Reunited
by Criminal-Twilight-Minds
Summary: Carlisle has a biological daughter, and Esme finds her. Depression, abandonment, and loneliness affect her life on a daily basis. She fits into the family nicely, and rather quickly. She meets a wolf, and is very close to Carlisle, Esme and Jasper. She has a very dangerous gift, too. Canon Couples. Varying POV. Involves all original Cullen's and wolves. R&R please.
1. Meeting

**Disclaimer:** Same as always. I don't own Twilight or its original characters blah blah blah.

 **If self-harm, suicide and mental illnesses are sensitive subjects to you, please don't read.**

Reviews of any kind are always welcome, and highly appreciated. PM's are the same. Enjoy

 **-A xx**

* * *

This story is set after Breaking Dawn. The Cullen family still lives in Forks, and the wolves are still their close friends/allies.

Esme and Carlisle had been apart for a little while (It'll be explained soon) and Esme has set herself on a mission to find Carlisle's hybrid daughter. He knew about her, but they had gone separate ways.

* * *

 **Carlisle**

Esme had been travelling around different countries for 3 months. She insisted I stayed home with our children, and she claimed that she was just getting some time to herself, away from the stress this life had caused her recently. She called in twice a day, morning and night, and she tried to spend as little money as possible as she travelled. She was supposed to be returning this week, and excitement spread through me as I sat in silence in the living room with my children, granddaughter, Jacob, Seth and Leah. They had become very close to our family, as if they were just another son and daughter. I heard tires turn onto our driveway.

I looked to Edward and he nodded and confirmation. I shot up and appeared on the front porch, awaiting her arrival. The others were right behind me.

I was shocked when a red Ferrari rolled up. I looked over at Edward, "Are you sure?"

He nodded, "And she isn't alone…"

I became very worried. Had she found someone on her travels?

"It's a female." Edward rolled his eyes at me.

I couldn't believe that it was Esme. She was never one to drive anything flashy.

I saw tall heels step out, and the door slammed shut, she was wearing a _very_ expensive black dress. It was short, and outrageously attractive on her. She had designer sunglasses on, and her hair was styled slightly differently. It looked shinier than I had remembered. Her eyes were outlined with winged eyeliner, and were shadowed with dark eyeliner. Red lipstick complimented her lips.

"Whoa…" Alice breathed.

"She's hot…" Emmett said quietly.

"That's disgusting." Edward said.

"That is your mother…" Jasper said to him.

"I'm just saying…" Emmett lifted his hands in defence. Rosalie pinched his arm and he winced.

She removed her glasses and smiled as her eyes caught me. I walked down the stairs and approached her. She threw her arms around me when I reached her.

"I missed you." She breathed.

"Not nearly as much as I missed you." I said, kissing her once.

"Granted, I had a piece if you on half of my journey…"

"A piece of me?" I repeated as a question.

She disappeared from my arms and opened the passenger door. A young girl stepped out and stared at me.

"Who's that?" I heard Bella whisper to Edward.

"Carlisle's biological daughter. A hybrid, like Ness." He whispered back. He spoke slightly louder so the others could hear him too.

"Precisely." Esme smiled.

"She doesn't look like an adult…" Renesmee said quietly.

"I guess something went wrong with me. I stopped growing at the physical age of about 15. Didn't go much further mentally, either. I'm just a permanent teenager." She spoke quietly.

"Violetta…" I breathed, shocked that she was here.

" _Vi_ oletta? Isn't it normally pronounced _Ve-_ oletta?" Rosalie asked.

"Normally, yes." I said. "Not in the case. Her mother liked violets."

Esme shifted slightly, feeling uncomfortable.

"Calm down Esme. It's not like he's admiring her…" Edward said.

"No one did, she was a terrible woman." Violetta said.

"You were told?" I asked.

She nodded, "Everything. About her, about you. About all of you, actually."

"By who?" Esme asked.

She glanced at Edward, so she knew about the gifts within our family. None were like hers, though.

"That's a long story."

"We've got time." Jasper said. He looked rather intrigued.

"I didn't know you had a daughter Carlisle…" Jacob said.

"He doesn't." Violetta said.

I swallowed and looked down, "You know I didn't have a choice, Let."

"Don't call me that." She shook her head.

"Please don't be like that."

"Like what? I think my behaviour is fairly justified."

"Violetta you know that when you were with me, you were in danger. The only way I could protect you was to leave you."

"You _abandoned_ me, Carlisle. You left in the middle of the night while I was asleep and the only thing I had from you was a short note."

"It was to protect you." I said again.

"Oh and how that worked. I was with the Volturi for a year and half before I got out of there. I've had to stay off the grid for 3 decades."

'The Volturi?" Renesmee asked.

Violetta nodded, "They wanted information about you all. They figured I'd have it, considering my "father", but I didn't. That's why I know everything about you. They were teaching me everything, preparing me so they could send me here as sort of their spy."

"Is that why you're here?" Jasper asked.

"Despite my hatred for Carlisle, I would never do that. Family or not." She said, clearly offended.

"Can we go inside? It's sort of cold out here…" Renesmee said.

I nodded and they all walked inside. Violetta didn't flinch.

"Come inside." I said to her.

She turned to Esme, "I can't do this."

"You said you understood why he left, sweetie."

"I do. I just didn't expect to be so…" She looked at me briefly, "Emotional…" I noticed the tears in her eyes that she was trying to hold back.

Esme smiled sympathetically, "How about I go inside and you can talk?"

Violetta shook her head.

"I'll be right in there. Don't worry." She said as she took a few steps away. She kissed me quickly as she walked passed and went inside the door, closing it behind her.

"Let—"

She cut me off, "Why didn't you come back?"

"I tried finding you for years. I had no idea where you were."

"Off the grid." She nodded, "I was in Germany this year when Esme found me. She's the nicest person I have ever met in my life."

"She is." I agreed.

She went to say something, but she stopped herself and looked down.

"Say it." I encouraged.

She stared at me for a few seconds before a tear rolled down her cheek, "I miss you."

"You have no idea how much it killed me every day to not know where you were or if you were safe. I missed you too, Let."

She crashed into me then, throwing her arms around me. I hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "I love you sweetheart, so much."

"I love you too." She whispered.

"That's adorable…" Emmett smirked from the now open door. Jasper stood behind him.

"Emmett, shut up they were having a moment."

She pulled away and I wiped her tears from her cheeks.

"Boys!" Esme yelled.

"It's okay Esme." I called into the house. I turned to Violetta, "Come inside."

* * *

"I can't stay…" She said once she finished telling us some things about herself. We were in the living room now.

"What?" I asked.

"I've got places to go."

"Where?"

She hesitated.

"She has nowhere; she just doesn't feel right staying here…" Edward said quietly.

"I've known you for less than half an hour and I already think you are the most irritating person I have ever met."

"We've met before…" He said.

"I know, but I don't remember much."

I leaned over to Esme and whispered in her ear, "Is the spare room made up? It can be hers now, right?"

She nodded, "I did it when you were outside, and yes, definitely."

I smiled and thanked her. I kissed her cheek. When I turned my attention back to Violetta, she was staring at me.

"You seem pretty happy here…" Her eyes roamed around the room.

"I'd be a lot happier if you stayed here with us." I said.

"Naw, Carlisle." Emmett teased.

"I will make you stay outside for a week." I said to him.

"Yeah, sure you will." He smirked.

"You're lucky you have me wrapped around your finger…" I said.

"Whoa. I hadn't noticed how alike you both looked. Violetta you are the spitting image of Carlisle." Bella said.

She glanced at me and I smiled, "She is."

"Oh my god, a mini Carlisle." Rosalie smiled.

"Are you as selfless?" Jasper asked.

I stared at him, "Jasper."

"No, I'm not." Violetta answered him with a shake of her head.

"It's getting late. We need to be getting back to the reservation. We have a pack meeting tonight." Jacob said. "Are you coming?" He asked Renesmee.

"I forgot to ask to be honest. Hey, mum, dad, can I—"

"Yes." They answered at the same time.

"Drink tonight? Oh cool thanks." She smirked.

"Not too much." Edward said.

"Wait, so I can?"

He nodded.

She smiled, "He's really preoccupied. We should go now before he comes to his senses." She whispered to Jacob. They stood up with Leah and Seth.

Leah hugged Esme and welcomed her back before walking out. Seth did the same, followed by Renesmee and Jacob.

"See you tomorrow Violetta." Renesmee smiled as she walked out of the room.

"She doesn't normally go to their pack meetings?" Bella said once they were gone.

"It's a party, they just toned it down. I don't know why they try." Edward said.

"You know she's going to drink more than she should right?"

He nodded, "She'll deal with the consequences."

"It's weird seeing another hybrid. I haven't seen another since about 5 years ago." Violetta said.

"You've met others?"

"Yeah, only one. She was in Africa at the time."

I nodded. "Would you like us to show you to your room?" I asked.

"I can't stay." She said again.

"You have nowhere to go."

"I'll find somewhere. A nice tree maybe."

"You sleep in trees?" Emmett asked.

"No, it was a really lame joke."

"You're staying here." I said.

"I can't."

"You aren't intruding. Please, I haven't seen Carlisle this happy in months." Edward said to her, replying to her thoughts.

"That's because Esme is back."

"It's not just Esme." He said.

Esme stood up and pulled me with her, still holding my hand from before when Violetta was telling us about her travels and experiences with the Volturi.

"Come on." Esme motioned for her to stand up.

She hesitated before standing and following us out.

Esme turned the light on as we walked in, "Your room. Your bathroom in through there. Towels are under the sink. We can go shopping tomorrow with the girls if you want. They're going to Seattle for clothes, so I figured we can treat you."

"Thanks." Violetta said quietly, not knowing what else to do.

Esme smiled and nodded. She stepped forward and hugged Violetta before walking out.

"Okay, so honestly, I am very upset that Esme went to find you. I didn't want you to have to come back with someone you didn't really know. I would have rather me go with her, if she just told me where she was going for 3 months. But, I am very pleased that you are here, Let." I said.

She smiled and hugged me, "I've waited so long."

"Likewise." I kissed her cheek when she pulled back. "You look exhausted, so get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning. I love you, sweetheart."

"Love you too." She said as I turned and walked out, closing the door behind me.


	2. The First Night

**Carlisle**

"I don't even know her." I said as I paced back and forth. Esme was sitting on the end of the bed.

"You'll get to know her. We all will."

"She has a gift, you know."

"Really? What is it?"

"Let's just say it's worse than Jane..."

"Oh, so it's dangerous."

"Very." I nodded. "I don't think it would affect Bella, though."

Esme nodded.

I stopped and looked at her, "Why did you do this?"

"Do what?"

"Leave for 3 months. Lie to me the whole time. You've come back as a completely different person, Esme. I don't even think I know who you are anymore."

"I thought I was helping…I just wanted you to be happy again. I knew it was haunting you, so I found her."

"And the change? The car? The fashion? The makeup and hair?"

"I really liked that car. I don't really know what happened. I just…changed."

"Clearly. I don't even feel like I'm looking at my wife anymore."

She swallowed, "So you don't like it?"

"No, I mean, you look hot, unusually hot. You never really did any of this before. I just love my old wife, too."

"I hate the make-up, and the fashion."

"…Then why are you wearing it?"

She stood up and walked into the bathroom. She grabbed a cloth and make up remover, washing her face. "I just thought you might be getting bored with me and my plain appearance, so I tried to switch it up. I don't know how Alice and Rosalie do it every day."

"You're different people." I sat down on the side of the bathtub. "And I am definitely not bored."

"I do sort of like the lipstick colour, and the sunglasses. They make me feel…important."

"You are important."

"No, I mean, like actually important. Like you know how celebrities always wear the newest fashion and the cool sunglasses? I like the cool sunglasses."

"They looked good on you." I admitted. "And the lipstick isn't too bad, either."

I stood up and walked behind her, sliding my arms around her waist. I kissed down her neck as she finished cleaning her face.

"The car is like my new baby, too. I love it." She said.

"Why didn't the bank details tell me that? On my card?"

"I didn't use your card. I used my separate account. I thought you would get angry over the price."

"How much was it?"

"…A lot." She smirked.

I smiled and kissed her neck again. She turned around in my arms and her lips met mine.

Her hands wove through my hair and I grabbed her hips, lifting her up. I moved her to the bed and lay her down gently, not breaking the kiss. "I missed you."

"You have no idea." She rolled us over and opened my button shirt, tracing down my torso, to my stomach.

I pulled her gently to me and kissed her. She moaned into my mouth as I intensified it.

She flipped us back over, taking her preferred place.

* * *

We had been talking for a few hours, lying in bed. The TV was on in the background. A blood curdling scream startled me. We jumped up, throwing clothes on and ran out. Jasper was already in Violetta's room.

She had tears streaming down her face as she sobbed. I moved over to her and sat down. I hushed her, "It's okay, it's okay Letty."

Edward stood in the doorway the girls were right behind him. Emmett had gone hunting.

"Well, you didn't mention that…" Edward said quietly.

She sobbed into my chest and I held her for what seemed like hours.

When she finally got her breath back and calmed down, I asked her what it was.

She didn't reply, but she looked at Edward.

"When she was with the Volturi, Jane tortured her twice a day. It's like she relives it every night." Edward said.

"That's why I didn't want to stay here…" She said quietly.

I was still holding her in my arms. "Let, you should have said something."

"I tried not to fall asleep. I haven't for the past few nights with Esme."

"I knew you weren't sleeping you liar." Esme said.

It was still dark outside. "I know you don't want to, but you really do need to get some sleep."

She shook her head.

"Violetta, you need to sleep."

"I don't want to have it again."

"You just have to try, sweetheart. Maybe you won't see it again." Esme spoke softly.

Violetta didn't want to argue or anything, so she nodded and pulled away from me.

We stood up and walked out of the room.

"Stay with me?" She asked Jasper quietly.

I looked back. Jasper smiled and nodded. He moved and sat up on one side of the bed. Violetta lay down beside him, her head on his side.

"That's nice. She's been here less than 24 hours and she already loves him." Esme said.

"Jasper made it that way. He wants her to feel comfortable around everyone. Naturally, she was sort of drawn to him." Edward said as he closed the door to her bedroom.

Alice smiled, "That's adorable. Jasper always claimed that he hated children. He was totally lying."

"He doesn't mind them." Edward said. "He likes Violetta."

"Well, I trust you two reunited nicely." Rosalie smirked.

"Shut up." Esme rolled her eyes.

"You weren't even that loud, well done. I doubt she heard." Alice motioned to Violetta's room.

"This conversation is over." I said as Esme pulled me down the staircase. They all followed us down.

"Hey, Carlisle?" Bella asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you thing Renesmee is capable of getting pregnant?"

"Bella…" Edward warned.

"I'm just…worried."

"I looked into it a little. I think it's possible."

"Oh great." Bella rolled her eyes.

"She's not pregnant." Edward assured her.

"No, but she's drinking tonight. We all know mistakes happen when we're drunk."

"She'll be fine, I hope…" Edward sat down.

"Rose, can I paint your nails?" Alice asked.

"Sure, why not." Rosalie replied. Alice stood up and disappeared. She reappeared in seconds with several different colours and a top coat.

"Pick one."

"I don't mind."

"That one." Esme pointed to one.

"Okay, thank you." Alice pushed the others to the side and used the one Esme picked.

"So Esme, it took you 3 months to find her?" Bella asked.

This led into a very detailed explanation of Esme's travels. Emmett had gotten back just in time for the stories.


	3. Pancakes, yay or nay?

**2 updates in 1 day? Wooo! My dear readers, I am going to try and update this story at least once a day, maybe twice for the next week and a bit as I am currently on school holidays and I'm a bad student and don't study, so all I do is sleep and write! (Sometimes I play sims. I'm contemplating making a town of twilight characters...). I am really enjoying writing this, so there might even be a sequel L:. Let me know what you think, and as always, thank you for reading. And thank you for the review, you da bomb. :)**

 **Enjoy,**

 **-A xx**

* * *

 **Esme**

I was making pancakes for the girls and the wolves. They all came back very late; the wolves practically lived here now. They had their own rooms. Renesmee and Jacob were hung over, sitting at the counter island. Renesmee was licking the batter spoon and Jacob was sipping water.

I hadn't seen Seth or Leah yet this morning. I heard Violetta laugh, and she walked in with Alice at her side.

"Good morning sweetheart." I smiled.

"Hey Esme, I'm sorry about last night."

"Don't be. It doesn't matter." I assured

She smiled and looked at Renesmee and Jacob. "Whoa, you both look terrible…"

"We feel terrible." Renesmee dropped her head onto her arms.

"Leah and Seth look fine…"

"How? How do they do that? They drank more than I did!" Renesmee said.

"Several years of keeping it from our parents…" Leah said as they walked in. "I think we pretty much nail it every time."

Seth looked as cheery as ever, "Is that pancakes?"

I nodded and turned back around; flipping the few I had cooking. I felt familiar arms wrapping around my waist. I smiled as always and turned around in his arms.

"I didn't hear you get back. That was a quick hunt."

"It was like 2 hours…" He said after planting a kiss on my lips.

"Really?" I looked down at my watch, "Huh. I must have been distracted."

"By your new baby?" He teased.

"Yes, I was standing outside staring at it with admiration for an hour and a half." I said sarcastically.

"She's a girl, and why would you need to stand outside?" Renesmee asked.

"What?" I asked.

"She's talking about the Ferrari, Ness…" Edward said as he walked in with Bella at his side.

"Oh…that's awkward. I thought you were talking about Violetta and I was really confused."

"I think you need some more sleep." I smirked and turned back around.

Carlisle spun me back to face him.

"I'm cooking!" I said, escaping his grasp.

"You children are stealing my wife and I don't like it." He said to them.

"It's not our fault that she loves us more." Seth smirked at him.

"That is debatable…" I said quieter.

I heard the smile in Carlisle's voice, "You hear that? It's _debatable_ …"

"Oh! Are you allergic to anything? Or not like anything?" I asked Violetta.

"Is it even possible for me to have allergies? I've never had pancakes, so I can't really tell you if I like them on not."

"You've never had pancakes?" Renesmee asked is a shocked tone.

"Well, I might have, but I don't remember if I have or not."

"Oh my god. Grandma, make her 7."

"I can't even eat 7…" Jacob said.

"Okay, like 3."

I smiled as I served up another few.

"Esme, how long will that be?" Carlisle asked me.

"Not long, why?"

"I just need to talk to Violetta."

"Anything I should know about?" I asked.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Oh, I was expecting a no."

"Well, you don't have to." Violetta said.

"You don't even know what it is…" Edward said to her. He, Bella and Alice were so quiet I hardly even noticed them there.

"Where's Jasper?" I changed the subject.

"Playing whatever video game is Emmett's newest. Rosalie won't leave Emmett's side." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Why not?" Bella asked.

"I don't know, she won't tell me."

"Edward?" Bella asked.

He shook his head, "Not now."

"Okay…" Bella stopped asking about it. "So, what time are we leaving for Seattle?"

"Oh, do you guys mind if I don't come? I've…got something I need to do." Violetta said.

"Sure sweetie, whatever you want." I said as I slid the full plate of pancakes towards the ones who ate. I took plates out from the cupboard.

Renesmee slid a pancake onto a plate and moved it towards Violetta. "Try it."

Violetta looked at it hesitantly.

"Don't eat it if you don't want to." I said.

"Eat it." Edward said. I looked at him and he had a concerned look on his face. Carlisle was looking at him too.

"Carlisle, I still need to talk to you about…that thing."

He nodded and left the room. Bella stayed in the kitchen. She looked at me questioningly and I shrugged my shoulders. I had no idea.

"Esme!" I heard Carlisle call. I followed his scent to the garage.

"A lovely setting." I looked at my car and patted the hood.

"Esme." Edward got my attention.

"Right, sorry. What's going on?"

"Did either of you see the hesitation in Violetta's eyes every time someone mentioned her eating something?" He asked.

Carlisle and I both nodded.

"She has an eating disorder." He came right out with it. "She doesn't eat a lot, and she hunts rarely. She's been abused, and she hates her body, so she tried to keep her food at a minimum."

I instinctively took Carlisle's hand and put my head on his shoulder.

"I think there's more, too. She hasn't revealed much about mental stability or anything. She does, however, have scars on her wrists. I saw them last night, and she noticed, so she pulled her sleeve down and held it in her hand the rest of the night."

"I saw them too. That's part of why I wanted to talk with her this morning." Carlisle said.

"That's a good idea." Edward nodded.

"Maybe I shouldn't go to Seattle…"

"You can if you want to." Carlisle said.

"To be honest, I'd rather be with you. It has been 3 months."

"You haven't seen them in that long either."

"They can wait." I smiled at him.

His arm dropped from my arm to my waist. "Thank you Edward." He nodded.

Edward did too and walked passed us, back into the house.

"It's a sensitive subject Carlisle." I said.

"I know. I don't really know how to approach it."

"As someone who has gone through it, I can say that there is no right way. You just do what seems the most comfortable at the time."

Carlisle nodded and kissed my forehead. He slid my sleeve up my arm and brushed his fingers over my clear skin on my wrists.

"Come on, she's probably looking for a way to get out of there." I said.

Carlisle took my hand and we walked back into the house. I patted my car again as I passed it.

"You really love that car…" He laughed at me.

"Not as much as I love you." I smiled, kissing his nose.

He scrunched his nose up and I did the same.

"Oh, we should have asked about Rosalie." I whispered as we walked back to the kitchen.

"What about me?" She asked from the dining table. She was sitting beside Emmett, holding his hand, resting on her knee.

"Nothing." Carlisle and I said at the same time.

"You're gossiping, aren't you?" She joked.

I nodded, "Definitely."

"Let, come for a walk?" Carlisle asked her. She looked relieved when he asked. She nodded and followed us out the back door.

We walked towards the river, getting out of earshot so the others wouldn't hear. They didn't need to know anything yet.


	4. The Gift

**Violetta**

I walked a step behind Carlisle and Esme. I didn't really know the forest very well, and they didn't think I should meet the wolves yet, so they wanted me to steer clear of the treaty line, although it didn't exactly exist anymore, according to what Jasper was saying last night. He told me everything that I didn't already know.

I must admit, I was a little jealous of Renesmee. Sure, leave the first hybrid in the dark, but keep the second. She's more important to them, no doubt. Seth, Leah and Jacob were really nice to me.

Seth kept telling about his cousin who had joined their pack several weeks ago. He was 17, and Renesmee kept trying to talk him up to me this morning while they ate.

I got a sick feeling in my stomach what Carlisle and Esme stopped walking. The turned and faced me, glancing briefly at each other.

"Edward was talking to you about me." I assumed.

They nodded.

"Violetta, is there anything we should know about you?" Carlisle asked.

I didn't reply. They should know, and they probably did now, but I didn't want them to. I wasn't going to risk it on the slight chance that Edward had told them something completely different. I could always claim that I just simply wasn't hungry.

Jasper noticed the scars last night. It scared me when he brought it up. Last time someone did, I was lying on the ground bleeding after being beaten that bad. He was nice, though, empathic. He didn't raise his voice, or hit me, or tell me it was bad. He didn't insult me, he just said he was always there if I ever needed to talk about anything, and to please try refrain from doing it again.

It was a house full of vampires; I don't think I would be able to find much time anyway, they would smell the blood instantly.

A few seconds of silence had passed.

"It's warm today, and you're wearing a long sleeve shirt." Esme said.

"Ah, Edward told you that." I whispered. "I'm not stupid; I know what you're trying to do."

"Don't you think that is something we should know about?" Carlisle asked.

I shook my head, "It doesn't concern you."

"And yet I feel it does." He said, "You were abused, tortured, miserable, and that was all because I left you."

"No it wasn't." I denied.

"No? If I hadn't have left, you would have still been with me all that time. You wouldn't have had to go to that foster home. I might have been able to fight the Volturi off. You might have been happier."

"You don't know that I'm not happy."

"Letty." Carlisle said softly, as if it were obvious to them.

"You've known me for about 24 hours." I said. "You couldn't possibly know anything."

"We can see it in your eyes." Esme spoke gently, swiftly. "And it was like that in Dresden, too."

I was silent again.

"And the…diet?"

"What about it?"

"Edward told us…" Esme said in the same soft voice.

"Edward is really getting on my nerves." I rolled my eyes.

"It's not healthy, Let."

"I know." I nodded, "I've been like this for a while. I know it isn't healthy."

"We're going to have to do something about it."

"Okay, I'm leaving." I turned around and started to follow the trail back to the house. They caught up and Carlisle grabbed my arm.

"Violetta—"

"No, I'll get my things and I'll leave. I'm not your problem." I said, shaking his grip off my arm.

"Please, Let. I just got you back…" Carlisle said, his voice low.

We were closer to the house now, and Jasper appeared through the trees. He moved to block me from the house.

"This is cruel." I said.

"No, this is strategy." Jasper said.

Edward showed up too, standing beside Jasper.

"They'll just follow you, Violetta. We all will."

"I would really rather you didn't."

"Do you really want to go off on your own again? Living in solitude?"

"I like being alone." I said as I pushed passed Jasper.

Edward appeared in front of me again.

"Geez, what, do you want me fight my way out of here?"

"You're not getting out." He said. "You have become a part of our family, and we're going to help you."

"I don't need help." I snapped.

"Oh, you really do." He said.

"Edward." I scolded.

"Go help you daughter. God knows she's more important than anything else to all of you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Esme asked.

"You don't really expect me not to be a little hurt that I wasn't good enough for you, but she is. Is it because she actually grew up? Or she's just the _right_ hybrid for you?" I asked coldly.

I saw Edward was distracted by my thoughts, so I walked passed him. He grabbed my arm. "Violetta, Carlisle was trying to keep you safe. It would have been a whole lot worse if you were still with him."

"I cannot imagine it being worse. You didn't send Ness away when they came for her."

"I wanted to. I wanted her to leave with Jacob, but Bella wouldn't agree. She was only parting with her if a fight was assured. We needed her there for them to see. They didn't believe that she was hybrid."

"I'm sure they didn't." I said. I pushed him backwards with force. He crashed into a tree and shot back up, growling at me.

Jasper appeared in front of him, holding him still.

"Edward, don't." Carlisle said.

He screamed, and Jasper dropped him in shock. He stepped backwards.

"Violetta! Stop!" Carlisle yelled at me.

I lifted the pain from him, leaving him paralysed for a few seconds. He stood up slowly, "What the fuck was that?" He snapped at me.

I stared at him.

"That's a lot more powerful than Jane, I'll give you that."

"You're just lucky I didn't use all of it characteristics." I snapped before turning and walking quickly to their house.

I glanced at Esme and Carlisle as I had turned. Esme looked mortified. Carlisle wasn't shocked. I had used it a few times with everything I had when I was younger. I didn't know what I was doing that young, so I would just watch him screaming in pain on the ground until I somehow lifted it.

He knew how it felt, and he knew that what I had just done was nothing compared to what I was capable of.

"What do you mean that wasn't anything?" I heard Edward question him.

"That was probably as little as she can do with her gift."

"What's the most?" Jasper asked.

"It literally feels like you are being burned alive, and your insides are being ripped through your skin. You lose all feeling in everything except for the excruciating pain. It isn't all in your head. Did you know we can bruise? I didn't until she was born. You get bruises all over you. It crushes you. A human would die almost instantly from it. When I said it wouldn't affect Bella last night, that was false. It would be less painful, but still agonising. It can kill a vampire, too. It's so unusual to see happen. They just writhe in unbelievable pain for a few minutes, then their whole body is paralysed, and they scream at the top of their lungs, then it just goes silent. They die, just like that. It's extraordinary, yet agonizing to watch. She can affect several at a time, too." Carlisle explained to them.

"You've seen it?" Esme asked him.

"And felt it. When she was younger, she didn't understand it. She didn't know she was doing it, and she didn't know how to start and stop it. A simple tantrum would cause it. Anything that upset or angered her. She knows how it works now, can start and stop if when she wants, but she doesn't have complete control. I think she meant it then, but if she gets too upset or angry, she loses the control. That's when the other vampire die. They were there for me, and I didn't want to fight them with her watching, so I didn't defend myself. She did it for me." He said.

"That's terrible." Esme said.

"I'm surprised the Volturi didn't want her…" Jasper said.

"They did. They just wanted us dead first." Edward said. "She's listening."

I ran out of the forest then as fast as I could, I went inside and didn't greet the others. Alice stared at me in horror and terror as I walked passed them.

"Alice?" Rosalie asked her.

"Holy shit." Alice breathed. "The vision I had before, it was…bad. Edward will explain it to you later, and so will Carlisle."

Renesmee stood and followed me up the staircase.

I got my phone charger, the little amount of clothes I had, and threw them into the bag I had brought them in.

"What's going on?" She asked me.

"Ask your precious grandparents." I snapped as I walked passed her.

"Violetta!" I heard Carlisle call.

I walked down the staircase and he grabbed my elbow.

"Do not make me use it on you too." I said coldly.

He didn't let go, "Do what you want to me, but I am not letting you leave."

"It's not your decision."

"You look 15, and like me. I report this and someone sees you, you'll be returned to us anyway." He said.

I took my bag off my shoulder and got my wallet out from it. I took the slightly crumpled piece of folded paper and handed it to him. He opened it hesitantly.

"Remember that? _"Violetta, you are your own person. Live your life how you want it, and don't let others tear you down or stop you from getting what you want. Set goals, and achieve them. Travel around the world, decide your own fate.""_ I quoted a paragraph from his letter to me. The others fell silent, and Esme was staring at Carlisle.

He read the whole thing twice before he folded it. He handed it back to me and I put it back in my wallet. "You kept it." He said to me.

"It was all that was left of you." I said quietly. "And now I'm trying to go and live my life how I want it. You are preventing me from doing that."

"That was almost believable; except that I know that you really want is to stay with us." Edward said.

"How have you not learnt to shut up yet? Do I need to use more power?"

"No, definitely not." He said quickly.

I sighed and turned around, walking out of the house quickly.

"Carlisle, follow her." Rosalie said to him.

"No, she's right. I'm preventing her from living how she wants."

"She _wants_ to stay with us." Edward said.

I walked down the driveway slower than I had left the house. It was a normal human speed.

I heard the front door open and close again. I took a deep breath to prepare myself for another round. I was not going to cry in front of them. It was now that I realised I was already crying.

"Violetta, wait." Esme's voice said quietly from a few metres behind me.

I stopped. She had been nothing but good to me over the past few days. The least I could do was let her speak.


	5. Burns

**Esme**

"Violetta, wait." I said quietly from a few metres behind her. She stopped, to my surprise.

I walked forwards and stepped in front of her. "Look, I know that Carlisle and I didn't approach it in the best way, but I've been where you are. Not in the exact same circumstances, but similar basics. I know that you don't want to leave. I don't need Edward to tell me that. You're leaving because you're trying to keep yourself at a safe distance. You don't want to get attached again in fear that he'll leave again. You already feel like you've gotten too close to Jasper, and you're afraid that he will leave too. Trust me when I say this sweetheart, you need to take the chance. You've been alone for a long time, and I'm sure that hadn't helped you mentally. You need to be around others, others who love you. We're not going anywhere, Vi. If the Volturi find out you're with us, and they decide to come, then we will fight them. We've got connections all around the world. We've got the pack. We've got you…"

I didn't say anything.

"Just please, let us help you. Give us a chance. Carlisle will try his hardest to keep you happy. He'll do anything he can to keep you smiling, and laughing. He's the only reason I'm still here right now."

"Why?"

"He knows me better than I know myself. He knows when I'm upset before I do. He makes me smile and laugh all the time. If he weren't able to do that, I wouldn't be here. I would be dead. He saved my life twice. My point is, he'll know when you're having a bad day, and he will do everything in his power to keep you happy. You just need to let him."

"You love him." She said.

I nodded, "I do. More than anything else in this world."

She looked down at the frost below her feet, "Keep him happy for me." She walked passed me.

"I can't." I said. She stopped walking again, "Not after this. He'll break. He's been through so much, and I've barely cut it. Nothing will take him out of this if you leave."

"Are you trying to make me stay out of guilt?"

"No, I'm just being honest with you. I mean, I'll try to make him smile, but he doesn't laugh much anymore. He's been the happiest than I have seen him in decades since you came back with me."

"I can't stay here."

"Do you want to?"

She hesitated before nodding, "But I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm not…okay. I can't even handle myself. I don't think any of you will be able to."

"I couldn't handle myself either. Then Carlisle, he just, did it. He stayed, he did everything he could, and now I only have rare days where I can't deal with anything. He stabilised me."

She was silent again. She looked down the driveway towards the road.

"I'm not telling you you have to stay; I'm telling you that you don't have to leave because of your mental health. You don't have to let it control you, define you. Don't let it win."

I could see she was getting upset, and a very sharp pain spread through my body. I couldn't think of anything except the pain. I dropped to the ground and screamed.

My eyes blurred slightly, and the last thing I saw before they completely unfocused was Carlisle's face. "Violetta! Please stop!" I heard him yell. It was aggressive, it was desperate.

The pain faded, my body felt numb. I couldn't move for a few seconds. Then the feeling came back to me. I rolled onto my side and Carlisle grabbed my hand. He pulled me up and I stumbled.

Emmett was hissing at Violetta.

"I am so sorry Esme, I didn't mean it." She took a few steps back.

"I know." I managed, "Emmett, stop." I put my hand on his shoulder. He stopped hissing, but his body stayed ready to attack.

"Emmett. It's okay." I assured. He still didn't move.

Violetta looked so guilty. She looked like she was in pain. She took another few steps back before she turned around and ran down the driveway. I went to follow, but Carlisle held me too tight in his arms. "No." He said, "Esme, she's dangerous."

I stared at him, "She's your daughter."

"I'll go, but stay here."

"No. I was getting through to her before I upset her too much."

"Esme—"

"I'm coming." I said more sternly.

"Bella, you're not completely invincible to it, but can you please come and shield Esme? Maybe it won't hurt her as much if it happens again." Carlisle asked.

Bella nodded and left Edward's side. I hadn't noticed the wolves had shifted into their animalistic forms until now.

I tried to step away from him but he still held me, "Carlisle. I'll be okay." I pressed my hand to his cheek. He looked into my eyes and I saw him give in to my reassuring smile.

His arms loosened and I held his hand. I pulled him with me and we followed her scent. Jasper had come with us, despite Carlisle's disagreement. She trusted him more than anyone else. I wondered why that was. It wasn't just because of his gift, was it?

He was the better tracker, so he was ahead of us by a step or two. Bella was on the other side of me.

Edward and Alice were hesitant to let them come without them, but Carlisle said they had to stay home. Edward because she didn't really like him, and Alice because her presence alone would rip Violetta apart with the vibe she gave off. The invincible, "I love life" vibe.

* * *

"Letty?" Carlisle said quietly as we entered the small clearing where she sat. She had her back to us, and I don't think she registered our presence, or Carlisle's voice.

There was a quiet painful hiss escape her. At first, I thought it was aimed at us, but she was crying. She was in pain. But from what?

Bella took a step to the side and looked at her from the side. Her eyes widened and she bolted forwards, grabbing Violetta's arm. "Stop!" She said to her.

Bella hissed in pain and jolted back. He held her hand in the other.

"I'm sorry…" Violetta said quietly.

"No, it's okay." Bella crouched down beside her and motioned to her wrist, as if asking permission to touch her. Violetta nodded and Bella gently held her wrist. She turned it and looked at the burn mark across it, forming the shape of her hand. I only saw it briefly before I looked away.

I looked at Carlisle, whose mouth had fallen open in shock. "How did you do that?" He asked.

Violetta turned her head and looked back at us. She was crying, her face had a burn on it too. "I don't know. I thought I always could…"

"Did you use your hand?" He asked, walking towards her slowly.

She nodded and looked at Bella, "Sorry again. It won't scar."

Bella nodded.

"I can radiate extreme heat through my hands. It burns our skin." She said, "But it only leaves a mark for up to 4 hours at the most."

Carlisle examined her wrist and Bella's burnt hand. Then he looked at her cheek. He brushed his finger over it and she pulled away. Carlisle looked up to me.

"You can control that?" I asked.

She nodded, "I decide when to burn something. Sometimes it takes a second to cool down, that's why it burnt Bella." She apologised to her again.

"Don't worry about it."

"Violetta, please come home." Jasper said.

She dropped her head into her hands, "I don't want to hurt anyone else."

"We'll help you learn to take complete control over it." Jasper said.

She looked over at me with guilty eyes. "I'm fine." I assured her.

"Come home and we'll talk about it, okay?" Carlisle asked her.

She gave up fighting it and sobbed. Carlisle hugged her and she cried into his chest. After a few minutes, he lifted her up and walked back towards the house. I picked up her bag and looked at Bella's hand as we walked.

Jasper made a joke about it to try and lighten the mood but she slapped his arm.


	6. Early Mornings

**Violetta**

I fell asleep after being too exhausted to even keep my eyes open for longer than a few minutes. When I woke, I was underneath the warm covers in my bed. It was still dark. When I opened my eyes fully, I saw Carlisle sitting in the corner of the room, reading a book. He looked up at me and snapped the book shut as he saw my eyes on him. He put the book down and flashed to my side, "Hey, baby girl."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him backwards so he would lie down. He obeyed and I lay against him. He brushed the hair from my face and kissed my forehead.

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I didn't even mean to hurt Edward that badly."

"I know you didn't sweetheart." He whispered quietly.

"I don't want to hurt anyone else." I buried my face further into his side.

"We can help you control it. It won't take long to learn." He assured, "We can call in some family to come help too. One of them has a pretty dangerous gift."

"I hate being dangerous." I spoke quietly.

He kissed my forehead again and held me in silence for a while. "Would you like to meet the pack today?" He asked.

I had been up for not even half an hour and I already knew I was having a very bad morning, which would turn into a very bad day.

"Not really." I answered.

"Okay, that's fine." He smiled. "Hey, Let?"

"Yeah?"

"So you know how Edward is very irritating?"

"Yes."

"I think we should go downstairs and stir him and Emmett up. They'll end up going outside and fighting. It's quite entertaining, and despite Edward's gift, Emmett almost always wins."

"I don't think—"

"I know you don't feel well, but you need to push yourself to get out of bed, even for a little while." He cut me off.

Esme was right, he was good.

"How did you know that?"

"Well, it's very visible in your eyes, and you wanted me to lay with you, but you're trying to keep your distance from me, so it was obviously seriously needed."

"I'm only keeping my distance because I don't want you to get hurt if I leave."

"No, you're distancing yourself because you're afraid I'll leave again. You can't really lie to me, Letty. The others find it impossible to get away with their lies."

I didn't say anything.

"Violetta, I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

"You promised that I wouldn't see you again, as if it were a good thing."

"I believe I wrote, _"For your own protection, I promise you won't see me again until it is safe."_ Until it is safe." He emphasised.

I didn't say anything again.

"I failed, though. I left to keep you safe, and they still got you."

"It wasn't your fault." I said.

"How was it not my fault?" He asked.

"Well, I went to them. They didn't come looking for me."

"I though you said they kept you in Italy so they could get information?"

"They did. I went and asked them to kill me, as every other attempt never ended up working because I wasn't brave enough, but my gift was too "valuable", so they kept me there."

"How did you get away?" He asked.

"Well, I refused to drink the human blood, so for a few months they would collect animal blood for me, or get me human food. After those first few months, they started taking me out to hunt with 3 guards to escort me. As time went on, they became more trustworthy of me, and one day when they just sent one guard with me, I took the risk and ran." I explained. "Aro called me a few months later, said it was very hard to find me, and that I was free to return to continue my "mission" whenever I felt that I wanted to."

He was silent now.

"They'll come for me one day, and when the day comes, I just hope none of you are present to see it."

"We will be, and we will fight alongside you."

"I wasn't planning on doing much fighting; I was just planning on pissing them off so much that they execute me."

"We're going to have to talk about these…behaviours you're demonstrating." He said gently.

"Not today."

"Not today." He repeated.

I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep again.

* * *

It was light when I woke this time. Carlisle was still lying with me. He had his book with him.

Esme was sitting in the chair that he was before I woke the first time. "Good morning, honey." She said with a warm, already familiar smile. How did someone with her past smile so brightly? All the time? And she was just so kind, all the time. A heart like hers had been through things I could never imagine. How was she still the sweet woman she was? How was she not bitter like Rosalie?

I heard Edward laugh from downstairs. Within seconds, he was standing in the doorway. " _Like Rosalie_." He repeated, laughing again. I smirked. "The prettiest smiles hide the deepest secrets, and the kindest hearts have felt the most pain." He continued.

I saw Carlisle look at Esme out the corner of my eye with a small, grateful smile.

I looked at her too.

"I don't know how many times you've said that one quote while referring to me." She said to Edward.

He shrugged his shoulders, "It's the most accurate one in your case. It also says the prettiest eyes have cried the most tears, but you can't cry, so I don't know if that counts."

"She doesn't need to cry to have the prettiest eyes." Carlisle said.

She smiled and looked down at her hands in her lap.

"I think it's amazing that, no matter how long you have been together, you are always able to make her flutter with a few simple words." Edward said. "She has butterflies."

"Let's stop talking about me now." She said, still smiling.

I heard the front door open and close, and I caught the wolves scent's, along with Renesmee's.

"Good morning sweetheart." Bella said to her, "And you guys." She added.

"I'm a girl." I heard Leah's voice ring through the house. She was using a joking tone.

"How are you feeling?" Esme asked me.

"I'm okay." I said quietly. "How are _you_ feeling?" I asked, referring to the pain I had caused yesterday.

"I'm fine."

"She has a bruise." Edward said lightly.

"Edward." Esme scolded.

"Don't lie to her."

"Stop." Carlisle said to them.

"I'm so sorry Esme."

"It's fine." She rolled her eyes and smiled at me.

"Hey, Letty? You need to do something for me today that you're probably not going to like…"

"What is it?" I asked.

"Hunt. Or eat human food." Carlisle said.

I took in a breath and nodded. I could always just claim that I hunted.

"Oh, bad move planning it right now. It won't work now that I know." Edward said.

I rolled my eyes.

"What?" Esme asked.

Edward looked at me, "Nothing."

I gave him a grateful smile and sat up. I flicked my hair over my bowed head and tied up my blonde locks into a loose ponytail.

"Don't you wish you could do that with you hair, Carlisle?" Edward joked.

"Oh yeah, that is my one goal in life." He smirked.


	7. Oscar, Aro

**Carlisle**

Violetta went hunting with Rosalie like I had requested. I was awaiting their return to see if she actually did feed and not just lie about it like she was planning on doing. I was sitting on the couch with Esme lying in my arms when they returned. We were watching Emmett and Jasper play their video game. Edward was sitting with Bella by the piano, trying to teach her how to play it. Alice was sitting on the other couch. She looked distracted, worried about something.

I decided not to ask now, as Violetta had just entered the room.

"Where are the dogs?" Rosalie asked.

"They went to the reservation for a while. I think Ness had to help Emily cook for their bonfire tonight. We're all invited by the way." Bella said.

"Focus!" Edward said to her. He laughed as she apologised.

He showed her what keys to hit, and he played the short tune through twice. "Now you go."

She tried, and she messed it up. "Fuck it. I'm done." She stood up and appeared beside Alice on the couch.

"You can't just give up."

"I can do what I want."

Esme laughed, "Don't try playing guitar. That's even harder."

"Oh, I'm not planning on it."

Bella's face lit up when Edward started her lullaby. Alice was still frowning, staring at the table in the middle of the couches.

"How'd you go?" Jasper asked Violetta.

"You ask it like it's my first time." She sat down on the empty couch behind the boys, who were sitting on the ground, leaning forwards to the screen.

Jasper didn't say anything; he was very focused on the TV screen right now.

Alice gasped, and we all looked up to her. Emmett paused the game and waited for her to say something. Jasper flashed to her side and took her hand, "What is it Alice?"

Her eyes were moving back and forth, searching her vision.

Her head flicked up and her eyes focused on Violetta.

"Oh god no." Edward said quietly from his piano. "That's in a week. We couldn't possibly find enough people."

"What is it?" Rosalie asked. She was still standing in the archway.

"I'm going to guess it involves me…" Violetta said.

"We have to go." Alice said.

"Where?" Emmett asked.

"Somewhere where they can't find Violetta."

"The Volturi." Bella breathed. "A week?" She looked at Edward.

"The pack is going somewhere next week."

"Well, they're not if they want to keep Forks safe." Edward said.

Violetta stood up and walked up the staircase quickly. I nudged Esme to sit up and I followed Violetta.

She threw her door closed, but I caught it before it shut. Esme was right behind me. Violetta was holding her head in both of her hands as she sunk to the ground in tears.

Esme didn't think twice. She appeared beside her, taking her into her arms. She was shaking in Esme's arms.

Jasper appeared beside me, "How do they even know that she's here?"

"I don't know. You heard that they wanted to send her here as sort of an undercover spy. Maybe they have someone watching us." I said.

Violetta's head shot up and she stared at me for a second. She stood up and went to the balcony.

"What are you doing?" I followed her quickly.

She stood by the railing and took a breath in. "Oscar."

"What? Who's Oscar?" Jasper asked. He and Esme were right behind us.

She dropped her head and looked at her hands, "They had him at the same time they had me. He was their backup plan."

"Hybrid or full?" Esme asked.

"Full."

Jasper searched the air too. He caught the scent and jumped from the balcony railing. Edward and Emmett met him outside. He must have told Edward to through his thoughts.

"Okay, don't leave the house." I said and pushed Esme and Violetta back inside. "Draw the curtains and keep away from the windows." I instructed. "Lock the doors."

"He's a vampire…" Esme said.

"You will hear him break the lock or the door or wall that way."

Esme nodded and pulled Violetta with her downstairs. "Wait!"

I turned back around from the railing and Esme crashed into me. She planted a hard kiss on my lips. "Stay safe, and keep them safe." She motioned down to the boys. Rosalie and Bella were with them now.

"Does he have any gifts, Let?" I asked.

She shook her head, "I don't think so."

I nodded and kissed her forehead. I jumped from the balcony to join them. We took off into the forest. I caught the scent as I ran, he was quite close.

"I called the wolves!" Bella called as we ran. We were a fair distance apart from each other. "Ness, Seth and Leah are going to the house."

"Good." Edward replied. We ran for a while, and the scent kept getting stronger. We were getting closer.

Another few minutes and we caught sight. Edward was ahead of us, being the fastest. Jasper wasn't far behind him.

Jasper came close, jumping up a tree as the boy had. He lunged or him, but just missed.

"Stop!" Edward yelled at us. We all slowed, stopping running. He stayed a step in front of us. He pushed Bella and Rosalie backwards.

Aro, Jane, Felix, Demetri and Alec appeared through the trees. The boy was standing behind them.

"You did well, Oscar." Aro smiled. "I'm assuming the were-wolves were too close to the situation for Alice to see this."

"What do you want?" Emmett snapped.

"It appears you have found my prize."

"Your prize?" Rosalie asked.

Aro moved his eyes to me. An evil smile spread across his face, "Your daughter, Carlisle."

"I will not let you have her."

"It appears you've left her at home with minimal protection. I thought you were smarter…"

I paused, thinking about it. How could I be so stupid?

That's when I head several heart beats, faster than normal. Several Volturi members that I didn't recognise walked through the trees behind Marcus and Caius. The pack showed up at the same time. The stood behind us, snarling aggressively.

The guards had tight grips on my wife, my daughters, my granddaughter, and the two wolves that had become to feel like my children. My heart broke at the scene.

Renesmee and Violetta both had tears streaming down their cheeks. Esme and Alice looked helpless and guilty. Seth and Leah were in their wolf forms, but they were injured.

Sam snapped at them maliciously. "Do your pets understand that one movement from them or you can potentially kill every one we're holding right now?" Caius asked.

I glanced at Sam. He whimpered and took a half a step forward to my side.

"Now, if you all cooperate, no one will get hurt."

Emmett growled and Rosalie took his hand. She was staring at Esme and Alice in fear.

"My dear Violetta, we are so glad to see you again." Aro smirked at her.

She avoided his eye contact so he stepped towards her. He brushed her hair from her face and motioned for the guard to let go of her. She stepped backwards from him.

"You're as beautiful as ever." He placed a finger underneath her chin, admiring her.

She sobbed once when he touched her but tried to hold most of it in.

"Get your hands off her." I lunged forward, but Jane acted first. I dropped to the ground, but the pain went away quickly. Bella had taken a step forwards, spreading her shield to cover us all.

I stood back up and Aro held a hand up to me, "Now Carlisle, I was just admiring her."

Violetta closed her eyes and she was taking deep breaths, as I had instructed if she felt like she would lose control.

"Restrain them all." Aro said. The guards who weren't currently holding anyone hostage moved forward to us quickly. Within a second we were all being held still. Emmett and Jasper had 2 guards on them. Smart men.

"It appears the girl has become very close to Carlisle and Jasper." Marcus spoke like he was exhausted, as he always did. "And Esme."

"Ah, my dearest Esme, how lovely to see you again." Aro smile at her.

The wolves were growling, but I told them not to attack. Aro took a few steps towards Esme and took her hand. I struggled in Demetri's arms.

Esme was scared, I knew she would be, but she did well to hide it.

"What a strong woman you are." Aro said, dropping her hand. "I'm surprised you haven't come to us requesting death."

She looked downwards. Pain spread through Edward's face. Not from Jane or Violetta, but from what Aro had seen.

"What is he talking about?" I asked Esme.

"Nothing." She shook her head.

"You haven't told him? Oh, Carlisle. Your wife is in a very…dark place right now…"

I didn't say anything. I looked Esme with a softened look, but she avoided my eye contact. She looked downwards and bit her lip.

"Violetta." I said. She looked at me, tears still in her eyes. I nodded, signalling her to do what she needed.

She looked around at each Volturi member, and then they all fell, screaming, writhing in pain.

We got out of their grasps. Edward and Bella moved Seth and Leah into the tree lines, a safer place as they were injured.

"Letty." I dismissed. She lifted the torture. There was a few seconds of silence as their bodies lay paralysed. Aro stood up with his brothers. The guards slowly made their way back into standing positions. Jane looked defeated, furious. She started towards Violetta. Alec stopped her. She pushed him out of the way and lunged at Violetta. She dodged her attack with ease, stepping to the side. Jane threw a punch, but Violetta caught her arm and twisted it back.

"Jane." Caius said, ordering her to stop.

Alec stepped forward and pulled his sister backwards. Her deadly glance didn't leave Violetta's eyes. A small smile spread across her face, and it taunted Jane. A growl rippled through her throat.

"It appears neither of our guards can control themselves today." Aro said to me.

"She is not a guard." I said.

"Really? You seemed to control when she started and stopped that paralysing pain."

"I tell her when I think it is right. She decides whether it is or not for herself."

He nodded, "I see. Young Bella, it appears your hand it burnt."

Bella glanced down at her hand where Violetta had burnt her yesterday. She said it would be gone by now.

"That should be gone." Violetta said quietly.

"Don't worry about it." Bella said to her. Edward had tensed up beside her.

"You did that?" Aro asked her.

No reply came from anyone. "Renesmee, time does become you."

Jacob growled threateningly.

"Well, it appears we cannot win today. We'll come back, one day. Until then, take care of yourself, _Vee-o-let-ta_."

"You're pronouncing it wrong." She said quietly.

He looked at her with questioning eyes.

"It's _Vi-o-letta_." She corrected him.

"My apologies." Aro said. He turned to me, "Until next time, my old friend."

We watched as they left. I flashed to Esme's side. "What was he talking about?"

She glanced at Edward as she answered me, "Nothing. Really, it's nothing."

"Edward?" I asked.

He hesitated, "I'm not going to lie, Esme."

"Then just don't answer." She said quickly before she started back towards the house. I caught her hand.

"Are they actually gone?" I asked Edward. He nodded, so Esme shook me off and kept walking.

Violetta was staring at where they had left, tears still rolling down her cheeks. Jasper and Alice were standing with her, but were looking at each other. I walked over and wiped her tears.

"Oscar let them win." She whispered.

"Sometimes we don't have a choice." I said just as quietly.

"I mean, he was a bastard, but he still should not have had to go through what he did."

I kissed her forehead, and turned her around. "Can you all please go back home? I don't feel comfortable with you all out here. Jasper, Edward, I need your help."

They nodded. Alice kissed Jasper before putting her arm around Violetta and walking back towards home. Bella kissed Edward and followed the others.

The wolves hung around and watched as we looked at Leah and Seth. They were still in their wolf forms, so it was harder. I didn't study veterinary nursing.

"The healing has already started, but I can't see if it's healing properly while they're in their wolf forms." I said.

Jasper nodded and Edward stood up. "They need to phase back before we know for sure if they'll be completely fine. My guess is it's the same injuries as Jacob had back when we fought the newborn army, and we probably will need to re-break the bones."

Sam nodded once and ran into the trees with the pack behind him.

"They're phasing. Then they'll come back and get Seth and Leah. They want us to go home first and make sure the others are okay. They'll be at Emily's." Edward said to us.

Jasper looked in the direction the pack had gone, "Do we just leave them here? Oh, that was quick." The pack came back into view, jogging over.

"Go home first." Sam said to me.

"Thank you, Sam." I nodded and we took off back to the house.

* * *

 **This chapter originally wasn't going to be like this, but I thought it would be cooler. Hope you liked it. Now to find out what's happening with Esme? And will Violetta be affected by this visit?**

 **-A xx**


	8. That's What I Did To Pass The Time

**Esme**

I was a little shocked when Carlisle walked into the house and immediately called for me. Shouldn't he be helping Seth and Leah? I made my way down the staircase quickly. "Why aren't you with Seth and Leah?"

"Sam told me to come here first and make sure everyone here was okay. I needed them to phase back before I could determine their injuries."

"Violetta isn't responding to anything. The others are okay. Renesmee just needed to calm down a bit." She said. Edward walked through to find his daughter.

"And you?"

"I'm a little pissed that Aro couldn't keep his mouth shut." I said, "But I'm fine other than that."

"We need to talk about it." He said.

"Can you please help the wolves and Violetta first?"

He paused to think about it before nodding. "I'll go up to Let now."

I nodded and he walked passed me. I went into the living room and sat down. Alice and Jasper sat next to me. Alice leant her head on my shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am. Thank you."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Rosalie asked.

"I didn't need to."

"He's surprised that you haven't gone to Italy requesting death." Jasper said. "I think you need to."

"He's over exaggerating." I wasn't completely convinced in my own words, so I don't think they were either.

"Esme—"

"Don't worry about me, Alice. Seriously, it's not that intense." I cut her off.

Silence fell over us and Edward was giving me a sympathetic look, _"They don't need to worry."_ I thought to him.

He shook his head as if to disagree.

" _Edward, I'll be okay. It's not important."_

"It is important!" He burst out.

"Okay, I think you should tell us." Rosalie said.

Carlisle walked down the staircase and I stood up, "Did she talk to you?"

He nodded, "Not much. She's just in a bit of shock, and she's really tired. She'll be fine tomorrow." He assured.

I kissed him once, "Go to the reservation."

He nodded and kissed me back, "We're talking when I get back." He whispered, trying to keep it low enough that the others wouldn't hear.

"Nice try." Emmett said, staring at the TV screen.

"Are you all okay?" He asked them.

"We're fine." Bella assured.

"Are you sure?"

"Carlisle, we're okay." Edward said sincerely.

Carlisle nodded, "Okay. I'll be back soon."

He kissed me again and left hesitantly. He really didn't want to leave me.

* * *

"So you didn't start travelling just to find Violetta?" Alice asked.

I shook my head, "At first I went because I wasn't feeling my best and hadn't for a long time. It never got better, so I thought I would leave for a while. Then, when I was flying out of Seattle, there was a father with his daughter in front of me and it reminded me of Violetta's existence. So I changed my plans." I explained to them. I had given up on denying it. Rosalie kept pressing until I told them.

"Did you leave because of us?" Emmett asked.

"Yes and no. None of it was your fault, but I left because I didn't want to bring any of you down with me."

"But we could help you." He said.

I smiled gratefully, "I'm okay, Em."

"You promise? I know you don't break promises."

No, I didn't break promises, so I couldn't make this one. I sighed but I didn't reply to him.

"So you don't promise. You're still not feeling well."

"Esme?" I heard Violetta's voice ring through the house.

I stood up and walked quickly to her room. I opened the door quietly. "Hey sweetheart."

"Will you lay with me?"

I smiled and closed the door. I moved over to her bed and lay down. She lay against my side and closed her eyes. "I know what it's like to be attacked like that, so I saved you."

"Thank you." I kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." She whispered ever so quietly.

I smiled, "I love you too, sweetheart."

We lay in silence for about half an hour before we heard the front door open and close. We could hear the voices downstairs.

"How are they?" Bella asked.

"Not ask bad as Jacob was when we fought the newborns. I had to re-break a few bones that healed incorrectly, but they'll be just fine."

"Good." Bella said.

"Where's Esme?"

"With Vi." Jasper said.

We heard his footsteps come up the staircase and he knocked.

"Yeah." Violetta said. He opened the door and came in.

She lifted herself from me and flashed over to Carlisle. She threw her arms around him, and he hugged her back.

He gave me questioning eyes and I shrugged my shoulders with a smile.

"I love you daddy." She said quietly.

He looked at me again with a smile. "I love you too, Letty." He kissed her head.

* * *

Violetta was sitting in the living room with myself, Jasper, Alice, Bella and Edward. Carlisle had gone hunting with Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie already went today, but she was still sticking to Emmett's side. Carlisle said something about asking her while they hunted, but I wasn't really listening. I had been focusing on Violetta's steady breathing as she slept, still curled up to my side. She woke up at the same time Carlisle left.

"You called him dad." Alice teased in a joking manner.

Violetta stuck her tongue out at her, "Shut up."

"Hey, Vi? What do you do as like a hobby?" Edward asked.

"What?" She turned her head to him.

"You've been here for days and I haven't seen you do anything that you find entertaining. Like, I play piano or…hang with Bella. Rosalie and Alice paint nails and do each other's hair. Emmett and Jasper play their games, Carlisle and Esme read or talk or whatever, but I've never really seen you do anything that interests you."

"Well, I don't really do much. I had a year and half of sitting in an empty room with nothing to do."

Edward turned to Jasper, "That is such an Emmett thing to say."

"I didn't say it." Jasper smirked.

"What?" Bella and Alice asked.

"I was just thinking that I really don't want to know what she did to pass the time."

Alice slapped his arm.

"Jasper!" I scolded.

"You are sickening." Violetta said.

"Rosalie and Emmett would have thought it was funny."

"Yeah, because it's disturbing, and Rosalie would have done what you are referring to if it was her…" Alice said.

Bella laughed and Edward held his back. Violetta tried to hide her amused smile.

Renesmee and Jacob walked through the door. "Hey guys. What's going on?"

"Renesmee would too." Jasper smirked.

"Oh my god." Violetta tried to stifle her laughter with her hand.

"What would I do?"

"Nothing. Seriously, don't ask." I shook my head.

"Okay, well we just came to see if you guys were coming to the fire tonight. It was sort of put off last night due to the Volturi thing, but we're doing it tonight."

I looked at Violetta, as did the others.

"Why are you all looking at me?"

"Normally we go to these things, but it depends if you're comfortable with it." Bella said.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't mind."

"Well, Carlisle and I probably won't. We've have to talk." I rolled my eyes.

"I think you should come with us Vi." Jasper said, winking at me.

"I literally meant talk." I laughed.

"I'm sure you did."

"You spend _way_ too much time with Emmett."

"I know right?" Alice agreed with me. "It just gets worse every time he opens his mouth."

"Okay, the rest of you? Where are grandpa and Rose and Em?"

"Hunting." Bella said.

"Didn't Rose go—never mind. Yes, no, you don't know?"

Bella looked at Edward and he shrugged his shoulders. "Will the new wolf be there?" Bella asked.

Renesmee nodded. "Mason."

"Then yes, we're coming." She smirked.

"Could you at least _pretend_ to love me while I'm here?" Edward rolled his eyes.

"Aw, I do love you, but I also like looking at other hot guys." She joked.

Jacob broke into laughter with Jasper.

"Can we go?" Alice asked Jasper.

"That depends. How long will you sit there drooling over him?"

"A half hour at the most, I promise." Alice smirked.

He laughed and nodded.

"I'm sure Rose will come too." Bella said.

"I'm there…" Violetta said.

"Good. Mason will be there, and Embry and Colin and Brady." Renesmee said.

"Colin and Brady are too young." Jacob said.

"Oh, no they're not."

"I'm pretty sure they are."

Renesmee rolled her eyes.

"I hope you realise that this seems like a one off thing. Wolves and vampires are natural enemies, Ness. I don't think any of them would imprint on a vampire." Violetta said.

"You're like grandpa, always looking at the logical side of things."

"I'm actually not very logical. I'm more like my mother in that sense. Artistic."

"How do you explain this then?" Renesmee motioned between her and Jacob.

"His connection with Bella? I don't know. I could be completely wrong." She said.

"Well, it starts at 5. We've gotta go."

"Bye." Bella said as they walked out.

"Artistic?" Edward asked Violetta.

"I play the piano, guitar, violin, ukulele, Cello, I can play the drums but I'm not very good. I sing, draw, paint, and write."

"These are hobbies." Edward said.

"I guess." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Play us something on the piano." Edward said.

She hesitated.

"Please?" Alice asked.

She stood up and walked over to it. "This is expensive…"

"It is. Carlisle got it for me years ago when I wasn't in the best place."

She nodded and lifted the fall board. "What do you want me to play?"

"Anything." He said.

"Do you want me to sing with it or not?"

"Yes!" Alice said excitedly. She stood up and walked over, sitting beside her on the long stool.

"Umm." Violetta sat thinking about what to play.

"That one. I like originals." Edward decided for her. He stood up and walked over too, watching from a few feet away. Bella followed him, and Jasper stood behind Alice, rubbing her shoulders.

"Esme." I looked over at Bella.

She motioned for me to come stand beside her.

Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett returned then.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked.

"She sings and plays heaps of instruments!" Alice said.

I saw Carlisle smile and he walked over to me. I wrapped my arm around his waist and kissed his cheek.

"Want me to start?" Violetta asked.

"Wait." Rosalie ran upstairs and came back down with her phone charger, "Okay."

"I don't think I should play this one…"

"He should know." Edward nodded encouragingly.

She glanced at Carlisle briefly before clearing her throat.

"I wrote this." She said quietly. She turned to Jasper, " _That_ is what I did to pass the time; I wrote my own music pieces."

Edward and Jasper laughed.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"Explain after. Play!" Rosalie encouraged. She looked at Carlisle again and then to Edward before looking down to the keys.

Her fingers glided swiftly over the keys as she played them, singing in perfect harmony. She had the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. The lyrics were quite depressing. The song that she obviously wrote about herself was about depression, self-harm and loneliness. I felt Carlisle tense up beside me when she sang, _"Daddy wasn't there to comfort me,"_

I felt like crying when she finished. She ended it on 3 higher notes. Carlisle excused himself and walked upstairs.

"I said I shouldn't have played that one…" She said to Edward.

"I didn't know it was going to be _that_ depressing."

"That was one of the most powerful songs I have ever heard and I kind of love it, kind of want to cry." Rosalie said. "That was amazing. And you have a very beautiful voice."

"Thank you." Violetta said.

I walked around my children and walked upstairs, following Carlisle's scent.


	9. Her Own Children

**Violetta**

I knew I shouldn't have played that song. Why did I listen to Edward? He didn't need to know that at all. It was all about my mental illness, all about being lonely because he left me. He doesn't deserve to feel guilty over it just because I've always been a "daddy's little girl" even when I didn't have my daddy for decades.

We all sat in silence and tried to listen to their conversation. Bella said we shouldn't, but I was going to no matter what they said, so the others stayed silent too.

"Carlisle, please say something." Esme said.

There was silence.

"Look Carlisle, she didn't—"

"Don't tell me she didn't mean it. Of course she meant it. I am a terrible father. I never should have left her." He cut her off.

"You were trying to keep her safe."

"It didn't work."

"But you tried. If they wanted her that bad, then they would have gotten her whether she was with you or not."

"This isn't just about the Volturi, Esme! It's about her whole fucking life!"

"Don't raise your voice at me." Esme said calmly. "Carlisle, what happened is in the past. You can either sort it all out with her, or you can run from it. You can talk to her, or you can ignore her. That's your decision to make, but don't ever go around saying that everything that happened to her was your fault, because being someone who has a mental illness, that doesn't help. She knows it isn't your fault, and you need to believe her or she is going to feel even worse."

"Esme I can't do this."

"Do what?"

"Be the father she needs."

"Carlisle, you are the father everyone needs. I wish my father was as nice to me as you are with our children."

"I have a shift…" What a prime way to get away from that argument.

"I thought you took time off."

"I did. Today is my first day back."

"Fine."

I heard footsteps, and then I heard someone exit their room. I started playing again. A classical piece, so I didn't have to sing. Esme was in the living room a second later, and the water started running upstairs.

After a few minutes, Carlisle walked down the stairs quickly. He didn't look into the living room or kiss Esme. He walked right out the front door as quick as he could.

I dropped the fall board over the keys and walked out the back door quickly.

"Vi!" Jasper tried to stop me. I kept going. I ran into the trees. The Volturi had been out here the other day, and I didn't even feel afraid at this moment. I kept running until I reached a cliff face. Water crashed against the rock at the bottom. I sunk to the ground and tears that I was desperately trying to hold back escaped my eyes. I was crying too much lately.

Why couldn't I do anything right? Why did I always have to upset the people around me?

* * *

I cried for a while before I pulled myself together. I took a few deep breaths and stood up. I walked back to the house as a causal speed, in no real hurry to see anyone. When I stepped out of the tree line, Jasper, Alice and Esme were on the back porch.

"We were discussing whether to go find you or not. You were out a long time." Jasper said once I reached the steps.

I nodded, "I needed to clear my head."

"It didn't work very well…" Edward said. He was standing in the doorway, Bella at his side as always.

I caught a glimpse of Bella's still burnt hand. It always went away on my skin, why not hers? That's when I remembered.

Of course. I thought it had just been a coincidence, but no, it was another gift I possessed. Healing abilities. I remembered healing the small girl who had once been in a foster home with me. She had a cut on her face, and it healed slowly but noticeably after I touched it.

I walked over to Bella and took her hand. She looked at me with a startled look. I pressed my hand the burn mark. It completely lined up. I closed my eyes and took a breath, holding it there for a few seconds. Then I let go and stepped back.

"What was that?" Bella asked.

I glanced at Edward; he was standing with his mouth open in shock. "Keep an eye on it over the next hour." He instructed.

Bella nodded, "Okay…"

They stepped back inside and motioned for us to come back inside. I walked in, followed by Jasper, Alice and Esme.

Rosalie was by Emmett's side, still. She looked up and smiled at me as I walked in.

"Can I ask you something?" I said to her.

Edward sat down and stared at Rosalie as I contemplated how to ask.

"Why have you not left Emmett's side once since I've been here?"

"I've been meaning to ask the same thing." Esme said.

Rosalie and Emmett looked at each other before she cleared her throat, "I've always wanted my own children…"

"So me being here, with Carlisle, is making you feel uneasy or upset?"

"Violetta, I think we've already established that we aren't letting you leave." Edward said.

"If it's the right thing to do, then you won't be able to stop me." I said. Renesmee walked through the front door with the 3 wolves behind her. Always at inconvenient times.

They saw that there was a serious conversation happening, so they sat down silently.

"You are not going anywhere." Edward said.

"Huh! You sound like Caius…" I said. It was harsh, but I went there.

"Ouch." He said.

"That was low." Emmett said quietly.

"That was not very nice, but it was the truth, and I speak the truth." I said.

Edward snickered, "Yeah, okay."

"So, Rosalie, am I making you uneasy or upset?"

"No." She shook her head. "Your presence is rather comforting, actually."

"I don't follow you."

"You are a permanent child." She smirked.

"I'm not a child."

"You look like one." Emmett pointed out.

"Looks can be deceiving…" I tried to hide my smile.

Rosalie laughed. "You know what would help me?"

"What?" I asked.

"If you played me another song."

I shook my head, "I'm not upsetting anyone else with my work."

"Please?" She asked.

I shook my head, "Nope. Sorry." I said as I walked away.

I went up to my room and got my notebook out from my bag. I went to Carlisle's study and sat down at the desk. I stole a pen and stared at the paper. Esme appeared in the doorway.

"Whatcha doing?" She asked as she walked over to the desk. She looked at the blank paper.

"I'm writing a song."

"It's for Carlisle, isn't it?"

I nodded.

I could hear the smile in her voice. "That's sweet."

I tapped the pen on the page as I thought about it. It came to me all at once. I wrote it all down quickly and I sat back as I read through it twice, making alterations.

I placed the pieces of paper down on the desk and looked at Esme who was now sitting in a seat across the desk.

"Can I read it?" She asked.

I handed it to her, and she read quickly. When she finished, she put in down on the desk and stared at me. "That is beautiful. How did you get that so quickly?"

"I was thinking about it when I was on the cliff."

"You were on the cliff?" Her eyes narrowed. "Why were you on the cliff?"

"It was beautiful. Should I not be on the cliff?" I realised why she was so worried after I asked that. "Oh, no Esme, I wouldn't do that to you, or Carlisle. I would talk about it before acting on it. Trust me."

She nodded, "Okay."

I stood up, "I've got to sort out notes for it before he comes home."

Esme smiled and stood up, walking out behind me.

I walked down the staircase quickly; I was sort of excited to see his reaction. Would he feel better or worse? I felt a smile on my face as I skipped over to Edward's piano.

"Mind if I use it?" I asked him.

"It's there for a reason." He smiled.

"Thanks." I sat down and lay the lyrics on the music rack. I sat the pen beside them and hummed the words, playing different keys to see which sounded the best.

It took me an hour, but I finished writing it. Now I would practise so I wouldn't mess it up when he returned.

The others sat in silence on the couches, listening.

"That is so beautiful." Rosalie said, "It's for Carlisle, right?"

"No, I have a sugar daddy." I rolled my eyes, "Yes, it's for Carlisle."

They all laughed and quietened down when they heard the tyres roll into the garage.


	10. Heaven

**The song used in this chapter is "Heaven" by DJ Sammy. IT IS NOT MINE. Many of you may know it from the 9/11 tribute song. Personally, I love it. I changed some of the words to better suit this situation. (I've used '** ~llllll~ **' in between each verse because for some reason, I can never put spaces or paragraphs in that actually separate themselves.) Some on you tube may have different lyrics and everything, but I'm using (what I think is) the original order of things, she's just playing and singing it a lot slower, and it's just piano.**

 **Violetta**

I got up and walked to the front door. Esme was right behind me. I heard the others talk about what they thought he would do.

I stood on the porch with a smiling Esme by my side. He greeted us with a tired voice. Either work was horrible, or my song really took a toll on him.

"How was work?" Esme asked as he kissed her cheek.

"Good." He answered flatly. He smiled at me before walking passed us into the house.

Esme motioned for me to follow him. I walked in after him and she closed the door behind her.

"Stop. Turn." Edward said to Carlisle.

Alice giggled. She was excited too.

"What's going on?" He asked.

Seth whispered something to Leah and she laughed loudly.

When he turned around and looked at me, seeing that I was following him, I froze. What if he hated it? What if it just put him off more? What if he didn't actually consider me his daughter after all?

"Don't be ridiculous." Edward said to me.

"You look like a lost puppy." Rosalie laughed at me.

"That's funny, I don't feel like Jacob." I smirked.

They all laughed, and even Carlisle cracked a smile.

"Vi has something she wants to show you." Esme said.

He looked at me with questioning eyes. I glanced up at Esme and she rolled her eyes. She grabbed my arm and pulled me to the piano. Then she returned to Carlisle and dragged him over to the side.

"This looks really awkward." Renesmee said.

"Shut up." I murmured.

"She's just scared of what he'll think." Edward told them.

"Stop." Esme said to them. "It's sweet."

"Yeah, the song, not the atmosphere." Alice said.

"Be quiet and listen." Esme ordered with a smile. "She wrote you a song while you were at work." She said to Carlisle.

He looked anxious, "Ah, Esme I don't—"

"No, it's not depressing, I promise. It's beautiful." She cut him off.

"You thought the other one was beautiful…"

"It was beautiful in a different way. That would have brought a tear to my eye if possible, but this would bring several."

"I don't think it's _that_ good…" I said.

"She's being modest." Esme said to him. "Play." She smiled and nodded encouraging.

I took a deep breath and my fingers glided over the keys.

~lllll

" _Daddy you're all that I want_

 _When I'm lying here in your arms_

 _I'm finding it hard to believe_

 _We're in heaven_

 _We're in heaven_

~lllll~

 _Oh thinking about our younger years_

 _There was only you and me_

 _We were young and wild and free_

 _Now nothing can take you away from me_

 _We've been down that road before_

 _But that's over now_

 _You keep me coming back for more_

~lllll~

 _Daddy you're all that I want_

 _When I'm lying here in your arms_

 _I'm finding it hard to believe_

 _We're in heaven_

 _And love is all that I need_

 _And I found it here in your heart_

 _It isn't too hard to see_

 _We're in heaven_

 _We're in heaven_

~lllll~

 _Now nothing can change what you mean to me_

 _There's a lot that I can say_

 _But just hold me now_

' _Cause your love will light the way_

~lllll~

 _Daddy you're all that I want_

 _When I'm lying here in your arms_

 _I'm finding it hard to believe_

 _We're in heaven_

 _And love is all that I need_

 _And I found it here in your heart_

 _It isn't too hard to see_

 _We're in heaven_

~lllll~

 _Now our dreams are coming true_

 _Through the good times and the bad_

 _I'll be standing here by you_

 _We're in heaven_

~llllll~

 _Love is all that I need_

 _And I found it here in your heart_

 _It isn't too hard to see_

 _We're in heaven_

~lllll~

 _We're in heaven."_

llllll~

I ended on a soft note. The others clapped and I looked up at Carlisle hesitantly.

"This would have been a whole lot easier if either none of them were here, or I recorded it onto a disc…" I said quietly.

A small smile spread across Carlisle's face. He stepped forward and grabbed my hand. I stood up and put my arms around him.

Emmett cheered as they all clapped again.

"You're all making it embarrassing! Please stop!" I stressed to them when I pulled away from Carlisle.

He kissed my forehead and smiled at Esme. She was holding her hands together in front of her smile. "I wish I could cry." She said quietly.

"I would be crying too." Carlisle admitted. I smiled and glanced at Renesmee. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Show off." Alice smirked at her.

Renesmee laughed and wiped it away. "Sorry."

I smiled at her and looked over to Esme. She stepped forward and kissed the top of my head, "Beautiful." She complimented again.

I thanked her and turned my eyes back to Carlisle. He was leaning on the side of the couch beside Leah.

"So, did that make up for the other one?" I asked.

He smiled sympathetically, "You didn't need to make up for anything."

"For arguments sake?"

He nodded, "Yes, it would have made up for it."

"I'm really sorry to ruin the moment, but does anyone else want something to eat?" Renesmee asked, "Well, I know you three will, but do you Vi?"

"No, thank you." I declined.

"You haven't eaten all day…" Esme said.

"I hunted when I went out earlier."

"Liar." Edward said.

"Must you ruin everything?" I snapped. "Do you find joy in getting my in trouble? Or just pissing me off?"

"Letty." Carlisle warned softly.

I growled and walked up to my room quickly. I heard Carlisle follow me, and Esme scold Edward.

"Let, stop." He said as I walked out to the balcony. I wasn't going to jump over the railing; I was just going to stand out there. Get some fresh air.

I sat to the side of the balcony. On the railing, leaning against the wall.

Carlisle stood beside me, studying my face. "Can you please give me a hint as to what you're feeling right now?" He asked.

"I'm irritated." I said.

"I understand that, but he was doing the right thing…"

"I know." I closed my eyes and dropped my head.

He took a step towards me and put his arm around me, kissing my head. He rubbed my arm soothingly and stared into the forest in silence for a few minutes.

"I love you, daddy." I whispered. It was so quiet I don't think I would have heard it if someone else had said it.

"I love you too, sweetheart." He kissed my head again. "Thank you for the song. It was wonderful."

"Anytime." I rested my head on his shoulder and stared into the trees. It was getting dark.


	11. A Busy Night and a New Boy

**Esme**

All of our children left for the fire with the wolves. It was just Carlisle and I now, and he hadn't said anything since he came back downstairs with Violetta.

"Are you okay?" I finally broke the long silence.

He looked up from his book, "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You haven't said a word to me for at least an hour. Is Vi okay?"

He nodded.

"So you're not speaking because?" I asked.

"She's been here for about a week, and after claiming that she wasn't going to get attached to us, she has. She's very close with Jasper. She told you she loves you, and she told me she loved me upstairs. She trusts too easy."

"Or she just knows who her family is?"

"I don't think that's it."

"Okay, so why is it bad for her to trust us so easily? It's what we wanted."

"Because she isn't like that. Her personality, her past, others who have been through what she has don't trust people for years, or at all. I'm starting to think that she doesn't have much health in her mentality."

"Carlisle, trusting people is not a mental illness."

"You took several years to trust me completely. 6 months to trust me at all, and you knew I loved you."

"She knows you love her."

He shook his head, "She doesn't believe it. Edward said she doesn't think any of us _love_ her. I don't think I've ever met someone with such experience who has trusted so quickly."

I stood up and walked over to him, "I don't think her ability to trust quickly is a mental illness."

"No, but it isn't healthy."

"Carlisle, we already know she isn't completely healthy, but I think it's best not to think about it. If you bring it up, she'll only feel worse."

"I know, but I want to help her."

"She'll open up to it when she's ready. See, she doesn't completely trust us. Not enough to tell us what's going on in that head of hers, anyway." I moved one lock of his hair out of his face.

He took my hand and kissed across my knuckles. I leant forward and kissed his lips a few times. He put his hands on my hips and guided me backwards, kissing me in the process.

I felt my whole body relax as he traced my lip with his tongue. We probably should have moved to our room in case we lost track of time, or someone came home earlier than expected, but we were lost in the moment.

* * *

Turns out we had lost track of time. We heard Emmett and Jasper's laugh sound outside. Carlisle got up immediately and threw my clothes to me. I slid them on a quickly as I could, but I didn't know where my bra was.

Carlisle sat down beside me, now fully clothed and picked his book up.

Emmett and Rosalie entered first. "Why is there a bra on the floor?" Emmett picked it up by the strap. I glanced at Carlisle, who I could tell was getting very anxious.

Bella walked over to him and took it, "That's mine." She turned her back to them and winked at me before walking upstairs, returning a second later. Edward smirked at us. I dropped my head to hide my smile. Carlisle closed his book and saw the ripped cushion at the same time I did. The others weren't paying attention at that very moment, so Edward quickly kicked it behind the couch we were on.

" _Thank you, and Bella."_ I thought to him. He winked with a smile and whispered something inaudible to Bella. She smiled and nodded once.

Everyone sat down; they were all talking to their significant others. The wolves were talking to each other, and Renesmee was talking to Violetta. They laughed about something, and that's when I noticed another wolf. An unfamiliar one. He was looking around, admiring the house.

"That's Mason." Edward said quietly to Carlisle and I. I nodded, as did my husband. Mason was sitting beside Violetta. He looked strangely comfortable beside a vampire whom he had only met tonight.

"Sit." Alice said to Bella and Edward. They glanced at the space beside Carlisle.

"We're okay standing." Bella said.

"Yep." Edward nodded in agreement.

"Why?" Emmett asked.

I didn't realise that I cleared my throat as I felt uncomfortable. I had my hand over my mouth. They all looked at me.

"You don't look guilty or anything…" Carlisle said sarcastically.

"Oh my god." Alice and Rosalie said.

"And, they caught on." He said quieter to himself.

"Oh, that's disgusting…" Violetta said quietly to herself.

"Disgusting is an understatement…" Renesmee said.

The wolves stayed quiet, but they knew what was going on. Jasper stifled his laugh and shook his head. Emmett looked confused.

"I don't get it." He said.

Rosalie patted his arm, "I'll explain when you're older."

"Oh, oh, OH, gross. In the living room? Really?" He finally caught on.

"How was your night?" Carlisle tried to change the subject.

"I'm more interested in yours." Emmett laughed. Jasper laughed with him this time.

Rosalie stood up and looked at the couch where she had been sitting.

"No, don't worry. It was just this one." Edward motioned to the couch we were on.

"Oh, good." She sat back down.

"It was your bra!" Emmett said loudly to me. I put my hands over my face and made a whining sound.

"My parents…" Violetta said to Mason. She sounded embarrassed.

"What a first impression you just made on your future son in law." Emmett laughed.

"Excuse me?" I asked. I turned my gaze to Mason. He suddenly looked very uncomfortable. Carlisle was glaring at him.

"They didn't know yet, Emmett. Thanks…" Violetta said.

"Oh, sorry…"

"I thought you texted them?" Rosalie said.

"And what a wonderful text that would be, "Hey dad, Mason imprinted on me. See you tonight."." She rolled her eyes.

Mason cleared his throat and looked awkwardly away from the still glaring Carlisle.

"Dad…" Violetta warned him with her tone and eyes.

"Since when did you call him dad?" Jacob asked.

"Since before we left here." She said, still looking at Carlisle.

I nudged him and he looked at me with irritated eyes. I took his hand and pecked his cheek, "Calm down." I whispered quiet enough so on one else would hear. "Remember how you hated how hostile Edward was to Jacob when he imprinted on Ness? That's you right now." My voice was a little louder.

He took a breath and kissed my lips gently. "Sorry." He said to me, Violetta and Mason all at once.

Violetta visibly relaxed from her rigid position. "Mason, that's Carlisle and Esme." She introduced properly.

He smiled an unsure smile and nodded.

I smiled, "Welcome to the family."

Carlisle smiled, "Break her heart and I'll break your jaw."

"Dad!" She stressed.

Emmett, Jasper, Edward and the wolves broke into laughter. Mason looked a little misplaced.

"Not a great start Carlisle." Rosalie said.

"What did I just say?" I asked him.

"I'll get nicer." He assured.

"You better be nicer by tomorrow."

"If he's staying, he's staying in Leah or Seth's room." He said to Violetta. "Or on the couch."

"I know." She nodded.


	12. Riverside

**Violetta**

I woke up earlier than usual this morning, and I felt completely fine, mentally anyway. I had a hangover, but Carlisle and Esme were not to know. Carlisle didn't want me drinking, but Jasper let me have a few under his supervision, but it wasn't long before he was too drunk to know how many I had. Edward was keeping a very close eye on me, but even he had a bit too much.

I got up and had a quick shower, remembering that Mason had stayed over. I got changed into something casual but still flattering. Alice had brought a few outfits for me when she went to Seattle the other day.

I actually felt like eating. I hadn't been in a mood this good for years and I don't remember the last time I actually _felt_ hungry, or just felt like eating. I walked down the staircase and noticed sort of a happy bounce in my walk. I tried to tone it down a bit, and I had a pretty big headache. I'll drink water next time.

Renesmee was lying face down in a pillow on the couch. The wolves looked just as hung over as she did.

"Morning everyone." I greeted as I walked in.

"Hi…" Esme said with a shocked tone. She didn't expect this kind of mood. I was always grouchy and unfriendly in the morning. "I trust you slept well?" She asked.

"Very." I nodded.

A small spread across her face. She looked over at Rosalie.

"What a personality change. It must be the imprint." She said.

I ignored here comment and went to the kitchen. I drank a glass of water and Carlisle was sitting beside Esme when I returned. I walked up behind him and kissed his cheek, "Morning daddy."

He looked at me suspiciously, "Good morning…"

"She slept well." Esme said quietly to him as I sat down beside Mason. He smiled when I sat.

"Letty, are you okay?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm fine, why?"

"Your all bouncy like Alice normally is, and you kissed my cheek and called me daddy." He looked at his watch, "You're out of bed before 8 am…"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm just in a good mood."

There was a few seconds on silence while he stared at me. "…You drank last night."

"No I—"

"Don't lie to me."

"How the hell do you do that!?" I asked.

"I asked you not to drink Violetta."

"Edward and Jasper were watching me."

"They drank too much too."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"Don't let it happen again." He said.

"Carlisle." Esme hushed, "She's in a _better_ mood than normal."

"Surprising results, but I still don't want her to take the chance."

"What chance?" I asked.

"Alcohol sometimes affects mental illnesses in negative ways…" Esme said.

"That is what it's about? Don't worry, dad. I don't have a mental illness." Warning was in my voice. Mason was listening. I tried pleading with my eyes for him to drop the topic, but he ignored it.

"That's debatable." Edward said quietly.

"Stay out of my head."

"It's difficult. It's screaming at me in pain right now." He smirked, "That's one hell of a headache you got."

"That's what drinking does." I nodded. "And your voice isn't making it any better."

"Oh, burn dude." Emmett smirked at him.

The throbbing in my head was more noticeable now that he had brought it up. I massaged my temples with my fingers. "Does aspirin work on us?" I asked Renesmee.

She lifted her head from the pillow it was still buried in. "No, unfortunately." She dropped it again.

I smirked "You had less than I did."

"Never again." Her voice was muffled by the pillow.

"Good. Maybe you'll learn your lesson this time around." Edward said.

"I drank less than you did!" She said to him, lifting her body up.

" _I_ don't get headaches." He said.

"You have an unfair advantage."

Edward laughed.

I stood up and looked at Mason, "Walk with me?"

He stood up willingly and left the house a step behind me.

* * *

We walked along the river. I stared at the water as he stared at me. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you're beautiful. I enjoy looking at beautiful people."

I felt my cheeks flush as I looked at the water again. "Look, Mason." I stopped walking and he stood in front of me. "Yes?" He asked.

"My parents are right, I'm not mentally healthy."

"So?" He asked.

"So you can't be around me."

"Didn't Renesmee explain this whole imprinting thing to you? It's impossible for me to stay away from you."

"I can't allow you to deal with me and my insecurities. I don't want to burden you."

"You're not. Violetta, you are my life now. We're soul mates; I'm here to be with you."

"I might not always be _here._ " I motioned to our surroundings.

"I'll follow you, Vi. Anywhere."

"No, Mason. You need to stay with your family."

"And you need to stay with yours, but that's not what you're thinking of doing, is it?"

"Well, I've tried twice, but they keep stopping me before I get out of Forks." I rolled my eyes.

"That's because they love you."

"I hurt them. I have to leave before I hurt anyone else."

"You hurt them?" He asked out of curiosity.

"I burnt Bella. I have a dangerous gift, Mason. You saw it with the Volturi. That was me that made them all collapse in pain. I accidently did it to Esme, and not so accidently to Edward…"

He smirked, "I can't choose who I imprint on, and I can't change it. Even if I could, that wouldn't scare me away, Vi."

"Mason—"

"No."

"Please don't do this to yourself."

" _You_ don't do this to _yourself._ I'm not going anywhere Violetta, at least not until you do."

I couldn't help myself. I stepped forwards, my whole body giving in even though my brain screamed for it to stop. My lips crashed against his, and he kissed me back willingly.

We parted slowly. I was cherishing what had just happened, but also trying to get a hold of myself. I've known him for not even 24 hours, it was only morning, the day after the night I met him. Did imprinting just speed everything up?

"Well, that isn't exactly how I expected this little argument to end…"

"Our first argument." I joked, "No, I'm sorry." I stepped backwards, embarrassed.

"Don't be. Please, _my god_ , don't be." He stepped forwards, closing the gap between us again.

"You don't have to stay." I whispered to him as he traced my lips with his finger gently.

"You're sending me mixed signals…" He smirked.

I smiled, his smirk was so satisfying. His laugh was too. Everything about him was.

"I _want_ to stay." He added.

I threw my arms around his neck, "You don't know how long I have waited for someone like you. Actually, no, just you."

I could hear the smirk in his voice, "I'm flattered."

I pulled away. "Dad is probably worried sick about where we went off to."

"Shall we return then?"

I nodded and he took my hand. It was warm, like all of the wolves, but it just felt different. It's like our hands fit together perfectly. We walked back slowly, in no rush to be with the others.

* * *

When we eventually reached the house, it was silent.

"Are they even here?" He asked as we walked through the back door.

"Yes!" Emmett called.

We walked into the living room. Our hands were still linked and Carlisle's eyes went straight to them. A very quiet growl escaped his mouth.

"Why is it so quiet?" I asked, ignoring his unusual hostility.

"Renesmee yelled at us." Jasper said quietly.

"Urgh, fine, be as loud as you want. Jake, reservation."

He stood up. "You guys want to come?"

Leah and Seth stood up. Mason looked at me.

Carlisle growled again, quieter than the first time.

"I think you should go too…" I said to him while my eyes were on Carlisle.

"I'll see you later…" He said as he parted from my side.

I nodded and they left quickly.

"It's getting tense in there…" I heard Jacob say as they left.

"Apparently grandpa is overly protective…" Renesmee said.

I moved my eyes back to Carlisle. He was looking at me, but looked back down to his book.

"Just say it." I said.

He looked back up to me, "Say what?"

"Everything I have done today that has disappointed you."

"I have nothing to say." He shook his head.

I rolled my eyes. Anger sparked inside of me. I couldn't make Mason leave his family could I? I considered this for a few seconds.

"No, you couldn't." Edward said.

"He seemed pretty casual about it." I said.

"That's what you were talking about with him? Leaving?"

"No." My mind immediately reviewed our conversation.

"I'm glad you can admit that you're mentally unstable." He said. "But you didn't really think he would leave just because of that, did you?"

"Stop." I said quietly.

Carlisle closed his book and placed in on the table. "What is making you so inclined to leave?"

I didn't reply.

"Edward?" Esme asked quietly.

"She doesn't want to burden us. She doesn't want to hurt anyone else. She doesn't want to get attached to Mason only to have him leave. She doesn't want either of you to have to deal with her on her bad days. She hates herself and doesn't want to bring us down—"

"Stop!" I exclaimed.

Carlisle was pinching the bridge of his nose. "This is harder than I thought it was going to be."

"And it's going to continue to get harder for you. I need to leave."

"You're not going anywhere Violetta!" He raised his voice. I flinched, that was never followed by anything good.

"I'm a—"

"No!"

"I'm a grenade, Carlisle! One day I'm going to explode and I don't want any of you there when it happens!" I yelled too. It was unusual, I never yelled in the past, because it was always followed by a slap or punch. I became scared of what would happen now. I took a subtle half a step backwards.

"He isn't going to hit you, Vi." Edward said quietly.

Carlisle was speechless. Because of my words and Edwards. Esme closed her eyes and looked down. She knew how it felt, right?

"Yes, Esme does." Edward said. She lifted her head again, looking at him and then me.

"Can you just shut up?" I asked aggressively.

"Violetta, no one here is ever going to hurt you." Carlisle said quietly.

I took a few steps backwards and whirred around. I ran out the back door and through the trees. I stopped when I reached the river and sat down, staring at the water.

* * *

"Violetta?" Carlisle's voice was soft. I had been here for hours, and he finally came looking. I heard his footsteps approach, and he sat down beside me.

"You've been coming out here a lot. It was all too easy to track you to this very spot."

I didn't say anything, and my eyes didn't move from the water.

"What did you mean by 'I'm a grenade'?" He got straight to the point.

"When the pin in pulled, there will be nothing to stop me from hurting someone. Whether it's another person or myself. Every day I get closer and closer to my breaking point. There is only so much a person can take. I'm just one girl." Tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I was afraid you'd say something like that. Letty, you need to fight."

"I am. I fight every day, but I'm just about ready to give up."

"Please don't say that. Please? Do you really want to leave? Me, Esme, Jasper, Mason? Whether you leave to a different place, or…die." He struggled to say the last word, "We'll all be lost and heartbroken."

"I know, it's selfish, but I don't think there is much else left for me to do."

"Stay. Stay here with us. Let us try to help you. Spend time with Mason. The Denali coven is coming down next week to meet you, and Kate wants to help you with your gift."

"You don't seem to like Mason very much…" I said.

"He's a nice guy; I just don't like the idea of you dating him. No father wants their little girl taken away from them by someone who could never be good enough."

"I'm not dating him."

"You kissed. You were holding his hand."

"How do you know we kissed?"

"Edward was elated to tell us. Apparently it was all Mason was thinking about."

I felt a small smile spread across my face.

"Come on." He stood up, "Esme is frantic about your whereabouts."


	13. No One's Getting Laid

**Esme**

When Violetta and Carlisle returned, I decided to tell Violetta everything about my past. I had told her bits, but never got into so much detail. This was everything I could remember.

"I'm so sorry." She said quietly.

I smiled, "Carlisle made it better. I don't have many bad days anymore, and when I do, he does everything he can to help me get through that day."

"Can I ask you something?" She was looking at the carpet below us. We were sitting on the floor in her bedroom.

"Sure."

"Did he ever say anything? Like, about me to anyone else?" She looked up at me.

"He has in the past, but never often. He hated himself, and he still does, for leaving you. Every time he thinks or speaks about it he just fills with guilt and sorrow. He regretted leaving the moment he left that night. He spent 3 years thinking you were dead until he finally found something very small on you. He saw you in Minnesota a while ago. Maybe 5 years ago? He wasn't sure if it was you, but it brought him hope."

"Yeah, it was me."

"Did you see him?" I asked.

She nodded, "I followed him there. I was going to see him, but then I saw Rosalie with him and I freaked out and left."

I smiled, "You were scared of Rosalie?"

"No, I was scared that he had replaced me."

"He could never replace you, sweetheart."

She smiled weakly and stood up, "I'm going to get a drink."

"Okay." I followed her down the stairs and sat beside Carlisle in the living room.

"Don't you have a shift?"

"I do tonight." He said. "Call me if she has another nightmare tonight, though." He whispered so she wouldn't hear.

I nodded and he kissed the top of my head as I lied down and rested my head on his lap.

"Are you okay?" He asked quieter than before.

I smiled, "I'm fine, I'm just finished telling Vi my past and now I'm thinking about it."

Violetta walked back in before he could say anything else.

"Hey, how do you feel about school?" Carlisle asked her.

I saw panic flash through her eyes. She didn't say anything, but Jasper appeared at her side, guiding her to sit down on the couch. "Breathe." He whispered to her.

I pulled myself back up and looked at Carlisle before my eyes returned to her. She was shaking slightly, but she was trying to hide it. She was blinking tears away. Anxiety attack.

We waited in silence for a few minutes as Jasper whispered to her and she calmed down.

"I don't think she wants to go…" Emmett said quietly.

"Shh." I hushed him.

"I haven't had a very good experience with school…" She said almost silently.

"Okay." Carlisle smiled, "No school."

Violetta's phone rang then. Her face lit up a bit as she looked at the contact name. "Hey Mason." She greeted.

I smiled at Carlisle. He rolled his eyes and sat back against the couch again.

She stood up and walked out of the room. I assumed it was so we couldn't hear him on the other end.

"I definitely understand how you felt now." Carlisle said to Edward.

He laughed, "You'll get used to it."

"Stop. He makes her happy." I said, "Did you see her eyes light up when she saw it was him?"

"Her mood changes really quickly." Rosalie said.

"Oh, not as quickly as yours…" Jasper smirked.

She slapped his arm and he winced, "Shut up."

He stood up and rubbed his arm, pretending it was still hurting. "Mum! She hit me!"

"Rosalie, don't hit your brother." I rolled me eyes.

"He started it." She said.

"I don't believe he touched you." Carlisle smirked.

"He touched my nerves..."

They laughed for a while.

"Okay, we're going to hunt." Alice stood swiftly and took Jasper's hand, walking out just as quick.

"They're not going to hunt at all…" Emmett smirked.

"No, they are not." Edward smirked too.

"You must be really irritating to have around." Bella said to him.

"Oh, you have no idea." I said.

"Esme, would you like me to voice what you were thinking about earlier?"

"No, no it's okay." I shook my head.

Carlisle looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Oh, it involved you alright." Edward smirked at Carlisle.

"Violetta is still sort of new here, Esme."

"That's not what you said the first night she came."

"That was different."

"Oh?"

"This is an uncomfortable conversation." Rosalie intercepted.

"I'm just saying." I raised my eyebrows.

"No, Esme."

I crossed my arms and slumped back. Bella and Edward were trying their hardest to keep their laughter back but failed.

"You look like a kid who was just told they couldn't have a lollipop." Edward said.

"She was just told that she couldn't have a lollipop…" Emmett laughed.

I threw a pillow at his head.

"Hey, you didn't seem to object when they were at the bonfire."

"Because Violetta was at the bonfire too."

"Oh my god…" Rosalie breathed before she shot up and sat beside Bella.

Emmett sat back on the couch and smiled at her.

"Emmett, that's the couch they fucked on." Rosalie said.

"I know."

"You're sick." She shook her head.

Carlisle was laughing with his head in his hands, "This is just getting worse."

"It wouldn't be worse if you didn't reject me in front of our children." I smirked. "But, it's okay, you just won't be getting laid again for another few weeks."

"Aw, well we don't have to wait that long…"

"But she's still sort of new here." I repeated what he had said.

"Oh man, you just fucked yourself over." Emmett laughed.

"That's exactly what he will have to do for a while." I said.

"You are being awfully savage today Esme." Bella laughed.

"I don't like being rejected."

Violetta walked back in and I hushed everyone.

"Are you talking about me?" She questioned.

"No, we were talking about your parents' sex life." Emmett said.

"Lovely. Should I leave?"

"No, please." Carlisle said.

She smiled and sat down beside me.

"What was that about?" I asked her.

"Nothing, he said he just wanted to hear my voice."

Carlisle snickered and I hit his arm. "This is why you aren't getting laid!"

"I believe you were the one not getting laid first." He said casually to me.

"No one is getting laid because Carlisle didn't want to…yeah with Esme while you were still "new" here." Edward said to Violetta.

"Nice to know that I'm affecting your love life negatively."

"It's not negative at all…" I hid my smirk.

"Oh! Ouch!" Carlisle sat up and laughed.

"Maybe you should go away for a few days…" Violetta said. "I mean, I would go, but I doubt you would let me."

"The reservation." Rosalie said quietly.

"No." Carlisle replied immediately.

"Well then you two should." Violetta said again. "You all should, I mean, we all know Jasper and Alice aren't hunting."

"How do you know that?" Bella asked.

"Their eyes were very bright earlier, and they were black before I left the room."

"So you want us all to leave you here. By yourself?" Carlisle asked her.

She rolled her eyes, "Where am I going to go? Ness will be here too."

"That's not a bad idea…" I said, turning and looking at Carlisle. He didn't know what to do, so I battered my eyelashes and smiled.

"That's not fair." He said to me.

"I didn't do anything…"

"You know I can't say no when you do that!"

"Yes or no Carlisle?" I asked, still batting my eyes.

He struggled to fight against my convincing eyes, and he failed. "Fine."

"You need to learn to stand up for yourself man." Edward said.

"I don't want to leave you without adult supervision." Carlisle ignored Edwards comment.

"Ness it an adult."

"An experienced adult."

"You don't trust me?" She asked manipulatively.

"No, I do, I just—"

"Cool, so you'll all go and Ness and I will stay here." Violetta cut him off. "I'm going to eat something." She stood up and walked out.

"She already has you wrapped around her finger…" Bella said.

"You did the moment he met you." I said.

"I'm weak." Carlisle said. "Well, who's up for a weekend away?"

"Me!" Emmett and Edward called loudly.

"Who's ready to drink?" I asked quieter.

"Me!" Rosalie and Bella agreed.

I heard the typing sound on Violetta's phone. She must have been texting several different people at a time, judging by how fast she was typing and how long.

"Where are we going to go?" Emmett asked.

"Wait for Alice and Jasper to return before we decide anything." Carlisle said.

"Let's watch a movie." Rosalie said.

"Pick one." I replied.

All of the others said they didn't care, so Rosalie looked through a pile.

"No, not that! Please?" Edward begged.

"Ah! You said you didn't care. No complaining." She said as she took it out from the case.

She put 'The Notebook' on and returned to the spot she was in before, at Emmett's side.


	14. The Party

**Violetta**

"Have fun!" I called to my siblings and parents as they walked to their cars.

Carlisle stopped and turned around, "You're up to something."

"No, I'm in a good mood." I corrected. I could feel Mason standing close to my back.

"Renesmee, you call me immediately if she does anything." He said to her.

"Yes, Grandpa, we've been through this." She rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at him Ness." Bella said, waiting for Carlisle and Esme to get to the car.

I sighed as Carlisle still stared at me. I walked down the staircase and towards him. "Dad, I'm not leaving. I am going to be right here on Monday, I promise." I put my arms around him.

He returned my hug and kissed me head, "If you're lying to me, I will hunt you to the ends of the Earth." He whispered.

"I was expecting an "I love you", but I guess that works too." I smirked.

"I love you, Let."

"I love you too, dad. No go, Bella is getting impatient."

"No I'm not." She defended.

"Go." I said again.

He hesitated before he turned and put Esme's bags in the car. Esme appeared in front of me. She kissed my forehead and hugged me, "Behave." She winked and flashed to the passenger door of the car.

I walked back up the porch steps and we waited before their cars disappeared down the long driveway before we walked back inside.

"So, my dad knows about our party plans…" Renesmee said.

"What? No."

"He talked to me about it like an hour ago. He said it's okay, just don't let grandpa know, and behave. We have to keep it on our property or the reservation, and I have to keep an eye on you."

"Of course you do." I rolled my eyes.

"Let's be honest, I'll drink too much and you'll…disappear with Mason."

I felt my cheeks flush red, "Ah, no."

"Geez, Ness. Calm down." Mason said.

"We all know it's gonna happen…" She smirked.

Jacob, Leah and Seth laughed.

"Just, neither of you die, and it's fine." Leah laughed.

"Oh my god…" I breathed as I looked down at my phone awkwardly.

"No, but Carlisle would kill her if he knew." Seth said.

"He won't know." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"But what if he finds out? Or Edward tells him?"

"If anyone were to tell him, it would be Alice, and she can't see because Mason's a wolf, so it doesn't matter. He won't find out." Renesmee assured.

I cleared my throat awkwardly. "So, we're did Emmett stash the alcohol for us?"

"Emmett bought you alcohol without telling Carlisle and Esme? You have the best family!" Leah said.

"It's outside near the firewood. I'm pretty sure he left it in paper bags."

"Okay, we'll go get that." I looked at Mason and he followed me outside.

"Don't give in to them." He said quietly as we walked to the side of the house.

"What do you mean?"

"They were pretty much just trying to tell you to fuck me." He said.

"I know." I rolled my eyes and stopped walking. I turned and stared at him for a second, "We'll see how the night goes…"

He smirked and I turned back around with a smile on my own face.

We dug through the wood and found too many bags of alcohol that we could carry. We had to make 2 trips. I managed to fit it all into the fridge.

* * *

I had gone to the store and picked up some food I could cook. It was more than you would normally get for 16 people, but the wolves all ate about the same around as 3 people each. Quil wasn't bringing Claire, but Emily, Kim and Rachel were all coming.

Renesmee and I cooked it up when I got back, and Emily and Sam had come over early so that Emily could help us. The wolves that lived here, and Sam, were all sitting in the living room, laughing loudly.

"You know, Mason had depression when he came here, and the moment he met you it all just seemed to disappear." Emily said to me.

"Yeah, he told me about it."

"Unfortunately, it didn't work both ways" Renesmee said quietly.

"Let's just not worry about that for one night, please?"

Renesmee nodded, "Okay."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Emily said.

"No, Emily, it's fine."

"So, Emily, has Sam ever accidently hurt you when…you know?" Renesmee asked.

"Yeah." She nodded, "There have been a few times where he's wolf strength came into play."

"Has Jacob ever hurt you?" I asked Renesmee.

"Ah, you're worried." She said.

"No, I'm just curious."

"You're worried. But yes, he has. It wasn't anything serious or anything. Wait, are you venomous?"

I shook my head.

"Good, you shouldn't be able to hurt Mason then."

I laughed and took the last batch of food from the oven. It was dark outside now. The backyard was all set up with fire wood and logs to sit around it.

I let Jacob move my new doc outside. It had the best bass.

We had tables set up for the food and nets to put over it so bugs didn't get in. The alcohol was all set up on a table with a bunch of those red party cups that you normally only see on movies where the college kids have a frat party.

"Oh! Someone at the shop asked if I was Carlisle's daughter." I said.

"Oh no. What did you say?" Renesmee asked as we took the last plates of food out.

"That I was his niece."

"Good." Renesmee said, relieved.

The doorbell rang when we got back inside.

"It's open!" Renesmee called.

The wolves, Kim and Rachel walked in.

Rachel kissed Jacob's cheek as she walked passed him and she and Kim came right over to us, greeting Seth and Mason briefly. Leah was standing with us now too.

We talked as the wolves all greeted each other.

"Hey Vi! Ness!" They greeted us.

"Hey!" We called back.

"I napped this afternoon, so I won't fall asleep this time…" Kim laughed.

"Good, because I had to keep stopping them from drawing on you last time." I laughed too.

"Thanks."

"Hey, Vi, let's get this party started." Jacob smirked at me. "You do the music, I'll do the fire."

I nodded and walked outside a step behind him. He didn't take him long to light it. Everyone was making their way outside as I started the music off my phone.

Mason slid his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek. I turned my head and his lips met mine.

"They already found the alcohol." I laughed as I looked over to Paul and Embry getting drinks.

"They bought their own too." Mason said as he looked where I was. "I think they just sniff it out immediately."

I laughed again.

"Want a drink?"

I nodded, "Thanks."

I watched as he walked away and I stood on the porch, looking over my friends as they talked and laughed and sat around the fire.

Renesmee walked passed me from the back door down to Jacob. "That was cute." She smirked.

I followed her down the steps and walked over to Leah and Rachel. Mason found his way over to me eventually with a drink.

The night went on til the very early hours of the morning. Some of the wolves and their partners were sleeping in the beds inside. The others were on mattresses and couches in the living room and games room upstairs.

Mason and I went up to my room after we cleaned up a little outside.

He sat down and I pushed him backwards, kissing him a few times. He flipped us over and kissed down my neck. He ripped my dress trying to take it off, and I ripped his shirt too.

His hands roamed as he moved slowly down my body.

* * *

I woke up in the morning to Renesmee pulling the curtains away from the window. I was lying with my head on Mason chest and my arm slung across his stomach. I buried my head further in his side as the sun shone in my eyes.

"Rise and shine princesses. It's 10."

"I could wake up quicker if you made me a coffee…" Mason said.

"Sure. You want anything Vi?"

"Tea. Please?"

"Okay, they'll be ready in a minute. You have to go downstairs to get them though." She said as she walked back out, closing the door.

I rolled off Mason, but he pulled me back and kissed me.

I kissed him back but was interrupted by my phone ringing. I groaned and picked it up, "Hey dad."

"How are you going?"

"We're fine. Don't worry. How was your night?"

"It was...umm…"

"Sensational?"

"Yes. Yours?"

"Oh, our night was…alright. We didn't do much." I looked back and smirked at Mason.

He buried his face in his pillow it hide his laugh. He didn't want Carlisle to hear.

"Not much, hey?"

"Nope. We just…hung out. Talked."

"Oh, so Edward was wrong when he said you were having a party?"

I hesitated.

"You're such a liar. I hope you behaved." Warning was in is voice.

"Yes, we're all in one piece. We didn't leave our property." I assured.

"No, we didn't." Mason said, talking louder than he intended.

"Was that Mason? Vi, please don't tell me you slept with him."

"Um…"

"Damn it Violetta!"

"I'm sorry dad. It's not bad."

"You're 15!"

"I'm going to be 15 for the rest of my life! I wasn't a virgin beforehand dad."

"You told Rosalie you were."

"I lied to Rosalie. Look, just don't worry about us. We're completely fine."

"Do not do it again. We have to talk about it when I get back."

"No we don't! I can handle myself."

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm great."

It went silent for a few seconds as he whispered to Esme. "Just talk to her when we get back. Don't worry about it." I heard Esme say.

"Okay just, stay safe…I guess." He said before he hung up.

I put my phone on the nightstand and hit Mason's arm hard.

"Ow!"

"You idiot!"

"What did I do?"

"You talked loud enough for him to hear! Now he knows, and he's angry. He tried to hide it, but he is angry!"

"I'm sorry." He apologised.

I dropped my head in my hands, "This was a mistake."

"I thought it was pretty amazing…"

"No, it was. It just should never have happened. I knew he would find out. I knew he would be mad."

"Just don't worry about it until he gets back. You still have 2 more days."

"If he doesn't come back early." I muttered.

Mason stood up and got a new outfit from the walk in wardrobe. He threw it at me and a pair on underwear with a bra. "Go have a shower and calm down."

"Mason." I stood up and walked over to him. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"You didn't."

"I did. I didn't mean it. Sorry."

He turned around and stared at me for a second. I stood on my toes and kissed him passionately.

I took his hand and pulled him into the bathroom with me.


	15. The Denali's

**Violetta**

"You two took a long time…" Emily smirked as we walked into the living room.

"Oh, Ness. Look at what couch you're sitting on." I said.

She shot up, "Yuck"

"What's wrong with that couch?" Sam asked.

"You know when we had that fire at the reservation? My grandparents fucked on this couch that night." She moved and sat on the floor. The others that were on it moved too, except for Paul.

"Oh well." He said.

"You and Emmett are so alike it's weird." I said.

He smirked, "I'm stronger."

"Oh, I don't know that you are."

"So, what did you two get up to last night?" Embry smirked.

"We just…talked." I said.

Jacob snickered, "Pretty loudly."

"I forgot that our rooms were right across from each other."

"It's okay, I didn't hear much. I was sort of distracted." He smirked at Renesmee.

She rolled her eyes.

"Edward told Carlisle." I said.

"What? How do you know?" Renesmee asked.

"Carlisle called me, and now he knows that Mason and I slept together, because _someone_ had to open their mouth." I looked at him.

"I said I was sorry."

"Yeah, try saying sorry to him when he gets back. That'll go down really well." I rolled my eyes and leaned into him.

"I don't want to be here when he gets back…"

"Are you just going to come over whenever he's at work?"

"Yes, that's a good plan."

"Hey, do you go to school Vi?" Quil asked.

I shook my head, "Carlisle asked if I wanted to, but nah."

"Why not?" Kim asked.

"Ah, I haven't really had the best experiences with school."

"I'm sure Forks High wouldn't be the same."

"I'm not risking it."

"Mason doesn't go to school anymore." Seth said.

"Neither do you, idiot." Mason smiled.

"I already went for 3 years. You only did 1 on the res. I still go once a week..."

"So do I." Mason stuck his tongue out.

"Mm, try 80 years." I said.

"I forget that you're like a million years old."

"More like a century and a half."

Renesmee's phone rang then. "Denali? Hold on I've got to take this." She stood and walked out.

They talked amongst themselves and Mason and I were joking about something when Renesmee walked back in.

"We have a problem."

"What is it?" I asked. The whole room went silent.

"Dad called the Denali's to come down early. They'll be here in about an hour, so we need to go on a cleaning spree right now."

"I think it looks pretty decent." I said.

"Look behind you, go into the kitchen, and look out the window."

I did what she said, "Yep, we better start."

Emily, Kim and Rachel stood with Leah, Seth, Jacob and Mason.

"You guys can just chill if you want." Renesmee said.

"We'll clean the kitchen." Emily said.

"Thank you." I smiled as I walked outside.

* * *

I cleaned up as fast as I could with Mason and Leah helping. Seth had gone to help with the kitchen, and Renesmee and Jacob took the living room.

I picked up a pair of guys jocks, "Why is this— oh my god!" I broke into laughter.

"What?" Mason and Leah walked over. I turned the jocks around to reveal the back. 'Paul' was written across it in big letters. They laughed with me for a few minutes before I ran inside.

"Paul! Rachel!" They were in the living room. "What are these?" I turned it around and laughed again. All of the wolves broke into laughter. Kim and Emily walked down the staircase and started laughing too. "And why aren't they on you?"

Rachel went red and Paul tried not to laugh. He got up and snatched them from my hand. "These are jocks. They're not on me because we were drinking."

"I was drinking too, but I left my underwear on until I was in my room."

"I wasn't going to get physical in Emmett and Rosalie's bed…"

"Did you just say 'get physical'?" I laughed harder. "This is too much. I have to go back outside."

Mason followed me out. "Maybe I should get a pair of those."

I laughed, "Paul is never going to live that down. They're still making fun of him."

Mason and I had cleaned up the rest, Emily and Kim had made all the beds and straightened up the game room where Colin and Brady had slept.

The doorbell rang while we were talking about Paul's underwear again.

Renesmee stood up and walked to the door. I listened in.

"Hello Renesmee!"

"Hi Carmen! Eleazar, Tanya, Garrett, Kate." She greeted them all.

"Why does it smell like dog?" A woman asked.

"The whole pack is sort of inside…"

"Ah, hence the reason we were invited to come early." A man said.

"Dad is sort of…over protective."

"I would say Carlisle is. He was yelling in the background. He was hysterical." The woman that greeted Renesmee said.

"Oh, here that Vi?" She called out to me.

"Yep!" I called back. "Kill me now!"

"So that's why Carlisle was so worried about her." Another woman again said quieter.

"Oh, no she was joking."

"This time." I different male said.

"How much as Grandpa told you?" She asked.

"Enough." The greeter said.

"Oh, great." Renesmee said to herself. "Please, come in."

"Thank you." The first male that spoke said.

We sat in silence as they entered.

"Oh, I forgot how many wolves there were…" A man with a stubble said. "Jacob, Seth, Leah." He greeted. They waved.

"Violetta, I presume. You have the unnatural heartbeat." The dark haired man said.

I nodded and stood up. I shook his hand. "Eleazar." He introduced himself. "This is my wife, Carmen". She stepped forward and kissed both my cheeks.

"Tanya." He motioned to the lone blonde. I smiled. "Hello." She nodded with a smile.

"Kate and Garrett." He motioned to the other man and woman.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey." Garrett said. Kate smirked, "You look terrified."

I nodded, "Yeah, dad and Esme aren't really here for me to cling to."

Mason stepped forward to my side and I took his hand, "Thank you." I whispered.

"And you are?" Garrett asked.

"Mason. Newest member to the pack."

"The problem, I assume." Tanya said.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Carlisle said there was a problem here. I am assuming Mason is the problem he is referring to."

I nodded, "Probably. He's not too happy with us right now."

Renesmee laughed lightly to herself, "They fucked."

"Renesmee!" I stressed.

"Language, Ness. I'm sure Esme wouldn't want you saying that in her house." Carmen said.

"Right. Sorry." A smirk lingered on her face.

"I feel like I'm about to be torn to shreds." Mason said quietly at my side.

"Oh, we're not those kinds of vampires." Tanya said, "Anymore." She added.

"O-kay, I'm going to sit down on this side of the room." He left my side and I felt vulnerable again.

"Oh, calm down." Renesmee said, "They're grandma and grandpas best friends. They're family; they aren't going to hurt you."

"Oh, it's no them hurting me I'm worried about." I smiled awkwardly at her.

"Oh…well that's why they came! For Kate to help you control it."

"Why are you being so enthusiastic?"

"Because that's what I do when I….I don't know, but I'm going to stop because I have a headache." Her high pitched voice fell at her pause. She walked over towards Jacob and sat down.

"Well, we should go." Emily said as she stood up. Sam stood with her.

The rest of his pack, Embry and Quil stood too. Kim and Rachel said goodbye to me and left with them. This left me, Renesmee, Jacob, Mason, Leah, Seth and the Denali's.

"I heard you two live here now." Tanya said to Leah and Seth.

They nodded, "Pretty much." Leah said, "Occasionally we go to the reservation, but we normally just hang around here."

Kate was eyeing Mason. He shifted uncomfortably as I sat beside him and they sat on the other couches.

"Kate." Renesmee got her attention before shaking her head.

"You've known each other for not even a week." Garrett said.

I glanced at Mason who was staring at his hands.

"So, Violetta, Esme tells me you sing and play instruments." Carmen changed the subject.

I nodded, "Yeah, all different kinds."

"You play instruments other than the piano?" Mason whispered.

"That's not helping." I whispered to him.

"Oh, he doesn't even know your hobbies…" Tanya said.

"She draws, and paints and writes." He defended himself.

"You imprinted, yes?" Tanya asked.

"Yes." He nodded.

"And that means that you're soul mates?"

"Yes." He confirmed.

"The 15 and 17 year olds found their soul mates before I did." She said.

"Tanya, you're time will come." Kate assured quietly.

"Technically, Violetta is older than you, I think…" Renesmee said.

"It doesn't matter. We're happy for Violetta, right Tanya?" Kate asked.

Tanya nodded, "Of course." She smiled and looked at Carmen.

"And you don't go to school?"

"No." I replied, "Carlisle asked, but I haven't had the best experience with it. I don't really want to risk going through it again."

"Couldn't be worse than your past, am I right?" Garrett asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Garrett!" Carmen scolded.

"I'm so sorry. It just slipped out."

"This is a disaster…" Kate whispered to herself.

"How do you know about my past?"

"Carlisle told us everything he thought we might need to know while he isn't here. He told us that for if you have a bad day, or a nightmare."

I got my phone out and rang him immediately. "Violetta?"

"That is my private information and it is not for you to share with anyone!" I said, clearly upset.

"Excuse me?"

"You told the Denali's about my past?"

"Oh, sweetheart they had to know it case you—"

"Had a bad day or a nightmare." I cut him off, finishing his sentence. "I can handle myself Carlisle I don't need a babysitter. I was on my own for more than 8 decades I think I know how to take care of myself."

"Letty, I didn't mean to offend you."

"Yeah, well you did so congratulations." I hung up on him before he could say anything else. He rang me back a second later and I rejected his call. Renesmee's phone rang.

"Don't answer it!" I said to her.

"Okay, I'll hang up." I watched as she pulled up the answer button. She clicked the speaker button, "There, I rejected it."

"How fucking stupid do you think I am Renesmee?" I stood up and stormed out of the house. Mason followed right behind me.

* * *

"Yeah, this hasn't gone well, but they're going to be here for a while, Vi. You need to get to know them. Personally, I don't think what Carlisle did was wrong. He should have asked first, but—"

"That wasn't his information to share, Mason." I said as I dropped to the familiar edge of the water.

"Okay, I understand that, but we can't just wait out here until Carlisle gets back. You should use this time to get to know them. I want to know them."

"Great, you go talk to them then."

"Awe, come on Vi. You can't tell me you're not the least bit curious about the really white one with black hair or his wife. Carmen looks as kind as Esme."

"She probably is." I said.

"Well let's go find out."

I sat in silence, "You keep the attention off me and I'll come back."

"I'll try." He nodded.

I stood up and he took my hand, making we walk faster than I wanted.

* * *

 **What's everyone thinking right now? Good? Bad? Alright?**

 **Thanks for reading this far :)**

 **-A xx**


	16. Information

**Warning: Sensitive topics are discussed in this chapter. Please do not read if it may trigger anything.**

 **Violetta**

I walked back into the living room and apologised to the Denali's.

"No, it's fine. We were just talking about the whole meaning of imprinting." Carmen said.

I nodded and sat down beside Mason again. They all stared at me with curious eyes. "What?"

"Nothing, we're just a bit surprised by your negative reaction. Esme said you were very…tamed." Eleazar said.

"Tamed? Okay, well, I normally am, but that was not Carlisle's information to share."

"We understand that." Carmen smiled.

"So, how long have you guys been alive?" Mason asked, struggling to keep the attention away from me.

I closed my eyes and dropped my head, "Really? Out of everything you could have said."

"I don't know what to ask!"

"You can't just ask people how long they have been alive!"

" _Oh my god, Karen, you can't just ask people why they're white."_ Renesmee quoted quietly.

I tried to stop my laugh and put my hand over my mouth. "This is not going so well…"

"You get along with Emmett really well, don't you?" Kate asked.

"I get along with all of them." I smiled.

"She's closest with Carlisle, Esme and Jasper." Leah said.

"Jasper? Really? I never really pegged you as the reserved, quiet type." Garrett said.

"I'm not, not really. I guess it has something to do with him feeling everything I am feeling. I don't know, he's just nicer and more accepting than the others."

"He did have a difficult past too…" Tanya said. I nodded in agreement.

"Who do you get along the least with? Is it Rosalie? It's always Rosalie." Garrett said.

"Edward." I said at the same time as Leah and Jacob.

"Why?" Tanya asked.

"They got off to a…rough start." Seth said.

"What happened?" Carmen asked.

"Well, ha, I hurt him with my gift, and he can't keep his mouth shut about personal things."

"To be fair, he only dobbed you into Carlisle because he knew it was best." Mason said.

"How was it best?"

"Because if he didn't, then you would have left and be living in regret and self-loath."

"I still self-loath. I still have regrets."

"Not as much as you would if you left here without another word to Carlisle or Esme. Maybe even enough to push yourself over the edge. You could be dead right now if Edward hadn't said anything."

"Okay you can shut up now." I shot him a fake smile and warning eyes. "He's called me out on a few things that I never wanted the others to know." I said to the Denali's.

"Like suicidal and self-harming behaviours?" Eleazar asked, looking at my bare wrist where my sleeve was pushed up.

I yanked my sleeve down quickly, "No, nothing like that."

"I must say, you cleaned up well after your party. Not a thing looks out of place. Esme would be very pleased." Carmen said, trying to keep the conversation from turning south.

"Oh, you knew about that before you came, didn't you?"

She nodded, "Carlisle was feeling very…uneasy about it. I assume it was about your activities afterwards as well."

"Well, he never wouldn't have known if someone didn't speak." I looked at Mason.

"He would have found out. Esme would have told him."

"How would Esme have known?" I asked.

"You would have told her."

"Are you kidding?" I laughed, "I don't tell any of them anything, let alone that."

"Well that's not good. You need to trust them." Carmen said.

"Oh, that's the real reason they wanted you to meet me. To convince me to let them in. I get it." I said.

"No, we wanted to meet you, and Carlisle asked if Kate could help you control your gift. He said you were having trouble containing it." Eleazar said.

"That's true. I accidently hurt Esme, and it was a lot more painful than with Edward."

"Hence the 100th time she decided she wanted to leave." Renesmee said.

"I have commitment issues, okay?" I snapped her at.

"Okay, sorry." She lifted her hands in defence.

"Calm down a bit there." Jacob warned.

"Got to jump to the rescue, don't you Jacob?"

He stood up, "Call me when she's over her mood swings. I'm going to the reservation. I can't deal with it today." He said to Renesmee. He said goodbye to the Denali's and walked out.

"Thank you very much for your kindness." Renesmee said sarcastically.

"Follow him then. Stay at the reservation, I don't care."

She stood up, "Grandpa was right, you do need a babysitter."

"Excuse me?"

"He told me that I was supposed to be watching you if you drank, and to keep you from harming yourself in any way. I wasn't aware it would be putting up with your impossible moods and attitudes." She stormed out after Jacob.

"I haven't done anything!" I stressed.

"Vi, calm down." Mason said.

"Stop telling me to calm down!" I yelled at him. I slapped my hand over my mouth immediately after the words left it. "Oh my god, Mason I am so sorry."

"No, it's cool." He shrugged his shoulders.

"He's used to psychotic women…" Seth said.

I turned to him, "Psy what?"

His eyes widened and he shook his head, "Nothing. I'm going to go see my mother now." He stood up and Leah followed quickly behind him.

"You're going to leave too, aren't you?" I asked Mason.

"I wasn't really planning on it, but that may change if you burst one more time."

"Sorry…"

My phone rang then and I picked it up. "Hey dad."

"Renesmee texted me. Letty you've got to try keeping yourself under control."

"I know." I said.

"She is staying at the reservation until we get back. Would you like us to return early?"

"No, it's fine here. Have fun with Esme."

"Letty? I didn't mean for you to find out why I made sure she was there with you, but I am worried about you."

"I know you are. You just don't have to be." I stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Don't I? Edward has told me a little more that we've let on. You're definitely not happy at the moment, and you don't like who you are. He heard you thinking about what we do if you died…"

"I'm not suicidal, Carlisle."

"He's telling me different and I don't know who to believe. Esme thinks Edward is being truthful."

I closed my eyes to hold back tears as I tried to level my voice, "I'm fine." I wasn't completely successful. I hated lying to him.

"You're crying."

"No, I'm not. I've got to go and entertain the Denali's. See you in a few days."

"Tomorrow night." He said.

"What?"

"We're coming back Sunday night, not Monday morning."

"Why?"

"Because that's what Bella and Edward were more comfortable with."

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow then." My voice was still shaky, and I knew that he didn't believe my denial of crying, but he didn't bring it up again.

"I love you, baby girl."

"Love you too dad." I hung up and wiped my eyes of the tears that kept returning.

I heard someone clear their throat behind me and I whirred around. Carmen stood with a sympathetic look in her eyes. "I know that you just met us, but we are _always_ available. To talk, or for advice or a place to stay."

"Thank you Carmen." I smiled weakly.

"Carlisle and Edward are right. You have considered death."

"No." I denied.

"I heard the call, sweetheart."

I slid my phone onto the counter island and sat down on the tall stool. I rested my head in my hand and took a few breaths. "Please don't tell anyone else. The wolves, or Ness or your family. Or Carlisle and Esme when they get back."

"Normally I wouldn't, but this is serious. I have to tell Carlisle."

I closed my eyes again. "He knows anyway. He's just trying not to mention it too much."

I heard laughter in the living room between the Denali's and Mason. Carmen walked around into the kitchen and started making me a cup of tea. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It is so unusual that I just met you and I already feel like I could tell you anything. I don't even feel like this with Esme, not completely."

"Esme is probably less likely to tell Carlisle than I am to be honest." She said gently.

I snickered, "They tell each other everything. It so weird seeing people so close together and trusting each other with everything."

"You don't trust Mason?"

"To be completely honest with you, I've known him for not even a full week. It does feel like years though, we know so much about each other."

Carmen smiled, "That's good. That shows that he really is your soul mate, not just some wolf crap."

I laughed, "It's unnatural, don't you think?"

"Normally I am very open minded, but I do find it rather strange." She walked over and placed the cup in front of me.

"Thanks."

"So, is there anything at all you want to talk about?"

"I've wanted to talk to someone about these things for years, and now that I have the chance it's like I've crawled back into my shell."

She stood patiently before moving and sitting beside me. "Do you feel like you could trust me? Or Esme or Carlisle or Jasper?"

I nodded.

"Then follow that. Sometimes the only way you'll know is if you take the chance."

"That was very inspiring." I smiled and sipped my tea.

She smiled, "I thought so."

"It's just difficult being around them. They're all so happy and their lives are as fulfilling as they possibly could be. I'm just a piece of existence, but I'm not going anywhere, or doing anything important. I'm just barely surviving."

"You're giving Carlisle and Esme's life more meaning. You're making Mason happy. You _are_ surviving. You're strong."

"No, I'm really not. I hurt myself every night just to feel something. Anything. I'm surprised they don't know about it. I guess it's harder to smell the blood when it running through water. I've tried killing myself before; unfortunately, I failed, but only just."

"While you were with the Volturi?"

I nodded, "They found me and took me down from the rope. Before I was with them too."

"Does Carlisle know?"

I shook my head, "Well, sort of, but I'm betting you'll tell him."

She looked at me with a guilty face "I just have to."

"I know. I guess it's why I told you. I sort of want him to know, I just could never tell him. It'll break his heart."

She nodded, "It will, but you know what he will do? He will surround himself with his family who he knows love him, and he'll survive."

I rolled my eyes. "We can go back to the living room if you want."

She stood up and followed behind me as we walked back in. I sat next to Mason and she returned to her spot beside Eleazar.

"Is that a hickey?" Garrett asked me.

I covered the left side on my neck with my hand and looked at Mason. He bit his lip and tried to supress his laugh.

"I'm going to say it is…" Kate smirked.

"How's Carlisle?" Tanya asked.

"He's having a lot of fun." I smiled and glanced at Carmen. She was whispering to Eleazar, but when I listened in, she wasn't telling him anything personal.

"Well, we need to hunt, so we'll be back soon." Kate stood up and pulled Garret with her.

"Tanya, you want to come?" Garrett asked.

She nodded and stood up, following them out. "Just to get away from that dog stench."

I laughed and looked at Mason. He rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Are we still going out to lunch today?"

"Well we have visitors now, so no."

"No, it's fine. We've been here a million times. Just make sure you return eventually…" Carmen smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we'll be fine sweetheart." Eleazar smiled.

"Okay, well we better go soon."

"I'll get my bag and tie my hair up." I stood up.

"No, leave it out."

"It's messy."

"It's cute."

"Fine." I rolled my eyes and walked up the stairs quickly. I returned a minute later.

"We'll be back at around 4." Mason said.

"Have fun." Carmen smiled.

I let him drive since it looked illegal for me to be driving. A 15 year old driving down the roads, looking like Carlisle? That wouldn't go down well. I could probably pass as 17 at the most.


	17. Home Time

**Carlisle**

Carmen had called me and told me about a small chat she had with Violetta. It made me even more worried now, knowing she was worse than we had thought. Esme had helped me forget about it for Saturday night, but by Sunday morning I was worried sick again.

"Look, we'll leave now. We can get there earlier and you want." Rosalie said.

"No, you guys are having fun."

"We've had our fun." She said.

"You wanted to go to the Earthworks gallery today..." Esme said.

"I'll go another time."

"No, we can pack everything and go to the gallery now, and then go home from there." Emmett said.

"That works." Bella nodded.

We were sitting in the dining area downstairs in the hotel. We had been asked multiple times if we wanted anything, and Emmett gave in and ordered something. He was picking at it and leaving bits in napkins.

"Are you enjoying that?" Alice asked him.

"We've got to keep up the charade."

"You know, not all humans eat breakfast."

"No I did not know that."

"I never used to." Bella said with a smirk.

"It's bacon. It can't be that bad right? It's animal."

"Flesh, not blood. But try it, I dare you." Jasper smirked.

Emmett smiled, "Challenge accepted."

"Oh no…" Esme whispered quietly to herself.

Emmett took a bite and chewed once before he gagged and spat it back out. "Definitely not the same as blood."

I laughed, "I used to have to eat human food all the time."

"I am so sorry." Emmett said as he moved the plate away from him.

I smiled.

"Okay, let's go pack and go to the gallery then." Alice stood up and we all followed her out.

* * *

I picked up Esme's bags as she walked back in from the bathroom, double checking that she had all of her stuff. There must have been worry on my face, because her eyes filled with concern. "Carlisle, she'll be fine. She's with Mason right now, and Carmen and Eleazar will be keeping a very close eye on her until we get back. Don't worry yourself."

"Esme, that's going to be our responsibility when we return. Imagine what you went through as a human. That's what she is going through right now, just under different circumstances."

"Maybe this time I'll understand what it did to the ones around me." She said quietly.

I stared at her for a second before she stepped forwards and kissed me once, "Don't think about it right now. Enjoy your time with me and the others. You can worry again when we drive home."

I nodded and kissed her back before walking out of the room. She followed behind me and stopped at Rosalie's door as they exited.

'Just give me the damn bag Emmett!"

"Fine! Take it!"

"Thank you." I heard the smile in her voice as she talked to Esme when they walked behind me.

We stopped and waited outside of Bella and Edward, and Alice and Jasper's rooms.

Their doors were open and I watched as Bella laughed at Edward as he tried to close her bag.

"That goes in the other bag!"

"Why the hell do you need so many bags!?" He laughed.

"If you let me do it, we could be outside right now."

"You do it then." He stepped back and watched as Bella took one thing out and moved it to the other bag, closing both with ease.

"You're a wizard, Bella."

She laughed and picked her bags up. "Harry Potter? Really?"

"What if wizards were real too? Not just us?" He asked as they walked out to us.

"Oh my god that would be so cool!" Emmett said.

"Grow up." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Guys, come on." Esme said as she stood in the door way of Alice and Jasper's room.

"He's freaking out." Alice said.

"I am not freaking out!" Jasper called out from the bathroom.

Esme walked into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Great." Rosalie said.

"He's just as worried about Vi as Carlisle is. Carlisle is just better at hiding it."

"I'm struggling." I said quietly.

They talked as Esme and Alice tried to calm Jasper down. She was telling him the same thing she told me, and eventually the door opened again.

They walked out and Esme returned to my side, "Let's go."

"Finally." Rosalie said.

"Shut up." Jasper snapped. "You could have gone without me."

"Emmett didn't want to." She claimed.

"No, you didn't want to." I corrected as we walked down the hall.

"Huh! You're a liar." He laughed at her.

"I'm about to slap you so hard."

"And so we turn back into ourselves again." Bella rolled her eyes.

Edward and Emmett laughed.

* * *

We had spent a while at the gallery. Rosalie and Esme were fascinated by everything there, despite Esme already seeing most of it all in the past. I kept checking my phone every couple of minutes. Jasper and I had trailed along behind everyone else with different things on our minds. I knew Esme was just as worried and stressed as I was, but she did well covering it all up.

I drove home faster than I had driven there. Esme had told me to slow down several times, and Alice looked really stressed in the back whenever I accidently sped up. Emmett was keeping up with me in his car behind us.

"Carlisle, you're going to hurt someone if you don't slow down!" Alice said.

"No I won't."

"Emmett will." Esme said, looking behind us.

"Maybe you should let Esme drive." Alice said.

"Esme is a terrible driver, and she doesn't exceed the speed limit by much." I said.

"Because I like to not kill other people! And not crash my own car!"

"Calm down, my reflexes are better than yours." I said as I went around a curve, not slowing down by much.

Esme phone rang and she put it on speaker, "I know Edward, we're being dangerous, but Carlisle won't slow down."

"Yeah, you're pushing it. Even Emmett thinks it's a bit much."

"Imagine having Renesmee in this position." I said.

"Yeah, I know, just try not to kill anyone? Please?"

"It's fine!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, okay. See you later." Edward hung up the phone.

"Do you really want me to slow down?" I asked.

"No." Jasper said. It was the first time he had spoken since we got in the car. Every so often he would glance at Alice, but each time she explained that Mason must still be with her.

"That's good right? I mean, she won't do anything stupid when Mason is around." Esme said.

"He's got to go to the reservation some time. What if the Denali's are hunting? Renesmee still isn't going back."

"Breathe Carlisle. She promised she wasn't going anywhere. That she would be there when we returned."

"But in what state?" Jasper whispered.

We reached home at around 5 in the evening. Violetta was standing on the porch with Mason at her side when we pulled up to the house. I got out of the car and opened Esme's door.

"Go to her." Esme whispered as she moved to the back of the car.

I flashed up the staircase and hugged Violetta.

"Oh, hey dad…"

"You have no idea how worried I have been."

"I told you not to be."

"That was before Carmen called me." I said.

She hesitated, "I'm sorry."

"When were you going to tell me?"

"I was going to, I just didn't know how. I thought it was easier for me if Carmen told you, but I didn't consider you."

I looked up as Carmen and Eleazar walked out of the open door.

"Hello Carmen, Eleazar. Thank you for coming here early." I shook Eleazar's hand and kissed Carmen's cheek.

"It was no problem. You've got quite a problem between Ness and Vi though…" Carmen said.

I nodded.

"Is she still at the reservation?" Bella asked, still standing by Emmett's jeep.

Eleazar nodded. Violetta walked down the staircase and over to Esme.

Esme dropped her bag and hugged her. Esme kissed her forehead touched her cheek. "We were all terrified."

"I'm sorry. I was going to tell you some time." Violetta whispered.

"I know. It's hard." Esme smiled sympathetically and hugged her again. "Go to Jasper. He's worried sick."

I watched as Esme brought her bags up the staircase and greeted Eleazar, Carmen and Mason. When I turned back around, I saw Jasper hug Violetta.

"What are you thinking?" Esme asked me quietly.

"It's just...different. I've never really had a suicidal person to care for outside of the hospital who was actually able to end their own life. At least it was near impossible for you to do it."

"We'll get through it." Esme assured. "How did you get her to open up to you so easily?" She asked Carmen.

"I don't really know. I just talked to her and she said I was easy to trust, even easier than you. Then I told her you were probably less likely to tell Carlisle anything than I was. I did tell her that it was a lot better and easier to let people in, and that she needs to take the chance."

"She tells Jasper more than she tells me." Esme said.

"She'll come around." Carmen nodded with a smile.

"Wait, less likely to tell me?" I asked.

Carmen nodded again, "She didn't really want me to tell you anything that happened, but then I explained that it was important and that you needed to know, so she told me something she could never bring herself to tell you, knowing that I would."

"Why couldn't she tell me?"

"She doesn't want to disappoint you. She tried her hardest to please you, to keep you happy with having her around. I don't think she really knows how being a parent works. She never really had anyone around to love her unconditionally, and that's what she's trying to achieve. She doesn't know that it's already there." Mason said. "She's really trying to be happier around you all and think of the positives, but it's not really working for her right now."

"Ah, she told you at lunch." Carmen said.

He nodded, "Your doing, I assume. Thank you."

Carmen smiled, "No problem. I'm the child whisperer, apparently."

Esme laughed, "You're just a person whisperer I think."

"I take pride in my work. I think I did pretty well." She said as she watched Violetta hug Rosalie and Emmett spin her around.

"You did very well. She's not normally this affectionate." I said.

"She missed you all." Eleazar said.

"And she's been very stressed. I think she's happy you're all back to distract her." Mason said.

"Well, she'll be working with Kate tomorrow." I said.

"Can I test my shield with it?" Bella asked, "I'm curious as to how much it can protect me from."

"I don't know, Bella. It's pretty dangerous."

"I can take it."

I raised my eyebrows.

"You say that now…" Esme said quietly.


	18. Jealousy

**Carlisle**

Violetta had stayed around the largest number of people at a time all night so that I wouldn't talk to her about Friday night, or Carmen's talk with her. She never met my eyes for longer than a few seconds. She smiled and laughed as much as she could, but I knew it was forced.

Today, we stood out in the forest and watched as Kate worked with her. Bella had tested her shield with Violetta's gift, but Bella fell in agonising pain, just as the rest of us would have done.

Right now, Garrett was nominating himself to be her guinea pig as Kate worked with Violetta to control the heat that was emitted from her hands.

"I don't normally use it unless I'm upset or angry." Violetta said a she failed again to burn Garrett.

"Think about the conversation you're going to have with Carlisle sooner or later. Think about how we all know about your suicidal thoughts and self-harming behaviours."

"Kate." I warned.

"She can take it." Kate said to me, her eyes still on Violetta.

Mason was standing beside me, staring intently at her.

Violetta took a breath and placed her hand on Garrett's wrist. It burned quickly, and painfully, judging by the way Garrett jumped back and yelped.

"Good. Now, do it again but picture how it flows through you. How it transmits from you to the victim."

Violetta looked at Garrett who was rubbing his wrist.

"Here." Violetta stepped forward and used her other hand. She held it on the burn for a few seconds. "It'll go away soon."

"Thanks. Emmett, you're up." Garrett said, stepping backwards.

"What? No."

"Emmett." Rosalie pushed him forwards.

"Fine." He walked over to take Garrett's position in front of me.

"Ready Emmett?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

She nodded at Violetta. She held her hand out and placed it on Emmett's wrist. He swore and jumped backwards.

"Sorry, sorry." He apologised.

"I thought you said you could already control this when we first found out about it." Jasper said.

"Not really. I can stop and start when I'm upset, but I can't really choose to use it if I'm in an okay mood."

"Not yet." Kate corrected with a smirk.

Edward and Bella walked into the clearing where we all were after another hour of Kate and Violetta working and arguing.

Violetta stopped and looked straight to Edward. He shook his head after a moments silence and walked over to me. Bella stood beside Alice and Jasper.

"You're losing focus." Kate said, bringing my attention back to her.

"I give up." She said.

"No, you don't. Keep trying. I'll be back soon." I said as I walked towards the direction of the reservation. Esme followed behind me, with Bella and Edward.

"Can I take a break?" She asked.

"No."

"She hasn't hunted in a while Carlisle…" Mason said quietly to me.

"I thought you hunted this morning…"

She stared at Mason, "You really know how to get on my nerves, don't you?"

"Sorry, I didn't know you told him that you did."

"You can take a break to hunt, but someone go with her please and actually make sure she feeds? Thank you."

"Come on." I heard Jasper say to her. She groaned but her footsteps followed his and Alice's.

* * *

"Renesmee, you need to get over yourself. You are just as moody as she is." Bella said.

"I am not!" She exclaimed.

"That tone isn't really helping your side, babe." Jacob said quietly.

"Can you shut the hell up!" She yelled at him.

Bella was hiding her smirk.

"This has got to do with something else, doesn't it?" Esme asked.

"…The pack likes her better than me."

"Oh, how unfortunate…" Bella said sarcastically.

"Can you not?" Renesmee snapped at her.

"Don't speak to her like that." Edward said.

"That's not true, you know." Jacob said.

"Yes, it is. Every time we see them they continually ask if she's coming with Mason, and whenever Mason is around, they insist that he brings her next time. Leah and Seth prefer her company a lot more."

"I wonder why…" Edward said.

"Stop." Esme scolded him quietly.

"Why do they even prefer her? She's messed up!"

"Renesmee!" Bella scolded.

"She is!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. "That isn't her fault, Renesmee."

"No, she blamed it on you."

"She hasn't blamed anything on anyone." Esme said. "She knows what she is, and she's not doing anything you haven't done."

Leah and Seth came in, at a bad time, as per usual. "Oh, sorry. We'll wait." Leah turned back around.

"No! Wait. Honestly guys, do you prefer Violetta over me?"

"You sound like Rosalie when Bella was human." Edward rolled his eyes. "Don't answer that question guys." He said to Leah and Seth.

"No, answer the damn question." Renesmee said.

"Don't you think you're overreacting? She didn't really do anything." Leah said. "It's not her fault that Jacob couldn't take a little insult."

"Can it Leah." Jacob warned.

"She asked." Leah raised her eyebrows before walking back out. Seth followed behind her.

"How about you both just get over it? She feels like shit for no reason." Edward said.

"Why are you taking her side!? I'm your daughter; you're supposed to support me."

"I support you when it's something worth supporting. This is just ridiculous."

"Urgh, go back home." Renesmee rolled her eyes and stood up. She walked behind the couches of Jacobs' fathers' house and into the small kitchen.

"Remember when you used to do exactly that?" Jacob asked Bella, motioning to Renesmee's move.

Bella smiled and stood up, walking over to Renesmee. "Are you seriously doing all of this out of jealousy?" She asked her quietly.

Renesmee stopped cleaning and stared at Bella. "You all like her so much more."

"No, we don't. We 'like' you equally."

"Really? I used to be Grandpa's little girl, Grandma's best friend. Jasper had never spoken to me like he does with her. Alice and Rosalie are always jumping at the first opportunity to do her nails or her hair. They stopped doing that stuff with me when I grew up. Emmett doesn't even speak to me anymore!"

"Maybe he would if you weren't always out." Edward said quietly.

"Sweetheart, Alice spends so much time with her because Jasper does. Rosalie does because Violetta is a permanent child. She's everything Rosalie wants. Emmett doesn't speak to you as often because you're not around as much anymore. Jasper speaks to her more because she _needs_ him to. She needs someone to understand, and make her feel like she's worth something." Bella explained, "And you cannot blame Carlisle and Esme for loving their own daughter. They were without her for years; of course they're going to spend as much time as possible with her, especially because of what she's…going through, as well. You're expecting too much of them all."

"Is it too much to ask to feel loved by your aunts and uncles? I don't think so."

"Then you need to talk to them about it."

"No way."

Bella groaned, "You're not going to get anywhere if you don't speak to them."

"You know, Jacob and I were looking at a place of our own. I don't need to be a part of their lives at all."

"Don't be like that." Bella said. "You know you want to be a part of their lives, and they want you to be."

"Whatever. Jacob and I have somewhere to be soon."

"Fine, but I would really appreciate it if you actually said goodbye to your grandparents properly, not just a grunt as they leave."

Edward, Esme and I stood up. Renesmee walked over and hugged me and Esme. "Bye."

I walked out behind Edward. Bella followed me but Esme didn't move. "We never meant to make you feel unimportant, Renesmee. We're sorry."

Renesmee didn't reply to her, so she kissed her forehead and said goodbye to Jacob before walking out to us.

"We'll, that didn't go as I had expected…" Edward said.

"And you were not help." Bella said in an irritated voice.

"What do we tell Violetta when she asks?" Esme asked me.

"The truth."

"No, she'll just want to leave again." Bella said.

I shook my head, "She's got Mason. Renesmee will come around and they'll talk about it."

"I think it's funny how they both really like the other, but for some reason refuse to get along." Edward said.

"They're young." Esme said.

"Do you think they'll get along eventually?" Bella asked.

I nodded, "I'll bet on it."


	19. Broken

**Esme**

By the time we got back, Violetta had hunted and was working with Kate again. They said that they think they got the heat under control. Then it was just the harder, pain gift they had to work with.

They were outside until dark working with it until I told them to come inside. Kate lay down with Garrett and watched a movie with Rosalie and Emmett. I had cooked for Mason and Violetta.

Violetta asked me what happened at the reservation while she ate, and once I told her, she stopped eating. She stood up and cleaned her own plate and cutlery before walking out and upstairs without another word.

"Should I follow her?" Mason asked.

I smiled, "No, you eat. I'll follow her."

"Okay." He nodded.

I got up and walked after her.

"Is she okay? Should I call Carlisle?" Alice asked as I walked passed.

"She's fine. Let Carlisle work in peace." I rubbed her back and kept walking.

The shower was running in her bathroom, and the scent of blood filled the hall.

"Violetta?" I called as I walked through her room quickly and to the bathroom door. Jasper was behind me in a second.

"You smell it?" He asked.

I nodded and knocked on the door again. I heard her sob, but she didn't answer the door or say anything to me.

"Violetta!" Still nothing but sobs.

I stepped back, "Break the lock please?"

Jasper nodded and broke it quickly. He opened the door and I flashed to her side, grabbing the razor from her hand. I dropped it on the basin and pulled her into the bedroom.

"Get a bandage please." I said to Jasper as I dabbed her wrist with a soft damp cloth.

He disappeared and reappeared in a second, handing the bandage to me. He sat beside her and put his arms around her. She cried into his shoulder and he hushed her continually as I wrapped up her wrist.

"Edward!" I called.

He appeared in half a second. "Dispose of that please?" I motioned to the bathroom. He took the razor and left the room.

"I'm sorry." She choked out as I sat on her other side.

"Hey Ness!" I heard Emmett greet downstairs. We hadn't told them anything, but it was what she was going to suspect.

I got up and closed the bedroom door before returning to her. She moved from Jasper to me and I kissed her forehead as I stroked her hair. I waited until she calmed down before I spoke.

"Sweetheart, none of this stuff with Renesmee is your fault."

"No one is ever happy with me."

"Maybe not at this current moment, but we're generally very happy with you. I know Carlisle is more than happy."

"He isn't going to be when he gets home."

"No, he won't be. He'll be upset and a little misplaced. But, he'll speak to you about it. You need to tell him everything when he does."

"May I ask why?" Jasper said quietly.

"I just wanted to feel something."

"I don't think pain is what you needed to feel." He said.

"I deserve it. I've ruined everything here."

"No, you really haven't." I disagreed. "None of us have ever been this happy."

"You're lives must have been pretty miserable."

"Mine was." Jasper said. "I didn't think I belonged here. I had Alice and that was it. _You_ changed that, Vi."

"We're very grateful for that." I said.

She moved herself from my arms and she lay down underneath her covers.

She motioned for me to lay with her, so I sat back and she snuggled up to me.

Jasper kissed her forehead and stood up. He moved to the door and turned the light out as he left, seeing, and probably feeling, how exhausted she was.

I let her sleep without another word.

* * *

She woke in the early hours of the morning when Carlisle came home. Something smashed downstairs, and I wasn't sure who did it or what it was, but Violetta flinched at the sound.

"Shh, it's okay honey." I ran my fingertips up and down her arm in a soothing motion. I was expecting Carlisle to come up, but I heard his footsteps go to his study.

Violetta rolled away from me, "Go."

I kissed her forehead. "Go back to sleep. Do you want me to send Mason in?"

"Really?" She asked.

I nodded and left the room quietly. I walked down the staircase quickly. "Mason, she wants you."

He stood up, "Would you like me to leave the door open?"

"I don't think she's really in that mood at the moment…tell her I'm sorry." Renesmee said.

Mason nodded and walked up the staircase. I followed him and branched off to Carlisle's study. I knocked once and entered slowly.

"Hey…"

"What did I do wrong?" He asked immediately. He was hurting.

I walked over to him and leant on the desk before him. "Darling, she said she just wanted to feel something. She thought she deserved pain for "making" Renesmee feel like that. This was not your doing."

"What can I do?"

"You can be there for her, and she knows you'll talk about it with her. You need to be empathic and not get angry with her."

"I'm not angry with her, I'm angry with myself for not noticing sooner how broken she was."

"Like you are right now?" I asked quietly.

He stared at me for a few seconds before a sob escaped him. He hadn't done this in decades; he hated looking what he considered weak for himself.

I pulled him up and put my arms around him. He hugged me back and another sob left his fighting body.

"Carlisle, this isn't weak." I whispered. "You're allowed to be upset."

"I don't know what else I can do to help her."

"I know."

He sobbed a few more times before he pulled himself together. "Sorry, I promised myself that I wouldn't be like this in front of you."

"Carlisle, I'm here for this reason. You're supposed to be able to rely on me."

"I do, I just don't want you to have to deal with this." He said, caressing my cheek. I grabbed his hand.

"I'm not objecting. You haven't done this in a long time. You need to be able to fall apart at some point. We all have our breaking point."

He shook his head, "No."

I dropped his hand. "Yes."

"I think I should lie down."

I nodded and followed him out. I opened Violetta's door and peeked in. She and Mason were asleep, her resting her head on his chest with his arms around her. They looked perfect together. Both ridiculously good looking, both breathing soundlessly in sync, like 2 pieces of a puzzle that fit together impeccably.

I closed the door quietly and walked into my room. I closed the door and lay down beside Carlisle.

I kissed his cheek and stared at his face. He opened his eyes. "What?"

"I'm waiting for you to do something."

"Does laying here with you in silence count as falling apart?"

"Is that what will be happening?"

He nodded.

"Then yes, it does." I kissed him once and lay my head back down, closing my eyes.

It felt strange to have the Denali's here through all of this, but I heard their laughs protrude from the living room with the others every so often. They were playing 'never have I ever'.

"Aren't you glad we aren't down there?" I asked quietly.

I heard the smile in his voice, "Extremely."


	20. Who's In?

**Violetta**

I woke up to a completely silent house. I didn't hear a single sound. I felt Mason wake up underneath me.

"Good morning, lovely."

I propped myself up on my elbow, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

I motioned to my wrist

"Ah. Don't worry about it. You didn't know what else to do." He kissed me once.

"After last night, I'm in a surprisingly good mood."

He smiled, "That's good."

"I am going to have a shower before I lie back down and stay in bed all day."

He nodded and watched me walked to the bathroom.

I took the bandage off and showered quickly. The blood leaked from it again and I didn't know how to wrap it back up properly.

"Uh, Mas? Do you know how to put a bandage on?"

"Nope. I'll get Esme or Carlisle."

"No! Don't. Leave them."

I walked into the bedroom and was startled by a knock on the door. He opened it.

"I heard my assistance was needed." Carlisle spoke softly.

Mason stepped out of the way and Carlisle walked in. He walked straight to me and took the bandage. He wrapped it up quicker than Esme had. Years of practise I guess.

"Is that too tight?"

I shook my head.

He put the second clip across it and stared at me for a second.

"Dad—"

"No." He cut me off. "Don't apologise."

I threw my arms around him and buried my head in his shoulder, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"It was always going to upset me, Letty."

"But you called me Letty."

"I'm not angry or upset with _you._ I'm angry and upset with _myself."_

"Don't be."

"I should have noticed the signs earlier. I should have done something about it the same time I first noticed the scars on your wrists."

Jasper walked through the room. I stared at him as he walked passed me. "Good morning." He nodded.

I stared as he went into my bathroom. He knelt down and opened the cupboards. He removed everything that could be used as a self-harming object and put them in a bag he brought with him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking these at Esme's request."

"I don't—no, I'm not going to argue." I turned back to Carlisle, "I am really sorry, daddy."

He kissed my head. "I have to take you to a professional…"

"What? No."

"I have to."

"No you don't. Please? It's not like it's an addiction. I can stop any time I want."

"I know that, but the problem arises when you _don't_ want to stop."

"Dad please, I'll be better."

"You can't just be better, Let. You need support."

"Family support is all I need."

"Violetta—"

"Please?" I cut him off. "Don't make me do that."

"This would be a lot easier if you cooperated."

"It is killing me to say no to you after what I did last night, but I can't do that. Last time I saw a professional I almost blew our entire secret."

"I didn't think about that…"

"I studied it…" Jasper said as he walked back through the room and left through the open door.

"That's true. Jasper studied counselling and therapy." Carlisle said. "And he already knows our secret, believe it or not."

I failed to hold my smile back, "Really? I would never have guessed."

Carlisle hugged me again, "I love you, baby girl. Please remember that."

"I love you daddy."

I knew he was smiling, but I decided not to tell him to stop. It was good that he was still smiling.

"Don't worry about a human, you can speak to Jasper. He doesn't do anything else, so I'm sure he will always be available. If you really want to make him happy, you can ask if you can talk to him just before Alice forces him to go shopping with her."

I laughed, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Please come to one of us before this happens again." He lifted my bandaged wrist. "Or anything worse."

"I'm not suicidal."

He stared at me for a second before kissing my cheek and walked out of the room, nodding to Mason. He didn't believe it, and frankly, I didn't either right now. Maybe I was. What does it mean when you constantly think about your own death? Or what it would do to others. I often thought about what Carlisle and Esme would do if I died. It was never a good outcome in my head. Ruined marriage, leaving their children, their own death. There were so many possibilities. Maybe they wouldn't be affected at all.

"Bullshit!" Edward called up. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Mason. I kissed him once and left the room so he could shower.

I walked into the living room where they all sat. The Cullen's, the Denali's, Jacob, Leah and Seth.

"Hey!" Emmett greeted my cheerfully.

Hey?" I replied questioningly.

"I'm trying to make you feel less awkward about it. Help me out here." He said.

"Oh…hey!" I said with more enthusiasm.

"There you go!" He laughed. "That was terrible but it was a good start. It will be my job from now on to make you think more positively."

"Okay, good luck with that." I smiled uncomfortably and sat down.

"Emmett you're freaking her out." Rosalie joked.

"She loves me." He smirked.

"Hey, Vi. I'm sorry about what I said. That really isn't me. I was just really aggravated. Jacob and I have been fighting recently so I'm a little impatient lately." Renesmee said.

"I find it so fascinating how you say that comfortablly in front of an audience…" I said.

"Well they're always around, so I've learnt to just block them out."

"Called it…" Carlisle said quietly to Esme, Bella and Edward. They laughed and Esme nudged Carlisle.

"Called what?" Renesmee asked.

"Nothing." The 4 of them said. "Nothing at all…" Carlisle added, opening his book back up.

"That was sort of dramatic…" I said.

"That's what I was going for."

Mason kissed my cheek from behind and walked around the couch, sitting beside me. I thought of something really funny to say to him, so I texted him, not wanting the others to hear it.

He cracked up into laughter as he read it. I tried to conceal my own laugh and settled for a smirk. I glanced at Edward as he smiled and shook his head.

"I hate secrets." Bella said quietly to herself.

Esme turned to Carlisle, "Mason asked if he had to leave the door open last night when he laid with Vi. Do we have a rule for that?"

"How about they just don't be alone together at all?"

I snickered, "I will follow that if you do."

"Okay, so not that then…" He smirked.

"Don't make a sexual joke. That will be majorly uncomfortable."

"I was going to but I couldn't think of a good one."

Esme laughed to herself before she whispered quiet enough to him that I didn't hear. He broke into laughter and stared at her.

"Esme!" Edward stressed with a disgusted look on his face.

"I want to hear!" Emmett said.

"When you're older." Esme smirked.

Edward got his phone out, and within a second Emmett was laughing his arse off. "No! Esme you can't do that!"

"Edward!" She scolded jokingly.

Then everyone else's phone went off. Emmett had forwarded it to everyone in the room. I checked mine. "Oh my god that is disgusting…"

Mason struggled to keep his laugh in.

"And that it why we don't tell Emmett anything…" Esme said to Edward.

"I have to admit, I'm not sorry…" He said.

Everyone was laughing now, and it was a comforting sound. I hadn't really affected anyone last night, and that was good.

I got another text. I checked it hesitantly.

" _We're all just trying to move passed it. We talked about it last night and decided it was best for everyone if we forgot about it."_

I read it twice and looked up at Edward. I nodded in agreement. I held my phone out to Mason as he looked over my shoulder.

"She's already showing him her messages." Emmett said.

"She's got nothing to hide. I don't remember you ever showing me your messages willingly." Rosalie said.

"I had like 3 side chicks okay?"

"Please Emmett; there is no way you could get that many women." Jacob smirked.

"You want to bet? Let's have a guy's night tonight and we'll see who can reach 3 chicks numbers the first. No cheating."

"Done." Jacob said. "Wait, do you care?"

"As long as you don't call them." Renesmee replied.

"Who's in?" Emmett asked.

"Yep." Edward smirked.

Jasper agreed as well as Garrett.

"I'm only 16, so nah." Seth laughed.

"You can get the numbers at school?" Emmett mocked.

"He could get 5 numbers in 3 minutes on the reservation…" Leah said.

"Oh, we got a lady killer over here." I smirked. I looked at Mason, "You can go with them if you want."

"With Seth or Emmett?"

"Either." I laughed.

"Yeah Mas, I bet you can't beat me." Jacob egged him on.

"Fine, I'm in. You're going down."

"Eleazar, Carlisle, you in?" Jasper asked.

Eleazar shook his head.

"Awe, yes he is." Carmen said.

"This folks is the first time in history where a woman will encourage her husband to pick up other women's numbers, without the intention of murdering the women." Edward laughed.

"I'll come but I'm not getting numbers." Eleazar said.

"Carlisle, come on man." Emmett encouraged.

He glanced at me. "I would be looking at your wife first…" I smiled.

"She already told me to go."

"She'll be with me." Esme whispered, "And I'll watch her this time."

"Fine, I'm in." Carlisle said.

"Yeah!" Emmett and Jasper cheered and high fived.

"We're getting our nails done." Rosalie said.

"And getting hella drunk." Alice added.

"Preach it." Tanya smirked.

I smiled and looked at Mason.

"They won't let you drink." He said.

"I've got Esme wrapped around my finger."

Carlisle stared at Esme.

"I'm not saying a thing until you're gone…" She said to him.

"You're going to let her drink?"

"Why not?"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine."


	21. Numbers and Drinks

**Carlisle**

Eleazar sat at our table with Seth, who we had managed to get inside with us, and they had a few drinks as we collected numbers. I won the challenge, reaching 3 numbers, followed by Jasper and Garrett.

"Neither of you were even in the top 3!" Seth laughed at Jacob and Emmett.

"I forgot to take my ring off…" Emmett said, looking at his wedding band.

"I still have mine on." I smirked.

Emmett stared at me in awe. "Teach me your ways."

I took a mouthful of my drink and turned to Eleazar and Seth. "Having fun?"

"I'm currently downloading Picolo." Eleazar said.

"Isn't that an instrument?" Jacob asked.

"It's a drinking game." Seth explained. "We played it at the bon fire that Carlisle and Esme didn't come to, remember? Violetta kept—"

He stopped mid-sentence and looked at me.

"Violetta what?"

"Tonight isn't about Violetta!" Emmett said. "Let's get this game going." He sat down beside Garrett.

We circled around the table and waited for Eleazar to fill our names in on his phone.

"So how do you play?" Garrett asked.

Seth started explaining it.

"Does anyone else find it weird that the 16 year old knows how to play the drinking game but we don't?" Jasper asked.

"I'm just cooler than you." Seth smiled

"I don't see you getting laid tonight…" Jasper smirked.

We all laughed at their argument and started playing this drinking game. I had way too much, and by the time we finished, I was too drunk to even walk straight, and it takes a lot longer for vampires to get this drunk than humans. I never did this, and I knew I should have stopped, but Emmett was very persuasive.

* * *

Eleazar drove my car home, being a lot more sober than me. He assisted my inside, making sure I didn't fall over. Emmett wasn't far behind me. Jacob had passed out in the car and Edward was carrying him in.

"Fun night?" Alice asked when we walked in.

"It fun was." I said, not making any sense.

"What?" Violetta laughed.

"I think you should go lay down Carlisle…" Carmen tried to keep her laugh back.

Esme walked in from the kitchen and stared at me. I small bit of fear flashed through her eyes, "What happened?"

"It may not have been our best idea to play drinking games…" Seth said. "The game definitely did not go his way."

"Let's get you upstairs." Eleazar smiled and laughed.

"Esme?" I asked.

"Oh no, I'm not coming up there with you."

"Why?" I whined like a small child.

She stared at me for a few seconds.

"Take him up Eleazar." Edward said, staring at Esme.

Eleazar took me up the staircase. I couldn't even think about anything straight, everything was jumbled.

* * *

 **Esme**

"I'm sorry Esme, I didn't even think about that. I would have waited for him to sober up a bit first if I remembered."

"It's okay." I forced a smile. The last time I had seen my husband this drunk, it was Charles, not Carlisle. It was never followed by anything good at all. Abuse, abuse and more abuse.

Carlisle never got this drunk ever, because he knew that. He should be allowed to let loose sometimes, but I would have much rather he stayed at hotel or something tonight, especially since Violetta had experienced this with her foster parents in the past, too.

Of course, I knew Carlisle would never hurt me, sober or not sober, but the fear was still there. It always would be.

I looked over at Violetta to see her reaction. She laughed before when his words made no sense, but looking at her now, I saw she was afraid too.

Rosalie wasn't really affected by it anymore, Emmett wasn't one to slow his drinking, but she looked shocked tonight, like she'd never seen Carlisle like that. She hadn't. None of us have, not us girls anyway. I don't know how bad he got when he went away with the guys for days at a time.

"No, he's never really been like this." Edward said quietly.

I pulled myself from my thoughts and sat down beside Alice. Eleazar walked down the staircase and sat beside Carmen.

"You had a bit too, didn't you?" She asked.

He nodded and looked guilty.

"Good. You never have fun anymore."

"Yes I do."

Mason looked exhausted. He slumped beside Violetta. She brushed his hair from his face and kissed his forehead. "How did you go with numbers?"

"Carlisle won, actually. Before he was that drunk." Garrett said. His words slurred a little.

"He even kept his wedding ring on and still won." Emmett complained, looking almost as drunk as Carlisle. He could speak though.

I heard a loud thud upstairs, followed by Carlisle cursing.

I flinched and sunk a little.

"I am so sorry." Edward apologised again.

"Why?" Renesmee asked. "I think it's pretty funny."

"You were never abused by a drunken husband or father…" Bella whispered.

"Oh…sorry." She said quieter.

Violetta cleared her throat and downed the rest of her glass of wine.

"Whoa, slow down. You'll catch up to us soon." Mason said.

She poured more into her glass and drank half of it.

I took the rest of the bottle and moved it away from her.

"I think you should go to bed soon…" Rosalie said.

"I would rather not go upstairs right now."

Jasper appeared down the staircase, I hadn't even notice him leave. Alice looked at him curiously. "He's okay. He tripped."

I looked back to Violetta. "You look exhausted."

"I'm fine." She tried, but her eyes were heavy, as were Mason's. He would be asleep soon.

"Why don't I take you two our place?" Bella offered.

"I didn't know you had your own place." Mason said.

"Yeah, it was wedding gift, and sort of a "welcome to the vampire world, please don't be at home with Edward" gift."" She smirked.

Mason laughed and Violetta was leaning on me. "Would you like to go rest at Bella and Edward's place?" I asked her.

She stared at me for a second.

"I think you do." I nodded and stood up. "Come on I'll walk with you."

She stood up and pulled Mason with her.

"You, go lay down." Rosalie said to Emmett.

"And you." Alice said to Jasper.

They rolled their eyes and walked upstairs, laughing and pushing each other.

"You 3, bed. Now." Edward said to Renesmee, Leah and Seth.

"Are you just going to leave Jacob here?" Renesmee asked.

"I'll move him. Garrett, you can lay in my bed if you want."

"Go." Kate pushed him.

Bella and I walked Violetta and Mason to her little cabin hidden away in the trees.

"I miss this place." She said as we sat down in the small den.

Rosalie, Alice, Kate, Tanya and Carmen all showed up to the cabin too. They sat with us and we talked for hours.

Eleazar and Edward were back at the house, keeping an eye on the others.

Before we knew it, it was morning, and Violetta was waking up with a massive headache.


	22. Hungover

**Esme**

Violetta walked in, massaging her temples. Mason walked sleepy behind her and threw himself on the ground in front of the fire. Clearly as hung over as she was.

"Did you sleep well?" Carmen asked.

"I slept well, but I didn't wake well." Violetta said, sitting down and resting her head on me. I brushed her hair from her face and kissed the top of her head.

"Mason?" Rosalie asked.

No reply.

"Mason!"

He jumped, waking up immediately.

"You fell asleep already?" She asked.

"Shh." He breathed with an irritated edge, laying his head back down. I threw a cushion at him.

The door opened and Edward walked in. Eleazar was a step behind him. "Your husbands are all requesting you." He said.

"Bye guys." Tanya rolled her eyes.

"You're coming too." Eleazar said.

They all stood and walked out the door. Mason stood up and followed Edward slowly.

Violetta and I were a little hesitant. Edward appeared back in the doorway, "He's sobered up and very worried, and very sorry to both of you."

I nodded and looked at Violetta, "You ready?"

She nodded and walked out. I followed her and closed the door behind me. Mason was waiting at the tree line. Violetta walked over to him and took his hand. Edward walked with me in silence. He knew I didn't really want to talk right now.

When we finally reached the house, Carlisle appeared out the front door. He walked straight to Violetta, as she was a few metres in front of me.

"I am so sorry, sweetheart. I should never have drank that much. I didn't mean to bring memories back or scare you."

She shook her head, "It's fine." She hugged him and then kept walking, catching up to Mason.

Edward walked from my side up the porch steps and Carlisle stood looking at me.

"I am so sorry. I never meant to—"

"Scare our daughter? Scare me? Drink so much that you couldn't walk or speak? Carlisle you know about our pasts. I know, you should be allowed to have fun, but not when you're returning home to us. At least, not Violetta."

"Not you either." He walked over to me, closing the distance between us. I had to remind myself that it was Carlisle, not Charles, who was approaching me. "And yes, I never meant to do any of that. I didn't even mean to get that drunk. One moment I was just tipsy, and the next I was tripping over and Eleazar was helping me to and from the car. I guess that drinking game didn't like me very much. I am so sorry, Esme."

"I'm surprised you remember what happened."

He looked at me with a guilty expression.

"They told you." I concluded.

He nodded, "I am _so_ sorry. But I would never hurt you or Violetta, darling."

"I know you wouldn't, but those memories and fears aren't going to disappear."

"I know that." He placed his forehead on mine. I kissed him once to show that I forgave him.

He kissed me back a few times before I placed my fist against his chest. "Go take a shower. You smell so strongly of alcohol."

He smiled, "Sorry."

I kissed him once more, "Go."

He turned around and walked back to the house. I followed behind him and went into the living room.

"Where did Mason go?" I asked.

"Bed." Violetta said. "Dad smells like pure alcohol…"

"I know. I told him to shower." I sat down and kissed her head. "He really is sorry."

"I know he is. I also know he wouldn't hurt me at all. Not intentionally."

"Good." I smiled. "Breakfast?"

She looked at me for a few seconds.

"You need to eat something. What do you want?"

"Pancakes?" She asked.

I smiled and nodded. "You guys want pancakes?" I asked Renesmee and the other wolves.

"Yes please." They smiled.

I nodded and walked into the kitchen, followed by Tanya and Bella. We talked and laughed while I cooked. Bella helped me, and Tanya sat at the counter island. She was never a good cook.

"Trust me, if I were to help, you're whole kitchen would be on fire." She laughed.

"It's pancakes!" Bella laughed.

"Oh, she'll find a way to ruin it." Garrett said as he walked in with Kate.

"Remember when Renesmee and Jacob came to visit us? Yeah, we had to repair our kitchen." Kate said.

"And I wasn't allowed to help." Tanya added with another laugh. "Garrett and Eleazar did most of it."

"She's not allowed to cook anymore!" Carmen called from the living room.

I served up the pancakes for the eaters, and Mason joined them after I called him 3 times. I ended up going to his room and forcing him downstairs.

I cleaned up a bit and felt arms slide around my waist. I smiled and turned around in Carlisle's arms.

"Our children are in the room." I laughed as he kissed playfully down my neck.

"They don't care."

"Yes we do." Jacob and Seth said at the same time. Violetta nodded in agreement with them.

"Killjoy…" Carlisle smirked.

"Behave." I warned him.

"How would you like it if Mason and I did that in front of you?" Violetta asked.

"I would feel irritated, because you're 15."

"I'm always going to be 15!"

"Maybe not."

"No, I'll be dead one day." She said. Carlisle turned and we both stared at her. Concern spread through me. "That was not supposed to sound so depressing, I'm sorry." She said.

"Games on today!" Emmett exclaimed to no one in particular from the living room.

"What time?" Jacob called to him.

"Noon!" He replied.

"Inside voices!" Mason yelled at both of them. We all broke out into laughter at him. The poor boy was just hung over, but that wouldn't stop anyone from irritating or teasing him today.

"I have a shift." Carlisle said quietly to me. I hadn't realised he was dressed for work until he brought it up.

"When do you finish?"

"My shift ends at 3, but I'll have to stay later to do paperwork."

"When are you leaving?"

"Now." He replied.

I kissed him, "Go save some lives."

"I'll try." He smiled and kissed me back. He kissed the top of Violetta's and Renesmee's heads before exiting the house.

"You forgave him quickly…" Tanya said, still sitting at the island.

"I was never mad with him. It's not his fault I can't handle a little alcohol in his system."

"You sounded angry outside." Garrett said.

"He hates that I am never upset with him, and he never forgives himself until I get angry and then forgive him afterwards, so I just pretend to be angry and he forgives himself."

"Does he know that you pretend?" Kate asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know, but he never brings it up."

"He always knows when you're faking and when you're serious." Edward said, appearing beside Bella.

"Well, there you go." I said, picking up the kid's plates and cleaning up. The wolves had a pack meeting, and they were taking Violetta and Renesmee with them this morning to stay all day on the reservation.

"Does it really count as a pack meeting if you take people that aren't members of the pack?" Bella asked.

"We mostly just hang with Emily and Kim when they have the actual meeting where they talk about serious stuff." Renesmee said.

"What about Rachel?" Edward asked.

"She never comes."

"She uses that time to catch up with my dad." Jacob expanded.

"You seem to be having pack meeting quite frequently lately…" I said.

"We never really do anything serious. It's just an excuse to hang out and for them to escape their families."

"Oh, but not you guys, because you would never want to escape us." Bella smirked.

"We're quite happy here, actually." Seth smiled.

"Did you just say 'quite'?" Leah asked him.

"I've been spending a lot of time around the formal vamps okay?"

Leah rolled her eyes, "Mum wants to see us before we head off to Emily's, so we better go."

"Yep. Thanks for the food, Esme." Seth smiled.

"No problem." I smiled back and watched them all walk out.

"We'll catch up." Mason said to them from the living room.

I looked at Edward questioningly.

"They would like to shower and change first." Edward assured.

I nodded and continued cleaning.


	23. Pregnant?

**I know, I missed a few updates, I'm sorry I had a few things on. Tonight is my last night as a free student, as I return to school tomorrow, so I will be returning to trying to do one update a day. Thank you all for the support, review your thoughts :)**

 **-A xx**

* * *

 **Carlisle**

I got back home from work around 4 in the afternoon. Esme was standing on the porch awaiting my arrival. I walked up to her and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes?"

"What are your plans for tonight?"

"I didn't really have any…why?"

"Well, the girls are almost forcing me to go to the movies with them, so I said I would ask you first."

I smiled, "You don't need my permission to go to the movies, love."

"Violetta and Mason are going to stay home. The guys are going hunting up towards Canada, and they already left. Edward said he asked you."

"He did." I nodded, "I declined."

"Well, Jacob, Seth and Leah are busy tonight, and Ness is going to the movies, and Violetta and Mason said they're going to stay home."

I stared at her for a second.

"So I was making sure you would be home…" She got to the point.

"Ah, okay." I nodded.

The other girls walked out then, "Ready Esme?" Alice asked.

I smiled as she stared at me, waiting for me to say something. I kissed her, "Go. Have fun."

"Would you like to come with us?" Bella offered.

"No, thank you anyway."

I watched as they walked into the trees. Running there, I presumed. I walked inside where Violetta and Mason were kissing in the living room. Neither of them seemed to register my entry to the room, so I cleared my throat awkwardly. Violetta pulled away from him. "Oh, dad…"

Mason shifted his position slightly, feeling uncomfortable.

"Teenagers…" I said quietly to myself before leaving the room. I walked upstairs and had a quick shower before returning downstairs.

"Should I announce myself before entering a room?" I asked as I descended the staircase.

"No." I knew Violetta was rolling her eyes.

Mason wasn't sitting with her when I walked in, "Where'd he go? Did I scare him away?"

"You're not even scary…" She laughed, "He had to go to the reservation too, he just went later than the others."

"Doesn't this just present the best time for us to talk?" I asked.

She groaned, "Do we have to?"

"It's been a few days. You haven't said a word to anyone about it."

"You don't know that."

"I asked."

"I talked to Mason."

"No you didn't. I asked Mason. You keep avoiding the topic with him."

She didn't reply to that, so I sat down beside her. "You need to speak about it sometime."

"That time is not now." She said, looking up at me.

"Okay." I smiled, "What do you want to do tonight?"

"I don't know."

"Are you feeling okay? You look paler than normal."

"I'm a vampire…"

"Than normal." I repeated.

"I'm fine."

"Violetta?"

"I'm just feeling a little unwell. It doesn't matter."

"What's wrong?"

She didn't reply.

"Violetta, come on. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I've just been really tired and felt nauseous and I've had an ongoing headache for a few days. I've felt a little dizzy, too."

"…Since when?"

"I don't know, it's been a few days I think."

"Violetta, on the night you had that party, did you use protection?"

She stared at me for a second before turning her head and looking towards the ground. I stayed silent as she thought about it. "I-I don't remember, I drank too much."

"Text Mason please?"

She nodded and picked her phone up. She called him instead and left the room as she spoke. She returned within a few minutes. She stared at the ground with a very anxious face.

"Letty?"

"Apparently I told him not to worry about it…" She whispered.

"Hmm, drunk you isn't very smart."

She glared at me, "Stop. You're meant to help me not make fun of me!"

"Okay, well, you might be pregnant, and you might not be. Would you like me to run some tests?" I asked.

"No." She shook her head. She walked over to Esme's bag on the table and took her purse out.

"What are you doing? Why doesn't Esme have her bag with her?"

"Esme carried her phone and Rosalie insisted on paying for her. I'm taking some money, which I will pay back, and I am going to the store to get a pregnancy test." She said as he put the purse back and walked towards the front door.

"Wait, do you want me to go?"

"That'll look great for you and Esme. It'll look like you're trying to have another child."

"And my 15 year old "sister" getting one wouldn't look bad?"

"Not for you, only for me, and I could care less what this town thinks of me. You have a reputation to hold. You're a doctor, you wouldn't let Esme take a pregnancy test, you'd just run some yourself."

"You don't know which one is most accurate." I said as I followed her out the door.

"Neither do you. I'll ask someone or just read the boxes."

"Straight there and straight back, okay?"

"Oh, trust me. I'll be back in a flash."

"Control your speed in public!" I called after her.

She disappeared down the driveway and I walked back inside to my ringing phone. "Doctor Cullen speaking."

"Doctor Cullen, it's Lorry. There was a car accident and the hospital is full. We've run out of doctors and we still have a few patients that need attending to. Are you able to come in?"

"Sure, Lorry. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thank you so much." She hung up.

I dialled Violetta's number.

"Yes dad?"

"I've been called to the hospital…"

"Great, you won't be standing at the door while I take the test."

"Just, please promise me you won't do anything irrational when you get back, and text we when you have results?"

"Sure, dad. I promise."

"Thank you."

"Hey, what's— never mind."

"What?"

"Never mind, I know what it is."

"Okay, I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Don't rush and end up killing someone."

I snickered and hung up. I ran upstairs and got changed before getting in the car and speeding off to the hospital.

* * *

I finished up at the hospital within an hour and a half. I let someone else do the paperwork and went straight home. I walked into the living room where Violetta sat staring at 2 pregnancy test sticks.

"You didn't text me."

"I'm so confused."

"2 lines means pregnant, 1 line means not pregnant."

"I got 3."

"What?" I walked over and sat beside her. One test had 2 lines, and the other had 1. "Okay, well I'll have to run a test then…"

"How often do false positives come up?"

"Rarely."

"So chances are, I am."

I didn't reply for a few seconds, "Not necessarily. You're not human, remember. This might not work properly on you."

"I don't think I am."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I have been before, and it was completely different."

"You have been pregnant before!?"

"Calm down. I was raped, remember? Quite a few times. I've been pregnant twice before, and both times I had an abortion. Neither times had I felt like this."

I stared at her for a few seconds, "Please let me run a test?"

She rolled her eyes, "What kind of test?"

"Blood."

She nodded, "Okay."

"Follow me." I stood up and headed to my study.

She followed just behind me.

"Sit." I said as I walked past the table and chairs. She sat down and texted Mason.

It was dark outside now, and I drew blood from a vein in her wrist. She flinched away from the needle at first, but I talked to her about something else to distract her. It was common for children to be afraid of needles.

"I can take this down the hospital now and pull a few strings to get the results as soon as possible." I said.

She nodded and walked back down the staircase with me. I went to the front door, and she lay back down in the living room.

"Oh, what do you want for dinner? I can pick something up if you want."

"I'm honestly not hungry."

I hesitated, but decided she had been very cooperative today, and I didn't want to push it. "Okay, I'll be back soon."

I locked the front door behind me and ran to my car.

When I got back home, not even a half hour later, she was sound asleep on the couch.

I lifted her up gently and took her upstairs. Once I laid her on her bed and pulled her covers over her, I brushed her hair from her face and kissed her forehead.

I walked back downstairs to await Esme's return. They would be back very soon, but I wasn't sure how she would take the news. Maybe I should wait until I got results to tell her. If it was positive, tell her. If it was negative, she wouldn't need to know. I didn't want to break her heart by telling her that my 15 year old hybrid daughter was pregnant, but she never would be. I had already broken her heart once, and mine, when I said no to adopt a human baby. It was too risky in a family like ours.


	24. Ill

**Hey guys, so I'm losing the feel here, Please review and let me know what you think. I'm not sure many readers are enjoying this, and I would really love some feedback so I know whether it's worth it to keep updating.**

 **Love you all, and thank you for the support.**

 **-A xx**

 **Carlisle**

Esme got back later than I had expected with the girls. They had gone out for a few drinks afterwards. None of them were more than tipsy.

"How was your night?" I asked as Esme walked in and sat at my side.

"It was fun. Yours?"

I didn't reply, "Did you like the movie?"

"Yes, we did." Tanya looked at me suspiciously.

"What's going on Carlisle?" Esme asked me.

"I think we should go for a walk." I said.

"No, just tell me." Anxiety filled her as she dreaded what I was going to say.

I sighed and glanced at Rosalie. She sat down as the others had and they were all staring at me with different levels of worry. I cleared my throat and looked at Esme, "Violetta had been showing a few symptoms of pregnancy. She took 2 stick tests, and one came up negative, the other positive."

"When did— Friday night."

I nodded, "She couldn't remember if they used contraception so she called Mason, and he said that she told him not to worry about it. They were both drunk so neither of them was thinking straight."

"Does he know?"

"She texted him, but he never replied or came home."

"That bitch better not be running. He got himself into this mess…" Rosalie said.

I stared at her blankly for a few seconds, and caught a glimpse of hurt and envy in her eyes as she tried to play it cool.

"Rosalie." Bella hushed. "Are you running tests?" She asked me.

I nodded, "I took one earlier and sent it in. I pulled a few strings and we should results by tomorrow."

I looked back at Esme, "Esme, love. Are you okay?"

She stood up and walked out of the room quickly. I followed behind her before I heard a scream upstairs. I stopped in the doorway and didn't know where to go.

"Go upstairs. I'll follow Esme." Carmen stood up and walked out.

"Thank you." I ran up the staircase with Alice right on my heels.

Nightmares again, I assumed. She was sweating and shaking. "Hey, hey shh. It's okay baby girl." I sat down and took her into my arms. She cried for a few minutes into my chest. I stroked her hair and hushed her as Alice rubbed her back in soothing motions.

She calmed down and took a few breaths before she started coughing a lot. Once she caught her breath back, she stared at the ground for a few seconds before she flew into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

I waited a few minutes until she would come back out, but it went completely silent. Alice and I looked at each other for a second before Alice called her, "Vi? You okay?"

No reply. I couldn't even here her breathing. I stood up and opened the bathroom door slowly. She was lying on the ground, her eyes closed.

"Violetta!" I exclaimed as I flashed to her side. I checked her pulse as Alice got her phone out. She called Jasper immediately and I scooped Violetta up in my arms. I lay her on her bed and felt for her pulse again. It was there, but it was weak. Her breathing was a quiet, low sound. It was like she passed out into a deep, silent sleep.

I didn't know what was wrong with her. Esme appeared in the doorway. "What happened!?"

"I don't know."

"Take her to the hospital."

"No, I can't."

"Carlisle, you have to. You don't have everything here."

"I can't—"

"Carlisle!" Esme yelled.

I scooped her up in my arms again and ran down the staircase. I didn't bother with the car, I ran straight there through the trees.

* * *

I stopped just before the tree line and straightened up my clothes and made sure there was nothing from the forest on Violetta. I walked in quickly and called a nurse to bring over a gurney. "Take her to the room nearest my office." I instructed. The nurse nodded and wheeled her away quickly. I walked to the desk, "No one treats her except me. No one enters that room without me present at the time." I demanded.

The administration lady, that also shared news for us when we didn't have time, nodded. She looked terrified of me.

"Go tell them now, please?"

She nodded again and stood up, walking away quickly.

I went to go to Violetta, but Esme and Carmen walked through the doors.

I walked over to them.

"The guys are on their way back. Mason still won't pick up his phone and no on in the pack knows where he is right now. He never went to the reservation yesterday evening." Esme spoke quickly. "I told the girls to stay home until we know what's wrong. They can't do much here."

I nodded, "Good. Walk with me." I motioned for them to follow me. I walked through the halls and ignored the greetings I got as I walked faster than normal. Esme and Carmen tried to keep up.

I turned back around, "If anyone asks, you're sisters." They both nodded.

"Carlisle, why didn't you want to bring her here?" Esme asked.

"Doctor Snow has his own rule where we aren't supposed to work on our family unless necessary. If anyone else treats her, they'll notice that she's not your average human."

"What are you going to do?" Carmen asked.

"We'll see if the time comes." I answered flatly, walking into Violetta's room.

They stopped outside the room, not sure what to do.

"You can come in." I assured. They walked in and Esme closed the door behind them. They moved to the side and watched as I set up an IV drip for fluids and put an oxygen mask over her.

"Precaution or needed?" Esme asked, referring to the mask

"Precaution for now. I have no idea what happened." I flicked Violetta' wrist a few times and inserted the needle, hooking the IV to it once I taped it in place.

Doctor Snow walked through the door after one soft knock. "Carlisle, you know the rules."

"Yes, well you can fire me afterwards. For now, I'm treating my daughter, and I don't need any distractions."

"I thought she was your sister…" Doctor Snow said.

I turned around and stared at him, "That's just a story. She's my daughter."

"Mrs Cullen, are you her mother?" He asked her.

She nodded quickly.

"Biologically?"

Esme hesitated, looking over at me.

"No, Esme isn't her biological mother. But you know my family well enough to know that blood means nothing to us."

"Indeed. But Carlisle, rules have been set."

"By you. Not by anyone higher. As I said, you can fire me afterwards." I said as I filled out the clipboard that traditionally sat at the end of the bed.

"The other doctors and nurses won't like this."

"They can shove their opinions up their arses." I said as I checked her heart rate.

"Carlisle." Esme scolded.

Carmen's phone vibrated silently in her pocket. No human would have heard it. She took it from her pocket and answered her call.

"Ah, excuse me; there are no cell phones in here." Doctor Snow said to her.

"Okay, if you would let me treat my daughter now, that would be great." I said to him.

"…We'll talk about this Carlisle."

"I'm looking forward to it."

He shook his head and exited the room.

"Carlisle, you'll lose your job." Esme said.

"Oh please, they can't afford to lose me."

Carmen hung the phone up and slipped it back into her pocket, "The guys will be back sooner than expected. They ran faster than they thought they would."

"They're all probably just trying to keep up with Jasper and he's running under intense worry." Esme said.

I sat down beside her bed and took her hand.

"What are you doing?" Esme asked

"I'm thinking for a second." It went silent for a few minutes before I stood up and walked out of the room quickly. I returned within a minute and had needles with me. I took several samples of her blood and left again, sending them out to get tested for several different things, making it urgent.

When I returned, there wasn't much else to do. I brought in 2 chairs for Esme and Carmen and we sat down, watching her as her breathing was low and level.

"Carlisle?" Esme broke the silence.

I looked over to her, "Mm?"

She stared at me and I saw that her eyes craved tears. I waved her over to me, and she stood up. I pulled her onto my lap and kissed her cheek. "I'll work it out." I tried to sound reassuring, but my voice wasn't completely level.

She closed her eyes and rested her head on my shoulder. Carmen was constantly texted the others.


	25. Waking

**Carlisle**

Morning came around slowly, time passed slowly, the next day went slowly. It was the next evening now. Violetta still hadn't woken up. The girls had come to see her, as had the guys. Jasper and Alice stayed behind, as did Carmen and Eleazar. It was a large room, so they all fit against the wall easily, still leaving a fair amount of space for me to work. Esme was lying across me again, but sprung up when she heard movement. I appeared at Violetta's side as her eyes fluttered. She opened them weakly, slowly. When they focused, her heart rate picked up as she realised where she was. I moved her oxygen mask and hushed her.

"Hey, baby girl. It's okay. I'm right here."

She coughed and winced in pain as she moved.

"Can you speak?" I asked quietly.

She didn't reply.

"How do you feel?"

"All of me…hurts." She struggled to choke out. "Can't…breathe."

I put the mask back over her mouth and brushed her hair behind her ear. I kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes again. I looked over at Esme, who had a pained expression on her face.

A knock on the door startled me. "Doctor Cullen, I have all of the blood test results you filed over the past few days." Lorry said, walking in. She handed me the clipboard and smiled before walking back out.

"Well, she's not pregnant." I said.

"That's the least of our worries at the moment I think…" Alice said quietly.

I skimmed over the pages several times.

"You've got 2 pages there. How many tests did you run?" Esme asked.

"A few. They're spaced out."

There was another few minutes of silence as I looked at the pages.

"Well?" Jasper asked.

I shook my head and sat down. "Everything is negative. Not one test proved anything except that it's rare apparently."

"Well, she is a sick hybrid vampire human. I would expect nothing but rare…" Esme said, sighing and standing up. She walked over to Violetta and took her hand. She kissed her hand and ran circles with her thumb over it.

"Can you squeeze my hand?" Esme whispered to her. I watched as Violetta's hand tightened slightly over Esme's before it relaxed again.

"Squeeze for yes, okay?" She asked. Violetta squeezed her hand again.

I stood up and walked to Esme's side. "Are you in pain?" Esme asked. She nodded to me to show that she squeezed.

"A lot of pain?" I asked. Esme nodded again.

"Is your chest tight?"

Esme nodded.

"Do you still feel all the symptoms you did the other day?"

Esme nodded.

"Do you know what happened?"

I looked at Esme. She shook he head.

"Okay. Rest, sweetheart." I kissed her forehead and walked back to the seat I was previously sitting on.

Esme followed me and rested her head on my shoulder again. I took her hand and kissed her head.

Alice was lying across Jasper. He was reading. Eleazar and Carmen were sitting in silence, occasionally texting or whispering very quietly.

A knock on the door brought us all out of our thoughts.

"There's a Mason here to see you, Doctor Cullen."

I stood up and felt anger rush through me. "Carlisle." Jasper grabbed my arm, "Don't start anything."

I shrugged him off and walked out of the room quickly. Mason was standing outside. The nurse walked back down the hall.

"Carlisle, I am so sorry. I had to pass on a message to the Makah reservation. I wasn't intending on being gone so long, and I didn't have my phone and then I finally found out and I came as quickly as I could."

It was hard for me to be angry with him. He looked as scared and worried as Esme or I.

"She's not pregnant, but she's ill, and we don't know what's wrong. She only woke up this evening."

He nodded.

"You are more than welcome to come in and see her, but I do suggest you go home tonight and get some sleep. You look exhausted."

"Thank you."

I smiled and nodded. I opened the door and motioned for him to go in. He greeted the others and walked straight to Violetta's side.

I took my place beside Esme again. She smiled, "Thank you for being kind."

I kissed her forehead and she laid her head back on my shoulder.

* * *

Mason had gone home late to get some sleep after Esme and I told him to several times. The others had come to visit again, and Tanya stayed this time. Rosalie didn't want to leave, but Emmett found it difficult to stay, and they weren't going to separate.

I looked at Esme while Alice and Carmen got ready to go and refresh themselves before they returned. "You should go with them. Shower and change. You need to relax a little." I whispered.

"I'll leave when you do." She said back softly.

"People are going to start noticing that we don't sleep soon…" Jasper said.

I shook my head, "Esme and Carmen pretended to be asleep the first night. It was the only time they came in at a very late time. I think we're safe."

He nodded and closed his book. He walked over to Violetta and held her hand as she began to stir. She seemed to relax as soon as he touched her.

"Jazz, come home and hunt. Please? You're eyes are very dark."

He looked to me and I nodded, "You should go."

He nodded to Alice, "Okay, for a little while."

They left and Eleazar decided to stick with Carmen.

"Dad." I heard a quiet whisper. I got up quickly and went to her side. Esme followed me.

She opened her eyes weakly and was breathing heavily, "Please." She breathed.

I looked at Esme, who was looking at me. "Please what, honey?" Esme asked softly.

"Kill me." She choked out.

I didn't answer her. I wanted to say no, to lecture her, make her realise she was too important to us, but I couldn't. Not with her in this condition, not in this much pain.

Esme stared at me, "You're not saying no…"

I looked over to her with guilty eyes. Her mouth dropped open, "Carlisle, no!"

"Look at how much pain she's in, Esme."

"She's not thinking clearly!"

"It's not up to us." I shook my head.

"No! She's 15! She's not thinking straight. We are her parents and we are in charge of that decision and no matter your choice, I am not letting you do it."

"Esme—"

"How could you even think about killing her?"

"It's what she wants!"

"She wanted to leave, and you didn't let her. A week ago, you were worried sick that she would take her own life away. It scared you to death Carlisle! And now you're thinking of doing it for her!"

"This is different!"

"Mental pain and physical pain are no different."

"She's just one girl."

"She's strong, and she will recover. Are _you_ strong enough to say no to her?"

I stared at Esme. Her eyes craving tears again. "God, I wish I could cry!" She exclaimed before she sat down and dropped her head in her hands.

"Esme, she's—"

"Do you realise what you're considering, Carlisle? If you do this for her, over an illness that might not even be life threatening, you are never going to see your baby girl again. The only person in the world left who shares your blood. What you had last week, you'll never have again. Rosalie would forever hate you, Jasper would never recover. I would never recover. You would never recover. What about Mason? He'd probably consider suicide. This would affect everyone, not just her. And for what? Just to end the pain that we know is temporary, but she sees as permanent. No Carlisle."

Alice and Jasper burst through the door. Jasper stood protectively in front of Violetta.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Alice snapped at me. "Don't you dare even consider that. We will not let you do that."

My eyes moved back to Esme. She took a step back, "You already decided."

"She is in pain. Trust me, this is killing me more than it is you, but she is in more pain than you could imagine." I said.

"It'll go away soon enough." Alice said.

"Have you seen her getting better, Alice? Or are you just guessing?"

She stayed silent.

"So you haven't seen it then?"

"I can't. All I'm seeing is you pulling the plug."

A low growl escaped Jasper's throat.

"I don't think you're thinking clearly either…" Esme said quietly. "I cannot believe that you, Carlisle Cullen, would even consider killing your own daughter. What if that was Alice? Or Rosalie or Bella? Would you make the same decision?"

"No, I wouldn't. They're stronger, they would recover."

"And what is to stop Violetta from recovering? Why is she viewed as weaker in your eyes?"

"Esme, it isn't _our_ decision. It's _hers_."

"You're just as weak as you view her as." Esme said harshly before storming out. I could hear her sob as she walked down the hall.

"Esme!" I called from outside Violetta's door. I followed her down the hall and grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped. She knocked my hand away and exited the building. Edward and Bella were standing just inside the door with Rosalie and Emmett. Kate and Garrett were behind them, watching.

"Esme!" I called again, running at a human pace after her. I heard Edward start explaining to the others.

"Esme, please stop. What if she needs us right now?" I asked as were crossed the tree tine.

"You mean what if she needs you to pull the plug?"

"I didn't say I was going to do it."

"Alice saw it. Your decision was made, and to be honest with you, I find that sort of betraying. Unforgivable, actually."

"I haven't done anything, love."

"Don't "love" me."

"Please, Esme. Stop. You can talk to Violetta about it for as long as you want, and then you can ask her again. Whatever she decides is what I need to go by."

"No, it's not. You're a doctor. You're supposed to save lives, not take them. And you're her father; you shouldn't even have hesitated to say no this early into the illness."

"Just, come back to the hospital with me. Please? I'm sorry that she wanted this."

"I'll talk to her, but if she doesn't change her mind, I'm leaving when you act on it."

"Leaving me?"

She nodded, and I saw the pain in her eyes, "I will not be able to handle losing her, Carlisle."

He swallowed hard and nodded, "Okay."

She closed her eyes and took a breath before walking back towards the hospital. I walked beside her. "Wait." I grabbed her hand and pulled her back. I planted a long kiss on her lips.

"What was that for?" She asked when I eventually loosened my arms and let her move away from me.

"In case she doesn't change her mind and I don't get the chance later. I love you, Esme. For eternity."

"I love you too."


	26. We're Not Okay

**Esme**

Carlisle looked like he was sleeping, resting his head on Violetta's bed. He had taken a chair over to her side, and hadn't left it at all for 5 hours. He was exhausted, and I wish he was actually able to sleep. He needed to hunt, too, but he refused to leave her for that long.

I was sitting against the wall with my feet up on the chair beside me. I was staring out the window. I needed to hunt too, but I wasn't leaving him with her, not after yesterday.

She was asleep again. She had cried yesterday when the pain was very bad, but he gave her a lot of pain killers. They didn't work all that well, but they eased it a little bit.

The wolves walked in with Renesmee quietly.

"Here." She whispered to me. I turned my head, and she was holding a cup out to me.

"Thank you so much." I took the blood and sipped at it straight away. Renesmee smiled and walked over to Carlisle.

"Grandpa." She whispered just as quiet. He lifted his head and opened his eyes.

"Thank you sweetheart." He took he cup.

"I brought her one too. Dad said it couldn't hurt." She put it down on the table beside Violetta's bed.

Carlisle smiled and nodded as a thank you.

I watched as Mason kissed Violetta's head. He held her hand and rubbed gentle circles over it.

Leah, Seth, Jacob and Renesmee sat down around me on the other chairs.

Silence filled the room for several minutes before Carlisle turned to me, "Esme?"

"Hmm?"

"She heals. Shouldn't she be healing?"

"She heals externally, not necessarily internally. We don't really know how it works."

He nodded and turned back to her, lying his head back down beside her.

"Is she getting stronger?" Jacob asked.

"Weaker." Carlisle answered quietly.

"What does that mean, then? Will she recover?" Seth asked.

"We don't even know what's wrong, so we don't know if she'll recover. She wants to die."

"Which I am not going to let happen." I said.

"Esme, it—"

"No. We're not having this conversation again Carlisle."

"Maybe hybrids don't live for eternity…" Renesmee said quietly.

"What?" I looked over to her.

"Well, she's getting weaker, and we have no idea what's happening. We don't know much about hybrids and we've never met one older than Violetta. Maybe we just have an extended lifetime, but not an eternal one."

I looked over towards Carlisle. He was thinking about what Renesmee said. "But would it come on so suddenly?" He asked.

"I only know what you know; I'm just taking a guess."

It made sense, but I didn't want to believe it, so I tried to change the subject, "Leah, you look exhausted."

"None of us have slept in days. When you sent Mason home the other night, he researched for hours on end. We all have been." Seth said.

"I need to go for a walk. Please watch Carlisle and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." I said to them as I stood up.

"You still haven't talked to her about it. I said I won't do anything until she hears what you have to say, and we'll see her decision afterwards. And you haven't talked to her yet because you're dragging her pain on."

I shook my head and walked out of the room. I walked passed his office, which was the next room to the left. The door was open a jar. I pushed it and saw Rosalie and Emmett inside.

"How long have you been in here?" I asked.

Rosalie was startled. "Geez, you could have made a little bit of noise. We've been here, I don't know, maybe a few hours. Carlisle has some books in here that we haven't read."

"Carlisle has read them…" I said.

"We're going through them again." Emmett said.

"Okay." I turned around and walked back out.

"Hold on, Esme wait." Rosalie followed me out. I stopped and turned back around. "Where are you going?"

"For a walk. The wolves are with Carlisle." I said quietly. I didn't know what people would be saying if they heard 'the wolves'.

She stared at me for a second, "Are you okay?"

I swallowed and shook my head, "No, I'm not."

She stepped forwards and took me into her arms. A sob escaped me, but I kept the other ones back.

I heard almost silent footsteps approach us.

"Esme?" Carlisle voice was softer than it had been the whole time we had been here.

Rosalie's arms were replaced by Carlisle's.

"Emmett, come into Violetta with me." Rosalie said quietly.

I heard their footsteps get softer as they walked in the other direction. Carlisle guided me into his office.

"They'll probably hear you, but you can cry, love."

I stared at him for a second before he pulled me back into him, and I broke.

* * *

It took about an hour before I was finally ready to go back into Violetta. Carlisle had stayed with me the whole time, despite his longing to be at her side. He never tried to rush me, or leave me alone.

When we walked back in, her eyes were open and on Mason. He was talking to her and laughing. A very faint smile hung on her lips as he laughed, as if that alone brought her joy, Of course, Carlisle's laugh always put a smile on my face, I just never expected for it to be like that with them, too.

"How long as she been awake?" Carlisle asked.

"About 5 minutes. We didn't want to interrupt you…" Renesmee looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

"I'm going back to research." Emmett stood up.

"Emmett." Rosalie grabbed his arm.

"Jasper and Alice are bringing Edward and Bella with them to help out. I can't stay in here, Rose." He whispered the last part as quietly as he could.

She nodded and stood up with him. She kissed Violetta's forehead and followed him out.

"How long have they been in there?" Carlisle asked.

"A few hours." I answered. "Before I found them."

He nodded, "Do you 5 mind giving us a minute?"

They stood up and walked out, Mason hesitated before following them out.

Carlisle motioned for me to talk to her. I took a breath and walked to her side. I held her wrist gently as more of a comforting touch. I looked at Carlisle, and he nodded encouragingly. "If you can't do it, no one can." He whispered.

I went to start speaking to her, but she winced in pain. I held my words and stared in horror as she whimpered and tried to hold her tears back. She was a lot more pain than she was letting on. She was holding it back for our sake, Edward had told us that last night.

Tears eventually escaped her eyes. I looked up at Carlisle. He looked back at me with pained eyes.

I nodded.

"What?" He asked.

"If it's what she wants." I whispered.

He stood up and moved to my side. He kissed my head and looked at Violetta again. Her eyes were drifting.

"You can let go, sweetheart. It's okay." I whispered, my voice shaky.

Her eyes closed slowly and I leaned into Carlisle. He put his arms around me and closed his eyes. I turned to face him and buried my head into his chest.

Her heart rate, which was holding steady, but weak, started slowly, drifting. I sobbed as I heard the beeps getting fainter and fainter. She was letting go.

Carlisle shook a little as he tried to desperately to hold it all in. He sniffled and kissed my head.

Her heart kept slowing gradually, and eventually was replaced by one, long flat beep. Her heart stopped.


	27. Stronger After Death

**Esme**

The long, flat beep of her heart monitor blared and I sobbed harder into Carlisle's chest. He still kept his back, making me his priority at this time.

Jasper walked through the door silently and stopped dead in his tracks as he realised what the sound was. His gasped and his whole body trembled.

"Carlisle—"

"I didn't do anything. She let go." Carlisle said quickly and quietly. He kissed my head again. I was still sobbing.

Jasper walked back out quickly, struggling to keep himself together.

Carlisle and I stood in complete silence, apart from my sobs and the soft flat line never-ending beep.

* * *

A few minutes passed, and it turned into about 10 minutes. Then, the beep changed. It picked up again, like her heat just jumpstarted itself. I turned my head towards her. Carlisle's arms loosened and he walked over to the heart monitor. He turned it off and back on. Her heartbeat picked back up, getting stronger with each beat.

Carlisle turned around and stared at me.

I smiled, I couldn't believe it. "Violetta?" I whispered.

Her eyes fluttered open and she took a few deep breaths. She took her hand out of mine and removed her oxygen mask before she coughed.

"You died." I whispered. "You let go."

"I know." Her voice was soft and hoarse.

"How are you alive?"

"Everything went…black." She stopped and took a breath, giving herself a second before she continued, "But I could still think, and hear."

I looked back at Carlisle. His eyes kept switching between her and the monitor.

"I heard you crying. I decided I wanted to stay with you."

I whimpered and put my hand over my mouth.

"It just took me…a while to get back." She took the oxygen mask off of herself completely and threw it beside her on the bed. Carlisle took it and moved it. He kissed her forehead and brushed her cheek with his fingers.

"That was the worst 10 minutes of my entire existence." He said quietly.

"Likewise. That was more painful…than it has been…over the past few days."

Her heart was strong and steady now, but she had to take a breath between every few wrods. She had strength in her arms, and her legs moved. She tried to sit up but Carlisle put his hand on her shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to sit up…"

He shook his head and grabbed the remote that was handing from the side. He clicked a button and the back of the bed moved.

She snickered and rolled her eyes.

"Oh look, you're back to your old self…" Carlisle smirked and kissed her forehead again.

I leant down and hugged her. She hugged me back and laughed, "I can't be that important."

I stepped back and my eyes narrowed.

"Okay, sorry." She lifted her hands in defence.

"I need to call Jasper." I said quietly. My phone had gone flat, so I was using Carlisle's for now. I picked it up and dialled Jasper's number quickly. He didn't pick up. I tried again.

"What?" His voice was shaky.

"This is hard to explain, but she's okay…" I said.

"She died Esme." He said harshly.

"No, she's awake. Here, talk to her." I handed the phone to Violetta.

"Hey Jazz…" She sounded confused. I guess she didn't hear him enter the room. "Yes, I am…really Violetta." She smirked.

She dropped the phone from her ear and handed back to me, "Bye then."

I called Mason next. I said I would explain it later, but for now he should just come back to see her.

He walked in minutes after my call. The other wolves followed behind him, as well as Renesmee. Her eyes were red, she had been crying, a lot.

Jacob was holding her close to him, but when she entered the room, she ran from his side and into my arms. I hugged her back and kissed the side of her head. I looked over to Carlisle. He was staring intently at Violetta.

"Carlisle." I got his attention. When he looked at me, I smiled and nodded, as if to reassure him that she was alive and breathing.

"So, can we…go home? I hate hospitals."

"Not yet." Carlisle replied.

Renesmee let go of me and returned to Jacob's side.

They were sitting down again, and she lay across him. She closed her eyes.

"You can go home, Ness." I said.

"I'm not tired."

"Renesmee, go home." I said sterner.

She sighed and sat up. "Fine."

I watched as she left with Jacob, Seth and Leah.

* * *

I explained what happened to Mason after they left. He was shocked, and I often caught him looking at the heart monitor too.

"I am going to turn that off in a minute if you don't stop looking at it." Violetta said. "Hey! I said a whole sentence!"

"We might go home tomorrow, Letty. Get some sleep." Carlisle said. He was sitting at her side. Jasper had brought him a book when he came to visit her again after hearing the news. He didn't want to leave, but he needed to hunt again, and Alice needed to as well.

I was sitting on Carlisle's lap. My head was resting on his shoulder and my eyes were closed. What I would give to be able to sleep right now.

A nurse came in a few minutes later, and thought I was asleep. I was keeping up our charade, at least.

"You do look asleep." Violetta said once the nurse left.

"You look dead." Mason said flatly.

"I am dead…" I said.

Violetta tried to hold her small laugh back, but failed. She coughed afterwards.

"Maybe we should try more antibiotics." Carlisle said.

"If the painkillers had little to no affect, antibiotics certainly won't. They didn't work the other day anyway. The cough will go away eventually."

"I still think we could try."

"Why stop there? Just keep them coming. I can be like Lindsay Lohan…" Violetta said.

"You're not going to become a drug addict." Carlisle rolled his eyes.

"Morphine is pretty good stuff…"

"It hardly even worked." I said. "And he gave you so much more than any human could take at one time."

"Trying to kill me before I even asked you to? Whoa dad."

He rolled his eyes, "Go to sleep."

"Are you going to inject more drugs into me while I'm out?"

"Very funny." Carlisle smirked.

Violetta laughed and turned her gaze back to Mason. "You can go home if you want. You're exhausted."

"I'm fine."

"Mason." Her eyes narrowed, "Go get some sleep."

He sighed, "Fine." He stood up and kissed her forehead. He said goodbye to us and walked out. Edward and Bella came at the same time he left.

Violetta smiled at them and turned back to Carlisle and I. "I have a question that will probably upset you."

"I know where this is going and I would really like it if you didn't bring it up." Carlisle said.

"Why were you so hesitant to kill me when I asked?" She asked me, "And why were you so willing?" She asked Carlisle.

"Because you're too important and I knew you could live through it and we all love you too much. I guess my hesitation was sort of selfish. I didn't want to lose you." I said.

Violetta nodded and looked at Carlisle, "Well?"

He sighed, "Letty, don't get me wrong, you are one of the most important things in my life, but you were in so much pain, and it wasn't the first time you wanted your life to end. I wanted to do what you wanted."

She nodded.

"Are you in pain right now?" I asked.

"No." She replied.

I looked at Edward for confirmation. "Her heart it hurting, but not from the illness. From you guys."

I looked at Carlisle before I moved my eyes back to Violetta.

She closed her eyes as they were becoming heavy, and we stayed silent so she could sleep peacefully.


	28. Batting Eyelashes

**Violetta**

I didn't feel as well as I was letting on this morning, but I really wanted to go home and sleep in my own bed, with Mason at my side, or Jasper or Esme or Carlisle. I wanted to be under my own warm covers, listening to the laughter downstairs as I drifted off to sleep. It was hard to fall asleep without it. I prayed that Edward wouldn't come this morning and hear my lies, or Jasper to sense my guilt of lying to my parents.

Mason came back early in the morning. He was playing with my hand mindlessly as we talked and laughed. He was telling me about everyone's petty arguments while I was away, Emmett and Edward's fight, and Rosalie and Jacob's little arguments. He didn't say a single thing about Jasper or Alice. I assumed they were more affected by this than the others, and couldn't bring themselves to talk or smile or laugh.

"Jasper and Alice?" I asked. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the seats by the window, both reading. They looked up when I asked.

Mason sighed, "They're pretty shaken up. They don't leave their room unless they're coming here or getting another book to research or just read. I haven't heard Alice's voice in 2 days. Jasper looks terrible, despite the amount of times he's hunted. They're not doing so great."

I turned my head to Carlisle and Esme, "I'm going home today."

"Violetta, you need—"

"I need to go home." I cut Carlisle off. "I'm completely fine dad, but I'd be a lot better if I was home and Jasper and Alice could relax."

"I'm not risking your health just because you want them to be happier." Carlisle shook his head. "I'm sorry sweetheart but you're staying another night."

"No, I'm—"

"Vi." Mason cut me off, "You're still in pain."

"No I'm not!"

"Edward says different, and I'm sorry but I know you'll lie to get out of here."

"Edward hasn't seen me in 12 hours."

"12 hours ago you said you weren't in pain, and he said you were. Would you like me to call him in to tell me that you're telling the truth?"

"No." I said quieter.

"That's what I thought…" He smirked.

"I just want to go home, Mason." I whispered.

"Tomorrow." He replied.

"That's what they said yesterday. They'll say it again tomorrow."

"You're going to go home sometime, Vi. We just want you to be 100 per cent before you do."

"I'm never going to be 100 per cent, Mason."

"Physically." He clarified.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Dad tried to put me on anti-depressants the other day."

"Carlisle." Esme said, "You didn't tell me that."

"She wouldn't take it anyway." He said.

"You still should have told me."

"I was going to tell you if she cooperated and took it." He looked over at me, "But we all know how stubborn she is."

"Like father like daughter." I smirked.

"I am no way near as stubborn as you."

"You almost shoved those pills down my throat!"

"I did not. I simply kept asking."

"Yeah, every few minutes."

"I could start asking again if you would like."

"No, thanks anyway."

"If at any time you want to try it out, just ask."

"I can guarantee you, I won't."

"Mm, we'll see." Carlisle raised his eyebrows and returned to his book.

A soft knock distracted me and another doctor came in, "Carlisle." He motioned for him to follow him and he walked back out. Carlisle closed his book and kissed Esme, then my forehead and left the room.

"Who was that?" I asked Esme.

"His boss. They have a rule here where they aren't supposed to work on their own family unless no other doctor is available. There were other's available, but Carlisle wouldn't let anyone else treat you. He is either about to lose his job, or just get yelled at big time. Maybe demoted." She explained.

"If someone else were to treat Vi, they would know immediately that she was not really human, wouldn't they?" Mason asked.

Esme nodded, "Her heart is irregular, her skin is unusually colder than humans and her body doesn't react with a lot of medications."

"If he loses his job, we have to leave, don't we?" I asked.

Esme nodded, "Eventually. Carlisle gets bored and irritable very easily when he doesn't work. He also supports Alice and Rosalie's shopping addictions and, to be honest, we need to have all the money we have now so we can afford to leave at a moment's notice. And with our family getting bigger, other covens get threatened, so we need to have a way out. It's way passed our normal time to leave anyway. We dragged it out because of Renesmee and Jacob, and Leah and Seth."

"Where would we be going to?" I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders, "We'd like to stay as close as we can to the pack, so Alaska, Minnesota maybe."

I looked at Mason as he spoke. "If I listened in geography, this would be easier for me to understand."

"Minnesota is a little over 24 hours I think. Alaska is like a day and a half."

"26 hours to Minnesota, 44 to Alaska, in a car that is." Esme said.

"That's sort of far…"

"Not as far as Germany, or London or something."

"I'm so used to you being like 2 minutes away." He said.

I nodded and stared at his hand, still playing with mine.

A few minutes passed before Jasper and Alice came in. "Hey." Jasper greeted us tiredly.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Where's Carlisle?" Alice asked quietly.

"Getting fired." I replied.

"Not necessarily. He's talking to Doctor Snow." Esme said.

Alice nodded and sat down beside Esme. She didn't have her usual bounce in her walk. Jasper stood leaning against the wall.

"Did you come here to stand in silence?" I asked.

Jasper stared at me blankly, "What do you want me to say?"

"You can start by telling me how much of a great time you've been having while you've had no parental supervision. Have you torn the house down yet?"

"We've had a lot of fun." He said.

"Or, you could tell me that you are going to have fun tonight now that I'm telling you that I'm going to be fine and you don't need to worry."

"I'm not worrying." He shook his head.

"Liar."

"How would you know?" He asked.

I glanced at Mason.

"What did you tell her?" He asked him.

"The truth…" Mason said quietly.

"So you didn't bother to make her feel better while she's in the hospital and instead you left her feeling guilty and helpless? Because that's what she's feeling." Jasper said harshly.

"Jasper." Esme hushed.

Carlisle walked through the door and closed it behind him. "Hey." He greeted Jasper and Alice with a smile.

"Are you fired?" I asked.

He looked at Esme, "You told her?"

"She asked."

"Yes, let's all tell Violetta things that will make her feel like shit and not worry about it." Jasper said.

"Jasper!" Alice scolded. "Stop."

"I feel as though you are very stressed…" I said to him.

He went to say something but he stopped himself and took a breath and walked over to Alice, sitting beside her.

"So, are you fired?" I asked Carlisle again.

"No." He shook his head. "But I resigned. Well, I will."

"Why?" Esme asked.

"People are noticing, Esme. We need to leave. We've let it go on long enough."

Esme eye's moved to Mason and I. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know."

"We can't leave." She shook her head.

"What do you propose we do, then?"

"I don't know, but we can't leave the pack. Seth and Leah would be devastated. We can't do that to Renesmee and Violetta, or Jacob and Mason."

"They can come with us."

"So you want to make them leave their pack and families so that a few people don't make accusations that other humans won't even believe?"

"Would you like the Volturi to come back?" Carlisle asked her.

"Carlisle, imagine us in their position." Esme motioned to Mason and I. "What if I had to leave and I wanted you to come with me, but leave Edward and Bella, and Emmett and Jasper and Alice and Rosalie behind. That would kill you."

"Minnesota is only half a day away on foot. It won't kill the girls to have to run here every few days."

"What if the pack was threatened? Or we were? It would take us half a day to get here to help. We would be too late." Esme said. "Or vice versa."

"Then what do you expect me to do Esme!?" Carlisle raised his voice.

"Go home." She said.

"What?"

"You're too stressed here. Go home and calm down."

"No."

"Then don't raise your voice at me."

Carlisle took a breath and sat down on a seat against the other wall, the furthest from Esme.

She appeared at his side. She leant her head on her hand and her elbow on the arm rest of his chair. She stared up at him and batted her eyes a few times.

Carlisle stared at her before he gave in and smiled. Esme smiled and kissed him once.

"Why don't you forgive me that easily?" Alice asked.

"Because you never bat your eyes at me." Jasper smirked at her.

"Oh, I could offer you a lot more than batted eyelashes…" Alice smirked back at him.

"You're in a hospital." Jasper reminded.

"That never stopped Esme and Carlisle. Remember when we had to buy him new furniture for his office?"

"Oh god, yes I do."

"Gross…" I whispered quietly to myself.

"In a hospital? Really?" Mason asked.

"It's not like it was in a patient's bed or anything…" Esme said.

"It's still sick." I shook my head.

"Okay, let's not have this conversation anymore." Carlisle said before Esme could reply to me.

* * *

 **I was wondering if any of my readers speak both fluent German and English? And if you were able to PM me if you do so. I need some help translating something, and the translating sites I've tried are all saying different things. Let me know, thanks :)**

 **-A xx**


	29. Irrational

**This is the second update for today. I had a very bad end to my week, and it's still going, so I thought I'd post again tonight in the hopes that I might be able to brighten someone's night.**

 **I love you guys!**

 **-A xx**

 **Carlisle**

The day went by quickly; the night, not so quickly. Violetta had another nightmare. She claimed that they weren't even nightmares anymore, just plain dreams. She had grown so accustomed to them now; it broke my heart, and Esme's.

Esme had gone to get Violetta some hot tea. It had always calmed her down. She was back now.

"So, was it the same Volturi nightmare?"

"Dream." Violetta corrected. "And yes, it was."

She was lying. I saw it in her eyes. I looked over to Edward who shook his head. I decided not to bring it up right now. She clearly doesn't want Esme to know.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out and opened the message.

" _All of us leaving her. She's had it before at home."_

I looked at Edward and nodded as a thank you. I smiled at Esme as she glanced at me.

"Who was that?"

"Jasper. He was asking how she's doing." I lied. I hated keeping things from Esme, but I also hated hurting her, and this seemed better.

"You didn't reply to him…"

"I will later, once Violetta feels okay."

"I feel fine." She rolled her eyes.

A quiet knock interrupted before I could reply to her. A nurse opened the door and peeked in. "Everything okay in here?"

"Yes, thank you. She had a nightmare." I smiled.

The nurse nodded, took one sympathetic glance at Violetta and one glare at Esme before walking back out.

"Sure, let's keep hating on the doctors wife while her daughter is sick in the hospital." Esme muttered.

"Alright Esme, calm down." Edward said quietly. Bella was reading at his side. It was book I lent her the day before I brought Violetta here.

"I'm surprised you haven't finished that yet…" I said to Bella.

She looked up at me, "I've been a little preoccupied."

"Whenever she isn't here, she's researching like a mad woman." Edward said.

Violetta groaned, "Please tell me we can go home today and you can all stop worrying."

I wanted so desperately to let her go home, but I didn't want her to fall sick again. I wasn't sure if she really felt as fine as she claimed, or if she was lying for the sake of her family.

Edward cleared his throat quietly, I looked over at him. He held his thumb and index finger in a circle as if to say she actually did feel fine.

"We'll see how the morning goes. But it's late, and you're tired, so go back to sleep."

She nodded and laid her head back on the pillow. I could tell she was starting to get very irritated. She just wanted to lie in her own bed with Mason at her side and listen to the conversations carrying out downstairs by the non-sleepers. She wanted everything to go back to how it previously was. The Denali's were still at our house, and Tanya was coming in with Kate and Garrett in the morning to see her. Carmen and Eleazar had made another appearance yesterday, but they went back home after about an hour after a call from Tanya.

Esme rested her head on my shoulder. I took her hand in mine and rested them on her knee. I kissed her head.

* * *

Esme finally went home in the late hours of the morning. Kate, Garrett and Tanya came for a few hours with Mason, making Violetta laugh and telling her a lot of amusing things about themselves that she hadn't known. They also explained Jasper and Emmett's bickering banter all night long, and how Alice asked them if it was acceptable to come into the hospital and pamper her.

Esme said she would return with Carmen and Eleazar soon, she just really needed to hunt. She felt bad for leaving, but I assured her that it was okay and that I was very happy that she was finally taking care of herself as well.

She came with Carmen and Eleazar a little over 2 hours later.

"Anything worrying happen while I was gone?" She asked me quietly.

I shook my head, "She's been just fine. She seems as strong as she was 2 weeks ago."

Esme smiled and kissed me once before walking over to Bella and Edward. "Alice told me to tell you that you cannot escape her when you get home and she's going to do your nails." She said to Bella.

"Great." Bella rolled her eyes. "She seems like she's in a much better mood though."

"She is." Esme smiled with a nod. "Jasper was sitting in the living room where I got there, too."

Bella smiled, "Good."

"Now we just have to get Emmett to make his inappropriate jokes again and we need Bella to stop with her anxious research." Edward said.

"Oh shut up, you were reading just as much as I was."

"Bella, I read through 2 books in 2 hours. You went through 5…"

"I was on a roll." She defended.

"You were too anxious to relax…"

"Stop." She said to him, returning her attention back to her book.

He rolled his eyes and looked over to Eleazar and Carmen, "How are you?"

"We're okay." Carmen smiled.

"Carmen actually sat down this morning…" Eleazar said.

Edward raised his eyebrows, "Is it just me, or do women always tend to worry more than what is considered mentally healthy?"

"Hey, we're allowed to worry a little bit." Esme defended.

"Esme, you almost cried when you left here so you could hunt." I said.

"You're all irrational." Violetta said quietly.

"Why are you trying to avoid my question!?" Mason exclaimed.

"I'm not!"

"I am going to ask you again. Did anything negative happen last night?"

She stared at him before turning her gaze to the wall, "No."

"You're a terrible liar. What was it?"

She rolled her eyes and groaned, "Don't worry about it Mason."

He moved his gaze to me, "What happened?"

"She had another nightmare." I had asked her about it when Esme was out, but she refused to speak further about it except to confirm that it was what Edward had told me. She claimed that it was nothing and that she was done with the conversation.

"Dad!" She scolded loudly.

"What?"

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "It's fine. Everything's fine." She whispered to herself.

I glanced at Esme. She looked shocked at Violetta's sudden anger. What was so bad about Mason knowing about her nightmare?

"I think she's just sick of the hospital." I said to Esme. She nodded.

"I know the feeling." Mason said.

Renesmee and Jacob walked through the door then. "They're going to make you go." Jacob said to her.

"They're not going to make me go." She stopped and looked at Edward, "Dad—"

"You're going." He cut her off.

"You're not going!"

"We can't go, we've already gone. We have to wait for everyone here to pass before we can go again."

"School?" Bella asked.

Edward nodded.

"Oh yeah, you're going." Bela agreed

"Violetta doesn't have to go…" Renesmee said quietly.

"Violetta has a reason to not go." Bella said.

"And Carlisle and Esme are pushovers." Edward added.

"No we're not." Esme said. I couldn't tell whether she was joking or actually offended.

"Yes you are." He and Bella said at the same time."

"Yep…" Violetta agreed quietly with a small smirk.

"Lucky." Renesmee said to her. "But still, I know all the things they'll be teaching again."

"Renesmee, we went a million times. I know." Edward said.

"Mum didn't go a million times…"

"That's because we're still in Forks. Just wait until we move, we'll all be going again." Bella said.

"Wait, we're leaving?" She asked. "I'm not going."

"Oops…" Bella whispered. "Sorry."

"We have to leave, Ness. People are noticing our unchanging appearances."

Esme was staring at me again. She shook her head. We hadn't talked about this again.

"We're not doing this again." I shook my head.

"What do you expect Mason, Jake, Seth and Leah do? Or Ness and Vi? Or me?"

I looked at her sympathetically, I hated the idea of her losing 4 of her children, "Esme—"

"You knew our routine was going to change the moment Jacob imprinted. The moment Seth and Leah joined us, the moment Mason imprinted. We can't leave them, and we can't leave Ness and Vi here. That'll kill you."

"We don't have any options." I said.

"We could stay here."

"Esme, I'm meant to be 23 years older than I look. It's not going unnoticed."

"You just have really good genes, and a really good skin care program."

"The whole pack could go…" Renesmee said.

"And leave their non-shape shifting families?" Bella asked.

Jacob was thinking about leaving Billy behind, "It would really be much different. I mean, the elders are gone, I don't see Billy very often anymore, and Seth and Leah don't see Sue very often anymore. We could still visit on occasion. No one else really has family that doesn't shift and isn't an imprintee."

"Claire does." Mason said quietly.

"Claire's parents are never even on the res anymore. She pretty much lives between Emily and Quil. She can always hang with you or Leah and Seth as well. You're all related anyway."

"Grandma and Rose would love to have her around." Renesmee said.

Esme shook her head, "No. I'm not letting you leave your families."

"Esme, _you guys_ are our family." Jacob said.

"Could that even work? You wouldn't be on the reservation anymore to protect it…" Bella said.

"It's happened before. With the pack I used to be in. We moved around several times. We just find a new place to call our own. Of course, in this case, not the _whole_ reservation would be coming, so it could pose a threat to them." Mason said.

"And Forks." Violetta added quietly.

"I think this is a conversation for at home when everyone is present." Edward said.

"Mason, remember what Sam was saying a few weeks ago? You weren't with us yet but you were still in the loop."

"Sam talks a lot…" Mason said.

"He said he was thinking about moving the pack, if everyone was on board. I declined, so we didn't go. He wants to open up our space more for some reason."

"Well what places are close to here that we can go to? Everywhere is too sunny." Renesmee said.

"Minnesota. Cold Bay was an option, but it's just about 4 days by car. Denali too." Edward said.

"But, a conversation for home." I reminded.

"Yeah, you guys go have fun with that, as it seems I am never leaving this room." Violetta said.

I smirked, "Edward is she in any pain at all?"

"Nope." He shook his head.

"Then you can come home today." I said to her. I was little bit hesitant, as for all I knew, Edward wasn't around during her pain, but she had to go home sometime.

She smiled, "Thank you." She said, relief in her voice. "Can we go, like now? Because I'm really hungry."

"I offered to bring you something." Esme said.

"I know, but I didn't want you to have to do that."

Esme rolled her eyes and looked at me.

"I have to sign a few things first." I said. I walked towards the door and was met with Rosalie. "Whoa." I moved as she ran in.

"Bella Bella Bella!"

"Yes?" Bella asked.

A very shallow growl escaped Edward.

"Hey everyone." Rosalie greeted, "But Bella! Guess who showed up at our door and was looking for you?"

Bella stared at her, "Who?"

Rosalie laughed and had troubled saying the name. "Mike Newton…" She said between laughs. "Oh my god, he looked _so_ sad when Alice said you weren't home. I almost feel sorry for the boy. He aged _really_ well, though…"

"Is he hot?"

Rosalie nodded with a massive smile. "Like, I would date him."

"Rose…" Edward shook his head.

"I'm not like you; I don't deny that it isn't all about personality. By the way, his personality is _so_ much more boring than it was in school."

"You had a conversation with him?" Bella asked.

"Well, I wasn't at the door, but Alice wanted me to see how hot he was, so she invited him in. He hesitated, but he didn't want to seem rude so he came inside for a little while. He broke up with Jessica, and he is currently very successful in his business he's running. He lives in Seattle now."

Bella started laughing hysterically. It was a few minutes before she calmed down, "He lied to you."

"What? About his job?"

Bella nodded, still laughing, "He was probably trying to impress you or something, but I ran into his parents the other day. He's still living with them and working full time at their store."

"Oh my god!" Rosalie was laughing with her now. Edward laughed a little bit too, but tried to tone it down a bit.

"Don't be so mean, the poor boy just wanted to look important." Esme said. "And probably get laid." She laughed with them.

"Esme." I scolded lightly.

"No Carlisle, you never had a conversation with him." Rosalie said.

"Or have him follow you around like a puppy for a year." Bella rolled her eyes.

Edward laughed, "And then I came and scared him away." Bella nodded and laughed too.

I shook my head in disapproval and exited the room. The paperwork was nothing compared to my usual stack I had to fill out. Esme needed to sign it too, so I took it back to her with a pen.


	30. Arm Wrestling And Death

**Violetta**

I walked into the living room for the first time in what seemed like forever. I spread myself over it and closed my eyes, "I missed you." I whispered to the house.

Jasper, Emmett, Garrett and Eleazar laughed at me. Rosalie, Alice, Kate and Tanya were walking down the staircase. Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Edward and Carmen were behind me, just entering.

Mason had to go to the reservation to get the pack to come over. Jacob, Seth and Leah went with him, so Renesmee did too.

"Hey, I got you something Vi!" Alice said excitedly.

I stared at her, "No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"Please tell me it isn't more clothes."

"Well, yes it is, but that's not even what I was talking about. Come on!" Alice skipped over to me and pulled me up.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked when we were upstairs.

"She got her a fish. In a fish bowl." Jasper said.

A few minutes passed before we came back down the staircase. "I don't know." Alice said quietly. "It's underwater, so I can't really tell."

"Hey, dad, do fish have blood?"

"Please do not drain your fish." He said.

"I'm not going to, but I mean, an animal, in a house full of vampires that aren't always well-fed."

"Well, yes. Fish have blood. No one drink Vi's fish." I said.

"I don't think it would be very satisfying…" Emmett said. "It's so small."

"Is that was Rose says to you?" I asked quietly. I put my hand over my mouth, "I did not mean to say that out loud…" Edward was already laughing.

Everyone in the room was in hysterics. Carlisle and Esme looked shocked. Edward was almost on the ground in laughter. Rosalie looked embarrassed, and Emmett looks really angry.

"For your information, Vi—"

"I don't want to know." I cut him off.

Emmett went to speak again, but Rosalie appeared behind him and out her hand over his mouth to stop him. She was still sort of laughing, but trying to supress it. He pulled her hand away and flipped her over the back on the couch; she landed on her back, her head in his lap. She sat up.

Edward started laughing again, looking at Emmett.

"Do you say that to Mason?"

I raised my eyebrows, "This is getting very uncomfortable."

"I second that." Carlisle said quietly, slightly irritated after remembering that I wasn't as...well behaved as he would have liked.

"Actually, I'd imagine he would be…satisfying. Like, he's a wolf. Are they all like, the same size?" Emmett asked me.

"Do I look like a slut?"

"Well…" Emmett smirked.

My eyes narrowed. Rosalie hit his arm. "Emmett." Esme scolded lightly.

"This keeps getting better…" Kate said quietly to Garrett. She was sitting beside him now.

Tanya was standing behind Carmen and Eleazar, looking in between Emmett and I.

" _Emmett, I challenge you to an arm wrestling match."_ I said in my head.

"Oh my god, do it." Edward said to me.

Alice was staring at the ground for a few seconds before she looked up at me with a smirk, "Do it." She nodded as if to confirm that I would win.

"What?" Emmett asked. I was still not sure if I should.

"Vi is going to challenge you to an arm wrestling match." Edward said.

"No, she's not. You literally just got out of hospital." Carlisle said.

I ignored him as I smirked at Emmett. He smirked back, "You're on."

"Before or after the pack?" I asked.

"During. I want them all to see you get taken down."

"Oh, we'll see."

"Sure, let's ignore the doctor." Carlisle mumbled to himself.

Esme nuzzled him and kissed him once.

"Gross." I breathed as I turned back around to the staircase.

"Hold up, where are you going? Steroids are against the rules." Emmett said.

"I'm going to shower. Emmett, trust me, I don't need steroids." I winked and walked away with a smirk. "Oh, wait." I turned back, "Is that why your dick is so small? You're on steroids?"

The room erupted in laughter again. Rosalie was laughing more this time. Emmett smiled but he wasn't impressed.

"I'm pretty sure that's just a myth, Letty…" Carlisle said.

"Did you have to study that when you were in college? Have you had anyone ask you that at the hospital?" I asked.

He stared at me with a look that questioned my sanity. I laughed and walked up the stairs.

* * *

So instead of jumping straight into the conversation of moving with everyone, the Denali's included, as they were a big part of our lives, Emmett brought up the arm wrestle.

We all made our way out into a clearing of trees not far out from the house. Emmett scavenged for a big rock that we would use as our surface.

"This reminds me of my newborn days…" Bella said as Emmett walked back with a very large rock.

"That was so good…" Esme said quietly. Carlisle had his arms around her waist. I was standing beside them, and Mason had one arm around my waist.

"Watch your thoughts there, Mason…" Edward warned.

I glanced at Mason and then to Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle was glaring at him, Esme looked uncomfortable.

Mason tensed up beside me.

Edward started laughing, "No, Carlisle, I'm joking. He wasn't thinking of anything, I promise."

Mason shook his head at Edward, "He doesn't like me enough. I don't think you need to throw anything else into the fire."

Jacob laughed as Carlisle looked back towards Emmett. He wasn't going to deny his disliking of Mason, at least not Mason with me. He didn't mind him on his own. "You get used to it." Jacob said to Mason. "You're just lucky Esme is her mother and not one of the others. Bella was throwing me around when she found out that I imprinted."

"She was baby, and you nicknamed her after the freaking loch ness monster." Bella defended herself.

"It doesn't necessarily mean that we have to date, and you gave her a name that couldn't be shortened easily."

"You still could have found something better."

"What did you want? Esme 1 and Esme 2?" He asked. Renesmee and Esme looked each other before laughing.

"I wasn't going to call her Renee."

"What's wrong with Renee?" Bella asked accusingly.

"I've met your mother."

"I haven't even met her mother…" Renesmee said quietly.

Bella looked upset now. I saw Jasper look at her in confusion, and it raised my suspicions.

Edward looked at me and Jasper before looking at Bella, "Bella?"

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" She looked at him as if his question was ridiculous.

"You're upset." Jasper said quietly.

"No I'm not." She tried to force a smile, but it failed.

My mind went straight to death. Had her mother died? When? Did the others know if it was recently?

Edward stared at me and shook his head. "That's a logical assumption, but she would have told me."

I nodded in response.

"Now you feel guilty too." Jasper said. "And grief."

"Can you stop, please?" She snapped ay him quietly.

"Bella?" Esme asked quietly. "Is there something going on?"

"No." She denied, but she was definitely lying.

"You're a terrible liar." Emmett said to her.

Edward grabbed her hand and pulled her away. I presumed he'd get the answers he wanted. He motioned for Esme to come with him. She walked from Carlisle's side and followed the away.

"Well…" Leah said quietly, "That took a dark turn."

"Should we wait for them before we do this?" Emmett asked, motioning to me and the rock.

"They'll probably be a while." Jasper said.

"Alright, let's go then. You can't back out now." Emmett smirked at me.

"But I'm distracted now…" I said quietly, regretting this challenge. Emmett had enhanced strength, what was Alice talking about? He was 100 per cent vampire with extra strength. I was half vampire, half human, already weaker.

"Nope, come on. And none of your painful gifts."

I sighed and slid my jacket off my shoulders and walked towards the rock. Mason folded my jacket and held it for me.

"Oh, he can fold." Kate said with a smirk.

"That's not all." He smirked. This reminded me off our conversation earlier, and I glanced at all the wolves. Emmett was thinking about it too, and we both started laughing.

"You're thinking about the wolves and if it's the same."

"Shut up." I said quietly. The family laughed, and the Quileute's looked confused.

"You don't want to know." Rosalie said to them. "But Em, Leah is a female."

"She's an exception…" He said as he put his left arm behind his back.

I did the same and took his right hand.

"On 3. 1, 2, 3." Mason said.

I struggled, but I eventually pushed Emmett's arm down into the rock. I stood up straight and took a breath. "That's not right. Did you let me win?"

"Honestly, no. And I'm really confused."

"But, you're full vampire, you have enhanced strength. I'm only half vampire; I should be much weaker…"

"I know!" He stared at me, "You're strange."

"Says the vampire…" Paul muttered.

I turned at looked at Carlisle.

"I'm so confused…" He admitted.

"That makes two of us…" I said quietly as I took my jacket from Mason and put it back on.

* * *

We talked for a while around everyone before we walked back to the house. Alice and I swung through the trees as the others walked.

I swung off the last branch and landed gracefully. Alice did the exact same thing at the exact same time. We laughed as we walked ahead of the others.

We entered the house and found Bella sitting in Esme's arms in the living room. Edward was sitting to the side of her, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Who won?" Bella asked, her voice uneven.

"I did." I said.

"What? That doesn't make sense." Esme said.

"Underestimating me, mother?" I asked. She reacted to the 'mother'. I had never called her anything like mum or mother before. Occasionally I would say 'my parents' to others, but never actually addressed her as one. I wasn't sure if it was positive or negative, so I decided I'd just refrain from addressing her as either mother or Esme from now on. I didn't want to remind her of her boy she lost, and I didn't want her to think I didn't consider her as my mother if she wanted to be.

Edward heard me thinking and smiled. What did that mean? That not addressing her was good? Or she didn't mind me calling her that? Or maybe he understood and was trying to tell me that it was good for me not to call her my mother at all because it was a negative reaction.

Now I was confused, I didn't know what to do. Alice and I sat down quietly and waited for the others to get back, to which they did seconds later.

Bella was still in Esme's arms, and instead of pulling away when her daughter entered, she buried her face further into Esme, which showed me that something was very wrong. She always acted as strong as she could for Renesmee.

Edward looked at me and nodded, "You were right after all." He whispered.

A huge amount of sympathy filled me. I looked at Jasper. He was concentrating, as if he were transferring my sympathy to Bella.

Renesmee looked scared, like she had no idea what to do. She stayed by Jacob in awkward silence.

Edward looked up at her, "Renee passed on at the start of the week."

This filled me with guilt. The only reason she hadn't told anyone was because of me. Because no one would fall for my 'I'm fine' gag. Because everyone was so worried about me, they had no time to listen to Bella.

I felt the guilt ease, and I glared at Jasper, fighting his manipulation. I should be feeling this. It was nice, kind of, to feel something. To not feel constantly numb.

Edward heard me thinking about it and stared at me blankly for a few seconds.

" _Support Bella. Don't worry about me."_ I said to him. He nodded once and returned to rubbing her back.

The next few minutes were filled with silence, and my thoughts overcame me. It was terrible, like hospital had actually taken all the pain away. How much morphine did Carlisle have me on? Did he sneak anti-depressants in and now I was off them again?

" _Hello darkness my old friend, I've come to talk with you again."_ I sung to myself. The old 'Sound of Silence' by Simon and Garfunkel. A classic and it was so…relatable. Edward looked at me again, and Jasper was staring too. I shook my head at both of them.

" _I'm so sorry, I can't control it."_

"I know. It's okay." He said quietly to me. Carlisle looked at me curiously.

Jasper was still looking at me. "Carlisle." He said quietly. He motioned for him to follow him out of the room. I saw them both leave, and this angered me. We all needed to be here for Bella, and here they were worrying about me and something that happened all the time. It didn't matter.

"Stop or I have to say something." Edward said to me.

"I think Jasper already is." I said snidely.

"It's important, Vi."

"No, Bella is important." My voice became more aggressive with every word.

"Stop. Both of you." Esme said quietly.

Silence fell again.

"This is really awkward. I think you guys should like, talk or something. Make some sound." Bella said.

Edward looked at me and went to speak again, but I spoke before he could. "Don't. Drop it."

Carlisle and Jasper walked back in, both looking at me, and then to Edward.

I avoided both of their eyes and kept my glare on Edward.

"What's going on?" Mason asked me quietly.

"Nothing." I shook my head, "They're just being stupid."

"Except that it's a serious matter." Carlisle said quietly. I stood up and stormed out of the room.

"I'm so sorry Bella." I said quietly as I passed her.

She was sitting up now. She moved to Edward's arms to stop him from following me. Carlisle stood up but Esme caught his arm. "Leave her."


	31. Dark Places

**Carlisle**

It had been a few hours. Bella felt better now as we all tried out hardest to cheer her up. The only thing that really upset her at this moment was that she wasn't able to attend Renee's funeral. Edward had promised to take a trip to Jacksonville where she would lay to rest after it had calmed down a bit and it was the less sunny months.

Esme finally let me go find Violetta. She hadn't made another appearance. Every so often I would put all my concentration into the air around me to see if I could smell any blood. I did every night when she went to bed in a less than satisfactory mood.

Esme followed behind me as we walked up the staircase.

"Why can't you do anything right? Why couldn't you just be there for Bella? Why did you have to reveal that to Edward and Jasper?" I heard her whispering to herself through tears.

I knocked lightly. "Letty?"

"No." She said weakly.

I looked to Esme, and she nodded. I opened the door slowly and let Esme walk in first in case Violetta was getting changed or something.

I followed behind her and closed the door behind me. Violetta was lying in her bed, completely ruined. She looked like a mess. Mason wanted to come up with us, but Esme told him to stay downstairs. She was right to.

Esme sat down beside her and brushed her hair from her face, "Vi? What's going on?"

She didn't reply, just glanced at me and rolled over, facing the wall opposite us. She was trying to hold her tears back.

Esme looked at me for help.

"Violetta." I addressed, rounding to the side of the bed she was facing. I crouched in front of her and she buried her head into her pillow. "Come on, look at me, baby girl."

She peeked out with one eye. "There's one of your beautiful blue eyes."

She closed it again and put her face back into the pillow.

"Violetta, it's okay to have these days."

"No it's not. Bella is upset, and here I am dying inside" She looked at me with one eye again, "And that was the wrong thing to say."

I couldn't fight the small smile that occupied my lips, "Sweetheart I think Bella had enough people surrounding her. You would have had us here sooner if Esme let me leave the room." I joked.

"She wanted to be alone. I know the feeling." Esme defended, fighting a smile.

"But Vi, you need to tell me what's going on it your pretty head." I found it works a lot better when you compliment them as you talk to them. It always worked with Esme, and it seemed to change Violetta.

"War." She said coldly. "With myself. And sometimes Edward…"

I couldn't help the small laugh escape me. She smiled weakly, finding joy in being able to make me laugh even in her darkest times. "Well, it's not even near the time you go to bed, and you haven't eaten, so you can either come downstairs and have dinner with the wolves, or you can talk to us."

"Is there another option?"

"You can talk to Jasper." Esme said.

Violetta groaned and put her face back into the pillow once again.

"Or Carmen?" Esme offered. She knew that Violetta took a very quick liking to Carmen, and trusted her very quickly. Carmen just sent out that vibe.

She didn't react to Carmen's name, "Would you like me to go get her?"

There was silence for a few seconds before Violetta lifted her head, "Okay but hear me out, what if…I just go to sleep and don't talk about it at all?"

"Not an option." I shook my head.

She groaned again and dropped her head.

"Carmen it is." Esme said, standing up from the bed.

"She'll be here in a second. I love you." I kissed Violetta's head and followed Esme out.

We walked down the staircase.

"Hey, Carmen? Do—"

"Say no more." Carmen cut Esme off, "I heard." She stood up and smiled as she walked passed us and up the staircase.

" _Hear me out, what if I don't talk to anyone…"_ Jasper repeated, "That actually sounded sort of convincing."

"If she was actually looking at me, I probably would have given in to be honest." I sat back down, Esme at my side.

"Where are the girls?" Esme asked.

"In here! We're trying not to burn the house down." Alice called from the kitchen.

"Bella can cook." Esme called back.

"Not for a while…" Bella chimed in.

Esme rolled her eyes and stood up.

This left males in the room.

"So, Carlisle, why did you want to see us today?" Sam asked.

I glanced at Jacob and Renesmee, "Don't leave this to me. You wanted to ask him."

Renesmee rolled her eyes.

"Sam, you know how a few weeks ago you were talking about moving the pack?" Sam nodded. "Well, what if we moved with the Cullen's? Made a second res?" Jacob finished.

"What would we do about Billy and Sue? Claire's parents?" He asked.

"We're all close to Claire. Her parents are always on the Makah reservation anyway. She pretty much lives with you and Emily. Sue and Billy are happy with Charlie; we never see them often anyway."

"Grandma and Rose would be more than happy to have Claire around, too." Renesmee added.

I heard Tanya yell at Kate in the kitchen. Something about getting something on her. They were all laughing. Leah walked back out.

"Leah!" Rosalie called, as if asking her for help.

"You got yourself into that mess!" She yelled back, sitting down beside Seth.

"So, you guys have to move?" Paul asked.

I nodded, "I'm supposed to be 23 years older than I look. People are starting to get very suspicious, and the kids haven't changed a bit since high school. We've left it longer than normal for Ness, Jake, Seth and Leah's sake."

Jared glanced at Seth and Leah, "You got a mention." He smirked.

"Jealous?"

"That I don't live with vampires? Not one bit." He said.

"Was that a pun?" Garrett asked.

Everyone laughed as they realised the unintended joke.

"I don't think we'll be able to stretch our stay even another year."

"Well Carlisle, we could all just never go out in public, and we could just do your make up before every shift to make you look older…" Alice smirked from the archway into the kitchen.

"No thank you." I declined.

"Where will you be moving to?" Quil asked.

"We've got two places in mind. Denali, Alaska, so we'd be closer to them." I motioned towards Eleazar and Garrett, "Or Minnesota."

"How far are they from here?" Embry asked.

"Denali is just under 2 days by car, about a day by foot. Minnesota is just over a day by car, half a day by foot."

"How far is Denali from Minnesota?" Seth asked.

"A bit over 2 days, 1 and a half by foot I think."

"Considering we always stay at either place for a week at the least, it's not far." Eleazar said.

"Wouldn't it be easier for you to work in Minnesota, rather than Denali?"

"Much easier." I nodded.

"Well, we can talk to Billy and Sue about it. Emily, Rachel and Kim. Claire's parents." Sam nodded.

"Great." Renesmee smiled.

"Please remember that they are doing this for you, Renesmee." Edward said.

"Jacob, Leah, Seth, Mason and Violetta too." She said.

"Yes, but don't forget that it will be hard for them to leave home if they do decide to come with us."

"They can stay here if they want. I will just go visit you guys sometimes."

"I like how you're just assuming we'll let you stay here away from us." Bella called from the kitchen.

"It's not your decision, I'm an adult." She called to her.

"We'll see how it all pans out." Edward said to her.

"Shit! The game is on tonight, and it already started!" Emmett stressed, turning the TV on quickly. All of the guys except for Eleazar and I took an interest to the game. We stood up and walked into the kitchen, sitting down at the dining table joining it.

* * *

A while passed and the guys were yelling at the TV. Dinner was served as soon as the game was over, and the wolves sat down around the table.

I walked up the staircase and knocked quietly on Violetta's door. "Yeah." She said quietly.

I opened the door and looked in. She was sitting out of bed at Carmen's side.

"Dinner is served if you're hungry."

"Thanks." She said. I nodded and walked back out, closing the door.

I walked back down the staircase, and she walked down a minute later, walking into the kitchen.

Carmen sat down and sighed, "She hasn't had a very good week. On top of just being in the hospital, she's been in a rather dark place."

I glanced at Edward and Jasper.

"Don't look at us. She hid it well; we had no idea until today." Edward said to me.

"Anything that we need to know about?" Esme asked.

Carmen hesitated and looked towards the kitchen. She didn't want to say anything that the wolves would hear, so she got her phone out and started typing.

A minute later, Esme's and my phones received the message.

" _She hates who she is. All of her. There isn't a thing she likes about herself. She doesn't like it here, I don't mean Forks, I mean the Earth. In this world. She feels like she doesn't fit in anywhere and she always gets along better with people older than her. She was holding a razor in that bathroom earlier, but decided against it after the reactions last time. She stood protectively in front of her draws when I was near them. When I asked, she said it was nothing but I shouldn't look. I would suggest you do."_

"I feel guilty for revealing that much, but you're never going to be able to help her if she doesn't tell you." Carmen said, "She doesn't want either or you to think of her as a burden, or you, Jasper."

I handed my phone to Jasper as he through it. Esme stood up, "Don't let her know I'm up there." She whispered to me.

She disappeared up the staircase quickly and silently.

"I hate doing this to her." I said quietly.

"It's for her own good, though. Or, I assume it is." Rosalie said.

I nodded, "Yeah."

Esme appeared on top of the staircase with the most worried expression I have seen in a while. It was like the first time when she saw Violetta on the ground and yelled at me to take her to the hospital.

"What is it?" I stood up.

She held up several small bottles. I flashed to her side, taking them from her hand. There were 5 pill bottles, all full with _very_ strong drugs.

"She must have swiped them from the hospital." I said quietly.

"Not your office or bag?" Esme asked.

I shook my head, "These are strictly for hospital use only, they're the strongest of the strongest that we can get our hands on in Forks. She took all of these at once…and well...my guess is it wouldn't go down so well…" I said with an upset tone.

"You guess?" Tanya asked.

"We don't know the exact effects of human drugs on her or Renesmee. Their bodies work the same, and completely different. They react differently. But this is too strong to go unharmed."

Esme took in an unsteady breath. She turned and walked into our bedroom. She closed the door behind her. It was too much for her to take, having been in this position before, she knew what it felt like to hate yourself to the point where you would rather kill yourself than be alive.

'Hey, do you—" Violetta started but stopped when she saw me at the top of the stairs, holding the bottles. She took a deep breath and took a step forwards, "Dad, I can explain."

"Oh, I really don't think you can." I said quietly.

Mason walked out to her and followed her gaze, looking at me. He saw the bottles too. "What are those?" He asked.

"Violetta?"

"They're nothing. Go and eat."

"Are they—"

"Mason. Go." She cut him off and talked sternly. He looked at me and then Edward before he turned and walked back into the kitchen.

"Can we please just drop it until the wolves are gone?" She asked.

"Fine. Go and eat."

"Thank you." She said quieter as she turned around.

I put the pills in a hidden place in my office where she wouldn't find them and went into my room. Esme was lying on the bed.

"Esme?"


	32. Written Word

**Carlisle**

"Esme?"

"I don't know how much more of this I can take." She whispered.

I sighed and walked over to the bed. I sat down and pulled her up so she was sitting beside me.

"It's so much harder than you think for me to be happy every single day."

"I know it's difficult for you, but you still do it, or at least act like you are, and that makes me very proud of you."

"I was expecting you to me upset that I don't tell you when I'm having a bad day."

"Well, I used to be, until I realised that nothing I do is going to make you tell me next time. I notice sometimes, Esme, but I don't bring it up because you try so hard to overcome it on your own."

She put her head into her hands.

"Not a good day?"

"This has made it a thousand times worse than it already was. I've tried so hard to be strong for you and Violetta, and then Bella, and I'm exhausted."

"Shh, I know. And now the other full vampires know because they are no doubt listening right now." I said, pulling her onto my lap. I held her to me and kissed her head.

"How do you do this?"

"Do what?"

"Stay so patient and supportive, and always stay calm, and be able to deal with what has just been discovered."

"We knew she was suicidal Esme, we just didn't know if she would ever go through with it or not."

"But we just found out that she was willing to take her own life away because she's having a bad…few days."

"You've been there before, darling. Think of it from her point of view. She never really believes us when we tell her that we love her. She thinks Mason is with her just for something to do. She thinks she's worthless, useless, she thinks she's inferior."

"How do you that?" She asked softly.

"The morphine wasn't exactly ineffective. It took a hell of a dose, but she was high, and she was answering my questions truthfully. I took advantage of it."

"What else?"

"She isn't even scared of the Volturi anymore. She just doesn't care what they would do to her anymore if they got the chance. She does know that _you_ think she is important, and she does love you so much. That's positive, too. Actually, she has no idea what to call you anymore. She was going to start calling you mum, but she didn't know how you'd take it because of your past. I told her you would love it, but she has her doubts."

Esme sniffled and kissed my cheek, "You're too good to me."

"I'm not good enough." I whispered, kissing her lips tenderly. She kissed me back and put her arms around my neck. I hugged her back and she buried her face into the crook of my neck.

"I love you." She said, her voice muffled.

"I love you too, my love."

We stayed like that in silence for a few minutes before she pulled away and stood up. "We should probably talk to her then."

"She wants to wait for the wolves to leave first. Or at least the ones that don't live here."

"They'll know anyway as soon as Mason phases and thinks about it…"

"I don't think she thought about that at the time."

"What are we going to do Carlisle?" She asked me quietly, playing with my hands.

"I really don't know, Esme. I guess we just have to make her see that she is worth something. That she is important to all of us. That she can't leave us."

"She promised. Last time I asked her about it. She promised she wouldn't leave us."

"Things change Esme."

She nodded and pulled me up.

We walked down the staircase slowly. Alice flashed to Esme and crashed into her. The wolves were leaving the house. They called out their goodbyes to us. Esme kept her voice as level and happy as she could, but there was a dark edge to it.

"Have a good night." I called to them.

Leah and Seth returned to the kitchen to help Renesmee and Jacob clean up. Mason and Violetta were in there too. I walked in and stood by the archway, "Are you ready to explain, Violetta?" She stopped what she was doing and lifted her head. Her back was to me.

After a few seconds she nodded and turned around to face me. She stared at me for a few seconds before walking passed me and into the living room.

I followed her out and returned to Esme's side to support her if she were to break down.

The kitchen went silent. The whole house was completely still.

"Real subtle, guys." She said to the wolves and Renesmee in the kitchen.

I hadn't noticed Mason had actually moved to the living room. He was standing in the corner, watching over Violetta.

"Well, I'd like to start by thanking Carmen, for telling them." She glanced at Carmen, her eyes empty.

"I'm sorry, but they needed to know."

"They did not need to know three quarters of what you sent in that text. You said you wouldn't tell them unless it would cause harm to myself or another."

"When did you get Esme's phone?" Edward asked her.

"When you were all distracted by Paul and Emmett's bickering."

"I hope you didn't look through her and Carlisle's texts…" Rosalie said.

Violetta stared at her, "I didn't."

"Right, sorry, wrong time."

She looked at Esme and I. "Are you going to sit down or are you just going to stand there and stare at me like you want to kill me yourself?"

I glanced at Esme before moving and sitting down beside Eleazar and Carmen. Esme followed me and I held her hand. She squeezed it and smile thankfully before returned her attention to Violetta.

"Okay, so I don't know what Jasper or Edward have told any of you, or if they have at all, but they're probably blowing it way out of proportion."

"I said exactly what you were thinking." Edward said.

"And feeling." Jasper added.

"Well…" She cleared her throat and didn't know what to say. She thought about it before she looked like she got an idea.

"That works too, you can do that." Edward nodded.

"Cool." She stood up and walked upstairs quickly.

"That was a good explanation." Emmett said.

"She can't say it out loud, so she's going to write it down and I'll read it out to you guys for her."

She appeared back down the stairs and started writing against the table.

A while later, she finally put the pen down and handed the piece of paper to Edward.

Edward cleared his throat and skimmed through it quickly.

"I'm sorry if it upsets or offends anyone." Violetta said quietly.

" _The past creeps up on me at very unfortunate times. And it stays from hours, to days, to weeks, to months. It lasted a year once before I was able to genuinely smile again. I've come to the point where I literally cannot bring myself to believe anything positive I am told, no matter how desperately I want to. You tell me you love me? It's nice to hear sometimes, but nothing can ever stop me from seeing nothing but lies, but someone saying one more thing just to make me feel better, but being told what people think is expected from them. Living without real parents for decades takes its toll on you. Having a man that claims to be your father to his friends and family, but when you're alone with him, you are nothing but trash to him. You are not a daughter. That is not how he sees you as he rapes you every night. I got pregnant twice, and both times I had an abortion, much to my regret now as I wish I had those children to give to Esme and Rosalie. I have never known what real 'love' feels like. Does it make you feel special? Because sometimes, sure, Carlisle or Esme or Mason will say it, but do they mean it? Because I feel nothing. I haven't felt anything for months. Pain, pain and more pain. Physical, mental, emotional. That's all. I don't remember the last time I can say that I was happy and smiling at my own will. Truly laughing, because to be honest with you, no one in this room has heard me legitimately laugh. Partly because it's embarrassing and I don't want you to, and partly because it would have to be forced anyway._

 _This world, it's not what everyone cracks it up to be. It's dark and full of shadows that haunt my dreams. It's filled with countless human swho lose their lives to people much like us every day. Full of animas who suffer through the same experience. Sure, no one really acknowledges the pain they go through, do they? Or you kill them quickly, because that's the most humane way. I went hunting with Jasper once. I asked him to reflect what the animal was feeling straight to me as I hunted it._

 _I can tell you now, if he reflected it all, I have had 10 times worse. Nothing will ever feel the same to me again, in any way you can think of, I have been damaged._

 _Who wants to live in a world where nothing good ever comes to them? I sure don't._

 _You all have your mates, your sisters, or brothers, or children, or best friends. I have a few people who haven't even known a year that claim they love me, yet I don't feel any different. I have a father, who even though I have forgiven for leaving, still shows in my dreams every night, walking out the front door, leaving a note and violet beside it._

 _Dad, I am so sorry for everything I have already put you through. It isn't fair on you, and as long as I stay here, it will continue to be unfair on you._

 _Mum, I am sorry for coming from somewhere you wished to forget, and bringing it all back. I am sorry for the hospital visits, and the constant distance I continue to try to put between us, just so I don't get as hurt as I had been._

 _Carmen, I am sorry for putting all that weight on your shoulders, for making you deal with it all when I could have just told…I don't know…I deer before I killed it. At least it wouldn't be three pondering what to do with the information that they try to understand, but simply cannot fathom._

 _Eleazar, I am sorry for putting that all on your wife, and for the hospital visits, and for making your stay here more difficult, complicated, and more dramatic than it needed to be._

 _Jasper, I am sorry for releasing what I let myself release onto your shoulders but as you may have figured, I try to keep you in the light. I cannot drag you down with me, especially since you can already feel it happening._

 _Edward, you have the most information than anyone ever has from me. I'm sorry that you particular gift didn't just reject me, and left you with my difficult mind filled with nothing but darkness and sorrow. I am sorry for giving you a hard time, too. That was so very wrong of me._

 _Rosalie, Alice, Bella and Emmett, I cannot begin to explain how sorry I am for walking into your lives, unexpected, for the most part (Alice, I'm looking at you) and ruining it all. Tearing your family down again and again, taking you all with me. It isn't fair for you all to have to deal with this. I try to keep it together until late, when Edward and Jasper are occupied, so none of you have to deal with any of it through them._

 _Kate, Garrett and Tanya, I am sorry for ruining your stay here, for making it a very dull week, apart from the start (on the weekend where Garrett found great delight in my misfortune of my father killing me when he found out about...well...yeah). I hope that if I am able to hold myself together, at least until you aren't actually inside the house, that the light may come back into everyone's lives._

 _Leah, Seth and Jacob, I came into your family, you vampire and wolf families, and I ruined a lot of it. I fought with Renesmee, but I tried to keep myself tamed, to calm myself when I felt the slightest bit agitated or irritated. I have tried to keep my distance from the 3 of you. I don't know how it must feel to have someone so dark to walk into your bright lives and tear it all down. I am so sorry._

 _Renesmee, I am sorry that you have had to put up with my impossible mood swings and jealousy. I wish I was enough for them, but you are the hybrid they need in their lives to bring light into it. To make them content with their lives and what they consist of. I am sorry for ruining your grandparents, who I am 110 per cent certain love you with every fibre of their being. Blood means nothing._

 _Mason, I am so sorry that you had the misfortune to imprint on me, a nobody. I may not know what it feels like to be loved, but I know what it feels like_ to _love. I do love you, and I do wish I could bring you happiness and the life you deserve. Unfortunately, that isn't possible with my current state. I'm not strong enough to tell you that I want you to stay away from me, because I don't. But I recommend, for your sake, that you distance yourself from me, and you really think about what you want. If you do, you'll realise that it isn't me._

 _Please tell the pack that I am sorry for walking into their lives._

" _At some point, you have to realise that some people can stay in your heart, but not I your life."_

 _This quote is not for me, but for you._

 _If you were smart, you'd let me go, and build your lives back up to what they were before I arrived and destroyed them._

 _P.S- Alice, I know what the world can do to a girl that only sees beauty in it. Stay you, and do not ever let anyone make you forget the beauty the world consists of in your life, and used to consist in mine. I used to be like you. Bubbly, lively, always happy. Don't make the same mistakes that I did._

Edward finally finished reading. "I don't understand."

"All of that is the reasoning behind my desire to die." Violetta said very quietly.

"Even I get that…" Emmett said.

Edward skimmed though it again. "But, you don't ruin our lives. You don't tear us down."

"Really? Because several times I have heard the women in this house sob for hours. I have heard all of you guys talk together about how this whole thing is killing you. I think you forget sometimes that I can hear things just as well as you can. With your ears, anyway."

The whole room fell silent. Esme had moved closer to me, finding comfort in my touch. Everyone looked miserable in this instant.

"Jasper, stop trying." Rosalie said quietly.

"Yeah." He whispered. "Figured it wasn't working."


	33. Solutions

**Violetta**

It felt like hours before I finally stood up and walked up to my room quickly. They all watched me, and watched again as I made my way back in. I was holding something this time. I handed it to Carlisle.

"What's this?" He asked.

"I don't know. I found it like 15 years ago when I returned to our old abandoned home. It was under a loose floorboard in the room that was mine. There was one addressed to me beside it, said to give this to you and not to look at it."

"Who's it from?"

"My mother."

"What was her name?" Esme asked Carlisle quietly.

"Marcella." He replied.

He opened it up and read quietly. No one said anything. Edward was reading though his thoughts.

A while passed before Carlisle gave the letter to Esme.

"She said I should consider renaming you 'Adriana' because it means dark. She knew who you would become, apparently. She said having biological parents like us, one being a vampire, the other being a very dangerous criminal, you would be troubled. You would be depressed."

"I guess she was right." I said quietly. "She said I meant nothing in mine. That I was accident and that she wanted to abort me. That I killed her. That you wouldn't want me, that I wasn't important. It's funny, I don't regret killing her."

"You didn't—"

"I did."

"Okay, well you didn't mean it." He said.

"I didn't say I meant it. I said I don't regret it."

"Vi…" Jasper said, "That doesn't sound very nice."

"I should be named Adriana because it means dark, remember? I'm dark. She knew I would be like this."

"She had no idea what she was talking about. I didn't name you for her."

"I thought you named me Violetta because she liked violets."

"She hated violets…" He admitted.

"Really?"

"Yes. She hated them. I named you something she hated because that's just what I did. I don't really know why."

"Yet it was still Italian."

"You're Italian." He said.

"I don't even look the slightest but Italian."

"Some Italians have blonde hair and blue eyes."

"You just liked the name didn't you?"

He nodded.

Esme shot up and appeared on the opposite side of the table. She was holding Carlisle's letter and the one I had just written beside each other.

"What are you doing?"

"Well in Carlisle's letter, it says _"She isn't much; let her be on her own if she wants it that way. She doesn't need you."_ and I was just making sure the handwriting was different."

"You thought I wrote the letter to him saying he should rename me and that I was useless?"

"You expressed your thoughts about yourself in this. I was just suspicious." She folded the page I wrote and slipped it into her pocket and handed the other back to Carlisle.

"Oh no, take my thing out and burn it or something."

"What thing?"

"Esme."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"It will come back to bite you in the arse if you don't throw it out now."

"I can't help but think that these little things you wrote to specific people sound much like suicide letters."

I went silent.

Esme nodded, "Sort of like the ones I wrote once."

"When did you write them?" Rosalie asked.

"A few years ago." Esme replied. They all stared at her in shock and guilt, "Oh come on you all know I'm not mentally stable."

"Carlisle did you know about this?" Bella asked.

He nodded.

"Why do you think you never got the letters? He found them and talked me out of it."

"How were you planning—the Volturi." Tanya said.

Esme nodded. "It was either that or piss Rosalie off _a lot_."

"I didn't even write letters." Bella said.

"What?" Carlisle and Edward asked at the same time.

"When I was still human. The whole cliff-diving thing wasn't completely recreational; I just had to tell Alice and Jacob that."

"You son of a bitch." Jacob said quietly.

"I wrote notes once, a very long time ago, but I decided it would never work because Alice would see it before it happened and then I would just feel guilty because Emmett would be upset." Rosalie said.

"I feel so left out right now." Alice said, "If I ever wrote notes, it was when I was human and I don't remember."

"Good. Talk to someone before you get to that point." I said to her. "Once you get there, there is no turning back for a very long time."

"Took me 2 decades." Rosalie said.

"I don't think I recovered fully until like, after Renesmee's birth." Bella said.

Esme stayed silent. They all looked at her as I looked at Mason.

"What?" She asked.

"How long did it take you to recover?"

She didn't reply again.

"She didn't." Carlisle said quietly.

"Really?" She asked him, irritated that he answered them truthfully.

"They probably should know."

"They probably don't need to know."

"Did you already know?" Bella asked Edward. He shook his head.

"To be honest, I had no idea."

The Denali's had been very quiet.

"Have any of you ever written suicide notes?" Rosalie asked.

They all shook their heads, except for Carmen.

Edward stared at her. "Yes." She admitted.

All of the Denali's stared at her in shock. "Carmen?" Eleazar asked for an explanation.

"When?" Tanya asked.

"A few years ago, it was nothing."

"That's not nothing." Kate shook her head, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I knew this would happen…" She said. "I'm supposed to be the bright, happy, caring one, not the depressed suicidal one."

"How did I never know?" Eleazar asked.

"I never showed it."

"People suffer in silence all the time." I said. "I did for 3 years before I gave up and didn't care what anyone thought anymore."

I walked over to Mason.

"We're not finished." Carlisle said to me.

"I'm taking a break." I said.

I stood half a step in front of him and stared into his eyes, "I am so sorry. I never meant to bring this all onto you." I whispered.

He snickered and shook his head. "Violetta, you are literally my life now, nothing is going to scare me away from you." He said before he kissed me 3 times.

"Yuck." Emmett said. I realised that the room had fallen silent. I turned and saw all of them staring at us.

I rolled my eyes and dragged Mason into the kitchen, which was the closest next room.

He kissed me again, "I wish you knew how perfect you are." He whispered very low.

I kissed him back a few times, and I didn't want to stop. My fingers tangled in his hair as we made out.

I didn't realise Emmett walk in and back out, "Whoa. Things are getting a little too intense in there."

Rosalie looked around the corner and turned straight back to the living room, "Wow."

"Why in the kitchen?" Renesmee asked quietly.

"Violetta!" Carlisle half called me in, half yelled at me as a scolding.

I made a frustrated noise and parted from Mason.

"That was sudden…" He said.

"That was needed…" I whispered very quietly into his ear, "But it was not enough."

"Violetta!" Edward yelled.

"Vaffanculo…" I said to him.

"She just told me to fuck off in Italian!"

"Violetta!" Carlisle yelled this time.

I walked back in with Mason behind me, "Yes?"

"Do not swear at your brother, or at all. Behave, and come back in here because we are not finished."

"I thought we got through enough." I said.

"We need to discuss solutions. And Mason is staying in Seth and Leah's room tonight."

"Carlisle." Esme whispered.

"I don't care what happened tonight, she is too young."

Esme decided not to argue, since he probably would be upset with her at the moment too. She sat up and smiled sympathetically at me.

I rolled my eyes. Mason returned to where he previously was, and I did too.

"Solutions." Carlisle said.

"I don't think you understand how mental illness works…"

"No, solutions over this current event right now, not your depression." He rolled his eyes.

"He's a doctor…" Rosalie said to me, "I think he understands better than anyone in this room, apart from Jasper."

"Sit." He said to me.

I groaned and sat down, "Töte mich jetzt..."

"What?" Tanya asked.

"She said 'kill me now'." Edward informed them. "German."

"Can you not?"

"This is what we're talking about, Letty." Carlisle said.

"I don't need help. I am fully capable of taking care of myself."

"Says the one who had 5 bottles of very strong pills hidden in her drawer…" Esme said quietly.

"How did you even find—the text, right." I remembered.

"How did you get them?" Carlisle asked.

"I took them from the hospital."

"They were locked up, sweetie. They're the strongest ones we have."

"So I broke a lock." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Letty, if they investigate this and find them here, or find me putting them back, then the whole family is going to be in trouble."

"Well I'm sorry but I wasn't planning on you finding them."

"And if we didn't find them?"

"Then I probably wouldn't be here right now." I said quieter. I wasn't going to lie to them. I had enough of that.

"And land yourself right back in the hospital? Just in the psych ward under suicide watch?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I wasn't really planning on surviving…I thought that was pretty obvious. I didn't get the strongest ones on accident."

"You're not even trying to make us feel better anymore, are you?" Rosalie asked.

"I've really given up on lying." I replied.

"Okay. What is going to happen is you and Jasper are going to sort out a time once a week at the least that you are both free, and will keep free so you can talk, like you would with any other counsellor that you're making an appointment with. Jasper from then will decide how often you need these, and what medication we may be able to put you on. We just have to make sure it'll work. If you refuse this medication, we will call in someone more forceful, seeing as none of us will be strong enough to do it. A different counsellor who has their own office and everything. If you skip talking to Jasper on your set day and time, or refuse to speak with him at all, I will do something about it. I'm sure you enjoy talking to Mason, correct? Because that won't be happening if you do not attend these appointments." Carlisle said.

I stared at him, "You can't just—"

"I just did." He cut me off.

"You didn't even ask Jasper!"

"It's cool with me." Jasper said.

"No, I'm sorry but no." I said.

"Fine, Mason can go home now and won't be able to come back for a while. I'll take your phone. I brought that one, remember? And your laptop. You won't have any time at all to call him."

"Dad!"

He stared at me as Mason walked towards the door. He was in on it the little bitch.

"You can't do that."

"I can, and I will." He said.

"Why are you doing this to me?" My eyes were tearing up, and I hated that I cried when I was angry. Or maybe I was crying because it just clicked that my whole family knew about my recent plans to take my own life, and they hadn't been reacting to it at all.

"You don't this is a reaction?" Edward asked, motioning to Carlisle, "I don't think he's ever set rules like that for any of us."

"Shut up." I said to him.

"And stop talking like that to your siblings or there will be even more consequences. Doesn't that sound fun? School?"

"Carlisle, that's enough." Esme said quietly.

"No Esme, it really isn't."

I disappeared up the staircase and slammed my door.

"Oh no, she slammed her door." He called up. "What ever will I do?"

"Carlisle!" Esme scolded quietly.

"What?"

"Why are you doing this to her?"

"She needs help, Esme."

"Then talk to her yourself once a week, don't make her talk to Jasper if she doesn't want to. You heard how bad she feels when she does. And don't threaten her with school."

"What do propose we do? She won't talk to us; she wants us to think she's happy."

"Well trying to punish her isn't going to work, is it? Find a different approach or don't approach at all."

"I would say that approach was about to get through to her, actually…" Carmen said quietly.

"I thought so too." Carlisle agreed with her.

How dare he threaten me with that? I would show him up now. As soon as I can bring myself to speak to him again, I'll say I want to go to school.


	34. Leaving

**Esme**

I was pacing in our bedroom in front of Carlisle.

"I don't understand why that was so bad." He said.

"Because Carlisle, you tried threatening her with things that will only drag her deeper down."

"Wouldn't ever punishment drag her down?"

"Some are worse than others. School, where she had an anxiety attack in front of us as soon as you asked the first time. Do you remember that? Your daughter, who refuses to let us see her as anything but strong, had an anxiety attack in front of the whole family. And Mason, her only source of happiness? Are you really thinking of keeping her away from him? What if that were us?"

"You heard Mason; he said he will leave, even if it's just to scare her. He knows she needs help."

"Carlisle, just talk to her about it. In the morning, be yourself. Your normal, kind, always-finding-the-right-solution self. She won't talk to anyone, even if she sits with Jasper, she won't speak if she is being forced to. Let her decide when to answer questions."

"She won't ever decide to!"

"Maybe she isn't ready to Carlisle!" I raised my voice slightly. "Why can you not understand that that girl is being torn to shreds just because she thinks she's a burden, and therefore doesn't want to speak? Maybe if you talked to her calmly and privately about why you want her to and how she could benefit from it, she might say yes. Maybe, if you took into consideration of what she was feeling, she wouldn't be crying her room, contemplating whether to up and leave, or pick up that razor, and maybe we wouldn't be having this argument."

"She won't choose to talk, Esme."

"Because you're giving her no choice!" I yelled. He stared at me for a second before I walked out of our room and down the staircase.

"Esme, stop." He followed me.

I walked to the front door and grabbed my keys on my way out.

"Esme—"

"I'll come back when you decide to treat your daughter like she has a decision in her life. Let her call me when that time comes." I said as I walked out.

"Esme!" He yelled.

I kept walking, unchanged by his hurt tone, or his volume.

I got in my car and drove away without looking at him again. My magnificent red Ferrari glided down the driveway. I was still in love with it.

My phone vibrated and I checked who it was. It was Violetta, so I opened it.

" _Please don't leave. I can't handle this being my fault too."_

I stopped the car and turned back to the house. I flashed inside and up to Violetta's room. Carlisle was right behind me.

"Come on."

She stared at me, her cheeks and eye red from crying. She stood up and followed me down the staircase. "Where are we going?"

"Away." I replied.

"Esme, you can't—"

"I just did." I said to him, repeating what he had said to Violetta earlier.

"Esme, stop." Edward said. "You're making a scene here."

"Well damn. I'm sorry that I like people to be treated fairly, and not like they're slaves. I think she's had enough of that in her life, don't you?" I asked Edward, glaring at him.

Everyone was silent and staring from the living room.

I looked between Edward and Carlisle into the living room. "Mason, would you like to come with us?"

He hesitated before standing and walking out the front door to where Violetta had gone.

"Grow up." I said to Carlisle before I followed Mason out and closed the front door.

I drove down the driveway and turned left.

"Where are we going to go?" Violetta asked quietly.

"I have no idea." I admitted.

"Are we just road tripping?" Mason asked.

"I guess so. I don't know how far we'll get before I give in."

Silence filled the car.

"Thank you." Violetta said.

"For what?"

"For standing up for me like that. I know it mustn't have been easy for you."

"You have no idea. I haven't spoken to Carlisle like that since, well the other day when he was thinking about turning your life support off when you asked, but other than that, it's been decades."

My phone rang but I declined Carlisle's call. He called Violetta next. "Decline it."

"I can't…" She said guiltily.

"You can." I said.

"I already answered…what dad?"

"Put me on speaker please."

"He wants to be on speaker." She said to me. I shook my head.

"Hang up, Vi."

"Esme said no."

"Violetta, please." He begged her.

She sniffed and bit her lip as a tear rolled down her cheek, "I got to go."

"Letty, no. Please, sweetheart."

She closed her eyes like it physically pained her to do it. "I'm so sorry, dad. I love you."

"Violetta—" She hung the phone up and wiped her tear.

Mason looked helpless as he watched the tears slide down her face before she quickly wiped them away.

Carmen rang me then. I hooked it up to the cars' Bluetooth. "Hey Carmen."

"Oh sweetie, where are you?" She asked, relieved that I answered.

"We're on the highway."

"Where are you going?"

"Um…we don't really know."

"We're road tripping!" Mason said excitedly. Violetta laughed through a few tears and smiled at him.

"Apparently Mason really likes road trips." She said.

"So, we've got a little problem." Carmen said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Carlisle, Jasper and Edward are in a screaming match with Rosalie, Bella and Tanya."

"At least it's even numbers…" I said.

"That's not helpful Esme! I don't think I've ever had this many people to calm down and in don't know what to do."

"Just, let them fight it out." I said, speeding up a little as we got further and further from civilisation.

"Esme, does that- shit."

"What?" I asked.

"Um, Rosalie is accusing them of tearing the family apart and Alice just walked out. Eleazar is following her. This is chaos; you are literally what keeps this family tame."

"No, they just tend to get a bit lost when I'm not around. Just, put Rosalie on the phone please?"

"Okay." There was a moment of talking before Rosalie's voice came over.

"Esme?"

"Hey sweetheart. You need to calm down, okay? Just pretend I'm going to Seattle."

"But you always take with you to Seattle." She sounded like a young child, and sounded like she could cry real tears. "And Alice. I don't even know where Alice went."

"She went outside with Eleazar honey. Rose, I need you to listen to me okay?"

"Yeah…"

"The family isn't being torn apart, okay? We're going to come back eventually."

"You said you would only be a week when you found Violetta, and you were gone for 3 months. I don't know what to do when you're not here. Carlisle used to keep it calm when you were gone, now he started it all."

"He's just upset, okay? Tell him that Esme said to go to his study and cool off."

"Carlisle. Carlisle! Esme said to tell you to go to your study and cool off."

"Esme doesn't even know what's happening!"

"Please stop yelling at me." She said in a sad tone.

"Rose? Give the phone to Carlisle."

"Okay. I love you Esme, and Vi and Mas." She said before there was the crackling sound of her giving the phone to Carlisle.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes my dear?" He asked, sounding completely fine.

"Give the phone to Carmen, go upstairs, and calm down. You know Rosalie and Alice don't react well when you yell."

"Rosalie and Alice can—"

"Don't Carlisle. Just, go upstairs, please?"

"Come home."

"Carlisle give the phone back to Carmen and go upstairs." I repeated.

"Isabella!" I heard him scold.

"Do not call me that!" She yelled back at him.

"What happened?"

"You need a new vase."

"Who'd she throw it at?" I asked as I leant my elbow on the door and my head in my hand.

"Edward. Please come back and stop this."

"Carlisle, you started it. Go upstairs, calm yourself down, then go back downstairs and calm everyone else down."

"Carlisle can't do anything right, is that it?" I heard Jasper ask harshly in the background. "He has done everything for us Bella!"

"So has Esme!" She yelled back at him.

"Esme, I don't know how to fix this."

"I told you, calm yourself—"

"No, not that. This. You and I and Violetta."

"Don't say anything you don't want her to hear, you're on speaker." I stopped him before he continued.

"Take me off speaker."

"I can't, I'm driving."

"Esme, please just come home? I think it's pretty clear that we all need you."

"You went 3 months without me. They need you to calm them down. Now go and do that."

"Alice! Alice don't!" I heard him call before something else smashed.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GO UP TO YOUR ROOMS!" I heard Alice scream at them.

"Alice, that was Esme's favourite vase…" Jasper said.

"What!?" I stressed, "She didn't, that was one of a kind."

"She did…" Carlisle said quietly.

"Holy shit I am so sorry Esme." I heard Alice's voice in the background.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, a habit I had picked up from my husband. "It's fine." I said. He repeated it to her.

"Stop Edward!" I heard Bella yell. They started arguing again, and Jasper yelled at Rosalie and it all turned to madness all over again.

"This is so terrible…" Violetta whispered.

"Oh no, Emmett's drinking now." Carlisle said.

"Take the alcohol off him; we all know what happens when he drinks during arguments." I said.

Crackling again and Carmen was back on the phone, "This is terrifying. Garrett and Kate are getting involved now."

"How?" I asked.

"Kate stood up for Tanya against Edward, and Garrett stood up for Kate, now it's literally all of them except for Eleazar, Emmett and I. Renesmee and the wolves are staying very quiet, too.

"Are Alice and Rosalie still yelling?" I couldn't tell their voices apart anymore, there was so much going on.

"Yes. They both like they could cry at any moment though."

"That's because Carlisle is out of control too. He normally keeps them calm."

"What do I do?"

"I would suggest getting Eleazar and Emmett and walking out. Go hunt or something. Trust me, when it gets to this extent there is nothing to do except wait it out. I normally go for a hunt and watch the water in the river for a while."

"Yeah, okay. Thanks Esme."

"Thanks for calling Carmen." She hung up.

"We have to go back." Violetta said.

"No we don't. They are far beyond reason right now anyway."

"Esme? I want to go to school." Violetta said. Mason stared at her in confusion.

"No, sweetheart, don't let Carlisle do that to you. We know you can't handle school, and it's fine. You don't have to go."

"I want to." She said.

"You were telling me yesterday that you didn't want to when I asked you…" Mason said.

"I lied."

"You only want to go because Carlisle threatened you with it." He said. "You want to prove him wrong."

"No, I just want to prove to him that I can do it, not prove him wrong."

"You don't need to prove anything." I shook my head.

Silence again.

"What happens when Emmett drinks during arguments?" Mason asked, his curiosity overcoming him.

"He has too much, and it gets 100 times worse. He is easily the loudest, and he doesn't stop once he starts."

"And what about Rosalie and Alice?" Violetta asked.

"They…well they just never react well when Carlisle is upset. They try their hardest to keep him happy, he has given them everything, but when he is upset they get scared of the outcome."

"Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"Last time anything big like this happened, it was over Carlisle and I, and we split up for a while. Worst few months of my life."

"Really?"

"Well no…but some of the worst. It's right up there with the time before everyone joined our family and Edward left Carlisle and I, rebelled against us. And my human life."

Violetta nodded in understanding.

I drive for a while longer before I realised that they both need sleep. I pulled into the next motel I saw and sat down and thought about everything for hours as they slept.


	35. I'm Over This

**Violetta**

I tried to keep my breathing even all night so Esme would at least think I was sleeping. I was facing away from the door in case she came in, and Mason had his arm around me. He was sound asleep, but I had been awake all night with silent tears streaming from my eyes. I had hoped that Esme wouldn't come in and check on me. Luckily, she didn't.

I got up early and silently. I slid out from underneath Mason's arm and went into the bathroom. I knew Esme would know that I was awake the moment I closed the door or turned the water on. I decided to do it anyway. If I could clean myself up enough, then she would think I just woke early after sleeping. I got my makeup bag out and did as much as I could to take the redness away, and cover the bags underneath my eyes. My eyes themselves were tinged with red because I was so tired.

I decided against the eye makeup. Eye shadow, eyeliner and mascara would just make the redness stand out more. After I finished trying to cover it all up, which worked better than I had thought, I heard the door to the small motel room open. I exited the bathroom quietly and walked to the bedroom door. I opened it silently and looked out. Esme had just gotten back. To my relief, she wasn't here to hear the water run or anything. I could go back to bed and pretend I was still asleep.

"What are you doing?" Mason asked sleepily. Damn it, she would have heard that. "Why were you putting make up on?"

"Shh." I hissed.

"What?"

"Go back to sleep."

"Are you leaving?"

"No, I'm not going anywhere."

He sat up and stared at me. His perfectly toned torso was bare.

"Violetta, what's going on? It's 5 in the morning; you never get up this early."

"I couldn't sleep, okay?" I asked as quietly as I could. I was hoping Esme was blocking us out.

Mason turned the lamp on and stared at me for a second, "You didn't sleep at all, did you?"

"Is it really that noticeable?"

"Oh, you were trying to cover it up with makeup." He concluded, "Well, you're eyes are too red to be missed, honey."

I heard Esme in the kitchen, probably making us breakfast, but I wasn't hungry at all. I felt a little sick, actually.

"Can you please just, try and cover it up with me? If she asks, just agree with me when I say I slept and that they are just irritated?"

"That doesn't sound very convincing…"

"Mason, please?"

"She can hear us, Vi. She knows exactly what is happening right now."

"I'm hoping she isn't listening."

"I am." I heard her call.

"Shit." I breathed to myself.

"Told you." Mason said quietly. He stood up and walked into the bathroom. The shower started running a second later.

"Vi?" Esme called.

I walked out of the room hesitantly. She stared at me for a second, "You needed to sleep, sweetheart."

I was tempted to tell her that I did, but it would be no use after she was listening to Mason and I.

"I couldn't." I replied.

"You've been crying…" She said as she studied my eyes.

I gave up and sighed, sitting down at the small dining table. "I can't help but think that every single negative thing that has happened since I've been here is entirely my fault. It's like I have literally ruined all of your lives."

She sat across from me, "Violetta, okay, some things have been a result of us finding out something…personal about you. But the reason we left was not because of you, the reason for them all screaming at each other and breaking a few things, was not because of you."

"If I hadn't said anything to Carmen, none of this would have happened."

"It would have been worse, because you would be gone. There is no way Carlisle would have been able to help you after a few minutes of all of those pills in your system. We wouldn't even have known it happened before we noticed the odd silence."

"Urgh, why do I have to be so messed up?" I asked myself, putting my head in my hands.

"You're not 'messed up', you're just ill."

"Maybe Carlisle was right; maybe I should have just agreed to talk to Jasper and left it at that. This wouldn't have happened if I just agreed."

"Carlisle was right, you should talk to someone, but he approached it wrong. He shouldn't have threatened you with anything, and he should have just talked to you about why he wanted you to and how you could benefit from it." Esme said, "It was very unfair on you for him to do that. You should decide when you want to talk to someone; you just need to feel comfortable in doing so."

"I feel comfortable with talking to Jasper, there is just a lot about my past that none of you know, and it would be revealed if I talked."

"Would you like to talk about some of it?" Esme asked.

I thought for a few seconds before taking a deep breathe, "Delanna."

"Delanna?" She repeated as a question.

"When was the last time you came across the Volturi? Before they came to us the other week?"

"It has been a few years. Aro came down to see us, and to see how Renesmee was maturing."

"Was there anyone with him?"

"Demetri and Alec."

I nodded, "When they came to confront you over Renesmee, when they thought she was an immortal child, did you see any young girl with them? Apart from Jane? Dark hair, dark eyes, looks very Italian."

"No, I don't think so. I didn't really look at their witnesses too hard though, I just glanced through them to see if I knew anyone."

"Well, see. My mother knew she was going to die during my birth. Carlisle didn't even know she was pregnant until the very same day she gave birth. She had asked someone to tell him the moment she died, because she didn't want to see him again. As soon as she was in labour, she called Aro. She told him the father, and told him I would be a hybrid, and told him not to let me go to Carlisle.  
"When Carlisle got there, it was me, just me, all alone beside my dead mother. Little did he know that I was a twin. Delanna is my twin sister, she looks nothing like me. I look like Carlisle, she looks like my mother. Aro took her, and left me for either Carlisle, or for death, whichever came first. She is loyal to the Volturi, a part of their guard, but she isn't gifted. I think she's there more for show than anything else, she is very beautiful. We met when they kept me there for information, and then to teach me. She said she would help me get away, but she couldn't, because that would be betraying her family. She told me that I was welcome to join their coven, but I declined, and Jane stepped in again. She knows that Carlisle is her father, and she despises him more than I had, or more than Caius does."

"Why didn't you ever tell us? Carlisle should know…"

"If Carlisle knows, then Carlisle will go to Italy to see her. On their turf, and her unfathomable hatred, I don't think he would be leaving."

Esme nodded in understanding.

Mason walked out and sat down with us, dropping his head onto his arm on the table.

"Tired?" Esme asked.

He nodded.

"I know the feeling." I said as I kissed his head.

"Breakfast?" Esme asked.

"I'm not hungry." I said.

"Neither." Mason said with a muffled voice.

"Well, do we want to hang around here or do we want to hit the road?"

"The road!" Mason shot up in excitement. I smiled at him. "What?"

"Nothing, you're just cute." I said. Esme smiled, but her face dropped a little. I assumed she was thinking about Carlisle.

"Do you want to go home?" I asked her.

"No." She said, "Carlisle hasn't grown up."

"Have they called again?"

Esme nodded, "Alice called last night to let me know that she and Emmett left. They went to stay in Canada for a while until things calmed down. Rosalie and Jasper haven't stopped arguing, as well as Edward and Bella. Tanya and Carlisle have been on and off. Kate and Garrett got themselves out of it, but they occasionally jump in to defend Tanya. Eleazar and Carmen have retreated upstairs and have gone hunting twice already."

'What about Ness, Jake, Seth and Leah?"

"Retreated to the reservation." She said.

My phone rang, "Speaking of them." I handed it to Esme. It was Carlisle, again.

She answered it, "Grown up yet?" She answered with no greeting.

"Esme this is ridiculous."

"That wasn't an answer."

"You obviously haven't grown up either."

"Was that supposed to be an insult? Because it didn't offend me."

"Esme, please just come home and we can work this out. Where is Violetta?"

"Sitting in front of me."

"Can you please put her on?"

"Do you want to talk to him?" She asked me. I shook my head. "No Carlisle, she doesn't want to talk to you."

"Speaker then, please?"

"No Carlisle. We have to go. We have a road to hit."

"Wait, Esme? I don't know where Edward is."

"What do you mean?" Panic flashed across her eyes.

"He left last night, and I have no idea where he went. He never came back and he won't pick up his phone. Bella has been completely silent the whole time, and hating herself because it was her fault he left, apparently. Personally, I think it was Rosalie."

"Do not blame my children for anything, Carlisle." She snapped. I could hear the whole conversation, but I couldn't hear anything in the background without putting all my concentration into it. I heard bickering, still.

"Just, let me know if you hear from him, please?"

"Sure. Bye." She hung up and gave me my phone back.

"You know he can track that right? It'll only be so long before he realises and starts following us." Mason said.

"He won't catch up." I said.

A knock on the door startled me. Esme walked over and unlocked it. Edward stood on the other side. "I didn't know what to do."

"How did you find us?"

"I called around to lots of places in this direction. I got lucky with the 5th."

She stepped away and motioned for him to come in.

"Everything at home is chaos. Alice and Emmett left, Carlisle and Rosalie are both a wreck, but that hasn't stopped either of them from yelling. I'll admit, I was yelling a lot too, but I stopped this morning when I realised it was better to talk about it instead of yell. Apparently, no one else was on the same page."

"Vi, can you please text Carlisle and tell him that Edward is with us?" Esme asked. I nodded and found his contact.

"Don't tell him that. I'm not taking sides anymore."

"Edward, no matter what happens; we're always going to be worried about you or anyone else. He should know that you are safe."

"I am a mature vampire…"

"You're still his son."

"He's following you, you know?"

"From my phone?" I asked.

He nodded, "He checks it every few minutes. He said the moment you get too far away, he is going to call and demand you turn around. He was going to leave last night and come here, since you weren't moving, but Rosalie stopped him with another attitude filled comment, followed by an argument."

I groaned and dropped my head. I stood up and walked to the small couch on the room and slid my jacket on.

"Where are you going?" Mason asked.

"Home. I'm so over this."

"He isn't going to stand down." Edward said.

"I know. I'll just agree to the whole Jasper thing and I will let him win."

"That's not fair on you." Esme said.

"Life isn't fair."

"Are you sure you want to go back? He won't let us go again." Esme said.

"You don't have to go back if you don't want." I said to her.

"I'm going wherever you're going. I may as well drive you."

I stared for a second to study her eyes for any sign of a sacrifice.

"She likes it at home, Vi." Edward nodded.

Esme stood up and went into the bedroom. She grabbed my makeup bag which happened to be near my bedroom door when we were leaving the house, hence why I grabbed it, and she came back out.

"Okay, ready?" She asked Mason.

He nodded.

"We can go on a road trip another time." I smiled at him.

He smiled and rolled his eyes before walking to the door. He opened it for us. Edward waited for him to walk through before locking the door and closing it.

Esme went down to give the key back while we got in the car. I let Edward take the front.

We drove back at a steady illegal pace. Esme stopped just outside the driveway when we finally reached it.

Mason looked at her questioningly.

"Violetta, when we actually get to the house, I want you and Mason to go to the reservation for a little while okay?"

"Why?" I asked.

She looked at Edward and he looked at her sympathetically, "These things normally go down well with Esme and the others, but Carlisle is always the hardest for her to reason with, despite their impossible connection. It almost always has yelling, and takes a while for it to calm down. To be honest, we normally all leave when it happens; because it's a lot to take in…It's really hard to see it happen between your parents." Edward explained.

"Okay." I nodded. Sure, I wanted to be there to stand behind Esme, but I also never want to see that happening. If the others have to leave, it must get pretty ugly.

Mason nodded and Esme started driving again, pulling into the driveway a minute later.


	36. Delanna

**Esme**

We stepped out of the car and Violetta and Mason looked at me. Carlisle walked out the front door and down the porch steps quickly.

"Go." I said to them.

They walked towards the forest in the direction of the reservation.

"What the hell were you thinking Esme?"

"Carlisle, we were perfectly fine."

"Bullshit! I took one look at Violetta and I know she is a mess!"

I saw Edward glance in the direction they had gone and subtly motion for them to leave before rolling his eyes. They were watching from behind the trees.

"She's fine." I kept my voice low and calm.

"You took my suicidal daughter away from me because _you_ were angry."

"She wanted to come." I said.

"She isn't your daughter Esme!" He yelled. This set me back a little. I figured he just saw me as her mother, but apparently not. Did he not see me as his wife right now?

"Calm down."

"Do not say that to me." He said harshly, "Esme, if you—"

"What are you going to do about it?" I asked, my voice rose a little. "What are you going to do if I ever take her away from you again? Are you going to lock her up? Keep me away from her? What does her being suicidal have to do with this right now? It doesn't change who she is, Carlisle. She is still your daughter who has been through more shit than you could imagine, and you know what you probably look like to her right now? Her 'foster father' or someone from the Volturi. You are probably scaring her half to death right now Carlisle. I may be used to this because of Charles, and I know you wouldn't hurt me intentionally, but she hasn't known you for as long as I have. Right now, you don't look like her kind, compassionate father; you look like Charles, or Caius or the horrible man who broke her the second time, after you did the first time. I feel like his name probably starts with C."

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" He asked me, trying to keep his voice down.

"Sort of. It wasn't said to entertain you, it was to entertain me, because right now, I don't give a single fuck about how angry you are, or how unamused you are. I care about Violetta and what this is doing to her. She didn't sleep last night. She spent the whole time crying. She doesn't even know what to do anymore."

"She can talk to Jasper."

"What are you not getting!?" I yelled, "She doesn't want to speak to fucking Jasper! She wants to give herself some time and decide on her own when she is ready to talk! She has shit in her life that we still know nothing about, Carlisle! She doesn't want to reveal anything!"

"Like what?" He asked, taken aback by my little outburst.

I glanced over to the trees.

She stepped out and flashed to me as quick as she could, "Don't!"

"He should know."

"Do you want him to get himself killed?"

I didn't answer, because I figured it was obvious that I didn't want him to.

"Are you kidding!?" She asked.

"What?"

"You didn't answer the question! That usually means yes!"

"I thought it was rhetorical, I obviously don't want him to." I said.

"Violetta, we told you to go to the reservation." Edward said from the porch. Bella was at his side.

"Oh please it's not the first time I've seen people yelling." She rolled her eyes. "How about you get your way, and I talk to Jasper, and we drop the whole thing?" She asked Carlisle.

He raised his eyebrows at her and lifted his eyes to me.

"I didn't do anything. She is sick of hearing you all screaming at each other."

Eleazar and Carmen walked out and stood beside Bella and Edward.

"What should I know that might get me killed?" Carlisle asked.

I glanced at Violetta again.

"Please do not make me regret telling you."

Jasper and Rosalie were outside now. Tanya, Kate and Garrett walked through the trees, from a hunt I assume.

"Esme, I think Violetta is right about this one. Not right now. Not in the middle of this mess." Edward said.

"He deserves to know."

"I thought you didn't care about what he deserves right now."

I rolled my eyes, "I always care about what he deserves."

"Fucking hell, just tell him then, but if he gets himself killed, it's on you." Violetta said quietly before turning and disappearing into the trees.

I looked up at Edward. He shrugged his shoulders, "Alice isn't here to predict what he'll do, but if he does anything, it won't be good. She left something out, though."

"What was it?"

"…There's always an evil one." He said, trying not to give it away as I hadn't made up my mind to tell Carlisle or not.

 _"And it's not Violetta?"_

He shook his head. "I don't think it would be a very good idea to find…you know. Especially with the hatred involved…"

"No gift though."

"A whole Volturi for back up, though." He said.

"Please tell me." Carlisle said quietly.

I looked into his eyes. The same love and adoration was in his eyes as it normally was when we weren't fighting. He was over the argument. "Have you grown up?" I asked anyway.

"She can decide when to talk to someone." He nodded.

"What a coincidence…" Edward said quietly, "Of course this has to happen now."

"What?" I asked.

"She's here."

"Delanna?" I asked.

He nodded. "I'll call Violetta."

I pulled Carlisle up towards the house. Violetta might not have known if she was gifted or not, but it was better to be safe.

I got my phone out and called Emmett. "Esme?"

"You don't happen to be on your way back, do you?"

"Well, we never really got far. We've been pretty close the whole time…"

"Well I need you back here. Now."

"Sure, is everything okay? Alice! Let's go!" He called.

"No, not everything is okay. We've got a dangerous visitor…"

"Esme what the hell is going on?" Rosalie asked, anxious of what I was talking about.

"We'll be there as fast as we can." He said before hanging up.

A girl who looked around the same age as Violetta stepped out of the trees. Dark hair, dark eyes with a red tinge to them. She looked more Italian than Violetta did. This was her.

"Delanna." I said, standing protectively in front of Carlisle.

"Esme." She smirked. Just the look of her screamed dangerous, evil, Volturi.

Violetta appeared through the trees, followed by Renesmee and several wolves. She stopped dead in her tracks, staring at Delanna.

"Oh, my dear sister. How nice of you to join us."

"Delanna, it doesn't have to be like this."

"Oh sweetie, I'm loyal to my coven. I will do what they believe is right."

"Then I'll do what I believe is right." Violetta said. Delanna dropped to the ground, screaming.

After a small while, she lifted the pain. Delanna stood once her body allowed her to. "I wasn't aware we were using our gifts…"

Violetta's eyes widened. She had a gift that we weren't aware of. Mason growled protectively.

Aro and Caius and Marcus submerged from the trees, followed by several of their guard. "Now Violetta, Delanna, these are not ways to treat your sister."

Carlisle looked so confused. He had no idea what they meant by 'sister'. "Esme?" He whispered.

Aro appeared in front of Violetta, taking her hand. Mason snarled at him before Jacob growled at him.

"Ah, Carlisle, it appears your wife, son and daughter have not yet told you." He looked up at us, "My dearest Esme, you know none of why we're here. Why not let your husband come and protect your daughter?"

"Go to hell." I snapped.

"Esme." Carlisle scolded quietly.

"Carlisle they're here to kill you." Edward said.

"They're always here to kill someone." Jasper said quietly.

It was silent for less than a second before Edward appeared in front of Violetta and threw Demetri across the meadow as he went to lunge for her.

Felix went to lunge for Edward then, before Emmett crashed into him from the trees, taking him down.

"Em!" Rosalie exclaimed. She took half a step forward, but dropped to her knees in pain. Jane was smirking. Bella let out a breath, and Rosalie stood up within a second.

Another guard approached Emmett, who was currently underneath Felix before he flipped them over again. Jasper was gone, kicking the other guard away. Edward told Violetta to come to us, and she flashed to my side.

"Vi!" Jasper called as 3 guards approached him and Edward while Emmett had 2 on him. Garrett and Eleazar flashed to help, but were joined with more guards.

The guards dropped in immense pain as Violetta concentrated.

"Oh, I wish I had taken you as a baby and not Delanna." Aro said to Violetta.

Delanna hissed at Violetta.

"Enough of this. What do you want from us, Aro?" Carlisle asked, stepping around me. I tried to pull him back but he resisted.

"Go stick by Kate." I whispered to Violetta. She ran to Kate, standing behind her. She was terrified of what was going to come from this.

Carmen moved to Kate's side, covering Violetta.

"Boys." Aro motioned for his guards to stop.

Emmett kicked Felix one more time before he flashed backwards with the others. Rosalie moved quickly to his side. Jasper appeared on the porch again where Alice was now standing. I hadn't even noticed her get here. I presumed she came from the back door and through the house.

I stepped down the stairs and stood at Carlisle's side.

"Amazing, how you can be in such a family quarrel, and still protect each other as you are doing now." Aro said, looking at me. A small hiss escaped me.

"What do you want?" Carlisle asked again.

Aro looked at Delanna. "We are here merely for our Delanna here."

"Violetta, you look just like him." Delanna said.

"Go fuck yourself." Violetta snapped at her. She had moved out of the protective wall Carmen, Kate and Tanya had created over her.

Renesmee still stood beside the wolves, keeping them back when they got a little too aggressive. She kept them from joining the guys' minutes ago.

"Renesmee, the wolf whisperer…" Alec greeted. He was standing closest to her.

"Oh, it appears a wolf had also taken a liking to Violetta, too." Aro told him.

"Interesting."

"Very." Jane agreed.

"Are you two like, an incest thing, or just uncomfortably close?" Renesmee asked them.

They glared at her.

"Renesmee." Bella warned. She was shielding them too, but she felt Jane take a jab at her.

"Right, sorry. We don't want to get little useless Jane angry." Renesmee smirked.

Jane tried again before glaring at Bella.

"Unlike you, I was actually taught to fight." Renesmee said, "Take the challenge, I dare you."

"Renesmee, enough." Edward said.

"Delanna, why don't you tell your father why you're here?" Aro suggested.

"He doesn't even know he's my father…" She said.

"Oh yes, I forgot. My dear Carlisle, Violetta and Delanna are twins. I'm surprised she was not mentioned in their biological mother's letter to you. She hated you more than Caius does."

"I do even more…" Delanna said quietly but snidely.

"I find it hard to believe that Carlisle's daughter could be a part of _your_ coven." Emmett said.

"Carlisle himself used to be a part of our coven, remember?"

"When you weren't corrupt." Jasper sad quietly.

"Carlisle, you should discipline your children." Caius said.

"Aro should discipline you." I snapped.

"And your mate, apparently." Marcus said in his tired voice.

"Tell me; is it hard to live in such close proximity to so many other vampires of so many different personalities?" Aro asked.

"This is getting off topic." I said.

"To get to the point, I would very much prefer if my biological father and sister were no longer…here. To put it lightly."

"Oh, we would prefer if _you_ were no longer here, yet here we are." Emmett said, motioning the meadow we were standing in.

"You lose." Alice said.

"Excuse me?" Aro asked.

"If you attack, you lose. Your offensive weapons are useless, you're outnumbered with the wolves here, and we have Violetta. I can see you losing, but I don't need to see to know that you will."

"Show me, my dear?" Aro asked.

Alice stepped out of Jasper's protective grasp and walked to Aro. He took her hand and saw what she had seen.

When he let go, she appeared back at Jasper.

Then, with no warning to Edward, no indication that there was any movement, Aro had me in his grasp.


	37. Cutting A Deal

**Carlisle**

Then, with no warning to Edward, no indication that there was any movement, Aro had Esme in his grasp.

She gasped but she didn't try to fight him off. There was no way she would win, and she knew that. He held her with on hand across her from shoulder to shoulder, and the other lingered on one side of her head. One move from us and she was gone.

"Mum." I heard Violetta breathe. I looked at her behind me. She took a step forward but Jasper and held her where she was. Silence consumed us for several seconds as our whole family was in shock. Our family matriarch, their mother, my wife, was standing in the hands of someone who despised us, not just for who we were, but for the size of our family and the gifts we possess, and for the loyalty we hold, with each other, and with the wolves.

I glanced to my side where Renesmee stood, terror in her eyes, her mouth hanging open slightly.

A sick smirk spread across Aro's lips. "It appears your family cannot function without her."

She was avoiding my eyes, there was no way she would let me see her eyes. She knew I would attack if I saw what was in them. The utter most fear of death, yet the relief of no longer having to live this life. She knew if I attacked, then it wouldn't just be her dead, it would be all of us. Her children, her grandchild, her husband. Her more distant children, meaning the wolves. She would never let that happen if she could prevent it, so she kept her eyes down. Her breathing was steady, she looked calm, she wasn't fighting his grip.

"She looks ready to die, Aro." Demetri said, "I think we should grant her that…"

"Tempting." He said quietly. "But, Marcus could use a new mate…"

She looked up then, straight into my eyes. The fear in them was more dominant than the relief. She didn't want to leave us, she just wasn't in a particularly good place right now, much like Violetta wasn't.

"Renesmee, Violetta, go inside." Edward said, his voice strained, as if it was holding back tears. What was Aro thinking?

"No." Renesmee said sternly.

Violetta was in shock, it was like she hadn't heard anything. Like she wasn't seeing anything. Like she was completely unaware of everything happening in front of her.

Jasper tried to guide her back gently but she stood her ground. Her eyes were locked on Esme. She knew exactly what was happening; she just wasn't reacting at all, to anything except for Jasper's slight force to move her backwards.

She resisted and pushed him away from her before she walked down the few steps. "I'll make a deal with you, Aro. You want to see a fight, just without being involved, right?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Delanna and I will fight. No gifts, and if I happen to win, I won't kill her. If she wins, she can kill me." Mason growled at that, but Violetta ignored it and continued, "You win, if I'm alive, I go with you and you can do whatever you want with me. If I'm dead, then well...I'm dead. I win; you leave this family, Cullen's and Denali's, intact, alone until you have probable cause not to."

"How do you know we do not have probably cause now?" Caius asked.

"Because you literally said you were here just for Delanna and because they have not done a single thing to break any of your rules."

"You speak as if you are not one of them." Marcus said.

"I'll never be one of them." She said. "Now please let Esme go."

Aro thought about it before he released his hold on Esme I stepped forwards and pulled her backwards. "Go to Jasper." I said.

She hesitated. "Please, Esme?" I begged.

She looked into my eyes before nodding and walked towards the porch. Jasper met her and stood in front of her and Alice.

"Okay." Aro turned and walked a few feet away from us, "Delanna, come." She followed him to the other side of the meadow with Caius and Marcus and they began talking to her. She was bouncing and nodding, like she was ready for a boxing match.

"You're going to try, right?" I asked.

"If I win, they leave all of you alone and intact."

Edward moved over to Esme and hugged her. Jasper walked down to us.

"Want a few tips?" He asked.

"I was just planning on winging it."

"Have you ever fought before?"

"Um, not well…" She said hesitantly.

"Well what a hell of a deal to make." Emmett rolled his eyes, "If you lose this, we're all dead, not just you. It affects us all."

"I didn't really think about that, I was more focused on getting Esme out of his hands…"

Edward walked down to us at the same time Eleazar and Garrett did. Rosalie went up to Esme.

"We're stronger. They're off guard. We could attack now." Emmett said so quietly that I nearly didn't hear it, and I was right beside him.

"That risk's losing several of us. If Violetta does this, and wins, then all of us are okay." Garrett said.

"If he sticks to his word…" Eleazar said.

"He will." Edward confirmed.

"Why did you have to say no gifts?" Emmett asked.

"She has one, Em. I don't know what it is, but if it's worse than mine, I wouldn't even have a chance." She said.

"It's venom. She has venom, but it'll kill you almost instantly. Much stronger than all of ours." Edward said.

Violetta snickered, "My venom doesn't even kill slowly."

"You're venom is useless." Emmett smirked. She nodded and smiled.

Mason walked over to us and did that thing the wolves did that was equivalent to a hug. You know, when they rub their head against your side or something? Yeah, he did that to Violetta. She petted his head, a strange sight to see. I imagined her petting his head when he was in human form.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Edward asked me, seeing my mental image.

"Sorry, I just thought it was really weird."

"What are they telling her?" She asked Edward.

"Isn't that cheating?"

"Would you like to win? If they didn't want you listening, they should have left for their little talk and then come back."

Edward smirked, "They said your left side is your weaker side. They're saying go for the left side, and bite when she's close enough."

"But that's using a gift…"

"Well, they're going to claim it isn't, so you can't use yours, but they're going to use theirs."

"This is a bad idea…" I said. "I don't like the idea of my daughters fighting…"

"You didn't even know you had 2 daughters until not even half an hour ago…" Jasper said.

"There's always an evil one, isn't there?" Emmett asked.

"Vi!" Edward scolded.

"I'm going to hell." She laughed.

"That was disgusting."

"Suck it up princess…"

"Oh my god, I have the best come back to that but I don't want to say it because Carlisle and Eleazar are here…"

"Do it." She encouraged.

"Afterwards."

"Can we please just realise that there isn't going to be an afterwards?" She asked.

"Don't say that."

"They have strategy, and a gift that they don't class as one. We have my disturbing thoughts for Edward to hear, and his majorly inappropriate comebacks. I just realised what you were going to say."

He laughed but tried to supress it.

"How old are you again?" She asked.

"Okay, well make strategy then. Jasper, give her some tips."

"I think she's set…" Edward said, staring at her.

She looked down.

"There is a lot about your past that we don't know about, isn't there?" Eleazar asked.

She nodded.

"You lied. You have fought before." I concluded.

"Very well, if I do say so myself." Edward said.

"But you just said that we should realise that you're not going to win." Garrett said, "If you have experience, you should win."

"She's been with the Volturi for how many years? I think she's had more training."

"Training is different to the real thing." Emmett said. "And if she has a gift, they wouldn't have given her much training. They would just tell her to rely on the lethal venom."

Violetta stepped away as the guys argued about just how much training she would have been given. She walked up the porch steps, and I followed. She went straight to Esme and hugged her.

"Did Jasper teach you to kick arse?" Alice asked.

"Nope." Violetta replied.

"You're running out of time…" Tanya said, glancing over at the Volturi members who started to peel away to separate sides of the meadow.

"I think I'm set. I'll explain afterwards, if I win."

"When you win." Esme corrected.

"You're too optimistic." She said. "If I lose, just ask Edward to tell you about my past. He knows most of it."

"You're not going to lose."

"I feel like you're about to go into a boxing match or something." Kate said.

"I do too." Violetta agreed.

"They're ready." Edward said to us.

Violetta shrugged her jacket off and walked down the steps and into the meadow.


	38. Delanna's Destiny

**Violetta**

I stood more to the middle of the meadow, but back a little bit.

Mason was at my side as he rubbed his head against my side. I petted between his ears again and kissed his nose.

He hesitated and whined as I pushed his shoulder to tell him to walk to his pack. "Mason, go." He stepped backwards, growled at Delanna as she approached from the other side of the field and returned to his pack. I looked at Renesmee.

"Good luck" She mouth silently.

When she reached me, Aro said there was no time to waste. I waited for her to make the first move, and she went for my left. I took half a step back and dodged her. My back was now to the Volturi members, and I was facing towards the house. She turned and stared at me with fury in her eyes.

I smirked as she lunged again and I dodged, again. She swung at my head. I ducked and swiped her legs. She fell to the ground and shot back up.

I wasn't planning on doing anything with my experience; I was taking it easier than I should be.

"Stop playing with each other." Felix said.

I glanced at him and Delanna tried to take me to the ground. She wasn't as strong as she looked. I flipped us easily and spun myself around. Now on my knees, I had a prime position to snap her neck off. Already, I could have killed her.

Instead, I lifted her and threw her to the other side of the meadow.

"We underestimated you, Violetta…" Aro said.

"I think you overestimated her…" I said. She growled at me and appeared behind me. I listened hard as she went to swing into my left ribs. I spun and dodged it, catching her fist and throwing her, towards the house this time.

I appeared underneath her and used force to hit her into the ground from the air. She moved unexpectedly. I was underneath her now as she went to bite my neck. I pushed her jaw sideways, holding her off and flipped us. I threw one punch into her jaw and stood up. I put my foot over her neck, "Keep your fatal venom to yourself."

I threw a kick to her ribs and walked a few steps back. What would I have to do to win this? Make her give up?

"I think that's the only way, apart from killing her…" Edward said.

She rolled to her side, clutched her ribs, before standing again. "You are one strong bitch."

"Oh hun, I just know what I'm doing."

She lunged for me again, a very predictable move. I dodged it, and she unexpectedly, somehow, got her arms around my neck.

I managed to get from her grasp. I whirled myself around her with my legs around her neck, and took her down.

"That was some black widow shit…" Kate said quietly.

She lay on the ground for one second before she got up again, shaky this time. She lunged into the air. I moved half a step to the left, and grabbed around her neck, smashing her into the ground. Her skin cracked lightly from the force.

"You're losing, Delanna…" Aro said.

"I'm tiring her out." She said.

"You're the one who's tired…" I said. She was puffing, and I was breathing steady, quiet.

"To think, she literally died the other day, and here she is." Emmett said to Rosalie.

"Shh. You'll distract her." She whispered back.

They did distract me. Delanna appeared to the left of me. She twisted my arm and kneed me in the ribs. I fell from the force as she kicked my legs out. Then she bit. She locked her venomous teeth around my neck before releasing my arm and taking a step backwards, smirking.

I was on my knees. I struggled to breathe as I felt the pain of the venom spread through me.

I leant to the side, leaning on my hand. My other hand went to the bite. I started breathing heavier.

"No." Carlisle said, barely audible.

A few seconds and my vision was a little dark. "Shit." I breathed.

I glanced up as she smiled and turned. She started walking towards Aro.

"Violetta?" Esme's voice was anxious.

"I'm okay." I breathed.

After another few seconds I took a deep breath and lifted my head. Shouldn't I be dead? I stood up and flashed to her side. I elbowed into her lower abdomen and threw her to the ground with my hand around her neck. She gasped as her breath left her.

Then I lifted her back up, my hand still around her neck, and threw her into the nearest tree. "You can't kill me that easy."

She fell to the ground and looked like she had trouble getting her breath back.

"Give up yet?"

"You should be dead." She said to me, staring in terror.

"Or your venom has been exaggerated." I smirked.

"No, I kill everyone I bite. Xavier was a hybrid, he died."

I smirked again, "I heal, sweetheart."

"You have another gift!?" Jane stressed from my side. She lunged at me and took my down.

Alice threw her off me and hissed.

I rolled to my side and held my left shoulder. It was hurting, a lot.

Delanna noticed. She stood up, and I ignored the growing pain and stood up quickly.

She took 3 swings at me, but I only managed to dodge 2. The third hit my left shoulder, where she intended it. I winced and stepped back.

"She's injured." I heard Edward say.

"She's strong." Carmen replied.

She tackled me down, focusing on my shoulder. I cried out as she bit it. This affect was faster. My vision darkened almost instantly. I felt weaker immediately. My eyes closed and my breathing slowed.

"Ah, it worked this time." Delanna's voice was faint.

"No! Esme stressed. "Baby come on." I felt her hand touch my face, "Wake up Vi!"

"Oh Esme, maybe if you were worth something, she might have fought harder for you." Delanna's voice rang in my ears. I felt my whole body heat up. How dare she insult my mother?

I forced my breathing to get stronger. _"Not today Violetta. Get up. Fight today, die tomorrow."_ I repeated the last part to myself 3 times. I needed to be motivated to recover from this hell. It was very painful.

" _Get up. Win. Let Esme know that she is worth everything. Tell Carlisle and Mason that you love them. Just get up."_

I forced my eyes open, and I pushed myself up. Esme exhaled in relief.

"Why won't you die!?" Delanna yelled at me. Her eyes moved to Esme and the ferocity in them exceeded what I had ever seen before.

I shot up as I realised what was about to come. I pushed Esme out of the way and caught Delanna's neck. I smashed her into the ground, again and again. I lifted her head one more time and snapped her neck clean off.

I heard several gasps from around the meadow. Some from the Volturi, some from the Cullen's and Denali's.

I dropped to my knees as I tried to steady my puffs. My hand clutched my left shoulder. I glanced at Esme. She was on the ground a few feet away, where I had pushed her to. Her mouth was hanging open and staring at Delanna's lifeless body. She was shaking slightly.

I looked up to where Aro was staring, his eyes showed grief. "I'm sorry Aro." I said.

"You said you wouldn't kill her…" Caius said.

"And she made me very angry. Do you want to as well? End up like her?"

He tilted his head to the side slightly and stared at me in hatred.

"I hate you." He spat.

"Join the club." I rolled my eyes. "There are about a thousand of us."

"Can we go?" Marcus asked in his slow, shaky, tired voice. "She won."

"She didn't stick to the deal, why should we?" Caius asked.

"Oh my god, would you like to kill me too? Because I couldn't care less."

"Letty." Carlisle hushed.

"I suppose we should leave then." Aro said. "I never expected both to live, I just expected Delanna to win. I had no idea Violetta had experience."

"You looked into her past…" Caius said.

"I didn't see it." Aro shook his head.

He turned with his brothers, followed by their guard, and disappeared into the trees.

I stood up and stumbled a little before I caught myself. I was still holding my shoulder.

Carlisle went to Esme. "I'm fine, go to her." Esme said.

Carlisle stood and walked over to me, touching my shoulder. I flinched away.

"Is it really that bad?" He asked.

"No, your touch was just really cold and I wasn't expecting it."

He snickered and touched around my shoulder, waiting for a reaction. I kept it in as best I could. It should be healed by now.

Eventually he stopped, "You're holding it back."

"No."

"You cannot be magically healed after that many blows and reacting to it the way you did."

"It hurts, but she thinks it'll heal itself soon." Edward said.

" _Stop. He doesn't need to worry."_

"I told you this was a bad idea…" Carlisle said.

"I'll be fine." I assured. "Anyone have a lighter? I don't know what happens when you don't burn them, but I would rather this bitch didn't come back from the dead…" I changed the subject.

"I'll get one." Edward said, turning and running into the house.

I yawned as I realised how tired I was. That fight really knocked it out of me.

"You should go get some sleep. You didn't last night." Esme said, walking over to us.

"That just happened," I motioned to Delanna's motionless body, "And you want me to go and sleep?"

"Yes." Esme nodded.

"You don't even know if the Volturi is gone or not."

"They are." Edward said as we walked towards Delanna.

Carlisle took a few steps back and pulled me with him. Esme was holding his hand. I watched as Edward threw the lighter onto her body. The flames shot up. It was almost beautiful.

I watched as the flames grew and crackled.

"This reminds me, we should have another bon fire…" Emmett said.

"Emmett." Rosalie hushed.

I stood and stared at the flames for a few minutes before I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Sure, she tried to kill the only people important to me, but she was my sister. She did everything she could to make sure I lived through my stay with the Volturi. She didn't hate me so much then, but then I left, and I ruined the small connection we had.

"Why is she crying?" Tanya whispered to Edward.

"Delanna saved her life on multiple occasions while she was with the Volturi. They were sisters; you don't just forget that you're connected to someone, especially by blood."

I ignored them as more tears started streaming down my face. I dropped to the ground and stared at the flames as I sat there.

Mason walked over, still in his animalistic form, and lay down behind me. I leant back against him. He lay his head down at my side and I petted him as I watched the flames crack and swirl.


	39. idek - Chapter 39

**Violetta**

Everyone had left me to grieve except for Mason. The other wolves had phased back and were now inside talking quietly with the vampires, but I could still hear them.

I had been out here for at least an hour and a half, and the flames were slowly starting to die down.

I felt eyes on me, "Is someone watching?" I whispered. Mason lifted his head off his paws and looked behind us. He looked back and nodded before lying back down.

"Thank you." My voice was almost inaudible.

"Hmm?" He asked in his rough wolfy tone. He was asking what I was thanking him for.

"For staying here with me and always being here for me." I expanded as I lay my head against his.

I looked behind us to see Carlisle standing on the porch with his arms crossed. He was too concerned for me to stay out here any longer. I sighed and stood up.

I kissed the fur between Mason's ears. "Go phase." I smiled.

He ran into the trees and I waited for a few seconds. He came back out quickly and returned to my side. I kissed him once before I took his hand and we walked back towards the house.

I let go of Mason's hand when we reached the top of the porch steps. He walked inside and I walked to Carlisle, putting my arms around him. He returned the gesture and kissed my head.

"You smell like a dog…" He whispered.

I let a small laugh out through my tears that started running again, "Sorry."

I pulled away from him and looked up.

"Your eyes get really extraordinary blue when you're upset…" He said as he wiped my tears from my cheeks. He kissed my forehead, "Now, can I ask you something?"

"I assume you're going to…"

"What did you mean when you said you would never be one of us?"

I feared this question.

"Um…I'm just not like any of you. I don't fit in here."

"Please don't tell me we're going to go through the whole "I'm leaving", "No you're not" thing again, because that was difficult."

I smiled, "I'll stay here as long as you want me to, but that doesn't change the fact that I will never belong here."

"See, how things usually work is, you belong where your family is, assuming your family loves you, and we all love you and we're all your family, so yes, you do belong here."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, trying to control my tears as I wiped the ones away that had already escaped.

"You're allowed to cry."

"I've cried enough. At least, enough for what I am willing to outside of my bedroom."

"Are you and Mason going to go and lie down now?"

"Actually, I was hoping you would."

He smiled and nodded.

I smiled weakly and walked inside. I kissed Mason's cheek as I walked passed and went upstairs.

Carlisle asked Esme if she was okay for what must have been the 50th time. She assured him, again, that she was fine. He followed me up the staircase and grabbed a book from his office before coming into my room.

He closed the door and lay down on my bed. I lay with him underneath the covers and closed my eyes, "What book is it?"

"Wuthering Heights."

"It's good." I said.

"It's one of Bella's favourites, and to be honest, I had never read it, so I am now. Every day she asks if I've finished it yet." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Do you think it's strange that this number of vampires is able to live together in peace, for the most part?"

"Yes." He answered quietly, "Personally, I think it has to do with our diet, and how Esme and I have brought them up in the vampire world. Did that make sense?"

"Yes. How you taught them about it." I said.

"Correct. Although, the Volturi is quite large, and they feed off human blood, so I'm not entirely sure."

"The Volturi doesn't live in peace."

"They did when I was with them…" He said.

"Not when I was. There was always an argument happen between someone. Peace never fully fell over them. Not the guard, at least."

"Hmm, a peculiar bunch."

I propped myself onto my elbow, "Do you think they'll come back?"

"Not for a while. Aro knows when he is beaten."

"Let's hope that's still the case…" I said quietly as I lay back down.

He kissed my head, "Don't worry yourself. Get some sleep."

"Read to me?"

I knew he was smiling, "Okay, but you have to close your eyes."

* * *

I woke up to the familiar laughter of my family downstairs. I smiled instantly. They were all okay. They were all intact, and that was because I didn't give up.

"Good morning." Carlisle greeted me with a smile.

I sat up and moved my shoulder. It felt fine now. That was a relief.

I stretched my arms out behind me and my back cracked. It was really needed.

"That didn't sound very good…"

"It felt great." I smiled at him. "You didn't have to stay all night."

"When I attempted to get up, you yelled at me in your sleep."

"Did I? Sorry."

He smiled again, "It's okay. I was just going to check on Esme again anyway. She's was probably relieved."

I smiled again and yanked my hair out of its knotted pony tail. "Ow!" I exclaimed when it got caught.

Carlisle laughed, "Here." He sat up and got it out of my hair with no effort and minimal pain.

"How did you do that?"

"It's a lot easier then you can see it, I think."

I ran my fingers through my hair and shook it a little to try and loosen some of the knots. How did it even get this bad?

When I moved my body again, all of it ached. "Ow…"

"What?" Carlisle sat up straighter.

"Nothing, I'm just a bit sore."

He thought for a second, "Bath?"

I stared at him for a second, "Sure."

He smiled and stood up, walking into the bathroom. He started the water.

I got up and walked to the dressing table. I sat on the stool in from of it and stared at myself in the mirror. I got my hairbrush and dragged it through my long blonde locks which were growing too long for me to keep tamed. I would have to cut it soon. My hair was the same colour as Carlisle's. It was the same thickness and had the same curls. I thought that if I cut to the same length, I could just look like a more feminine Carlisle, with a more graceful nose and a more slender face.

Edward was standing at the door then, "I can see it now, 2 Carlisle's roaming around our house."

I laughed and put my hairbrush back down.

"What?" Carlisle asked as he exited the bathroom.

"She was just thinking about how similar she would look to you if she cut her hair to your length. I was just imagining it."

"Don't do it! Your hair is magnificent!" Alice called up.

"I like how she actually thinks I'm considering cutting my hair that short…"

They both laughed.

"Your bath is ready, and I even put bubbles in it." Carlisle smiled.

"Oh, bubbles, how great." Edward said sarcastically.

"Hey, bubbles are freaking amazing." I said, "Thank you daddy." I kissed his cheek and walked to the bathroom, closing and locking the door.


	40. Desperate

**Esme**

I cooked breakfast for the wolves and girls and put the large plate alongside the smaller plates on the dining table. Carlisle said that Violetta probably wouldn't eat, but I cooked some for her just in case.

After I did all that I walked out the back door to go and hunt. I figured if the Volturi were out here, we would have known by now. They wouldn't strike again this quickly.

I was having a bad day, a very bad day. I hadn't spoken more than a few words to anyone, and I requested through my thoughts that Edward and Jasper say nothing. Edward passed the message on.

I hadn't had days like this so frequently within the last few decades and here I was, screaming inside for several days within just these last few months.

I ran through the trees and I knew someone was following me.

I stopped at the cliff, deciding not to hunt anymore. I stood and stared over the water.

Edward soon joined me, "I didn't say anything, like you asked."

"Thank you." I said quietly.

"May I ask why you don't want him to know?"

"Violetta should be his priority, and if she's feeling okay, then he should be relaxing, not dealing with me. It seems he can't catch a break." This was the longest sentence I had spoken all day.

Edward spoke softly, "Do you remember the first time the Volturi came when Violetta was with us? When we followed that boy right into them and you were all brought out held captive?"

I nodded.

"And Aro revealed your recent dark days, and you tried not to tell Carlisle anything, but you eventually had to talk and he asked you to please talk to him before you did anything irrational?"

I nodded again.

"Why are you on the cliff Esme?"

"It wouldn't kill me."

"No, but it's irrational to even consider it."

I shook my head, "Irrational is going to Italy."

"Irrational is considering anything harmful, but still may not be harmful to you in particular. Jumping, for instance. Italy as well, pills, rope, self-harm."

"None of which would work so it doesn't matter. Does it look like I'm going to Italy?"

"Esme, he should know how you're feeling. He thinks you're upset with him because you haven't been talking."

"Then can you please go back and tell him that it isn't him?"

"No, but you can."

"Why can't you?" I turned and looked at him.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Plus, you told me not to say anything."

I didn't reply.

"He needs to hear it from you, Esme. Please?"

Edward was right, he should know that I wasn't angry with him, and he did need to hear that from me, because he wouldn't believe it otherwise. He didn't, however, need to actually know what was wrong.

I sighed and turned around, going back towards the house. Edward walked at my side, a slight jump in his walk. He was in a good mood, at least.

* * *

When we got to the house I walked straight in and motioned for Carlisle to follow me upstairs. He looked scared as he stood and trailed after me. Violetta was in the living room and she watched as I walked up the staircase without a single word or glance for anyone.

"Is he in trouble?" I heard Emmett ask.

"I don't know." Edward lied.

"She's not angry." I heard Jasper add.

I walked into our bedroom and Carlisle closed the door behind him. "What did I do?"

"Nothing. I'm not angry with you, Carlisle."

"You're not?"

"No." I shook my head.

"Then something is going on…"

I paused and took a deep breath, "I wasn't really planning on saying anything, but….I'm having a bad day." My eyes stung although tears couldn't fill them. I knew I was about to cry, or the closest I could do to cry without tears.

Carlisle tilted his head slightly and looked so guilty, "I'm so sorry, I didn't notice." He stepped forward's and slung his arms around my waist. I put mine around his neck and buried my face into his shoulder, trying to muffle my cries so no one would hear downstairs. I know I failed by the way it had fallen silent. It was like the whole mood of the house just dropped dead.

I didn't always cry at these times. Actually, I cried rarely. Normally, Carlisle would sit with me for hours in silence as I stared at a wall with no emotions at all. Normally, Jasper couldn't sense anything but numbness from me. Normally, Edward would only hear a few things repeating themselves in my mind. I turned to nothing on my bad days, but today was different. I didn't know what it was, maybe it was the visit the other day and I was still a little stirred up. Maybe it was what happened before the visit, the arguments and Carlisle's forceful hand over Violetta. Maybe it was just overdue.

"Esme, love? Talk to me."

"I don't know what happened."

"Nothing needs to happen, darling. Sometimes there is no trigger." He said gently as his hand ran through my caramel curls.

He caressed my cheek when I pulled away and kissed my forehead. "What can I do?"

I thought about it for a second before placing my hand on the back of his neck and guiding his face to mine. I kissed him passionately, and he got the message pretty quickly. It felt like it had been so long. We hadn't really spent much time with the Denali's, and they had been here a long while, but I needed this.

He guided me backwards to the bed, not breaking the seducing kiss I had placed.

My fingers tangled in his blonde hair as his hands travelled down my sides slowly, stopping at my hips. His finger's held the belt loops of my jeans and slowly slid them downwards. It was torturous.

He kissed down my neck and ended at my collar bone before pulling me up slightly and sliding my shirt off. He was careful not to ruin my clothes, but I had ripped his shirt open.

"Sorry…"

"Oh if you knew how urgently I want to be with you…" He said quietly, lustfully.

"Don't hold back." I encouraged with a whisper.

I let out a small giggle as he moved down slowly, kissing down my body before he reached his destination.

* * *

It was late afternoon when I finally pulled myself up. We had been talking for hours, and not about light things, about everything that had been going on with me lately.

"No."

"I'm sure everyone is feeling very uncomfortable right now. We should go and act painfully casual."

"We weren't that loud." He said.

I heard Emmett say, "I beg to differ…" quietly before he, Jasper and Garrett broke into laughter.

I heard the piano being played, and I knew it was Edward playing, but then I heard Violetta's voice join it. Distracting herself, I assumed.

Carlisle rolled over towards me and lay faced down in my pillow.

"Up."

"No."

"Carlisle."

"What are you going to do? Punish me?"

"Carlisle!" I scolded quietly, "They can hear you."

"No they can't."

"Yes, we really can!" Emmett called up.

"Only because you're trying." Carlisle called back.

"Trust me, I'm trying _not_ to."

Carlisle groaned and sat up. He lifted his torn shirt and raised his eyebrows at me.

"I was a little desperate…" I said quietly, standing and getting him a new shirt. I threw it at him. It landed in front of him. He stood and appeared in front of me, swaying my still bare hips. He planted a gently kiss on my lips that left me craving more.

I returned it with several kissed before I kissed his nose.

He whined and nuzzled my neck before leaving kisses up and down it.

I laughed, "Carlisle, we have visitors. I can admit, that was not a good idea…"

"Visitors? I think they live here now…" He smirked. "It's been a while."

"Good. I like having them around. I hope they stay. Now Carlisle, we are going to go downstairs to them."

"But Emmett is down there. With Jasper AND Garrett. It's going to be 100 times worse than usual."

"No, Violetta is there."

"Oh, that makes it _so_ much better." He said sarcastically.

"Listen, she's singing." I said, distracting him as I slipped underwear, a bra and a dress on.

When he looked back at me, he was shocked, "You got changed really quickly."

"Put your clothes on." I rolled my eyes and planted one more quick kiss on his lips before walking to the door.

He was only a few seconds behind me, using his inhuman speed to get dressed and follow me out.

We walked down the staircase and Violetta and Edward stopped playing.

"Never do that again with me here." Violetta said. All of the wolves and vampires laughed. Renesmee and Alice just gave an amused smile.

I cleared my throat and my I hadn't even noticed that my hand was over my mouth. I glanced at Carlisle.

"I told you we shouldn't have come down."

"Because staying would have been _so_ much better."

"Hey, I mean, no judgment, but at least it was in your bedroom this time…" Emmett said.

"You need a new bed, don't you?" Alice asked.

I looked at her with a guilty expression.

"I knew it was coming…" She said.

"The new bed, Carlisle or Esme?" Garrett asked.

"Oh my god! They are my grandparents!" Renesmee threw a pillow at him.

"You think you've got it bad…they're my _parents…_ " Violetta said.

"Okay, end of this conversation." I said.

"How was your day? Oh wait, we all know… _so good…_ " Carmen said in a mocking tone. The last two words were very uncomfortable to here from her as she said it with a hint of a moan in her words.

I stared at her with my mouth hanging open slightly.

This cracked all the guys up even more. Carmen never made jokes like that. "Yes Carmen!" Emmett said, holding his hand up for a high five. She returned it very willingly.

"You have to admit, that was sort of what you sound like…" Carlisle said quietly to me.

I hit him in the gut harder than I had planned. He winced and clutched where I made contact.

"You're just lucky I didn't go lower…"


	41. Once A Year

**Carlisle**

Renesmee got home from her first day back at school today, and she would not stop talking about it for about 3 hours straight. She would talk to Jacob, Violetta and I the most, because we were always listening. Esme had disappeared to my office for some peace and quiet.

I was surprised Violetta was even downstairs. It had taken me 2 hours to get her to finally speak, and another 3 to get her to tell me absolutely everything. It was mostly about her suicidal and self-harming behaviours over the past few months, as we never talked in detail. Some of it was just thoughts in her head, and how she felt she was fitting in here.

She eventually admitted that she was happy here, and I had talked to her about contraception with Mason and everything she didn't already know. It wasn't as awkward as either of us expected it to be.

Renesmee finished talking about her school day for a while, but decided to add one more thing, "Vi, you should totally come this year. Grandpa can make sure we're in all the same classes and I found a really nice group of people."

"Are they nerds?" Violetta asked.

Renesmee stared at her, "Cheerleaders and jocks."

"Forks doesn't have cheerleaders and jocks, it has nerds, and bigger nerds, and sometimes people who are completely useless and have no friends what so ever and you end up being friends with them because you feel bad. Also, there is always that one girl who never talks to anyone else because she fears their judgment on her or is terrified of them seeing her bruises, and she sits in the back corner of every classroom and in the darkest corner in the cafeteria and just waits for the bell so she go back to the prison she if forced to call home."

"We're you the girl who sat at the back and in the dark and waited for the bell?" Renesmee asked hesitantly and quietly.

Violetta had explained that all to me today as well, I officially knew everything, or everything she could bear to reveal. There were several tears throughout the day, but she had pulled through strong and was still socialising.

"Yes, I was." Violetta replied quietly.

Mason was sitting beside her and looked a little misplaced, like he didn't know what to do.

Esme interrupted by running down the stairs, "Oh my god! Carlisle!" She was holding her book in her hand. A high pitched noise escaped her throat as she ran up behind me. She dropped her head to my shoulder and held the book in front of me.

"Sorry for interrupting…" She said.

"No problem, I appreciate it." Violetta smiled.

"What is it, Esme?" I asked.

"Have you read this?"

"Yes…multiple times…"

She stood up, "Why have I never seen you react to it?"

I looked at her in confusion.

"Oh my god, read the last paragraph." She held the last page open to me. I read through it and when I looked back up at her, still confused by her reactions, she was gone.

I looked to the ground where she was laying with her arms around her knees, holding them to her chest. Another loud pitched noise left her.

"You sound like a dying baby dinosaur or something…" Tanya said.

"Esme, I don't understand what all the fuss is about…"

"Carlisle, that is the single most adorable and heart breaking ending to a book ever."

"Heart breaking?"

"I don't know what to do with my life anymore, except to read it again. My chest literally hurts because it is _so_ god damn cute."

I fought the smile forming across my lips. Esme was acting adorably to this. I didn't get it, personally, but I assumed she had formed some sort of bond with the character or something."

"No, Carlisle. She is of the female species, and she just finished a very…intense romance book. I don't let Bella read them because of this." Edward motioned to Esme who was still on the ground. She rolled over and made yet another high pitched sound.

Everyone was staring at her in confusion and amusement.

"I can't even deal…" She said quietly to herself. "Why aren't you that cute?"

"Hey, I could be like that if I wanted…" I said.

"What book is it?" Violetta asked.

"Life's Endless Love." I said.

"I don't believe I've read it."

Esme snatched the book from me in a whir and handed it to Violetta, "Start now. Oh!" She disappeared up the staircase and came back down a seconds later, handing another 3 books to Violetta, "And these."

Violetta, now surrounded my books, glanced at me with a slightly scared looks and smiled at Esme, "I'll get right on it…"

"Good. I have to go find another one." Esme disappeared again.

"I now have 4 books to read on top of the other one I am currently reading and your wife is scaring me."

"I can confirm that never once have I seen her act like that after reading a book, even a romance…" I said.

Everyone broke into laughter after a few seconds of silence.

"I think you should get started, that'll take forever to get through, plus the one you're already reading…" Jacob said.

"A week at the most, if I'm committed." She said.

"You're kidding me, right?"

"No." She shook her head and looked at him in confusion, "Is that not normal?"

"Do vampires have increased reading speed as well or are you all just crazy?"

"Hey, I read slower than you do." Emmett said, "Actually, I don't read…like, not at all."

"No, that's not true; you read smut all the time." Rosalie said to him.

"Oh, yeah I do to. I read a really good one the other day—"

She cut him off, "Oh hun, I really don't want to hear about it."

He sat back, "Fine, I'll just demonstrate later…"

"Oh, gross!" Renesmee threw a pillow at him. He connected his fist with it before it hit him or Rosalie.

"Behave." Rosalie said to him. He tried to hide his smirk. Jasper laughed and hung his arm around Alice.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you. There is one girl at school…"

"Let me guess, total bitch and already hates you?" Violetta asked.

"Correct. Her name's Lauren."

"Is that just a bitchy name or a coincidence?" Bella asked.

"What?" Renesmee asked.

"I had a bitch named Lauren."

"Ah, Lauren." I thought back to the days were Bella would come here crying because of Lauren. "I hope that girl has gone nowhere in life…" I said it casually with a smile.

They all laughed at my sudden sentence of hatred.

"She's actually doing alright. Better than I am." Bella said. "She's moved away, but she was coming back down to see her sister and niece a few weeks ago and asked if I was in town to catch up. I told her we were out of town…"

"That's my girl." I smirked.

"I totally would have caught up with her. Why didn't she ask me?" Alice asked.

"She hated you." Edward laughed, "And Rose. More than she hated Bella."

Rosalie and Alice looked at each other in shock for a second before their faces changed, "Yeah, that's understandable." Rosalie nodded.

"I would have hated us too." Alice agreed.

"No, it's not understandable. They had no reason to hate you." Jasper said.

They looked at each other again. "I never told him…" Alice said.

"Oh, god we were horrible. I don't think we told anyone."

Esme walked back down the staircase and slumped at my side.

"No luck?" I asked quietly.

"I gave up." She said.

"Wait, didn't tell us what?" Emmett asked Rosalie and Alice.

"Oh…I know what you're talking about. I copped a lot of shit for that." Bella's eyes narrowed.

"Sorry." They said in synchronization.

"What didn't you tell us!?" Jasper asked louder.

"We were really, _really_ mean…" Alice said. She glanced at Esme and I and looked back to Rosalie.

Rosalie was looking at us too, contemplating whether to say it.

"They're going to be pissed with you…" Edward smirked.

"It was in the past."

"Doesn't matter." He shook his head.

"What did you do!?" Renesmee asked.

"We sent her some very rude messages, and we got in so much trouble at school. We had to get Bella and Edward to pretend to be Carlisle and Esme for us…"

Esme and I stared at them, and moved our gazes to Bella and Edward. "You pretended to be us?"

"They were covering our arses." Rosalie said.

"We would have had no arse afterwards if you found out what we said…" Alice added.

I cleared my throat, "I can't even teach you anything from it because it was so long ago."

"It would be like punishing a puppy that has no idea what they did." Esme agreed.

" _But,_ after the messages, the next week was full of all the breaking points for Bella, and the week after that, with another face to face very aggressive warning from me, they stopped." Rosalie said. "I helped."

"You didn't need to send messages, Rose. You can get charged for that." Esme said.

"Charlie was the chief at the time. I'm sure we wouldn't have gotten in too much trouble…" Alice smirked. "Not me, anyway. Charlie knew about your behaviour towards Bella…" She said to Rosalie.

"Yeah, I'm still sorry about that, too."

"And Jacob." Alice added.

"Oh, I am _not_ sorry about that."

"Awh, don't worry Blondie, it never fazed me anyway…" Jacob said.

"…Was…was that a pun?" Rosalie asked.

"It wasn't intended." He laughed, as well as the others.

"You've been awfully quiet today, Mason, and Seth and Leah." I said.

"They're all arguing with each other." Renesmee said.

"Shut up." Mason snapped at her.

"Hey." Violetta scolded. "Don't take your anger out on her."

"She caused it this time."

"If you need to, take it out on me and not anyone else." She said.

" _You_ didn't piss me off."

"Well you're pissing me off!"'

Mason groaned and dropped his head backwards in frustration.

"Teenagers…" Violetta shook her head.

"You're 15!"

"I am well, _well_ over 15…" She smirked.

"How old are you, anyway?" He asked.

"I told you."

"I don't remember…"

"331, approximately. I stopped counting."

"334…" Carlisle corrected.

"Well, there you go. 334." I nodded.

"How'd you know that so quickly?" Mason asked me.

I hesitated and looked at Esme. Only she knew that I was keeping count all this time.

"Wait…Vi, when's your birthday?" Bella asked.

"12th of June, why?"

"I thought so." Bella nodded.

"Why did you think so?"

"Every year on the 12th of June, Carlisle has what we call a 'dark day'. He leaves on the 10th and sometimes takes Esme with him, sometimes doesn't. He keeps in contact with us on the 10th and 11th, but once it's the 12th, he doesn't contact us, and we cannot contact him. Then, he calls us on the 13th and gets back on the 14th." Jasper explained.

Violetta looked at me. The room fell silent and awkward.

"Where did you go?"

"London. You have a gravestone there…"

"Why?" She asked.

"I thought you were dead for 3 years."

"I find it amusing that I was able to follow you around while still keeping my distance for years, and you only ever _thought_ you saw me once. You weren't even sure it was me in Minnesota. Never once, though, did I follow you back here."

"How long did you follow me?" I asked. It was the first I was hearing of it.

"I lost count of the years." She said. "I never followed you to London, either. I figured it may be a bit obvious if we were on the same plane, and if I took a different one, I would have lost your trail."

I nodded. I wasn't really happy with the idea of them all knowing I was grieving my daughter every year on her birthday. I never told them that I had left on that day, either. I wasn't planning to. Esme didn't know that.

Shit. Edward did now.

"That's just cruel." Edward said. "On her birthday?"

"Shut up." My voice warned him before he revealed anything else.

"I'm just saying, it's not really fair—"

"Stop." I cut him off.

"Carlisle?" Esme asked.

I sighed, as I knew I would have to tell her, I just really didn't want to.

"He left on my birthday." Violetta said quietly.

Esme stared at me after those words. "You never told me that."

"It wasn't your concern."

"Carlisle, anything that affects you in my concern…"

"So…what are you going to do next month?" Rosalie asked. "It's June next month."

"Well, I'm obviously not going to London, because she's here." I motioned to Violetta.

Alice's eyes lit up, "Par—"

"No." Violetta cut her off before she could even finish the word, "No Alice."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun."

Violetta's eyes narrowed, "No." She said sternly.

Alice crossed her arms and slumped back, "Fine."

That put an end to this conversation, and moved to the previous one.

"I want to go to school." Violetta said to me.

I stared at her for a second before looking at Esme, who spoke first, "We've talked about this, sweetheart. You don't have to go just because someone else wants you to."

"No, I want to. For me."

I glanced at Edward and he nodded, confirming that she did want to go.

"We can go in and enrol you tomorrow if you'd like?"

She smiled, "Yeah, please."


	42. Music

**Violetta**

Carlisle, Esme and I had gone down to Forks High School today. Mason had his own class to attend to on the reservation, to which he and the other wolves only went to once a week, the younger ones, anyway. Sam and Jacob no longer went at all. Paul skipped a few weeks here and there. The others still went. This was Mason's last term, as well as Leah and Jared.

Once enrolled in the system, they offered to show us around the school today, and I could start tomorrow. Carlisle was called to the hospital when we were about to have our "tour", but Esme stayed with me.

By the time we got home, I realised how excited I was. This wasn't like me. Why did this make me happy? The only reason I asked in the first place was to keep this Lauren girl away from Renesmee. But I found myself looking forward to it.

"That is so unusual for you…" Edward said quietly while we sat in the living room. Well, he and everyone else apart from Carlisle, Renesmee and the wolves sat in the living room. I was between the living room and the kitchen at one of the several computers.

I had been listening to music off YouTube through my ear phones, and now I was looking at chords and lyrics for a song I heard a while ago while I hummed to my music.

"What are you listening to? I can't hear it much but it sounds very…intense." Rosalie said.

"The Amity Affliction." I answered.

"The what?" Alice asked.

"It's metal hard-core…" Edward said.

Esme stared at me. "What?" I asked.

"I thought you listened to Paramore and Ed Sheeran…"

"I do. I also listen to The Amity Affliction, Asking Alexandria and Hollywood Undead."

"They're all metal." Edward said.

"Hollywood Undead isn't metal…" I said. "It's alternative rock, rap rock, hip hop and…rock metal. And Nu metal…"

"You just said metal twice while giving me a very extensive genre list."

I smirked and looked back to the computer screen.

"What's Nu metal?" Bella asked.

"Linkin Park in Nu metal. You listen to them…" Edward said.

"Doesn't mean I know what genre they are, I just like their music…"

"Nu metal is like, heavy metal mixed with other genres like hip hop of rock or grunge or something." I said.

"Oh, okay. Yeah, that sounds like some of Linkin Park's songs." She nodded.

I laughed to myself.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing. I just think Linkin Park would sound so innocent after hearing this…"

"Put one on the speakers." Emmett said.

I smirked and unplugged the ear phones. "From which band?"

"Asking Alexandria and The Amity whatever." He said.

"Okay, I'll play The Amity Affliction first." I put on "Chasing Ghosts" and found myself singing along with it. Carlisle came through the door mid-song and stared at me. He sat down beside Esme and they made eye contact, both looking very confused.

When the song ended, Carlisle spoke, "What the hell was that?"

"The type of music Violetta enjoys…" Jasper said.

"I think I'm actually scared." Esme said.

"Oh…you probably don't want to hear the next one then…" I smirked.

"No, put it on." Emmett encouraged. He looked into it. "That one was really good."

"We're going to get along _so_ much better than I realised." I smiled at him.

"And we're not…" Rosalie said to him.

I looked at Esme, "If that scared you, you're lucky you can't sleep after you hear the next one…"

"This one is Asking Alexandria." I said as I put 'The Final Episode' on.

I watched as Emmett became bouncy with the music and Esme's face grew more scared with every sentence of screams. It was hard to believe that this could scare her, and calm me down in a few seconds.

Once it was over, silence fell over them.

"Play another one!" Emmett said.

"No!" Rosalie and Alice said to him and me.

"Whoa…" Jasper said. Edward broke into laughter.

"What?" Bella asked.

"I cannot believe that the music we just listened to calms you down." Jasper said to me.

Carlisle stared at me, "You're joking."

I shook my head, "It's sort of…soothing. It relaxes me."

"How?" Esme asked.

"I don't know. I guess maybe it's what the voices feel, or that I'm screaming inside and it brings it out. I don't know, I just like it."

"Show us a Hollywood Undead song." Emmett nodded.

"Uh, I don't know if dad would accept that in this house…"

"I thought you said it wasn't metal?"

"It's not; it just has _a lot_ of swearing."

"Awh, Carlisle, can you let it slide just once?"

"I didn't say I didn't accept it, she did." He said.

"Okay, cool. Please out one on?"

I thought about what song I should play. I put 'Undead' on and sat back, listening quietly. I tried to pick one with a lot of swearing, just for Emmett's sake. He seemed to enjoy it. Carlisle rolled his eyes after Emmett praised it and he walked upstairs.

I looked at Esme, "He seems like he's in a bad mood."

"He didn't have a great time at work. 2 deaths after a car accident." She said, "He texted me earlier."

Mason walked through the door then, with Leah and Seth arguing behind him. They were smirking and laughing, but it seemed like it was kind of serious as well.

Mason walked to me and kissed my cheek, "What's going on?"

"I was just showing them some of my preferred music."

"Dude your woman is hard-core…" Emmett said.

"Ah, you showed them Asking Alexandria and Amity Affliction."

I nodded, "And Hollywood Undead."

"Let me guess, they hated it?"

"Esme and Carlisle did. Emmett enjoyed it. I don't know about everyone else."

"Where is Carlisle? I need to talk to him."

"…Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"I just need to ask him for some advice. Medical advice."

"Are you okay?" Anxiety rose inside of me.

He smiled, "Yeah I'm fine, should have clarified that first, hey?"

I nodded, "What medical advice?"

"Vi, let him have some privacy…" Edward said.

"I will when you do."

"It's impossible for me to, but it isn't impossible for you to stop asking."

"You never speak to Carlisle. You're _afraid_ of Carlisle…"

They all broke into laughter at this, including Esme. "Oh honey, he wouldn't hurt a fly." She said.

"A deer, maybe." Emmett smirked.

Mason laughed and shook his head.

I rolled my eyes, "He thinks Carlisle hates him."

Edward smiled, "Well, after your little drunken activities, he isn't as fond as you would like, Vi…"

I looked down with a smirk, "You had to bring it up."

He was smiling, "And he hates the idea that you're a 17 and dating his 15 year old daughter, but other than that, he likes you fine, Mason. He knows you respect her."

Mason nodded and looked relieved.

"I told you."

"You can't read his mind…"

I rolled my eyes and started closing the tabs on the computer.

"Wait." Mason grabbed my hand and stopped it from closing the tab I was most hesitant of him seeing.

He took a glance at the site and stared at me. Edward cleared his throat as he watched us.

It was a website filled with information about depression. It was on the subheading, ' _How depression affects relationships"_ and the one below it that I was also reading, _"How to recover"_.

I closed the tab quickly.

"How it affects relationships?" He asked.

"Shh." I hissed.

"We're all listening anyway." Emmett said.

"Vi…"

"It's nothing, Mason." I tried to sound convincing.

"Are you having…issues?"

"No, Mas, it's fine."

"It's not fine; you're mood changed from light to anxious." He said. He glanced at Jasper, who nodded to confirm.

"Not right now." I said quietly.

"Yes, continue to whisper while you have vampires and wolves with super hearing a few metres away from you, like it's going to make a difference." Emmett said.

"Emmett." Esme warned.

"Have you talked about it with anyone else?"

"No, because no one knew except for Edward until you just talked. Now they all know, so thank you." I stood up and walked into the kitchen. He followed me.

"Violetta, are you rethinking this?" He asked, motioned between us.

"No." I got a glass of water and sipped it. "How was class?"

"Don't change the subject."

"Mason, please? I'll talk to you about it, I promise, but I want to talk to Esme first."

He looked scared. I poured the water down the sink and put the cup beside it. I walked over to him and put my hand on his cheek, "It's okay. I'm not going anywhere."

"What was the recovering one about?"

"Recovering from depression, not a relationship."

"You need treatment before you can recover…"

I sighed, "I was going to try a few of the recovering things first, see if they changed anything."

"Where are the Denali's?" He just realised that they weren't here.

"They went hunting a while ago." I answered.

"They hunt a lot more than you guys do…"

"They're not always hunting…If Tanya doesn't go; it's probably not a hunt…"

"Oh, OH, okay." He got it.

I smirked and kissed him biting his lip softly. "Vi…"

"They're all going to Seattle tonight…"

He tried not to smirk, "Behave."

I smirked myself and grabbed his hand, walking back into the living room.

"You didn't even try to hide those last few sentences…" Emmett said.

My eyes immediately shot to Esme. She gave me a disapproving look. "We need to talk."

"I already talked to Carlisle yesterday, don't worry."

"I can guarantee you; Esme can give you a lot more than Carlisle ever could…" Rosalie said, smirking.

Alice and Bella tried to stifle their giggles.

"I seriously doubt Esme is going to give her any tips, Rose." Edward said.

Esme tried to stop her smile, "Of course not…"

Edward flicked his head to her, "She's 15!"

"I'm always going to be 15!"

"She's old enough to make her own decisions…" Esme said.

"We're just going to support them…" Alice smirked at me. "We all need to talk." She nodded.

I closed my eyes, "This is so embarrassing."

Mason snickered, "Right. _You're_ embarrassed."

Seth and Leah couldn't hold their laughs back anymore. Jacob had joined them, and I assumed he came in when we were in the kitchen. He joined their laughter too.

Emmett laughed with the wolves. Jasper was looking at me with narrowed eyes. I figured he was on the same page as Edward and Carlisle.

The Denali's returned then, and after asking, Emmett explained everything to them.

"I think it's time all the women in this room go for a walk…" Rosalie said.

Esme, Bella, Rosalie and Alice stood up, motioning for me, Tanya, Kate and Carmen to follow. I didn't move, so Alice appeared at my side and pulled me along, out the back door. This was not going to be a comfortable afternoon.


	43. Awkward and Embarrassing

**Violetta**

We were sitting in a sort of circle in a clearing, far enough from home that no one could hear, but close enough that I could run in need be.

I looked at Tanya, "Do you have a partner?"

"No, I'm just tagging along for a no doubt laugh." She smiled.

"Let's get this started, I'm so excited." Alice laughed.

"Have you ever used a sex toy?" Rosalie asked me.

"This is uncomfortable already…" I said quietly myself, "I look 15 Rose, I would need extremely good luck to be allowed to buy one."

"Right, sorry. I forget that others don't know sometimes."

"Wait, Bella, have you?" Alice asked.

"Ah, when did this turn on me?" She asked.

"Answer the question."

"Yes, I have." Bella looked embarrassed, but she tried to hide it for the most part.

"Have you, Carmen?" Rosalie asked. "I don't doubt that Tanya and Kate have, and I know Esme and Alice have. I'm not sure whether you're the type or not."

"I didn't think Esme was the type!" Tanya laughed.

"Well, all guys like to watch sometimes, right?" Esme smirked.

"Oh my god!" I stressed, "No, I cannot have this conversation."

"Tough. If you want to keep Mason happy, we're having it." Alice said.

"I'm not a freaking virgin. I know what I'm doing."

"Do you, though? Or do you just know the basics and just let the guy control it?" Rosalie asked. She got me there. I didn't know much, except what to do in basic positions. I had always let the guy control it; they liked that, didn't they?

I didn't reply.

"See? You can keep him pleased, but you need to know this stuff to keep him completely satisfied. Trust me, men are difficult creatures. Carmen, have you?"

"Yes…" She admitted quietly. "I don't doubt you have."

Esme snickered, "Remind me never to clean underneath her and Emmett's bed again."

Rosalie started laughing "I'm sure I have warned you before."

"I wasn't expecting it. At least Alice and Bella hide theirs…"

Alice and Bella high-hived.

"Where do you keep yours, then?" Rosalie asked her.

"I am not telling you." Esme shook her head and laughed.

"Carlisle knows. I will ask him."

"I'm sure that'll go down well."

"Okay, guys. Let's move on from that topic." Kate laughed.

"Right, Violetta, Always swallow, never spit. Mason will find it _so_ much more pleasing."

"I know…" I said quietly.

"Wait, did you? On your first time with him?" Bella asked.

"Like I said. I know what I'm doing."

"Whoa. I was too scared to put my mouth anywhere near Edward for the first few times."

"Same with Emmett." Rosalie agreed.

"And Jasper." Alice nodded.

"Yep." Kate, Esme and Carmen all agreed at the same time.

Tanya shifted her seating a little and looked slightly uncomfortable. Alice and Kate noticed too.

"What?" Alice asked her.

"Hmm? Nothing, nothing."

"Tanya, is there something you would like to tell us?" Kate asked.

Tanya shook her head.

"Are you a virgin?"

"Yes." Tanya nodded. Kate, Rosalie and Carmen all gasped.

"You're not! Before marriage?" Rosalie asked.

"And you were just tagging along for a laugh." I shook my head.

"Times have changed, okay? It was a modern man." She said.

"A human?" Esme asked.

"Okay, well, he wasn't a modern man, but he acted modern enough. He kept with the times."

"Who was it?" Alice asked.

"No one you would know…"

"You're a terrible liar." I said.

"When?" Bella asked.

"A while ago. A one night stand meant nothing. Around the time we came to witness for Ness…" It sounded like she was hinting.

Bella gasped, "Alistair!?"

Tanya bit her lip to stop her smile and nodded.

"Oh my god!" Esme tried not to laugh, "Was he good?"

"Esme!" Kate, Alice and I said at the same time.

"A girl can wonder…" She defended herself.

"No, but really. Was he?" Carmen asked.

"Let's just say, he knew how to please a woman…several times…"

"So it wasn't a one night stand after all." Rosalie smirked.

"I always wondered where you would disappear off too. All this time, you were in the attic, not hunting." Bella said.

"I'm surprised no one ever heard anything, and Edward never said anything."

"My attic is a wonderful setting, isn't it?" Esme smirked.

"You haven't, have you?" Alice asked.

"Oh hun, every room apart from your bedrooms." Esme smiled.

"Geez Esme, calm down a bit there." Bella laughed.

"I _used_ to eat in that kitchen and dining. Not anymore." I said.

"You kissed Mason and suggested an intimate night with him in that room." Kate smirked.

"Oh, I'm disgusted."

Esme was covering her mouth, trying not to let her laugh out.

"Oh, no one think about that when we get back…" Bella said.

"Oh trust me; we're all going to think about it every time we enter a room…" Alice said.

"Then Edward will hear, and he will laugh and tell Emmett, Jasper, Garrett and Eleazar, and the wolves, and Carlisle and Esme will never live it down." Bella said.

"Oh no." Esme covered her face, "I shouldn't have said anything. Carlisle's going to kill me."

We all laughed, and then questions circulated again. It became easier to listen and not be embarrassed, and I actually did learn a few things, to my surprise. It had been about 3 hours before we all decided I knew enough and went back to the house.

* * *

A soon as we entered the living room where all of the guys and wolves sat, Edward started into a loud laugh, "Esme!"

"Who slipped?" She asked.

"Sorry." Rosalie and Alice said at the same time.

"I did too…" Kate said.

"Yep." Carmen and Tanya said at the same time.

"Same, but he can't hear me." Bella smirked.

"I didn't and I'm proud." I smiled.

"You're my favourite." Esme said.

Edward was still laughing.

"What?" Emmett and Garrett asked.

"Dirt on Esme?" Jasper asked with a smirk. Carlisle looked at her with a suspicious look.

"I am so sorry in advance…" She said to him.

"…What did you tell them?"

"You'll know soon…"

Edward began explaining to them, not bothering to keep Carlisle in the dark.

Carlisle was pinching the bridge of his nose as they all laughed.

"Oh, old man, you are never going to live this down!" Emmett laughed.

"I've been scarred for life after that conversation…" I said quietly to the wolves as I sat down on Mason's lap.

"Just remember the protection part…" Rosalie said with a smirk.

"I am begging you to stop."

"Tanya isn't as innocent as we thought, Eleazar." Carmen said.

"Neither are you." Alice said to her.

"A lot of secrets were revealed today…" Kate said as she sat at Garrett's side.

"Mason asked me why you all went hunting so often…I had to explain that it wasn't always hunting…" I said to Kate.

She laughed, "I'm not denying anything."

"I don't want to go into the forest any time soon…"

"Mason, you're currently sitting on a couch, in the living room. Do not doubt that Carlisle and Esme have not gotten busy in that very spot…" Rosalie said.

"Oh god." He dropped his head forwards and buried it into my side. I laughed and kissed the top of his head.

Carlisle was watching me closely.

"What?" I asked hesitantly.

He shook his head with a small smile, "Nothing."

"Wait, how did you even get to the topic of Esme and Carlisle's…activities?" Jasper asked.

"Tanya and Alistair got…friendly in the attic when they were witnessing Ness's growth…" Esme smirked.

"Esme!" Tanya stressed.

"You let it slip through your thoughts. I'll get all the others back too, don't worry."

Carlisle looked shocked, "Alistair, really?"

"And he was good." Kate wriggled her eyebrows a few times.

"Before—"

"No." Tanya cut Emmett off "I am not going through it all again. Rose can tell you later."

I got my phone out and texted Mason, _"What did you need to talk to Carlisle about? Is it anything serious?"_

I forgot to turn my sound off, and it made the whooshing sound when it sent, and his received it a second later.

"Subtle." Jasper said as they all stared at us.

"Whoops…" I said.

" _I just asked if he really minded us together, to which he assured that he's adjusted and he doesn't mind. That turned into a conversation with them all that I'm assuming was similar to yours…"_ He replied. The same noises sounded.

"You're not even trying to hide it." Emmett said.

"Can we not text each other?" I asked.

"You're sitting on him!"

"And you're right there!"

'Ah, so they're sexy texts?"

"No." I shook my head.

"Prove it."

I threw my phone at him, "Scroll or look at another conversation and I will snap you in half."

"I'd like to see you try." He smirked as he looked down at the screen.

"OH! He's looking at another conversation!" Rosalie said loudly. "And he sent 2 messages!"

"You've had it for like 3 seconds!" I said as I shot up and snatched it from his hands. Carlisle and Mason's phone's both sounded.

"You and Carlisle have some pretty personal texts…" Emmett said.

"Hence why I asked you not to look." I hit him over the head as I walked back to Mason.

"Ouch! Mum, she hit me!"

"You deserved it." Esme said as she looked over Carlisle's shoulder. He was checking the message Emmett had sent.

I looked at it from my phone, "Oh, are you serious?"

He had written, _"Talk to me about what I was looking at on the computer before…"_

"What were you looking it?" Carlisle asked hesitantly.

"Porn." Jasper and Garrett said at the same time.

I stared at them, "Grow up. I wasn't looking at anything that concerns you; Emmett just apparently likes to involve you in everything."

He looked at Emmett.

"Depression website." Emmett said immediately.

"7 trillion nerves in my body and you manage to get on every single one of them…" I said to him, anger in my eyes.

"Letty." Carlisle warned. "Thank you Emmett."

He nodded and looked back at me, "I was just trying to help."

"Well stop trying." I said harshly.

"Violetta." Carlisle used more force in this warning.

I growled and looked at the message he had sent to Mason, _"Fun tonight."_

I rolled my eyes and Mason and I laughed at the text.

"We should get going soon." Alice said.

Esme and Carlisle glanced at Mason and I and then each other.

"They'll be fine." Esme assured as Renesmee walked through the door.

"Stupid school and their stupid rules." She was muttering to herself.

"Where the hell have you been?" Edward asked. "I sent a million texts."

"Detention. You want to know why? Because apparently my trig teacher is allowed to treat me with the most disrespect possible, but god forbid I say something back to the arsehole."

"What happened?" Jacob asked, standing and walked over to her.

She made a frustrated noise and threw her text book across the room. Esme shot up and caught the book just before it hit and smashed the window. "My house didn't do anything!"

"Sorry grandma."

"Do you want us to stay home tonight?" Bella asked.

"No! No. It's fine." Renesmee replied quickly. Something told me she was looking forward to her night with Jacob. "Go. You guys should go before you miss whatever you're doing."

"Oh, Ness. We know _exactly_ why you want us to go…" Emmett smirked.

"Don't piss me off Em."

"I already got in trouble for speaking…" He said.

"I swear to god…" I said to him.

"Okay, sorry." He lifted his arms in defence.

They all stood up.

"Just, try not to break anything…" Bella said to Jacob and Renesmee.

"Mum, don't worry about us."

"I'm not worried about you; I'm worried about the furniture…and Esme's house."

"Oh, I think it's taken more than those two could do…" Jasper smirked and looked at Esme and Carlisle.

"I hate you." Carlisle said.

"You know you love me." Jasper was still smirking.

They all walked outside and Carlisle and Esme were standing in front of Mason and I.

Carlisle went to speak before he stopped, "Yeah, no. This is all you." He said to Esme before walking out.

Esme smiled, "Try to keep the furniture intact, and please be safe."

I nodded. Esme kissed my head and followed her husband out.

"We're staying at our mum's tonight…" Leah said as she and Seth stood up.

"We'll leave you guys to it." Seth smirked.

"Wipe the grin off your face." Jacob said before putting him in a headlock.

Leah hugged Renesmee and I and pulled Seth away from Jacob. "We'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Have fun!" Seth called as he closed the door.

"Well…" Renesmee said. "You guys will have the house to yourselves…we're actually going to mum and dad's cabin…"

"Great, we'll be the ones they tease if they get back earlier than expected." Mason said.

"Would you really rather we stay here, bro?" Jacob asked.

"Nope." Mason shook his head and laughed with him.

Renesmee hugged me before she took Jacob's hand and left. I guess none of us were planning on having dinner tonight. Which was good, considering I was supposed to be cooking, and I would probably poison us and burn the house down.

Once they were gone, Mason took my hand and led me up the staircase, turning the lights off downstairs.

He laid me on the bed and kissed me passionately. I returned it very willingly. I pulled his shirt over his head as his hands drifted down to hips. He lifted my shirt up slowly, torturously.

I hooked my fingers in his belt loops as he unhooked my bra. Before I knew it, our clothes had disappeared and I had no idea where they had all gone. Each piece was scattered in different places of the room.


	44. The Trick

**Esme**

We got back quite late, not wanting to walk into anything. When we got home, the house was completely black. I heard their breathing inside, only two of them. There was a note stuck to the door.

 _We're at mum and dad's cabin. Make yourselves known when entering…_

 _-Nessie_

I took it off the door and opened the door as loudly as I could and hit the wall as I walked by it.

"We're back!" Emmett called up.

Rosalie hit him, "Shut up. If they're busy, they won't hear you, and if they're not, they're probably asleep."

"They're not asleep. Vi wouldn't be able to sleep after what we told Mason to do. She'll just be craving more."

"What did you tell Mason to do?" Alice asked.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because it's a trick that you don't know is a trick, and if I tell you, you'll know the next time Jasper uses it."

"Do you all use it?" Rosalie asked.

"Yep." Emmett nodded, "And now so do Mason and Jacob."

"I hate knowing that." Carlisle said.

"Does Carlisle use it?" Kate asked.

"Yes, even Carlisle uses it." Jasper nodded. "That's probably how he kept Esme going through all these rooms in the house…"

"Not all in the same night…" I said quietly.

"Several though, right?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Yep, he used the trick." Garrett nodded.

"I used the trick." Carlisle admitted.

"No, what's the trick?" I asked him.

He raised his eyebrows and smirked before walking into the living room and switching the light on.

"Mason." I heard Violetta say quietly. I looked at Rosalie, she was smirking.

"What?" He asked her sleepily.

Rosalie's smirk dropped, "Awh, I thought it was going to be a moan or something."

"You told me to wake you when they got back if I was still awake."

"Why _are_ you still awake?"

"The trick." Emmett and Jasper said at the same time.

"How are you not? I was screaming and you didn't wake up…"

"What!? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am. I had a nightmare again and you were out cold."

"I'm so sorry."

"No, it's okay. Go back to sleep."

After their words were exchanged, I heard the shower run.

We talked quietly amongst us in the living room, trying to keep it down for Mason.

* * *

Violetta walked down the staircase after a while in the shower and she looked shocked to see us, "Jesus." She took a breath. "You all scared me, I forgot you were back."

"Lucky you wore clothes then…" Jasper said.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Carmen asked, "It's 3 in the morning."

"I couldn't sleep. And no, it was not because of the trick you taught him. He won't tell me what it is…"

Emmett smirked, "That's my boy."

She walked through to the kitchen and I got up and followed her. Rosalie was right behind me.

"Why aren't you asleep really?" I asked.

"I had another nightmare. Mason didn't even wake." She smiled at she started boiling water. "I couldn't fall asleep again afterwards." She was talking really quietly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just have a bit of a headache and I'm tired. And a little sore…"

Rosalie giggled, "Tell me everything."

"No, Rose." She shook her head and put 2 sugars into a mug and dropping a tea bag in.

"Did you kill it? Please tell me you did everything we told you to do?"

"Yes, Rose. I did."

"Yay!"

"Shh. You'll wake him up."

She finished making her tea and walked back into the living room with it. We followed her and Rosalie started asking questions again.

"Rosalie! Please. I have a headache, I'm tired and I don't want to discuss it with you." Violetta said to her.

Rosalie dropped at Emmett's side.

"Something tells me it didn't go well…" Jasper said.

"It went fine." She rolled her eyes. She was sitting on Carlisle's other side and dropped her head on his shoulder. He kissed her hair.

"Maybe you should try to sleep again…" Bella said.

"Nope." She shook her head.

"Vi, don't let it get to you." Edward said quietly.

"It's not." She replied.

Carlisle and I looked at each other briefly. I looked over to Jasper, who had the same concerned look as I probably had.

"Well…" Eleazar changed the subject, sensing how irritated and uncomfortable Violetta was getting. We talked for another few hours, and Violetta eventually fell asleep with her head in Carlisle's lap. I lay a blanket over her. We talked at a very low volume.

* * *

In the morning, Mason came down the staircase quickly. "Is she—" He stopped when he saw and her sighed in relief. She was still asleep on Carlisle.

"It took a while, but she eventually fell back asleep." I said to him. He nodded and went back up the stairs. The shower started a few seconds later.

Violetta woke up about 5 minutes later, and she looked exhausted.

"Maybe you should start school tomorrow…" I said as she sat up from Carlisle.

"No, I can go today."

Renesmee and Jacob walked in then, and Renesmee looked just as tired.

"Ness, you look terrible." Edward said.

"Gee, thanks dad." She smirked.

He rolled his eyes, "You're still going to school."

"See?" Violetta asked me, "It's not meant to be that big of a deal, Esme."

Mason walked down the staircase and sat on the couch, "Did Sam text you?" He asked Jacob.

"Yeah, I wonder where we're going."

"What?" Renesmee and Violetta asked at the same time.

"Sam said we need to go today, we just don't know where or for how long."

"They want us there now…" Jacob said. He kissed Renesmee once, "I'll call when I know more."

She nodded.

Mason kissed Violetta's lips once, "Have a good day."

She watched him disappear behind the wall and then lay back down. Carlisle moved her hair from her face.

"If you're going to school, you should probably get ready…"

She took a deep breath and sat back up. She stood up flashed up the staircase.

Renesmee looked at Carlisle and I. "What's her cover story?"

"She's my niece, and she's 16. Just, if anyone asks, claim it's personal and you don't want to speak about it."

"Is she in my classes?" Renesmee looked hopeful.

I nodded, "All of them…"

"Thank god. No one there is even remotely interesting."

"You have a boyfriend…" Alice said.

"I didn't mean like that, I can't speak to anyone without almost falling asleep, or losing focus and tuning them out."

"Ah, the town of Forks." Bella said.

Renesmee laughed an obvious fake laugh and grabbed her books and Violetta appeared back down the staircase.

"Let's go." Renesmee said, walking to the door.

Violetta followed her, looking completely at ease, like it was a causal day for her. She didn't look at all afraid.

Once they walked out, I brought that up, "She looked pretty casual about it."

"She's terrified…" Jasper said.

"She thinks everyone will hate her." Edward said.

Carlisle looked towards the door, "I should have assured her again that she didn't have to go…"

"Carlisle, she'll be okay. It's Forks, nothing happens here."

"Yeah, the worst that could happen is someone offends her or Ness and she decks them…" Emmett smiled.

"15 bucks says she gets sent to the principal's office in the first week?" Jasper asked.

"Nope." Emmett shook his head.

"You're on." Edward said.

"Come on guys, give her a break." Bella said.

"I'm thinking Jasper will win this one…" Carlisle said.

"You would be thinking correct…" Alice said.

"You should just pay up now. You heard the woman."

"Things could change…" Edward said, although he knew he had lost.


	45. One Phone After Another

**Carlisle**

My shift at the hospital ended 10 minutes before the school day did, so I picked Violetta and Renesmee up. They couldn't drive themselves; they were taking the ages of 16.

I texted Jasper as I waited for them to walk across the lot to the car. _"Are you home?"_

He answered almost immediately, _"Just got back, why?"_

" _Do you think you're able to talk to Vi today?"_

" _Sure, I don't know how she'll like it."_

" _Thanks."_

I put my phone back down as the got in.

"Your daughter is one boy magnet…" Renesmee said from beside me.

I raised my eyebrows and looked over my shoulder at Violetta. She rolled her eyes, "Low standards."

"Don't do that." Renesmee said to her, "I wish I looked like you."

"Just think, all those guys who were following me around like loyal puppies would like Carlisle just as much." She smirked.

Renesmee laughed, "Imagine their reactions when they see Mason with you."

Violetta smirked, "He'd scare them all away with just one glance…"

I drove out of the lot and towards the house.

A herd of deer ran across the road.

"Grandpa!"

"Shit!" I swerved the car and came to a sideways stop just in front of them. My arm was across Renesmee in case we crashed.

I dropped my arm and took a breath.

"You're lucky the roads weren't icy…" Violetta said quietly. "That would have ruined your car…"

"The car isn't the priority, Letty." I looked back at her.

I beeped the horn and the deer ran off the road and into the forest on the other side. I started driving again, but slower this time.

"Has Mason called you?" Renesmee asked, "Or Leah or Seth?"

"No…" Violetta replied.

"Have any of them called the house?" She asked me.

"I don't know sweetheart, I was at work today. Jacob didn't call?"

She shook her head. She dialled and held her phone to her ear. It rang out and we were back at the house by the time her second call rang out.

"Not picking up?"

"Sometimes he doesn't take his phone because it's too hard to carry it while he's phased."

"Or he is phased and couldn't pick up…"

We got out of the car and walked inside.

Esme greeted us at the door, "How was everyone's day?"

"Did any if the wolves call?" Renesmee asked, skipping her question.

"No…" Esme shook her head.

Violetta checked her phone subtly. She slipped into her pocket with a sigh. I heard Renesmee calling Jacob again, and leaving a message this time.

"My day was slow, yours?"

"I cleaned." She smiled.

"So, the usual then?"

She nodded and smiled again. "How was _your_ day?" She asked Violetta.

"It was okay."

"Apparently boys have been all over her." I said.

"Following like little puppy dogs."

"Edward! Vi has a Mike!" I heard Bella call, followed by all of their laughter.

"She had several…" Renesmee said as she walked into the living room.

Esme, Violetta and I walked in too.

Violetta sat down and snatched her phone out of her pocket as soon as it started ringing. "Mason?"

I could hear his voice on the other end, "Hey babe. How was your day?"

"It was good, where are you and when are you getting back?"

Renesmee motioned for her to put it on speaker.

"Look, we have to be out of town for a few days…"

"Where and why?"

"Sam said I can't tell you where, but we'll be back by Friday at the latest."

"Did Sam tell Emily?" Renesmee asked.

"…Yes…"

"Then you can tell us." Renesmee said.

"I can't disobey his orders, Ness."

"Did he really enforce the order though? Sam hates enforcing orders…"

"Yes Ness, he did. This is something serious."

Renesmee and Violetta looked at each other for a second. "Is it dangerous?" Violetta asked him.

"If I told you it was, would you be worried?"

"Yes."

"Then no, it's completely safe."

"You didn't even try to make that believable…"

"Vi, take me off speaker."

She took it off speaker and walked out of the room.

I sat down at Esme's side.

"Carlisle, we have something tonight that you have to participate in…" Garrett said.

"…What is it?"

They all smirked at each other.

"We're having a bonfire and playing Never Have I Ever…" Esme said.

"Aw, no."

"Yes." Rosalie and Alice said at the same time.

"Last time we played that, I couldn't look at any of you for 2 days…"

"Hey, same here. You and Esme are a lot wilder than we had ever though…" Emmett said.

"Why were you thinking about it?" Esme asked him.

He looked at Rosalie. She bit her lip, "There have been a few times that Emmett has gone through your phones…"

"Emmett!" Esme scolded.

"You weren't meant to tell them that!" He said to Rosalie.

"Dude you're busted…" Jasper smirked.

"Don't act like you never looked through them with me on multiple occasions."

"Oh god…" I put my hand over my mouth to cover my smile.

"Invasion of privacy." Esme said.

"You looked through Bella's phone once…" Alice said.

"That was reasonable! Edward was acting all shady and suspicious!"

"Esme." I scolded.

"Oh, don't be like that; you went through Alice's once."

"I wanted to make sure she wasn't fighting with Jasper! They weren't talking to each other or anyone for like a week! I didn't realise it was because they were so…" I cleared my throat.

"When did you go through her phone?" Jasper asked hesitantly.

"It was like last year." I said.

Jasper looked relieved, "Good." His eyes widened after he said it.

"Yeah, that didn't sound like we're being inappropriate at all…"

"Now I'm curious…" Emmett said.

"Same here." Garrett smirked.

"See? Now they're going to wait until our phones are unattended."

I realised that Jasper's was sitting on the table. Emmett noticed too and snatched it up before Jasper could even react. He was across the room and opening it.

His face filled with surprise as he read through some messages.

"Oh!" Edward looked disgusted.

Alice had her face in her hands, and Jasper had his hand over his mouth with his eyes closed.

"You deleted the...right?" She asked Jasper.

He thought for a second before nodding.

"Photos? Gross." Edward said.

"Oh man, you never went through Esme's phone. That was a photo that I never wanted to see, and that I am scarred with for the rest of my life…" Emmett said as he kept reading.

I stared at her and tried to hide my smirk and laugh.

"Hey, it could have easily been you…"

"Nope, it was you Esme."

"Ah shit."

Emmett sat back down and threw Jasper's phone at him, "That is some intense shit."

Tanya laughed to herself while she was reading something on her phone. She typed for a few seconds before looking up and seeing us all staring at her, "What?"

"Who are you texting?" Carmen asked.

"No one." Tanya denied, although the lie was too obvious.

Carmen stood up with Kate.

"No, no, no, no. Sit back down." Tanya said as she stood and appeared on the other side of the couch, holding her phone close.

Bella and Rosalie flashed to Tanya's sides, taking her arms. Kate took the phone from her hand and passed it to Carmen.

Carmen's face lit up and she tried to not to laugh. Bella moved from Tanya's side to Carmen's, and made a small high pitched squeal when she read the contact.

"What was that?" I laughed at Bella.

"Whoa Bella, your girly side is surfacing…" Eleazar smirked.

"Who is it?" Alice asked.

"The attic hermit…" Carmen said.

"Alistair again!?" Esme asked. Her face lit up.

Tanya shook Rosalie off her arm and snatched her phone back off Carmen. She sat down and put her phone in her bra.

"Don't think that keeping it in your bra will stop me from retrieving it." Kate said as she sat back down too.

"No Kate, you can't. That is reserved for Alistair only." Esme smirked.

"Stop." Tanya said.

"So, what are you guys talking about?" Alice asked.

"Nothing. He was just going to come and visit. I told him that we weren't home."

"He can come here!" Rosalie said excitedly. She looked at Esme and I, "Right?"

"Of course." I smiled.

Violetta walked back into the room, "Renesmee?"

"Yes?" She had been waiting for her to get back.

Violetta looked like she didn't know who to say what she wanted, "They had to split up. The pack. They were hunting a coven of nomadic vampires up near the Makah reservation. They had already killed 2 of the wolves, so the pack went to help."

Fear spread through Renesmee's eyes.

Violetta had a tear in her eye but she blinked it away, "They can't find Jacob or Seth."

Renesmee took in a sharp breath and a tear ran down her cheek. Bella appeared at her side and hugged her.

I glanced at Esme out the corner of my eye. She was scared and worried too, they were her sons.

"And Mason and Leah?" Renesmee asked.

"Sam tried to send them back here. They think the vampires are targeting whoever was close to us…They refused to come back, though…"

More tears ran down her cheeks before she sniffed and stood up. She walked towards the staircase.

"You're not going Renesmee." Edward said.

"Watch me." She said harshly as she disappeared up the staircase.

Violetta glanced at Esme and I.

"No." I shook my head.

"I'm sorry." She shook my head and walked towards the stairs quickly.

"Violetta, you are not—"

"What if it was Esme?" She cut me off. If it were Esme, I wouldn't even have grabbed clothes; I would already be out the door and on my way there.

Renesmee came back down the stairs with a bag.

"I'm coming with you." Violetta said to her as she ran up the stairs.

"Renesmee, Jacob would want you to stay here." Bella said.

"Jacob could be dead for all we know. I'm going, and I swear to god if you even so much as try to stop me I will rip you to pieces."

Bella was taken aback by her violent words, but she didn't try to talk her out of it again.

"Then we're all going." Jasper said.

"No." Violetta spoke again as she descended the stairs. "If they're targeting who's close to our family, I'm assuming they wouldn't hesitate to kill you either."

"Well we're not just going to let you go by yourselves." I said.

"Yes, you are. It's not up to you whether we go or not, Carlisle. But you're not coming with us."

'If it isn't up to us if you go, why is it up to you if we go?" Esme asked.

"Double standards." Emmett said.

"We'll be back in a few days." Renesmee said as she walked to the front door.

Violetta followed her and I followed them with Edward a step in front of me.

"Violetta—"

"Don't make me say something that'll hurt your feelings." She said.

"Grandpa, she'll be fine."

"I don't feel comfortable letting either of you go."

"You're not _letting_ us do anything." Violetta said as she turned back around and walked down the stairs. She threw her bag over her back and headed for the trees, followed by Renesmee.

I didn't know whether to follow them or stay here.

Esme walked to my side, "Seth's too young…"

I put my arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"We have to go with them." Bella said. She was standing at the door.

"The Makah wolves might not be so fond of vampires. Vi and Ness are imprintee's. They should be okay there." Edward said.

I guided Esme back inside. She looked so upset. She couldn't go find her sons, and she couldn't be there for her daughters, granddaughter or son.


	46. Mason's Past

**Violetta**

Renesmee and I both got several texts from our parents. I got a few from Jasper, and one from Emmett that read:

" _Postponed the bonfire until you 6 get back. Get excited."_

At least he was staying positive. It helped a little as fear grew inside of me for Jacob and Seth. I called Mason and told him we were coming. He tried to convince me to turn back home, but I refused and he eventually gave up.

We got to the Makah reservation in a half hour. Mason met us on the line as he was running perimeter.

He accompanied us into the reservation and to the largest house where the other wolves sat at the time. They were coordinating.

"You're not even looking for Jacob and Seth." Renesmee said as soon as we walked in, "Sam, what the hell are you waiting for?"

He looked at Mason, "I told you not to tell them and then to tell them to go back home."

"He tried not to tell me, but you told Emily, so I figured it was only fair. He told us to go back home, but we refused." I said, defending my soul mate.

"You need to go back to Forks." Sam said.

Kim and Emily were sitting in the room with Claire and her parents beside them.

"We're not going anywhere." Renesmee snapped.

"Ness." I hushed, "We'll go look for them ourselves."

Leah looked terrible, sitting in the very back corner by herself, staring at her phone.

"It's dangerous with the nomads." An unfamiliar man said. I assumed he was a part of the Makah tribe.

"Yeah, well, that's never stopped me before."

"Mason, bro, who is this badass chick?" He asked the animalistic Mason.

"That's Mason's imprint." Kim said quietly.

"Violetta, that's Stephen, Mason's brother." Emily said.

"Hmm, he never mentioned you." I said.

"Yeah, we don't get on."

Mason growled and I petted his head. I kissed in between his ears, "We're going to look for them."

He shook his head.

"You cannot expect us to not do anything while you all sit around here and eat." Renesmee said.

Leah stood up, "I'm coming with you."

"No you're not." Sam said.

"I am a part of Jake's pack, not yours. I don't follow your orders, I follow his. Thank you for the support you have given while we tried to find my brother." She said sarcastically.

"Leah." Paul said, "It's too dangerous."

"You know what Vi is capable of…"

"They won't get near her." I assured as we walked out. Mason followed.

"Mason!" Sam demanded.

He snarled and snapped at Sam before following me. He, technically, was in Jacob's pack first, and Sam's second, like Leah. They seemed like they were in both.

Leah phased quickly and we ran into the forest surrounding the reservation.

"We should have asked how many nomads there was." Renesmee whispered as we wondered through the forest.

"I don't think they count as nomads anymore. They've been around here a few days."

"How many do you think there is?"

Mason barked quietly 4 times.

"4?" I asked.

He nodded.

"How could 4 vampires kill 2 wolves when there are so many of them?" Renesmee asked as we walked down a hill. Leah and Mason were scanning the area.

"Are they gifted?" I asked Mason. He shook his head. "Strong?" He nodded.

"I guess they're hella strong." She said.

* * *

We searched for hours, and we found nothing. We did see 2 sets of paw prints, and 2 sets of human prints in the mud, but then we started wondering if we were going in circles.

Finally, I saw something. "Seth!" I called as I sprinted forwards. Leah was right on my heels, followed my Mason and then Renesmee. She was looking around for Jacob.

"Seth?" I felt his pulse. He was alive, he just looked asleep.

"He looks okay…" Renesmee said.

Mason dragged something over Seth, as he was naked in his human form. Leah gave him a grateful grunt.

Mason ran into the trees, and in seconds, he came back out in his human form, wearing the traditional shorts.

He ran over and lifted Seth up, "I'll take him back to the reservation."

"We have to come with you and then come back out for Jacob. They could be out here." I said.

Renesmee nodded and looked very upset as she looked around. We took Seth back at a run, and went straight back into the forest without a word to the pack.

Another few hours, and I heard a noise. I turned when I caught an unfamiliar scent. Several unfamiliar scents. 4 vampires stood, two on large rocks, two on the ground.

"You're Cullen's…" One of the women said. "I recognise your scents. Looking for the werewolves?"

"Where's the brown one? The bigger one?" Renesmee asked.

"He's…around. Good luck finding him."

"What did you do to them?" I asked as they started to turn around.

"They'll be awake by morning. I put them into a very deep sleep. They'll be out cold until about mid-morning tomorrow." One of the men said.

"Why are you here? And why did you kill the other wolves?" Their eyes were so bright crimson, it was putting me off.

"We killed the other wolves because they attacked us. We're here for the Volturi. We were instructed to bring you back with us, if we were able to get you…"

Renesmee and Mason took half a step forwards, guarding me. Leah had stayed with Seth.

"We'll give you a 5 second head start." The other man smirked.

"Where exactly is the wolf?" I asked, ignoring his last comment.

"We can't tell you that much…It was hard enough to get him just to bring you here. We knew you'd come. And you." The first woman motioned to Renesmee.

"Do not make me hurt you."

"I'd like to see you try…" The second woman said. She dropped under the agonising pain that I caused.

The other woman looked scared, "They said they weren't gifted! I only agreed because they weren't gifted!"

I lifted the pain and waited a few seconds before the woman stood, shaky on her feet.

"Go through there. A track will lead off to the left within a few seconds of running, follow it. He's there." One of the men said. "Let's go."

They all turned and disappeared. I hoped the Volturi didn't find them, because if Aro knew that they left us here without a scratch, and simply dropped the mission, he would kill them.

Renesmee and I looked at each other before we ran to where they instructed.

She dropped to his side, tears in her eyes. "Jake?"

His breathing was steady. I assumed he would be okay.

Mason went to phase again, and came back out. He lifted Jacob and we went back to the Makah reservation.

He lay him down on the ground beside Seth.

Emily, Kim and Leah were sitting by Seth, as well as an unknown woman who was from this reservation.

"Mason." She nodded.

"Mum." He acknowledged quietly.

I stared at him for a second before he shook his head, "Later."

Renesmee sat at Jacob's side, and she eventually lay down, falling asleep as it got later and later.

Mason motioned for me to follow him and we walked out the door.

We walked along a dirt road, "I don't get along very well with my immediate family. It's why I went to La Push in the first place.

I linked my hand with his, "Is there a reason?"

"After my father died, my mother fell into a very dark place. I had to grow up quicker, and take care of my brother and sister while my mother was off blowing all our money on alcohol and gambling. When my sister…committed suicide, my mother and brother both blamed me, and I didn't know what to do about any of it. My mother became abusive, grieving over my sister, and still my father, while she was drunk. She abused both me and Stephen. I couldn't get him out when I left, I didn't go far, just lived with my friend, Kevin, who is a part of the Makah pack. Stephen completely forgave my mother, and me, before my mother started lying to him about me. She never gave up speaking badly of me until he despised me. We still talk, sometimes, but not often. I don't ever talk to my mother unless I'm here."

"Is Sue Clearwater or Harry Clearwater related to your mum or your dad?"

"Harry and my dad were brothers."

"I'm really sorry Mason." I whispered.

"No, it's okay. If none of it happened, I probably would never have never met you." He smiled and stopped walking. "But do you understand now how broken I would be if you died?"

I swallowed and nodded.

"I love you, Violetta Cullen."

"I love you too, Mason Clearwater."

We shared a few brief kisses before he kept walking, "I want to show you my old house."

He was smiling as he pulled me. I laughed and walked at his pace.

Within a few minutes, he stopped outside a small house. He stared at it.

"Mason?" I asked as I tear trailed down his cheek. I wiped it away, "Hey, babe."

He took a breath and looked down into my eyes, "Sorry, just…that's the tree that my sister…"

I let go of his hand and slung my arms around his waist, hugging myself to his side. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I just want to think about it for a second and then let it go."

"Okay." I kissed his shoulder and rested my head against it. I heard footsteps approach, and Leah walked over. She had a tear too. Her cousin had died here.

I let one of my arms leave Mason and I held Leah's hand.

"It's painful to see." She said quietly.

Mason nodded in agreement.

"Seth and I used to come out here once a month for a week. We spent all our time with Mason, Stephen and Charlotte. Until Gary's death. Then we lost contact, completely. And then one day my mum got a call, about Charlotte. I don't think I will ever forgive myself from cutting contact…" Leah explained unconsciously as she stared at the dead tree and the house beside it.

I squeezed her hand. I let go of Mason as he moved around me and hugged Leah. I stood, looking at the tree while I waited for them to feel like they could move again.

"I promised Charlotte that I would be available to her, and then I disconnected my number." Leah cried.

"I promised her that I wouldn't let her shatter into pieces. I failed." Mason said.

I wanted to comfort them, to tell them that it wasn't their fault and that I'm sure she loved them and felt guilty for leaving them, but I couldn't do it. I was trapped in my own thoughts. How could I ever have considered ending my own life? I didn't realise what it did to people until now. There was no way I could leave Mason and Leah, Bella and Alice. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. Edward and Renesmee, Carlisle and Esme. Seth and Jacob. The Denali's.

Just a few days ago, I had considered it again when Edward went to hunt and Jasper was too caught in his game to notice anything. Sure, I hated myself, but that didn't mean others did. It was hard for me to believe, but maybe they did love me.

I made a promise to myself to apologise to them all individually when we got back.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly to Leah and Mason.

"For what?" Mason asked.

I didn't want to tell him now. "Just, I'm sorry."

Leah let go of Mason and walked up towards the house. She picked several pretty flowers and walked back up the path, "Let's go lay these on her grave."

Mason nodded and took my hand again. We walked up the road. On the border on the reservation, there was a small cemetery.

They walked straight to it; they knew exactly where it was. Leah put the flowers down as a tear rolled down her cheek, "I'm so sorry, Char." She whispered.

I felt my own tears sting my eyes. My family would be just like this. Maybe worse, if I had gone through with my own plans. I would never forgive myself after today.

Mason let go of my hand and crouched beside the gravestone. He kissed his fingers and placed them palm down on the earth below him. "I love you always, Char bear."

I remember the necklace that lay permanently down my chest. It was a long chain with a stone heart pendant. It was a pale pink stone, made of rose quartz. I took it from around my neck and set it beside the flowers.

I kissed Mason's cheek and stood back up from the crouch I had dropped to, and I walked around the cemetery. I examined the names as I walked, frequently looking back towards Mason and Leah. Leah laughed through a few tear at Mason's words that I hadn't heard.

Another 10 minutes passed by before Mason called me over, ready to go back to the pack.


	47. Apologies

**Violetta**

Mason and Leah were completely silent for the rest of our stay on the Makah reservation. We slept in the spare rooms in the larger house, and Jacob and Seth had woken up at around 10 in the morning. Renesmee wouldn't let Jacob out of her site and I would let Seth out of mine. Neither would Leah or Mason.

We left around 1 in the afternoon, after Jacob and Seth had explained everything that they remembered.

We were back in Forks by quarter to 2. Leah and Mason were still silent throughout Carlisle's lecturing to Renesmee and I. We didn't argue. Renesmee was too focused on Jacob, and I was too focused on Leah, Mason and Seth, as well as the thoughts that were playing in the back of my mind repeatedly since the house and cemetery.

Carlisle asked Mason and Leah something, to which they didn't respond.

"Mason, Leah, do you—"

"Dad." I stopped him. He looked at me and I shook my head, "Leave them be."

He gave me a confuse expression. I considered talking to him now and apologising.

"I feel as though that won't go down very well…" Edward said.

"Why not?" I asked hesitantly.

"He didn't even know you were…considering it. You'll have to explain that you were and I don't think he'll deal with that very well."

"I need to do it, Edward."

"Maybe start with the easier people first?" He suggested.

I thought about it, "Yeah, that's a good idea."

"What?" Carlisle asked.

"You'll know soon enough. Carmen, Eleazar, can I please speak with you?"

"Of course." Eleazar smiled and they stood up.

I led the way out the back door and into the forest, out of the ear shot of the others.

"Vi, is everything okay?" Carmen asked.

"Yes, everything's fine. I just need to do something."

I stopped after a few more steps. "Ah, I just wanted to apologise."

"For what?" Eleazar asked, completely confused.

"When we were at the Makah reservation yesterday, Mason revealed his past to me. His sister committed suicide, and he and Leah are still shaken up about revisiting her death site and grave. I saw how much it affects people around you, and I just wanted to apologise for almost bringing that onto you."

They didn't ask too many questions, just if I was okay. I confirmed that I was and they accepted the apology. They hugged me and I asked them to send out Kate, Garrett and Tanya, and to not say anything to anyone else.

* * *

"Violetta? Is everything okay?" Tanya asked as she walked to me with Kate and Garrett a step behind her.

I smiled, "Everything is fine. I just wanted to apologise to you all."

"What did you do?" Garrett asked.

"Shh. She wasn't finished." Kate said.

"What I did was, I considered taking my own life again, and I got very close to going through with it. When we were on the Makah reservation yesterday, Mason opened up to me about his past there and his sister's suicide. He and Leah are still shaken up about it, and they were a wreck on the other reservation. I realised what it does to the people around you, and I just wanted to apologise for almost springing it all on you."

They asked a few more questions than Eleazar and Carmen had, but they eventually settled for my confirmation that I was okay and they accepted the apology too. They hugged me and we walked back to the house. I didn't know who would be the next easiest to talk to. Maybe Edward and Bella, because Edward already knew what was coming. Or maybe Renesmee, Jacob and Seth.

"Renesmee, Jacob and Seth." Edward said as soon as I walked into the house.

I looked at them, and they stood up, walking out behind me.

I walked back to the previous place. "Okay, when we were on the Makah reservation yesterday, Mason and Leah opened up to me about Mason's sisters' death. That's why they're so quiet; they're still a bit shaken after revisiting the place and grave. After seeing their reactions to just remembering it, I realised how broken the family may be if I had gone through with my own suicide like I almost had a few days ago. I just want to apologise for that."

Renesmee hugged me straight away. I returned the gesture and swallowed hard. It felt like my throat was closing up. Why was this so hard to do for all of them? I even felt nauseous with the Denali's.

"You're okay now, right?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled as she pulled away. Jacob and Seth hugged me before they returned to the house. They sent out Bella and Edward for me.

"What's going on?" Bella asked. "Carlisle and Esme are frantic."

"They will be a lot worse soon enough…" I said.

"Just listen Bella." Edward hushed her.

"When we were on the Makah reservation yesterday…" I told the same thing I have been to everyone else. Bella hugged me for longer than Renesmee had, and I wondered how Alice and Rosalie would go. They were closer to me than Bella was. And what about Esme?

Edward hugged me once Bella had stepped backwards and he asked if I was okay. I didn't answer verbally, and he nodded with a smile.

"Rose and Emmett?" He asked.

I nodded, "Thank you."

* * *

"Vi?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah." I replied. She walked up to me with her hand linked in Emmett's.

"I'm sort of scared…" Emmett said.

"It's nothing too…serious…I guess. Just, don't worry." I repeated the story again.

Rosalie looked so upset when I had said that I almost went through with it a few days ago. She hugged me for longer than Bella had. That's when I realised that Alice would already know what I was going to say. Rosalie kissed my cheek and smiled as Emmett spun me around in a hug. I laughed and he put me down.

"Can you please send out Alice and Jasper?"

"Sure." Rosalie smiled and they walked away.

* * *

Alice greeted me with a hug. Jasper looked too anxious. "Tell me what the hell is going on here, Violetta."

This would be harder than the others. I knew Jasper would be hurt, especially since I hadn't told him about it.

I told them the same story; it just took a bit longer as I expanded a bit and had to keep stopping to keep myself from crying.

Jasper hugged me for a while and kissed my forehead. He and Alice accepted the apology with no questions and they knew who to send out.

* * *

I found myself getting very fidgety as I heard Carlisle and Esme whisper as they walked to me.

This was going to be the hardest of all.

"Vi." Esme looked relieved to see me.

"Please explain what is going on? No one will tell us anything." Carlisle said.

I swallowed hard and felt tears sting my eyes, and I hadn't even began.

"Okay, I'm sorry for leaving yesterday, but I hope you understand why I had to go."

"We do." Esme assured with a nod.

"Okay, well after we found Seth and Jacob, and the nomads had left, Mason wanted to go for a walk."

"Please don't tell me he proposed…" Carlisle said.

"Shh." Esme hushed forcefully.

"He wanted to show me the house he grew up in at the Makah reservation, so he took me there. Leah caught up to us, and Mason revealed his past to me. What really got me was the suicide of his sister."

"I don't like where this is going…" Carlisle said quietly.

"Shh! Listen!" Esme hissed.

"He and Leah were a mess, and they still are now, after revisiting the place of her death and her grave. It opened my eyes and I realised how much it would have hurt you if I ended my own life. I was seriously considering it a few days ago, and I got pretty close…but I didn't do it, and now I'm really happy that I didn't."

Carlisle took in a breath and looked into the trees on his side to calm himself down. Esme was looking at the ground.

"So, after seeing what it does to people, and understanding the pain it would have caused you, and still is right now despite my not following through, I just want to say that I am so sorry. I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for even coming close to putting you through that."

Tears were escaping my eyes now. I tried to hold them back, but it felt impossible.

Esme kissed my forehead and pulled me into her arms, "I love you Vi."

"I love you too, mum." I whispered. I hugged her tighter than I usually would and I could tell she found it comforting.

"Please know that you can always come to us if you ever feel anything negative, or positive for that matter." Esme smiled as we parted.

I nodded, "I know. Thanks."

She nodded and kissed my forehead again. The she rubbed Carlisle's arm briefly and walked back towards the house.

I looked at Carlisle, "I am so sorry."

He shook his head and stepped forwards, putting his arms around me. I returned it very willingly and buried my face into his chest. He kissed the top of my head.

"I love you daddy." I whispered.

"I love you, Letty. Always."

I felt more tears leak from my eyes and I tried desperately to stop them.

Carlisle let go of me and wiped my tears, "I think we should go and try pick up the pieces of Mason and Leah, don't you?"

I nodded and smiled, wiping away another tear. We walked back to the house and he expressed how important it was that I go to someone if I'm ever feeling down. I said I would, and I meant it this time. No more suicidal thoughts. I couldn't deal with it anymore.

* * *

When we reached the house, I went to Leah and rubbed her shoulder. I crouched down in front of the couch that she was on. "Hey, look at me Leah." She looked up from a small photo she was holding of 5 kids. I figured it was her, Seth, Mason, Stephen and Charlotte as children.

I felt tears sting my eyes, "She isn't hurting anymore, Leah. She's happy, and she's with her father, and yours. She loved you, Leah."

She burst into tears and I sat beside her, holding my arms around her as she cried into my shoulder. The whole family sat in silence, not sure what to do. Esme stood and moved over to Leah's other side. "Here honey." She whispered. Leah moved from my arms to Esme's. I rubbed her back soothingly and stood up, walking over to Mason.

I sat beside him and tried to calm myself. I felt a wave of peace overtake me and I smiled gratefully at Jasper.

"Mason? Please look at me?"

He didn't lift his head or his eyes. I put my hand under his chin and lifted it, "Please?"

He looked at me, and didn't drop his eyes immediately like I expected him to. I smiled.

"Mason, what happened, it wasn't your fault."

"Don't even try." He said quietly.

"I've been where she was, Mas. Honey it was not your fault, trust me."

He shook his head and a tear rolled down his cheek, "I could have stopped her."

"No. You couldn't have. Once she got that far into the situation, the only thing that was going to change her mind was fear. And that means that she wasn't scared, so she was ready to go. She's happier now, Mason. She's with your dad and Harry. If she hadn't done it then, she would have gone through what you did with your mother. If she stayed, she'd be hurting more now than ever. She's happy, and she's safe."

He snickered and shook his head, "You remind me of her sometimes, your logic and use of words."

I smiled.

"Your stupidity."

I laughed a small, quiet laugh.

"Mason, instead of dwelling her death, remember all of the times you had with her. Every time she smiled or laughed, every time she made a stupid comment, or fell for your idiotic tricks."

He laughed, "There was a lot of those times."

I smiled again, "Be content with the knowledge that she's happy and safe and she can have everything she's always wanted."

"I wish you could have met her…" He said quietly.

"Maybe one day I will." I smiled.

He wiped a tear from his cheek, "I'll go back and get your necklace tomorrow."

"No." I shook my head, "Let her have it. It's pretty."

He nodded and smiled a genuine smile.

"There's that smile I love." I smirked at him.

He shook his head and laughed. He put his finger under my chin and kissed me once. I returned it.

"Thank you."

I put my arms around his neck and rested my chin on his shoulder. I looked at Carlisle. He smiled at me. I smiled back and then I looked over to Esme and Leah. Leah had stopped crying, but she was still in Esme's arms. Seth was rubbing her back. He hadn't known Charlotte as much, because he was younger. He wasn't affected as much as they were.

I hugged Mason until I knew he was okay and I kissed him again afterwards.

"I love you." I whispered to him.

"I guess I love you too."

"You guess?"

"Well, I mean, I don't really have a choice…"

"You're such a dick." I laughed and shook my head at him.


	48. Baseball

**Carlisle**

Another few days past, Leah was still quiet, and always had the photo with her, but she looked okay. She talked occasionally. Mason wasn't okay, I could see it in his eyes, but he kept strong for Violetta.

Violetta and Jasper had gone out to talk and had been gone for about an hour.

"Mason?" I asked.

He looked up at me from the carpet, where he had been staring the whole time. All of the girls had gone on a shopping day, first to Port Angeles, then to Olympia.

Jasper and Emmett were playing their video games with Garrett. Edward and Eleazar were talking about something, and laughing a lot.

Renesmee was trying to keep Jacob and Seth occupied by a board game. She tried to get Leah involved, but she just watched. Occasionally she would be the argument resolver, deciding who was wrong in whatever game they were playing. This was their third one.

I motioned for Mason to follow me, and he stood, trailing behind me to my office.

He walked in and I closed the door. "That doesn't really provide much privacy, does it?"

"They're occupied."

Mason nodded and sat down when I motioned for him to. I sat on the corner of my desk. "Talk about it." I said.

"About what?"

"About whatever is upsetting you."

"I'm not upset."

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that you can't lie to me?"

"Yeah, I've been told multiple times." He rolled his eyes.

"So?"

He sighed and started talking quietly, but he was well aware that I could hear him clearly.

I waited patiently and nodded every time he looked up at me.

Then I proceeded to try and make him feel better, lift him up a bit.

He thanked me when I was finished, and he seemed to believe some of the things I said, or he was just a really good actor. He walked out and I sat behind my desk, completing some paperwork from the other day that I had never finished.

* * *

It was late when the girls got home. I let Renesmee order pizza for her, Violetta and the wolves, partly because I didn't feel like cooking, and because I wasn't sure when Esme would be back.

I heard Esme ask where I was, and she came up to my office where I was now reading.

She knocked quietly and walked in. I smiled and put my book down, "How was your day, love?"

"It was so much fun." She smiled as she walked around my desk towards me, "I missed you though."

I smiled again as she sat down in my lap and kissed me a few times.

"Esme, correct me if I'm wrong, but you seem to be leading to something else…"

"Mmhmm." She hummed as she kissed me again, tugging on my lip lightly.

Thunder sounded outside in the stormy rain. "Baseball!" Emmett exclaimed.

Esme and I ignored his excitement and she moaned into my mouth as my hands moved slowly down from her face to her waist, then to her hips.

Esme groaned and stood up when someone knocked. She appeared across the room and opened the door, "What Emmett?"

"Sorry in interrupt…" He was smirking, "But we're going to play baseball and I figured I would invite you."

Esme looked back at me and I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't mind which activity we did. Granted, this could be the only time to play baseball within a few weeks, and we could always return to our original plans later.

"We'll be there soon, you can go set up." Esme said.

Emmett's face lit up and he disappeared from the door.

A moment later I heard all of them leave, and I heard Leah laughing. That was nice to hear again.

Esme turned and looked at me, "We can always have private time, we can't always play baseball."

I smiled and nodded, standing up.

We went and got changed for the game and ran to the clearing we always played in.

* * *

When we got there, it was all set up and they were trying to decide teams. Tanya said she didn't want to play as she walked away with her ringing phone, and I assumed it was Alistair.

That gave us 18 people, 9 to each team. We decided mate against mate was good, and sister against brother in terms of Leah and Seth.

"Vi, do you even know how to play baseball?" Emmett asked.

"Oh Em, I was playing baseball before I could walk…" She replied.

"Really?"

"…No, it's just expressing that I know how to play baseball…"

"Oh, I thought you were being serious."

"You thought that I couldn't hold myself up, but I could hold a bat? And I could throw and catch a ball?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "You can do everything else."

She stared at him for a second before shaking her head and walking over to Jasper and Rosalie on the other side of the plate. She was on our team, and we were batting first. It was me, Violetta, Jacob, Jasper, Rosalie, Leah, Bella, Garrett and Carmen.

"You've got two wolves…" Emmett laughed.

"So do you…" Jasper said.

"No I…oh, Seth and Mason."

"Ha ha, you have Mason." Violetta smirked.

'Hey, you're going down, Vi." Mason called.

She was still smirking, "Bring it on."

Esme and I looked at each other and broke into laughter. I don't know why we were laughing, but everyone looked really confused.

"What?" Emmett asked.

Esme shook her head as she tried to stop her laughs.

"Okay, let's get this game going."

Rosalie batted first, getting to third base. Tanya hung up her phone and moved to umpire. Garrett was next, hitting both him and Rosalie home.

Emmett caught Jasper out in the air, leaving Emmett calling jokes out and rubbing it in.

I hit next, getting to second as Edward almost tagged me out. Carmen hit herself to second next, but I only reached third because they threw the ball to Esme, who was catching. Leah hit herself to first, not getting past there, as she was only in her human form.

Next was Violetta. Mason egged her own as she approached the plate. She moved the dirt under her feet and twisted the bat in her hands before she settled herself. Alice pitched, and Violetta hit the first one, out far into the trees. Emmett and Kate chased it out, but they didn't catch it. Violetta hit myself, Carmen and Leah home before she slid into home plate where Esme almost tagged her out. Tanya called her safe.

Our whole team cheered, and Emmett and Edward were left with their mouths hanging open. "What the hell? You're so small…" Emmett said.

"How long since you've done that?" Rosalie asked him with a smirk.

"I don't want to follow that…" Jacob said.

"Awh, come on Jake." Renesmee called, "If you get safe at first, I'll buy you a beer."

He stepped up to the plate and hit the first one Alice threw. Eleazar jumped up a few trees and caught it, throwing it back to Alice easily.

"Now you owe me a beer." Renesmee laughed.

"We'll see how you go." Jacob smirked at her.

Bella turned the bat in her hands a few times and steadied herself. Alice threw a ball, Bella left it. "You're not going to get me out that easy again…" Bella laughed. Alice laughed with her.

Alice threw one right down the middle. Bella hit it into the trees. Seth was standing back at the trees, it fell straight to him. He caught it and threw it to Edward, who threw it to Alice.

"Can't throw that far Seth?" Jasper asked.

"Saving my strength." He called back with a smirk.

Rosalie was up again and only got herself to first base as Renesmee picked it up from the ground and threw it in.

Edward caught Garrett out next.

Then we swapped over. Mason stopped Violetta as they passed each other.

"That was a good hit." He complimented.

"I believe you are not supposed to support the opposing team, Mason…" She smirked.

"You catch me out and I will not be happy." He smiled and walked away as Emmett called him over.

"Wait, do any of you pitch?" Jasper asked.

We all shook our heads. "Shit…" Jasper said.

"I have in the past…" Violetta said.

"Were you any good?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't think that matters Rose, she's the only one that can do it even remotely well…" I said.

Jasper gave me the ball. "Good luck."

We spread out across the field.

"Oh, you pitch too? You're just a gun." Kate smirked.

"Watch yourself…" Violetta smiled, "You wouldn't want to strike out."

"Oh?" Kate raised her eyebrows.

"Ha! Alice, she knows more pitches than you do!" Edward said.

"There is a lot to hate about you, Vi…" Alice smirked.

"Just step up to the plate." Violetta rolled her eyes.

Edward stepped forwards, flicking his hair and steadying his stance.

Violetta pitched it to Carmen. Edward let the first one go to see the pace and action. It was a strike.

"Holy shit, you're faster than Alice too." Edward said.

"Oh, fucking hell." Alice shook her head and laughed.

Edward hit the next one, it was a curve ball, but he still got it. It went out to Garrett. He lunged for it and almost dropped it, but was successful in his catch. He threw it back into Violetta. She caught it without really watching. She was looking at Jasper who was laughing at Edward as he cursed and walked off.

"How the hell did you catch that?" Jasper asked her.

"Well, I put my hand under it and it landed in it. That's usually how you catch a ball."

"You're being very savage today…" He said to her.

She laughed with him and turned back to see Alice approach the plate. She kicked the dirt and winked at Violetta, waiting for the pitch.

* * *

The game went through, and we were tied after we batted twice, and they had batted three times. We didn't turn over after their second round, so they had 2 in a row. Our last batter was Violetta, and Carmen was on third. If she hit Carmen home, then we would win. Emmett and Edward were very hyped up and ready to catch her out, and throw Carmen out at home. If they did that, we agreed that they would win.

Violetta was smirking, they had all moved back except for Mason and Seth, who would take the shorter space, but they were a far way apart, and they wouldn't get there in time if she hit it to the right spot.

She hit it out, to the exact spot I was predicting. Mason dived for it, but he missed. Seth didn't even try. Emmett had run forwards for it but he didn't react quickly enough.

Carmen got home easily. Emmett fumbled with it, and Violetta got between third and home by the time it reached Esme. She stopped and smirked at Esme as she saw Edward out the corner of her eye run towards third for a run down.

The closed inwards onto her and she saw only one option to get safe. She stood near Edward, and the moment Esme let go of the ball, she was sliding between Esme's legs, popping up and running the few extra steps to home plate.

"You're just a pro. That isn't fair, I didn't realise we would be playing with a freaking major league member…" Emmett joked as they all walked in.

"Just because you would have tripped Esme over…" She smirked at him.

"I wouldn't have gone between her legs." He shook his head.

"Hey Emmett, remember when Esme came back from her search for Violetta and you called her hot?" Edward asked.

"You did?" Esme stared at him.

"No." Emmett shook his head quickly.

"He did." Rosalie, Jasper and Alice said at the same time.

"That's your mother…" Jacob said to him in a disgusted tone.

"Emmett? Don't come near my wife." I joked.

"Oh please, if I wanted her, I would have her…" He said.

"Don't flatter yourself…" Esme smirked as she put her arm around me.

Mason walked over behind Violetta and slid his arms around her waist. He kissed her cheek and she smiled.

"My hand still hurts…" Seth said quietly as he inspected his hand. He didn't extend his arms completely, so when the bat connected with the ball, it hurt his hand.

"It'll fade soon." Leah assured. "Maybe if you could swing a bat…"

"Shut up Leah." He smirked at her.

I smiled and kissed Esme's hair.

"Can we go home now?" She asked quietly.

I smirked and nodded.

"Yeah, guys were gonna hang out here for a few hours…4 hours." Edward said, glancing at us briefly. "No arguments…" He said to the others.

They all caught what he was saying. Violetta made a disgusted noise. Carmen smirked at Esme, "Remember our conversation the other day…"

"Esme put in the most advice." Rosalie laughed.

"Ah, you can shut up now." She said, looking down in embarrassment.

She took my hand and pulled me away swiftly.


	49. Inappropriate Coversation

**We are coming close to the end of this FF. Do you want me to publish the sequel? Let me know.**

 **Thank you for reading, I love you all.**

 **-A xx  
**

* * *

 **Violetta**

We were all sitting in a circle in the clearing we had claimed as our baseball field. I was lying down with my head resting in Mason's lap.

"You know, Esme seemed to have to pull Carlisle away. Isn't the guy meant to be more into it?" Emmett asked.

"Not necessarily…" Mason said quietly, raising his eyebrows at me.

They all looked at us and I felt my cheeks flush, "Oh, I am going to rip you into pieces next time you embarrass me…" I smiled.

He laughed and brushed a few strands of hair from my face.

"Well, I mean, Rose and I are normally equally into it, but I don't think I've ever seen a female more interested rather than a male…"

"Carmen and Eleazar." Tanya said, "Carmen is _always_ more into it. Well, when it's suggested in front us she is. I can't say I know about Eleazar behind closed doors…"

Emmett and Jasper looked at each other and laughed, "We never thought Carlisle could be even remotely experimental in bed…but we were wrong." Emmett laughed.

"How do you know that?" Kate asked.

They looked at each other, still laughing, "Well, I walked in on them once, completely on accident, I didn't realise anyone was home…" Emmett said.

"There was that time you set up a camera in their room." Jasper brought up.

I sat up, "That's beyond sickening…"

"No, it wasn't to watch them do it." Emmett laughed, "They were arguing all the time and I thought it was because of us, so I set up a camera in the room to catch the argument the next time it came up, it just happened to be when they made up…"

I shook my head, "That's so gross. Why wouldn't you turn it off as soon as you saw it coming?"

"Well, Jasper and Edward were with me, and we all wanted to see how tamed Carlisle was in bed. Not very, apparently…he certainly knows how to please Esme, and she's a lot wilder than you could imagine…"

"Oh, too much information." I covered my ears. "They're my parents."

"I'm just saying…"

"How wild are you, Vi?" Rosalie smirked.

I shook my head at her. Mason cleared his throat and I glanced at him as he looked at Rosalie and held his arms out as far as they went, showing that I was very wild, according to him.

I grabbed his arms and forced them down as they all laughed. "Pieces." I reminded.

"It must be genetic…" Alice joked.

"But she's not related to Esme biologically…" Jasper said.

"I don't think this is relevant to anything and we should drop the subject." I said, glancing at Carmen and Eleazar, who were now sort of second parents.

Tanya's phone sounded and she glanced down at the message, trying to hide her smile.

"Long distance. It sucks, huh?" Bella asked.

"We're not dating." Tanya denied.

"Liar." Edward smirked.

She smiled at him and couldn't stop her small giggle.

"Phone sex?" Emmett asked.

"Believe it or not, Emmett, sex isn't the only thing involved in a relationship." Tanya said.

"That didn't answer the question…" He smirked.

"They've tried it." Edward answered for her.

"If you're not going to stay out of my head, you could at least keep your knowledge to yourself."

"Sorry, I don't work that way…" He smirked at her.

"You're not going to work any way soon, after I tear you to shreds."

He made an 'o' with his mouth before he grinned and laughed.

"Maybe I'll just snap your dick off."

"Harsh…" Bella said quietly.

"He can wear a strap on." She laughed.

"Does anyone else thing it's weird that Carlisle is like, 370 years old, but his dick still works?" Emmett asked, looking into the distance.

"Why are you always thinking about them and their sexual lives?" Leah asked.

"I think he has a fetish…" Renesmee said.

"Yes, a Carlisle and Esme fetish." He laughed.

"Do you ever think that literally everyone who is in love has a fetish? Like, they're completely obsessed, fixated on their partner…" Mason said.

"How high are you?" I laughed.

"6 foot, why?"

"Oh my god." I laughed, as did everyone else.

"What?" He asked.

"I meant, how high are you on drugs, not your height."

"Oh…I'm not on drugs?"

I took a deep breath, "I was joking, hun."

"I'm so confused." He said.

"Clearly…" Bella smiled.

"Vi, how tall are you?" Renesmee asked.

"I don't know, 5'4" maybe." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm 5'6"." Renesmee said.

"But you look like an adult, not 15 years old."

She smiled, "I still win…"

"Fine." I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"It's been 4 and a half hours…" Tanya said.

"Why are you rushing?" Garrett asked.

"No reason."

"Alistair is coming down." Edward smirked, "And he'll be here in an hour…"

"Ah, you want to shower and get changed into something extremely attractive for him…" Alice smirked, "I can help you with that."

"And your hair!" Rosalie said excitedly. "Oh, we're going to dress you up, he won't know who he's looking at." She stood up. "Let's go!"

* * *

When we reached the back door, I stopped and turned to Edward, "Are they done?"

"Yes." He laughed

"Are you positive?"

The door opened from behind me and I jumped. I turned around and saw Carlisle standing at the door. "He's positive."

Everyone laughed. "Sorry…" I smiled and looked down to hide it.

"What are you sorry for?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know, I just felt like I should say it…" I smiled at him.

He shook his head and walked away, letting us inside.

Tanya, Alice and Rosalie went straight upstairs, not greeting Esme as they passed her.

"What are they doing?" She asked.

"Dressing Tanya up. Alistair will be here in an hour." Jasper said. He paused before he sat, "Is this couch safe?"

I tried to supress my laugh as I sat down on the ground.

"Yes, Jasper. The couch is safe." Carlisle nodded, slightly embarrassed.

"We kept it in the bedroom this time…" Esme said.

"You didn't have another camera set up, did you?" Edward asked Emmett.

"Dude! Shut up, they didn't know!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Oh no…" I said quietly as Mason sat at my side, leaning back on his hands, one of which was on the other side of me.

"What?" Esme asked Emmett. Anger sparked in her eyes.

"Oh, good luck…" Garrett smirked.

"It's a long story, which happened a long time ago."

"You have 3 seconds to start explaining." She said.

"Okay, so it was when you and Carlisle were arguing all the time and I was convinced that it was because of us, so I set up a camera in your room to catch the next argument so I could prove it to the others, but it turned out that the time I set it up was the time that you made up…"

"And how much of that footage did you watch?" She asked, anger and embarrassment spreading through her.

Carlisle was looking at the ground with one hand over his mouth.

"All of it…but it wasn't just me! It was Edward and Jasper too!" He dobbed.

"Don't bring us into this! Look at Esme's eyes!" Jasper said.

"I'm not angry." She said, more to herself than anything else. She closed her eyes as she visibly tried to calm herself down. "Carlisle?"

"Hmm?" He turned his head and looked at her.

"Are you going to punish your sons?"

"Well, it happened a long time ago, Esme."

She rolled her eyes, "If anything like that ever happens again, I will tear your freaking head off."

"Whoa, Esme, that's not like you." Garrett said.

"Everyone's got a dark side…" Jacob said before he smirked, "And a wild one."

Esme eyes narrowed at him.

"I wasn't talking about you, I promise." He jumped to defend himself, "I was talking about Vi." He pointed to me.

My eyes widened.

"This is just one disaster after the next…" Kate said quietly.

"Jacob!" I stressed.

"Oh god…" Mason sat forwards and out his head in his hands.

I looked up as Carlisle and Esme were staring at me in shock, "He's not being serious. We did not talk about any of that…"

"Liar." Edward said quietly.

"I am begging you to stop talking…" I said to Edward.

"God, I wish we ate popcorn…" He smirked.

I glared at him.

"Please move away from him." Carlisle motioned for me to remove myself from Mason's side. He was holding back a lecture, I could see it.

"He sure is." Edward smirked. "Let her have it, Carlisle."

"No. I'm done with this highly uncomfortable conversation."

I didn't move from Mason, and Esme was staring at me. "Why don't you go upstairs and see if Tanya needs any help?" She suggested.

"You want her to go to a room full of horny females?" Garrett asked. Bella, Kate and Carmen had joined them seconds before it was suggested.

I cleared my throat awkwardly. I think they were forgetting that I had been alive for over 3 centuries, and that I definitely was not in fact, new to any of this. I wasn't going to bring it up. Amongst the rape; there were many voluntary activities among myself and several boys at each school I went to. Not to mention a few girls, just to experiment.

Edward gasped, "Oh my god…"

I closed my eyes, "Shit. Don't say a thing. I didn't mean to think about it…"

"Violetta, that is…intense, and something I definitely did not need to know."

Carlisle was staring at me with a hesitant look. "You don't need to know. And you probably don't want to."

"I do." Emmett said, "I'm down for hearing your weird fetishes. Not including Mason, who is apparently one of your fetishes…"

I laughed and tried to stop it with my hand.

"This is too much…" Carlisle said before he turned and walked out. His body language was rigid.

"Esme, you haven't moved…" Garrett smirked.

"To be completely honest with you, I'm a little curious…" She admitted.

"Oh god…" I took a breath to calm my embarrassment.

"Are you bisexual?" Edward asked.

"No." I shook my head and pinched the bridge of my nose.

" _That's_ genetic…" Jasper said quietly.

"What? Being bisexual?" Jacob asked.

A small laugh escaped Jasper, "No, the pinch of the nose…"

"I'm not bisexual!"

"But...in your past…"

"I can guarantee you; Esme and every girl upstairs has experimented."

They all looked at Esme.

"She has." Edward said.

"We should ask the others just for a laugh…" Emmett smirked.

Garrett called them down, "Girls! Come down here real quick!"

They appeared in the room, "Yes?" Bella asked.

He looked at Emmett.

Emmett couldn't keep a straight face, and he laughed a little, "Have you all experimented with other girls?"

"Oh my god!" Edward turned around and stared at Renesmee, then to Leah. "No! This is _so_ uncomfortable!"

"What?" Jasper asked.

"They've experimented together, is what I'm guessing…" I said, motioning to Renesmee and Leah. They both went bright red.

Edward looked disgusted.

"Edward, trust me, we've all done it at some point…" Bella said.

Alice and Rosalie looked at each other.

"You too!?" He asked them, his voice high pitched.

Emmett made a small noise and bit his clenched fist. Jasper was biting his bottom lip.

"That's your sister!" He exclaimed at them.

"Not biologically, so it's still okay to think it's hot." Emmett said.

Jasper nodded in agreement, "Completely acceptable."

"This conversation took a very unexpected turn…" Mason said, not at all fazed by what was being spoken about.

"Are you not surprised that Violetta has…done whatever she's done…with another girl?" Eleazar asked him. He was shocked himself. Did they seriously not know this?

"Um…she's sort of told me before…" He said.

I saw my chance to embarrass him, to get him back from before, "I found it was a very effective way to turn him on…" I smirked.

"Oh jesus." He breathed and looked away from everyone awkwardly.

"I did not just hear that…" Carlisle said as he walked back in.

The girls decided to go back upstairs, Alistair would be here soon, but I still had no idea who he was. I knew they were still listening.

"How far did you go?" Leah asked hesitantly.

"Oh, no, you get to answer that first…" I said to her, looking between her and Renesmee.

"We were drunk, to start with, and we only kissed." Renesmee said, "Just a closed mouth, 3 second kiss. It was nothing."

I bit my lip.

"Oh no…" Edward sat down and put his head in his hands.

"Your turn." Leah said.

"Okay, so I used to be the school slut…" I started. Carlisle's mouth dropped open.

"Should I leave for this?"

"No." Emmett and Garrett said at the same time.

"I only made out with a few girls here and there…and…"

"And?" Renesmee was shocked, with a big open mouth grin.

"Although I never actually gave head to another girl…I sort of received it a few times…"

"Oh!" Leah and Renesmee exclaimed. They were smiling wide and started laughing at me.

"You what!?" Rosalie yelled down before she, Bella and Kate appeared in the room.

"Did we just hear you correctly?" Kate asked.

"Yes, you did." Edward said quietly. "She left some out…"

"She can leave it left out…" Carlisle said. He looked scarred for life.

"No she can't…" Bella said.

I closed my eyes and hung my head, "It wasn't always a private occasion…"

"OH!" Renesmee and Leah exclaimed again, louder than before.

"Oh my…" Esme breathed, struggling to take that in.

"You really were a slut…" Rosalie said.

"Rose!" Esme scolded.

"No, I was." I agreed with her, "To be honest with you, I don't even regret it. I lived my rebellious days to the fullest…"

Eleazar was staring at me with his mouth hanging open. The other girls came downstairs in silence, staring at me in shock. Tanya looked ready to see Alistair, but she was struck.

"That's even worse than me…" Alice said.

"You?" Emmett asked.

"You know, Emmett. When she was a raging, horny newborn?" Rosalie reminded.

"Ah, yes." He nodded. He looked back at Violetta, "You did it in front of guys to turn them on didn't you?"

I didn't answer, but my silence was a confirmation.

"Well…" Esme said quietly, "This is not what I expected when this conversation started."

"None of us did…" Edward said quietly.

Silence filled the room for a few minutes before I interrupted it, "I think we should change the topic and compliment Tanya."

"Yes." Carlisle agreed quickly, "Tanya, you look magnificent."

Everyone said their own compliment. "Thanks…" She accepted.

A knock on the door filled me with relief, "I'm glad that conversation is over…"

"Same here. The looks I was getting from everyone in the room…" Mason said.

We were still sitting as some stood to greet Alistair.

"The looks they were giving YOU? YOU weren't the school slut!" I laughed.

He laughed too, "You weren't a slut."

"I was." I nodded.

"Okay, you were, but it wasn't just to be one. It was because you were broken."

I smiled and nodded, "I wasn't acknowledging that part for my own sake. I would rather be viewed as a slut, then to be pitied for sleeping around because I thought I was disgusting, an animal, and deserved to feel less than anyone else I knew. I thought it was who my foster father wanted me to be."

Mason shook his head and sighed. He kissed me once.

"Time to meet Alistair, I guess…" I said.

"Aren't you glad he wasn't here for that?"

"Yes." I nodded and laughed with him.


	50. Chapter 50

**Carlisle**

Alistair's eyes were a mix of topaz and crimson. He smiled as Tanya crashed into him.

He came inside, and didn't seem too bothered by the amount of people around him.

We all greeted him as he entered the living room, and we were now sitting, talking.

"Whoa. 16 vampires in one room…" I heard Mason whisper to Violetta.

"Let's hope nobody upsets me right now…" She said to him just as quietly.

I looked at her, and she sensed my eyes on her. She looked back and smiled.

The conversation continued before Tanya decided she wanted to hunt, so she and Alistair stood and went out the back door.

"Are they actually hunting, or not?" Mason asked me.

"I'm going to guess that they're not."

"Both, actually." Edward said. "Alistair has to keep himself well fed so he doesn't pounce of you or Ness. He's still new to this lifestyle."

"Clearly. His eyes were a weird mix of red and gold." Jacob said.

"Crimson and topaz…" Renesmee corrected.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't use the right terms…" He stared at her.

She smirked, "If you're going to try and sound like you know what you're talking about, you at least need to say the right colours."

Everyone laughed.

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Renesmee smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Are your lips a dark pink or a dark salmon?" Alice asked Renesmee.

"It's actually called Ravishing Riches…" Renesmee smirked.

Alice laughed, "Mine's just 'Old Hollywood'."

"Is it a coincidence that mine is Ramblin' Rose?" Rosalie laughed.

"Mine's Siss." Bella said.

"Odyssey." Kate said.

"Wish." Esme said.

"Devotion." Carmen said hers.

"Swoon." Leah said.

"Why are there so many different lipsticks?" Seth asked.

"Vi, what's yours? It's nice." Rosalie asked her.

She smirked, "I don't really want to say after our conversation earlier…"

Edward broke into laughter.

"What is it?" Renesmee asked.

"Fetish…" She answered. "The one I wore yesterday was 'Sin'…"

"Yours suit you so well…" Mason said to her, smirking.

"Nope, I'm changing it." She stood and disappeared upstairs.

"I bet you it'll be something even more self-describing…" Alice said.

She came back down the stairs with a new colour complimenting her face.

"And what's that one called?" Jasper asked.

"'Violetta'." She smirked and sat down.

"Well, Alice, you weren't wrong…" I said.

We laughed and Mason explained it to her.

* * *

Tanya and Alistair got back once it started to fall dark. As soon as they walked in, Rosalie asked Tanya what colour her lipstick was.

"'Seduction'. Why?" She asked.

Jasper and Emmett laughed, "That's exactly what you've been doing for hours. Perfect." Emmett said.

Tanya glanced at Alistair and swallowed.

"As much as I enjoy your inappropriate jokes, I don't think Tanya does." Alistair said to them.

"We were talking about our lipstick colours. Vi's was 'Fetish' before she changed it. I think it fit perfectly with our conversation earlier…" Rosalie said.

Tanya tried not to laugh at Vi as she looked over at her.

"Alright, let's forget about that conversation." Violetta rolled her eyes.

"Oh please honey; you're never living that down." Bella said.

"It's stuck with you forever." Kate smirked.

"Alright, whatever." She shook her head and lay backwards, resting her head in Mason's lap.

"Letty?" I asked.

"Yes?" She turned her head and looked over at me.

"Never mind." I decided against asking.

"Don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

"Go to say something but then change your mind. I'm curious now." She sat up again.

"Forget about it."

"Dad."

"How much do you like Forks High School?" I asked. Esme looked at me questioningly.

"That depends on why you're asking…"

"We have to leave, Let." I said. Everyone stared at me in silence. Renesmee stood up and walked out of the room.

Violetta stared at me for a second before she glanced at Mason.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, we worked this out with the pack…" Jacob said.

Renesmee appeared again, "You did?"

Jacob nodded.

"I don't know why it never really occurred to us before…but…" Leah said.

"We're technically not a part of Sam's pack." Seth said. "Jacob is our alpha."

"This means we can do whatever the hell we want, and we don't need Sam to come with us." Jacob said.

"So you'll be coming with us?" Esme asked, hopeful.

"We will be." Jacob nodded.

"What about Billy and Sue?" Violetta asked.

"Oh, they'll survive." Leah nodded. "We already talked to them about it, they don't care."

"Sue cares, Leah." Mason said, "She just wants you and Seth to do what you want, not what she wants."

"She doesn't seem at all effected by our decision…" Leah shook her head.

"Leah, Sue wants what is best for you and Seth. She wants you to be happy, and she wants you to be safe. Believe it or not, you're safer with vampires than you are with wolves." Jacob said.

"Whatever, I don't care."

"Well, you do." Edward called her out.

"Don't worry Leah, we'll visit her, and Esme has been better to us than mum has." Seth said.

"Just because you have a thing for Esme…" Leah said quietly.

"What!? I do not have a thing for Esme!" Seth defended himself loudly.

Everyone laughed.

"Remember the days when I was the only one in love with you?" I asked her.

"Ah, yes. Now I have Emmett and Seth chasing me too." She smirked.

"Oh my god." Emmett laughed and shook his head, "You wish."

"Oh yes, it's just a dream of mine to have all my sons following me around like a Mike Newton."

Bella broke into hysterical laughs, followed by Rosalie and Alice.

"That was good, I'll give you that." Emmett nodded and laughed.

"I'm actually proud of that…" Esme laughed.

"That was mean." I said to her.

"Oh, come on Carlisle! You cannot say you liked how he followed Bella day in, day out." Rosalie said.

"No, it was very uncomfortable for Bella and very strange that he never got the message." I agreed with a smirk.

"Oh, says you!" Esme laughed at me.

"What?"

"You followed me around like a lost kitten 24/7 for 5 months straight after you changed me! You never got the message!"

"Hey, that's not the same. I knew you were my mate, you just didn't know it. You had no idea you were in love with me that whole time."

"Oh, big ego." She teased.

"And look where we are now, Esme." I smirked, "Guess I was right, again."

"You're so proud of yourself…"

"I landed you." I winked

"Why aren't you that sweet?" Renesmee asked Jacob.

"I'm not—I don't know…"

"Mm. Pick up our game." She smirked at him.

"Appreciate what you have." He said to her, trying to keep a straight face.

"Vi, is Mason that sweet to you?" She asked.

"Mason's a dick." Violetta replied.

"I am not! No, is this because—"

Violetta cut him off my kissing him. "It was a joke, calm down."

"You don't do that…" Jacob said to Renesmee.

"That's because I take joy in winning arguments."

"Stubborn, like your mother." Jacob shook his head with a smile.

"Like mother, like daughter." Bella said.

"Edward and Bella are both stubborn. Seriously, when they argue, all hell breaks loose…" Rosalie said.

The laughter and banter carried on. Esme looked up at me and I kissed her lightly.

"Thank you for changing me." She whispered.

"Thank you for loving me." I nuzzled her nose.

"Always." She kissed me back.


	51. END

**END**

I hope you enjoyed reading this, and let me know what you thought.

Thank you for your support throughout all my stories.

I WILL BE writing a sequel to this, called 'Restart'. It is up to you whether I actually publish it or not. Let me know if you want it, and if there is anything you want to see in the next one

Thank you again, I love you all.

 **-A xx**


End file.
